The New Kid Looks A Bit Green
by Digi-Tiger
Summary: Kaleb, or K as his old friends called him, is new to the city of Angel Grove. He bumps into Adam in the halls of his new school, and he brings him to meet the rest of the rangers. What if Kaleb suddenly has an attraction to our beloved Red Ranger? And what power does this new kid have? (Set After Goldar's Vice Versa and before Mirror of Regret) Rocky/OC
1. First Impressions Pt 1

**So, as a kid, I always loved the Power Rangers. Now, all these years later, I have found my obsession has resurfaced. Well, more so my obsession with Rocky the Red Ranger from the original series. He was my favorite, even before I had my little Power Ranger crush on him. So, I decided that I will make a fic about it. **

**This is an OC fic, but the OC is nothing like me. So, it isn't an 'Insert Myself' story. **

**Now, I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did, Rocky would've replaced Tommy in Dino Thunder, just so he'd get more screen time. No judging.**

**Enjoy the story, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Kaleb! Help me!_

_Why Kaleb? Why'd you betray us?_

_We thought we could trust you!_

_Thanks for nothing 'pal'!_

_What happened to being our friend?_

I sat up suddenly, breaking out of my nightmare. It was the same as always. I'd hear unfamiliar voices, and they'd always say the same thing. I didn't have any clue what they were talking about when they said stuff about betraying them and not trusting me. It was all a big mess in my mind.

Rubbing my face, I looked around my new room. It wasn't much bigger than the one I had back in Connecticut, maybe just a tiny bit larger. The walls were my favorite color, green. It wasn't a bright green either. It was a dark forest green. I always had green as my favorite color, and I can even go as far to say that most of my clothes have some sort of green on them. It's not an obsession, it's just the color I like to base my appearance around.

Anyway, there wasn't much on the walls, or in the room except for my furniture and a bunch of boxes full of clothes. I sighed, thinking about how much this move was going to change my life. I loved it in Manchester CT. It was quiet and peaceful, and it was just the perfect place for me. I didn't like the heavy city life, as I was more of a small town guy. I just liked being in wider spaces than a crowded city.

You see, I'm sixteen years old, turning seventeen in about two weeks, so I was still in highschool. Of course, I started late, so I'm a sophomore now. Blame my mom for that one. In fact, I think this whole move was her idea. Ever since Dad disappeared, she hasn't been right in the head. I mean, she is smart and aware of course, but she has these moments of depression once in a while. I think she's finally coming to terms that Dad wasn't coming back, and he was gone forever.

Moving on, I looked to the clock next to my bed to see it was time for me to get up. Maybe I should forget about those dreams for today and focus more on my first day at Angel Grove High. Hopefully I can find some type of friend today.

Getting out of my bed, I looked into the mirror that hung on one of the walls. I'd like to think I was an okay looking guy. I had black hair that I had always had spiked in the front, except for now, when it was laying flat and sticking all over the place because of sleep. My eyes, when I could see them from behind my glasses, were a greyish green color, adding on to my favorite color. My skin was tan, but that was because of my family being pure Latino. My mother even had the accent. I wasn't really buffed out, but I did have some muscular build to my body.

In Connecticut, I had girls drooling over me, not to sound conceited. I didn't pay any attention to them, because well, I didn't have any interest in any of them. I didn't want to date someone who only likes me for my looks or my reputation. Oh yeah, I was a pretty good soccer player back home, enough to play for the school's team.

I guess that was a plus to moving. I would be starting fresh, with no one knowing me, and I can see who I can talk to and hang out with.

Walking over to one of the boxes, I pulled out a clean pair of boxers, a pair of black jeans, a green, blue, and white button up shirt and a white wife beater. Why they call it that, I have no idea.

Getting dressed, I walked to where my clock was and grabbed the pair of glasses on the table. They were very thinly framed. Like, you couldn't tell there was a frame, unless you got up close and personal with them.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled. My hair had gone down from it's spiky state. I walked into the hallway, and looked around. The house was silent, except for the faint sound of someone walking around downstairs. It was probably my older sister, as she was always the earliest riser. It was annoying at times, waking up to her running up and down the halls, trying to get ready for work at like four in the morning. It was around six now, so it didn't bother me.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a comb. I had to style my hair up, because I hated going out in public with my hair flat. It made feel like I did when I first started high school, like a socially awkward outcast.

Leaving the bathroom, I bumped into my mother. She smiled at me, "Ah, Kaleb, you're awake. I was just coming to let you know that it was almost time for you to leave for school."

I sighed, "Alright Mom. I'm going to head downstairs, okay?" I asked, not even knowing why.

She nodded, then proceeded to walk back into her room. That poor woman. I wish something could be done to make her really happy again, like when Dad was here. Like I told my mom, I walked downstairs, only to be pulled into a hug by my sister, Rosalinda. We called her Rosa though. "Aw, look at my baby brother! Dressed to impress I see. Hoping to impress the guys?" She asked, teasing me.

You see, another reason I didn't have any interest in any of the girls that obsessed over me was because I was gay. I preferred guys over girls, which my family took really well. Too bad Dad vanished before I could tell him. But, as long as my siblings and my mother accept me, I'm fine. Besides Rosa, I also had Skylar and Tyler, my twin brother and sister. They were only nine years old. They were only three when Dad left, so he's been gone for six years.

I pushed Rosa off, "Stuff it, Rosa. I'm just trying to make a good first impression on anyone I meet. Besides, what are the odds I'll meet that one guy today?" I asked, crossing my arms. She shrugged, before grabbing her car keys.

"Well, hurry up and get your bag and shoes. I'm going to be driving you." She said. I sighed, but nodded, getting my shoes on and grabbing my black backpack.

Walking outside, I hopped in my sister's car and we were off. Hopefully, I could actually meet that person that'll make my life complete.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

After leaving Rosa and getting my schedule and locker number from the main office, I went searching for said locker. It wasn't that hard to find, but figuring out the damn combo was just torture. After my fifth attempt, I banged my fist on the metal door.

"Whoa there, no need to bust down the door." A male voice sounded. I turned around to see a guy, maybe a year or two older than him. He had black hair that was curled and short. He looked like he was of some sort of Asian descent. He was taller than me, and he had on mostly all black clothes, except for his sneakers, which were white. His black tank top squeezed his upper body and from what I could see, he was in great shape. Not bad looking either. He was smiling at me.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Well, the thing wouldn't open."

The guy laughed, "That's because you're trying to get into my locker." He teased.

I looked at the number on the locker I was trying, then to my card, and realized my locker was next to this one. I tried the combo, and it worked on the first try. I turned to the guy and laughed, "Oops, sorry about that. Didn't mean to abuse your locker." I apologized.

The guy shook his head, "No, it's cool. I'm Adam by the way. Adam Park." He held out a hand. I grinned, grabbing it.

"Kaleb Rodrigues, but you can call me K." I told him.

Adam let go of my hand, opening his locker, "You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just moved to town two days ago from Connecticut." I told him. He smiled, grabbing a book out of his locker, "Well K, it was nice meeting you. Why don't I introduce you to my friends after school?"

I grinned, "Yeah, that would be great."

Adam nodded, "Meet me here at the end of the day. I'll take you to our hang-out. I'm sure they'll like you." He told me. I nodded, and he smiled. "Well, I can walk you to your first class, but I won't be able to help you for the rest of the day."

I looked to him, with a look of appreciation, "Thank you Adam."

He just shrugged, "Just helping out a friend."

_Friend. The way he said that, it sounded so familiar, like I've heard his voice before. Hmm, what could that mean?_

* * *

**Yeah, I think it's a good start, but please, tell me. Comment about it. But, wait, because chapter two is right after this upload, so please continue.**


	2. First Impressions Pt 2

**Once again, I don't own Power Rangers. I just own all of my characters.**

* * *

Like we planned, I met Adam by our lockers at the end of the day. My classes went okay. I didn't talk much, and no one really paid attention to me, except for some girl with brown hair and wearing a lot of pink in my English class. I don't know what her name was.

He smiled, seeing me, "Hey K! You ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah, where are we meeting your friends?" I asked, looking around.

He pointed out the door, "We usually meet up at the Youth Center that's across the street. Let's go, I'm sure they are already there." He told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him. Adam was getting really excited over me meeting his friends. What did that mean? I didn't dwell on it too much, as I looked at the building we were enterring. It looked like a nice place, but I don't see how it was such a hot spot.

Adam pulled me inside, and my opinion changed completely. The place was colorful and there were teens everywhere. There was a juice bar, with a nice looking man working behind the counter. At a bunch of tables a bunch of teens were waving to Adam. One being that pink-wearing girl. Hmm, I guess they were friends. There were only three waving. One being the girl. The others were a blonde-brown haired boy with glasses and another girl, but she was black and wearing all yellow. They all looked nice.

Once again, Adam started pulling me, and I was forced to go with him. He was stronger than he looked, which was pretty damn strong. "Guys, I want you to meet my new friend." He said to them.

I waved awkwardly to them. "Hey guys, um, I'm Kaleb, but you can call me K."

The guy with glasses smiled, standing up, "A pleasure K. I'm Billy." He shook my hand. He seemed like a cool guy.

Pink stood up after, smiling, "I'm Kimberly, and I believe we have English together."

I nodded, "Yeah, you'd be right."

Finally, the other girl introduced herself, "I'm Aisha, nice to meet you." She said, smiling at me. I returned the favor.

Adam looked around a bit, before turning to Kim, "Hey, where are Tommy and Rocky?" He asked. Apparently these two were also friends that I was supposed to meet. I looked around, and two guys doing some sort of martial art on a bunch of mats caught my eye.

I walked over to the railing, and watched them carefully. I always had a respect for any type of martial art, and I was pretty good at it too. Not perfect and the best, but I could hold my own against some people. Anyway, moving back to watching the two guys sparring. The first guy was facing me, and he had shoulder length brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He looked nice, and was wearing a white t-shirt and white track pants. The other guy had his back to me, but he had dark brown hair that was styled flawlessly. He looked very muscular, and was wearing a red sleeveless jersey and red shorts.

They were going at it, and it almost looked real, but when they stopped and shook hands, smiling at each other, that theory was thrown away. The red guy turned around, and my heart nearly stopped. The guy was just…gorgeous. He had tannish skin, probably from being outside a lot, or because he was a little Hispanic, like me. He had brown eyes, and his smile, oh my god. Someone kill me now, because it should be illegal how attractive this guy was.

Aisha moved next to me, "See something you like?" She asked, playfully. I nodded, unaware of what she meant, until a little after, so I shook my head, "No!"

She laughed, "It's okay, they are really good. You don't have to be embarrassed that you were watching them fight." Aisha explained. Oh, so she was talking about the fighting, and not me mentally stripping 'Red' of all of his clothes. I shook my head, getting rid of these thoughts. I am not a shallow person. Who cares if someone is good looking. For all I know, he could be a complete jerk.

"Hey guys." I heard the guy in white say, doing some handshake with Adam and Billy, before turning to me. 'Red' was next to him, smiling. Ugh, he should not be able to look like that. It wasn't fair.

'White' held out a hand, "Tommy. You must be Kaleb. Adam wouldn't shut up about you in Science class." Tommy said, turning to Adam, who was looking away with a sheepish look on his face. I took his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tommy."

'Red' held out a hand too, "The name's Rocky. Any friend of Adam is a friend of mine." He said, and really, he just had to have a hot voice too? Come on!

I shook his hand without a word, but I remained smiling, so it didn't look like I was being rude. I sat down at a chair, and everyone else did the same. Tommy looked to me, "So, K, how old are you? You don't look like a sophomore."

I smiled, "Well, I'm sixteen, but I will be turning seventeen in a few weeks. I started school late, so I am a sophomore." I explained.

Billy started speaking, "Why did you move to Angel Grove?"

"Well, I guess my mom didn't want to face all of the memories our old house held."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"My father vanished about six years ago. He disappeared right out of thin air. We didn't hear from him or any news about him ever, so I accepted the fact that he was gone for good. My mom tried to be strong, but she couldn't take it after a while. She packed up all our things and brought me and my siblings here." I explained.

A hand reached across the table and grabbed mine. I looked up to see Kim smiling sadly at me. "I know how you feel. My mother died a few years ago, and my dad hasn't been the same since." She told me. I squeezed her hand gently.

I heard a light beeping, but before I could ask what it was, Billy, Aisha, Kim and Tommy got up, "K, it was really nice to meet you, but we have some place we have to get to." The boy in white told me with a smile.

I nodded, "You too, and the others."

The other three nodded as they left the Youth Center. I looked to Rocky and Adam, "What was that about?" I asked.

They looked to each other, looking uncomfortable, before turning to me. Rocky spoke, "They always do that. When they are in a rush, they usually skidaddle pretty quickly."

I raised an eyebrow, not really believing that, but it wasn't my business. Adam pulled out a soccer ball, "Why don't we go to the park and kick the ball around a bit?" He suggested. I grinned. Now they were talking my language.

"Sure." Both me and Rocky said at the same time, making us look at each other and bursting out laughing. Adam sighed, "Great, one Rocky was trouble enough."

-At the Park-

When we got to the park, I noticed how big it was. "Wow, this could be it's own little city if you had buildings in it." I said, looking around.

Rocky pat my shoulder, "Yep, we have a pretty big park. Now let's go!" He announced, running out into a field. I laughed and chased after him, with Adam right next to me.

Once Rocky stopped, Adam and I dropped our things and Adam dropped the ball, kicking it hard at Rocky. It bounced off his chest, and then he proceeded to juggle the ball off his knees, head and feet. He was good, but I think I was better. "Rocky, over here!" I called out.

He smiled, kicking it lightly. Oh what, did he think I was some kind of pushover? Well, get ready Rocky, because I'm going to show you something.

I lightly started juggling the ball, like Rocky was doing before, but then went more advanced by looping my foot around the ball and catching it without it hitting the ground. Then I launched the ball high in the air and flipped, kicking the ball right to Adam. I guess it caught him off guard, as it hit him in the chest, with him catching it, and he fell backwards.

I ran to him, "Adam! Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him up. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to hit you so hard."

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He brushed off some grass from his shirt, before turning to me, "Where did you learn to do that?"

I smiled, "I was on the soccer team back home."

Just then, as Rocky ran over to us, a bright light flashed and a bunch of these grey….things appeared. They looked really weird, but Rocky and Adam both got into fighting stances, making me wonder if these things were dangerous. Rocky turned to me, "Kaleb, get away. It isn't safe."

I nodded, running to hide behind a nearby tree. I wanted to see exactly what these things were. Adam turned to Rocky, "Ready?"

The handsome red wearer nodded, and the charged into action. Rocky immediately started kicking and punching the freaks, knocking them out. Adam was doing the same thing, but with him, it looked like he was dancing. He spun around on his hands, kicking his legs out, hitting the things hard.

It was actually pretty cool to see. At least until I saw Rocky getting ganged up on. There must've been at least seven of them surrounding him. Adam was too busy fighting off the others to see that his friend was in trouble. I nodded to myself, knowing what I had to do. Please let those Tae Kwon Do classes pay off.

I ran over to Rocky's area, jumping and kicking one of the grey things away. "Leave him alone!" I said, punching another one with every word. My friend looked at me and smiled, "Nice moves." He said, and if the situation was different, I would've blushed, but I just nodded and moved to fight more of these things.

Two grabbed my arms, which was a mistake. I flipped around and slammed the two of them together, before jumping and kicking both of them at the same time. I saw that the soccer ball was nearby, so I kicked it up and then launched it right to the face of another one, making it shatter into little pieces of what looked like clay.

Once that happened, they all seemed to back off, leaving us alone and escaping through a portal that sucked them up and then vanished. I brushed myself off, checking myself if I had any injuries. When I found none, I turned to my friends. Adam clapped a hand on my shoulder, "You're a good fighter. Who taught you?"

"I took a few classes, but most of it was just instinct. I tend to do that." I told him. Rocky smiled, "Well, you're instincts saved my life. Thanks." He said. This time, I did blush, but only a little bit, so no one noticed. I looked around, "What were those things anyway?"

Adam glared at nothing, "Putty Patrollers. They like to cause trouble, but they aren't that big of a threat, unless there are more than twenty of them, like this time. We were just lucky you knew how to fight." He explained.

"Where did they come from? How did you guys get tangled in it? And what is that thing?" I asked, pointing behind them at my last question. It was some weird monster. It looked like a cross between a shark, a soccer ball and a wizard. It looked really nasty. "Ah, so many kids. So many things to destroy!" It said.

Adam glared, "Kaleb, this time, I mean it. Run, go find the others. They can help." He demanded. I went to protest, but Rocky shook his head, "No, we are serious. We can hold this guy off, but we need the others." He said.

I nodded, and ran off. Of course, I wasn't going to get the others. I mean, I'm new to the city, so how was I supposed to find them and not get lost? No, I was going to stay hidden and watch, just to make sure my friends needed back up. I dove into a bush, away from anyone's view. Ooh, maybe those heros I heard about in school today will show up. Apparently it's some big hype. Just what exactly was a Power Ranger?

Adam and Rocky looked to each other, before nodding and pulled out a weird bracelet/belt buckle. They held it out in front of them, and there was a bright flash of light.

**_Mastodon!_**

**_Tyrannosaurus!_**

I covered my eyes, only able to hear those two words being called out. I opened them, to see that the light subsided, and where Rocky and Adam were, stood two people in some kind of costume. In Adam's place was a guy in a black spandex suit and a black helmet with a black visor. In Rocky's place was a similar guy, but instead of black, it was red.

Who were these guys and where did Adam and Rocky go? Were these those Power Rangers that everyone was talking about? _What was going on in Angel Grove?_

* * *

**What do you think? I think it could go somewhere. And don't worry, it won't be a fic where the love interests fall instantly for each other. I just had Kaleb become attracted to him, so it was clear who the love interest was. So, yeah, please review, and I'll try to upload as much as possible.**

**This fic will most likely cover most of the episodes. It won't be a complete re-write with my character adding a phrase here and there, but more like a complete different idea of each episode. Anyway, I hope you continue reading and review what you think.**


	3. First Impressions Pt 3

**I hope whoever is reading this thinks it's good. I have a question that I hope someone can answer. I can't find transcripts of the episode's from season 2 anywhere or even the episodes themselves. I need them so I can base my story around them. If any of you have any links to a video of the episode or a link to the scripts I'd really appreciate sending them to me.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, and I think I've said this before, but if I did, Rocky would have more screen time and stay the red ranger in Zeo.**

**Okay, enjoy my latest edition to the story.**

* * *

Watching the rangers, I tried to look around for any sign of Adam or Rocky, but I couldn't find one. The monster just cackled, "Well, well, Rangers, nice to see you're ready to play!" It taunted, jumping around. I glared at it, wanting to just punch it in it's ugly face.

Red charged forward, trying to land a kick or punch, but the monster kept dodging and blocking. After Red punched forward with a lot of force, the monster side-stepped and used his staff to slash him in the back, creating sparks. My eyes widened, seeing the ranger getting hurt.

Black stepped up and tried doing the same thing as Red did, but he was unsuccessful too, only he landed a kick to the monsters ankle. As they regrouped together, four pillars of light appeared. Each of them were their own color. They were blue, yellow, white and pink. When the light faded away, it revealed more Power Rangers, wearing their respective color.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I whispered to myself. It wasn't everyday that I got to see this type of thing. Nothing was exciting like this back home in Connecticut.

"Rocky, Adam, are you okay?" The White Ranger asked, making me raise an eyebrow. Wasn't that Tommy's voice? And wait, Rocky and Adam?

"Yeah, we're fine." 'Black' said in Adam's voice. Things were getting very strange. The Pink Ranger moved to them,

"Where's Kaleb? Is he okay?" She asked, in Kim's voice. Okay, now I was starting to piece things together. Let me guess that the blue one is Billy and the yellow is Aisha.

Red nodded, "Yeah, he ran off after helping us with some Putties."

The monster cackled, "You really think that your friend is safe? Think again."

All of a sudden, I was floating out of the bush, being trapped in some sort of bubble, and I floated over to the monster. I tried popping the bubble by kicking and pushing, but it wouldn't work. "It's no use human! Now, Lord Zedd will use you to lead his evil army!" He cackled.

I turned to the Rangers, who looked surprised. "Help me!" I called out. Red looked angry and charged in first again, this time with more aggression. He landed more punches and kicks on the monster, making it stumble backwards. "Let go of him!" He called out. Yep, that was definitely Rocky's voice.

The rest of the rangers ran over to help but the monster laughed, "Oh no you don't!" He then summoned a bunch of those Putties in front of the others, making Red the only one to help me. I glared at the monster. "Let me go you freak!" I yelled at it, still trying to get free.

The monster looked at me, "Flattery will get you no where." It said, before laughing crazily. I rolled my eyes, how cliche.

"Hang on! I've got an idea!" Red called out. He lifted his hands up in the air, "_**Power Sword!**_"

A large sword appeared in his hands, and he immediately attacked the monster, slashing it multiple times. I grinned, happy that I was close to being saved. I looked out to the other rangers, and they were looking okay too. The yellow and blue ranger were working well together and the same for the other three. It seemed the Putties and this monster weren't standing any chance against these guys.

'Red' slashed one more time, sending the monster flying onto his back, and I guess that released whatever hold he had on me, as the bubble disappeared and I landed on the ground. I got up, ignoring the Red Ranger trying to help me. I glared at the monster as he got up. I walked right up to it.

"Hey, come back!" The ranger called out, but I ignored him, as I walked right up to the monster and went bezerk on it. First I swept my foot under him and then as he was about to land, I kicked him up into the air, like a soccer ball and finally spun around a few times and kicking him, sending him flying into a tree, making him explode.

I adjusted my glasses and crossed my arms. "That's for capturing me." I said.

The Putties escaped into a portal again, and the rangers ran over to me and 'Red'. "Are you okay?" 'Yellow' asked.

'Red' nodded, before turning to me, "He took care of that monster like it was nothing." He said, in the same voice Rocky used when he complimented me for saving his life.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Rocky."

He nodded, "No problem." He looked to the other rangers, before snapping his head to me, "Wait, what? How do you know that I'm him?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I never forget a voice, so it's kind of obvious that it's you. Also, the white guy is Tommy, the black one is Adam and the pink is Kim. That's all I can tell." I said, looking myself over. I tried placing my foot down on the ground, but I winced, as it was sore from kicking that monster guy to the curb.

Rocky sighed, but turned to the others, "We need to get him to the Command Center. Zordon will tell us what to do and Alpha can fix up his leg." He suggested. What were these names? Zordon? Alpha? And what was the Command Center?

The others nodded and Tommy lifted his arm to his face, "Alpha, we need you to transfer us to the Command Center. We have some explaining to do." He looked up at me, and I grinned sheepishly. I heard a tiny voice come through.

"Roger Tommy. Ay yi yay!" It sounded like a robot of some sort. I didn't dwell on it that much, as a bright light encased us all, and suddenly, it felt like I was flying. I shielded my eyes so they wouldn't get hurt. I felt someone holding onto me as I felt a feeling of going down.

The light subsided and we were clearly not in the park anymore. I landed down on my foot and winced loudly, causing Rocky, still in his ranger get-up, to pull me up and have me use him as a support. I looked around and saw a bunch of bright lights and science equipment. The rangers all were spread out, and as expected, they took their helmets off revealing who I knew were my friends. Aisha turned out to be the yellow one and Billy was the blue one, so I kind of figured out that.

"Hi Rangers!" A shipper voice sounded. It sounded like the same voice that came from Tommy's voice. I looked around and saw what looked like a robot with a frisbee for a head. It looked friendly, so I wasn't scared.

Kim smiled at the robot, "Hey Alpha."

Rocky let go of me long enough to take his helmet off, before leading me over to Alpha. "This is Alpha 5. He is our friend and he gives us a bunch of valuable information on our enemies. Though, he tends to panic a lot." He explained.

I smiled, holding out a hand to the robot, "Nice to meet you Alpha. I'm Kaleb."

The robot, if it had a face, would be smiling, because he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Wonderful! Kaleb, I saw how you helped Adam and Rocky. Good work." He said.

I looked away, feeling embarrassed, "Aww, thanks. Anyone would've done it."

Aisha giggled, "He's blushing. How cute!" She shrieked, making me roll my eyes, but not denying anything. I don't know if it was the embarrassment or Rocky still holding onto me that was causing my face to heat up, but I just settled for it being a mix of the two.

"Welcome back rangers!" A deep voice sounded off, making me jump a bit, before looking over to see a giant talking head. I went to scream, but Adam started speaking, "Relax K, that's Zordon. He's the one that made us rangers." He explained.

I closed my mouth and let out a heavy breath. That was a relief.

Zordon spoke up, "Welcome Kaleb Rodrigues, of Manchester, Connecticut. I am Zordon, an intergalactical being sent to Earth to protect it from the hands of evildoers like Lord Zedd." He explained, giving me some insight on what this guy was. He continued, "You have discovered the identity of the rangers, so usually, we'd have to wipe your memory of ever seeing them." He paused.

I sighed, looking to the ground, feeling disappointed. Adam stepped up, "Zordon, that isn't fair. He helped us with the Putties, I think we can trust him."

Zordon chuckled, "Adam, if you let me finish, I'll be happy to answer your concerns."

The black ranger sighed, but nodded. I looked to him, "It'll be okay Adam. I'm sure we can still be friends at school." I told him.

Zordon spoke again, "But not this time. Kaleb, you fought against our enemies not even knowing what they were or without any second thoughts. If it wasn't for you, we probably would've lost a ranger in Rocky. You seem to have a sense of honor and honesty, so therefor, I think we can trust you with this secret." He said, smiling.

I grinned, looking at the alien face, "Thank you Zordon! I promise that I'll never reveal anything to anyone about the Power Rangers."

Zordon nodded, "Good, now, I suggest you all go back home and get Kaleb's leg treated." He said.

The rangers nodded, and this time Tommy and Billy grabbed me, and the same light shined, but this time, instead of white, it was a light green. I didn't take any real notice to this, as it was probably just the fact we were leaving the Command Center.

o0o0o0o0o0

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0

Alpha turned to Zordon as soon as the rangers left. "Zordon, do you think he could be the one?" the robot asked.

Zordon looked skeptical, "We'll have to keep a close eye on him, but there is some kind of power lying in that boy." He said, looking at the rangers landing back in the park as their human form.

_That Kaleb gives off a spirit that I've never seen before? Could he be the actual one to fit the legend?_

* * *

**Ooh, a legend? What does that mean? What about Kaleb and his relations to the Rangers? Will he be able to keep the secret? **

**Next time: Kaleb helps Adam out when Goldar reveals the Mirror of Regret, only to be put under the same spell. Can both of them escape the magic or will Zedd finally destroy a Ranger?**

**Review please and thanks!**


	4. Mirror Of Regret Pt 1

**Now, this is the longest chapter I've written yet, I believe. And my little note about not being able to find the episodes, I actually found one an hour after posting the last chapter. Funny huh? Well, now starts going into the actual show's storyline. This is the first part of the Mirror of Regret episode. Adam isn't the only one with demon's in his past, as you'll soon find out.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Power Rangers. Of course, it wouldn't be a kids show if I did, having Rocky, Adam and all of the hot ones not wear shirts. Hehe, don't judge!**

* * *

Adam, Rocky and the others helped me back to the Youth Center. My foot was really sore after what happened with that creep in the park today. Tommy and Billy had to leave for a tutoring session with each other. I think Billy would be tutoring Tommy a lot more than the other way around. They sat me down at a table, and Aisha bent down. "Okay Kaleb, take off your shoe and sock." She told me.

I didn't question her as I carefully, as to not hurt myself even more, took off both items. She pushed my pant leg up a bit, so that my ankle was visible, and she sighed in relief. "Don't worry K, it's just a twisted ankle. It'll be better by tomorrow." She said, but stood up and walked over to the juice bar, asking the man for something.

Kim nudged me, "You're in good hands with Aisha. She's good at these types of things." The pink ranger informed me. I smiled, not even doubting her.

Adam turned to me, "Kaleb, me and Rocky are teaching a karate class here tomorrow. Why don't you stop by? With the way you fought today, I say it would a good idea to sharpen your skills." He suggested to me.

I grinned, considering it was Saturday. I'm so glad I started school on a Friday. "Sure, if my foot is better, I'll be glad to come by."

Aisha returned with a plastic sandwich bag full of ice and wrapped it in a bunch of napkins, before taping it to my ankle. The coolness immediately took effect and it calmed down the pain. I grinned at the girl, "Thanks Aisha."

She shook her head, "Don't mention it K. I'm happy to help out my friends. Besides, with you being our friend, we might need you sometime in the future." She joked, nudging my arm with her elbow. I laughed, happy to help them anytime. I looked around for a clock and saw that it was almost six. If I didn't get home soon, my mom was going to get really worried.

"Um, I might need you guys now. It's like a twenty minute drive to get to my house from here, and as you can see, I can't walk. Can one of you drive me home?" I asked, hopefully.

Adam smiled, "Sure thing. I gotta go anyway." He said. I sighed in relief, glad that I could catch a ride anytime from him.

I stood up, carefully not putting as much pressure on my bad foot as I would usually. I gave Kim and Aisha hug, thanking the latter girl again. I looked to Rocky and bumped fists with him. "Thanks again for today. I really appreciated it." He said again, looking very thankful.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I couldn't just do nothing." I said simply.

He laughed, before clapping a hand on my shoulder, looking me dead in the eye. I could just see that he was really grateful for what I did, and under his intense gaze, I felt the heat rising into my face. I subtly wiped my face, like I would if I was tired, and moved away from him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Rocky. Maybe you two girls as well." I said, turning to Kim and Aisha.

Kim rolled her eyes, "With us, if you're with even one, you'll get the other five." She joked. It was a subtle reference to having a responsibility like being a Power Ranger.

Finally, after having to drag me out of the Youth Center, Adam dragged me to his car, where I sat in the passenger seat. We started driving, and he turned to face me as we hit a red light. "So, what do you think of my friends?" He asked.

I gave him the look that screamed '_What a stupid question!_' He just laughed, "Okay, okay, it's kind of obvious you like them. I meant, personal opinions on each of them."

I laughed, understanding the question. "Oh, okay. Who do you want to hear most about? We'll go from there." I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't care, but let's see, Billy."

I only said a few words, "Good guy, and he could be my emergency study buddy."

Adam laughed, "That's how I describe him too. How about Kim?"

"I can relate with her because of what we said before the park incident with our parents. She is great as well."

Adam gave me a look, "Uh-huh, okay then. Just great?" He asked, winking at me in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to protest, but I didn't want to reveal that secret of my life just yet. My family and old friends may know, but I just met these guys. I don't want to scare them away.

"Can we move on?" I asked.

He just laughed, "Okay, Tommy."

"Well, from what I could see of his moves when sparring with Rocky, I can say he is no joke. I'm glad he's on our team. When he's being fun, he's a good guy." I explained.

Adam nodded, "Aisha?"

"She's great too. I don't see her fighting much though, so that surprised me when I saw she was also one of you guys. She helped me with my foot, so I like her for that."

"And Rocky?"

Ooh, now the tough part. How do I explain what I think of Rocky without sounding like I think he is the most perfect person I've ever seen? "Well, I obviously like him if I would risk my neck for him with those Putties." I simply said. Good job K!

He nodded, "Okay, so now which way do I go?" He asked, looking out the window. I recognized where we were, and I smiled. "Turn right here, then a left, and keep going straight until you reach the end of the street. I live on the corner." I told him.

Adam nodded and turned right. It was only a few more minutes before I was arriving home. I saw my little brother, Tyler, waiting for me on the porch with Rosa. She looked a little angry, with her arms crossed. Adam laughed, "Sorry about getting you home so late." He apologized. I shook my head, "Don't blame yourself, it was that Zedd guy that caused this mess."

He nodded, "Do you need help getting out of the car?"

I shook my head once again. "No, I think I'm good."

Adam sighed, opening his door and getting out and coming around to my side. "I've been friends with Rocky a long time now, and he says the same thing when he's hurt. Let me help you." He said sternly. I found myself listening to him, as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out, closing my door behind me.

He put his head under my arm so my arm was around his shoulders, as he helped me walk with putting so much pressure on my wounded ankle. Rosa lost her angry look and went to worried. "Oh my god! Kaleb, what happened?" She asked.

Adam turned to her, "Well, it was kind of me and my friend Rocky's fault. We invited K to play soccer with us and…"

Rosa interrupted him, "Say no more. I understand. Why do you always hurt yourself playing soccer bro?" She asked me, entering 'Mother Mode.'

I shrugged, "I don't know. Why do you always wake up so damn early?" I asked.

She glared at me, but nodded, "Touche." She then turned to Adam, "Thanks for bringing him home um…"

He held a hand out, "Adam Park, I'm a junior at Angel Grove High." My sister shook his hand, before turning to me. "Mom was about ready to call the cops. You better get inside." She told me, and then turned to Tyler, "You too squirt."

I looked to Tyler who rolled his eyes, probably thinking what I was thinking. Before going inside I turned to Adam, "Thanks for the ride." I said.

He saluted, "No problem K. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up or should I have Rocky or Aisha come?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Anything that's convenient for you guys is fine by me." I told him.

Adam nodded, "Okay, just be ready to go by eleven tomorrow morning." He said, going back to his car. I nodded, "Will do!"

He waved, before driving off, and my sister turned to me with a smug smirk. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She just chuckled, "He was cute, wasn't he?" She teased. Oh really? Already starting with the tormenting. Yes Adam was sort of cute, but really? He is only my friend and I have no interest in him. He thinks I have an interest in Kim, which I don't.

I just shoved her out of my way, "Don't start with that already Rosa." I demanded. She just gave me a smirk. "You know it's true." She dropped it after that, as we walked into the kitchen. Well, she walked, I limped. Mom was there, and she was cooking something by the smell of things. She turned around and smiled at me, "Oh good, you're home. I was getting a bit worried." She said. Something was off though. She actually sounded genuinely happy.

"Um, Mom, are you okay?" I asked, only to get elbowed in the side by Rosa. I glared at her for a moment before going back to looking at my mother.

"Everything is just wonderful Kaleb." She said, freaking me out a bit. She hasn't been this happy since before Dad disappeared. I wonder…Nah, it couldn't be. She was still hung up on Dad.

"Well Mom, that's great I guess. But hey, I made a bunch of friends today." I told her, hoping she'd be even happier to hear that. She turned around, looking at me with a really big smile. Before she could comment however, Rosa butted in.

"Yeah, I just met one of them. His name was Adam and I think Kaleb's already got a crush!" She teased. I glared at her.

"Rosa, if you don't stop saying that, I swear to God…" I growled at her. "I don't have a crush on Adam!" I said, with fire in my eyes. She stepped back a little, holding her hands out in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, don't get so bent out of shape! I was just teasing." She defended herself. I rolled my eyes, going back to my mother.

"Yes, Adam is one of my friends. The others are Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Aisha and Rocky." I told them. Mom grinned, "Oh it's so nice to hear that! Oh, but what happened to your leg?"

I smiled, "Don't worry Mom. Adam and Rocky were playing soccer with me, and my leg got stuck on the ball, making me twist it. Aisha helped ice it up for me." I explained, going off of Adam's lie from before. Mom just sighed.

"It's always soccer isn't it?" She asked, jokingly. Okay, this was so weird. My mom hasn't really cracked a joke in forever. Whatever happened, I hope keeps happening, because I really was glad to see my mother back to her old self again.

She turned around to face her cooking again, leaving me with Rosa. "Sorry about teasing you about Adam. I just thought, with what he said as he was leaving, about picking you up. I figured it was some kind of date." She explained. I shook my head.

"No, Rocky and Adam are teaching a martial arts class tomorrow, and they asked if I wanted to watch. Plus, they offered to teach me some stuff." I told her.

She nodded, "Oh, I see. Now, how was the rest of your day, other than meeting your friends and busting up your ankle?"

I smiled, "Nothing was really interesting, except Adam thinks I have a crush on Kimberly because me and her have stuff in common."

Rosa raised an eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"We both have parents that are gone forever. Her mom died a couple of years ago." I explained. Rosa nodded.

"Dinner!" Mom called out. Skylar and Tyler came running out of wherever they were and headed straight into the kitchen. I laughed, along with Rosa, before walking over myself.

-The Next Day-

Just like he promised, Adam came to pick me up at eleven. I was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and black wind pants, as it was a bit chilly outside. He grinned at me, "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, and he started driving to the Youth Center. I turned to him, "You know, my sister thought you asked me out on a date." I said, laughing.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why would she think that?"

_Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Quick, think Kaleb._ "She always is like that. She makes these crazy assumptions. She called you cute too, which was weird." I said.

Adam pouted, "What, you don't think I'm cute? Well, fine then, at least your sister had good taste." He said, sassily. We both cracked up at that. Nice work K.

"My ankle is feeling better." I told him. He beamed, "See, Aisha knows her stuff."

I nodded, "She sure does."

We arrived at the Youth Center about five minutes later, and I saw that Rocky was already there. He was dressed in all red again, wearing a tight muscle shirt tucked into a red version of my windpants. He also had a red sweatband on his head. Actually, Adam was dressed the same way, only in all black. His pants however, were grey. Rocky ran over to us, smiling. "Hey Kaleb, you made it." He said, excited.

I nodded, fist bumping him, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him, honestly. Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything. I loved seeing these guys in action. Plus, if I'm going to be friends with them, why not learn a couple of things while I'm at it.

Rocky grinned, "Well, our class isn't all here yet, so maybe we can get started on your training bit." He suggested. I frowned a bit, pressing down on my foot, noticing the little bit of pain that shot through my leg. "Um Rocky, do you mind if I wait a while. My foot is doing better, but I think a little more rest would make it feel a lot better."

He nodded, still smiling, "Of course that's alright. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Me and Adam can work with you after our class." He explained, giving me those understanding eyes that made me want to just melt. Hey, don't judge, his eyes were beautiful, for a guy's at least.

Adam nodded too, "Yeah, it'll be alright. You'll be in shape by the time Lord Zedd attacks again." He said, laughing. I laughed a bit too, before walking over to the juice bar. "I'll be over here, watching, okay?" I asked. They both nodded and walked to big area. They went to a closet and pulled out a bunch of mats. They began to set the mats down around the area, as to create a safer environment for the class. I turned to the bar and saw that the same man as yesterday was cleaning off a bunch of cups. I signalled for him to come over here, which he did. "How can I help you?" He asked, nicely.

"I'll just take an orange juice please." I ordered. The man smiled, before completing my order. He handed me the drink, before speaking again. "I noticed you were here with Adam and his friends. You new here?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here about four days ago. I just met the gang yesterday too." I explained to the guy. He nodded, holding out a hand, "Well, I'm Ernie. I work here behind the juice bar basically everyday. I provide drinks and advice if you ever need it." He informed me, cracking a smile.

I grinned back at him, grabbing the hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kaleb, but you can call me K." I said. Ernie nodded, pulling his hand back, before grabbing his cloth again and started cleaning some more cups. I turned back around, to see a bunch of kids, of all ages, standing in two lines. The taller kids were in the back, and the short ones were in the front. Rocky and Adam were in front of them all, and they looked ready to roll.

They proceeded to go into a fighting stance facing each other, then jumping and kicking one leg and then the other before touching the ground, moving towards the juice bar. Still moving towards me, they kicked one leg out, before spinning into a roundhouse kick. Then they faced each other, squatting and crossing their arms, before kicking back towards the class up above their heads. They ended with the same fighting position they started in.

I nearly dropped my jaw into my drink. "Wow! They're good!" I exclaimed in a whisper. Ernie came up from behind me, "Yeah, they are. They were part of the Stone Canyon ninja team and they won the whole competition, along with Aisha." He told me. I turned to face him. "Really?"

Ernie nodded, "Yep. They actually transferred here just two weeks ago." He said, going back to cleaning up behind the bar. I turned back to face my two friends, watching them instruct the kids. One kid looked like he was falling behind, bumping into another kid.

The kid he bumped into started getting rough with the other boy. I could hear the argument from here. "Give it up Shrimp. You'll never get it right. Why don't you just go back to the 1st grade, where you belong?" He spat angrily.

The other kid moved forward, "Quit saying that!"

Adam moved forward to stop the fighting, "Hey, lighten up. That's not the way we handle things around here." He scolded the bigger kid.

The kid went innocent eyes on Adam, "But, one loser like him on the team and we won't stand a chance in the Junior Karate Finals." He whined.

Rocky, from where he was standing, spoke up, "Yeah, but with an attitude like that, we don't have a team." I chuckled. You tell him Rocky.

The boy looked annoyed, while the smaller kid just looked down in shame. Adam sighed, but called out to the class, "That's it for now." He and Rocky both bowed to the class. As they dispersed, Rocky spoke up, "Practice up for the next class." He waved to some of them, before walking over to me. Adam stayed behind with the smaller boy, speaking with him about something.

Rocky came up to the railing, "So, what did you think?" He asked.

I just smiled, "You and Adam are amazing. It doesn't surprise me that you were chosen to be a…" He gave me a pointed look, making me catch my words before I said them, "A teacher for these kids. Although, there might be a small problem with that kid calling out the smallest guy." I informed him.

Rocky sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, we're trying to work on that." He looked a little disappointed, before looking up, "Hey, how about that private lesson now?" He asked.

I grinned, stepping down, not feeling any pain in my ankle anymore. I nodded to him, "Yeah, let's get to it."

"Kaleb, do you mind if Sean joins you in your lesson? He needs a little extra practice." Adam called out from the mats. I nodded, "Oh yeah, that's fine. Practice makes perfect."

Adam smiled, before leading the boy who must've been Sean, to the juice bar. "We're just going to take a quick break. Rocky, why don't you get K started?" He suggested.

The red ranger nodded, before nudging his head towards the mats, "C'mon Kaleb, let's get started."

Oh boy, a private lesson from Rocky himself? God, whatever strings you're pulling for me, please, keep pulling them. I thought to myself.

I walked down to the mats, to see Aisha walking through the entrance. She waved me down, walking over to us. "Hey, Rocky, Kaleb. How are you doing?" She asked, most likely looking to hear an update on my ankle.

I smiled, jumping up and down, proving it was alright, "I'm just really excited for my lesson. Rocky and Adam were great in their class, so I can't wait." I exclaimed to her. She just laughed, "So, I guess you're leg is doing good?" She asked the obvious, before walking up to the bar, sitting next to Adam and Sean.

I turned to Rocky, who was just shaking his head, smiling. I don't know what it was he was smiling about, but whatever.

He lead me over to the mats, and began showing me some basic moves, like punches and kicks. I tried them, and got all of the right, but only because the were so basic. He then proceeded to try and get me to learn a little more difficult kick, which he did during when he and Adam were showing the class. It was the one where the kick out both feet, without touching the ground.

That one provided a big challenge. I kept losing my footing at the landing, and tripping. I fell multiple times, and no matter how much Rocky kept showing me, I just couldn't get it. Rocky clapped a hand on my shoulder, which seemed to be a signature thing that he does, "Don't sweat it K. You'll get it, eventually. It's pretty hard for a beginner. I didn't get it until I had at least three months of training." He told me, giving me a supportive smile. A smile that sent shivers down my spine. How a simple smile can cause that affect on me, I don't know, but it did.

I sighed, depressed that I couldn't do the kick mixed with a slight dreamy sigh from Rocky smiling. I mentally smacked my head multiple times.

_Okay Kaleb, get it together! Don't you remember what happened last time you started having these thoughts about a friend? It didn't end well if you do remember!_

Adam and Sean walked over to us. "I think this would be a good a time as any to cut in. Maybe teaching K the same thing as Sean will give him that boost he needs to get the kick right." The black ranger suggested. I smiled, nodding.

Sean looked doubtful, which made me smile at him, "Hey, we're both beginners here. If you mess up, I won't laugh." I told him. "Just try to do your best."

He nodded at me, "Right."

Adam gave me a slight nod as a thank you. He must've really bonded with this kid. Rocky sighed, "Kaleb, I'd like to continue, but I need a breather. I'm gonna head over to Aisha and keep her company." He told me.

I nodded, somewhat disappointed, but still smiled, "Of course. I bet Adam is just as good of a teacher as you are." I told him. I swear, there was a slight blush on Rocky's cheeks, but I shook the thought away. It must've just been all the red he was wearing washing into his face.

Still, I could hope, right?

* * *

**There you have it, the first part of the episode. Don't worry, the next part isn't far behind. I'm going to be working non-stop until this episode is done. Please review what you think. I'd love to know how you like this story.**


	5. Mirror Of Regret Pt 2

**So, here is the second part of the Mirror of Regret. I don't own Power Rangers, la di da, Rocky having more screen time if I did, blah bliddy blah blah!**

* * *

Adam trained with both me and Sean equally, having us get the routine right. It took a little while, but after about a half an hour, we both got most of it down. Sean was a little shaky still. Adam then had us do it with him, without stopping for mistakes. We'd just have to keep up.

All three of us remained in perfect sync, kicking and moving together. When we were finished, Aisha and Rocky, who were sitting at a table by the railing, looked on with pleased faces. Aisha even clapped, "Looking good guys!" She called out.

Rocky nodded, "Yeah, you're getting it. Keep it up." He complimented. I smiled at his words, though I'm pretty sure it was mostly praise for Sean. Speaking of, said boy tried kicking a little hard and high and ended up falling to the ground. I went to go help him, but Adam stopped me. He gestured for me to go to the other two rangers in the Youth Center. I sighed, but nodded.

I did as he wanted and walked to Aisha and Rocky. Aisha grabbed a small towel from my bag near the table and handed it to me. "Here, wipe off all that sweat." She said, laughing.

I did the same, while getting all of my face clear of the sweat. "You know, this is getting really easy." I told them. Rocky smiled, "See, told you you'd get it sooner or later."

Turning around to watch Adam and Sean, I also didn't want Rocky or Aisha to see my face turn a very dark shade of red. Oh come on Kaleb! Stop being a little girl with a crush and stop blushing everytime he says something nice!

I heard shrieking coming from the entrance, breaking me out of my thoughts and clearing the redness from my face. I looked to see two weird looking guys standing there in white Karate suits. I turned to Rocky, "Who invited the bozo's?" I asked.

Rocky laughed, "That's Bulk and Skull. They think they are all that and a bag of chips, but really, they just embarrass themselves." He explained. I nodded, watching the two roll and try to karate chop over to Adam. I rolled my eyes, thinking that these two were just the nuttiest people ever. I know nutty, because I live with my sister. These two take that and multiply it by ten.

Aisha seemed to question them too, only she did it out loud, "What are you doing guys?"

The larger one walked over to us. I assume that his name was Bulk. "That should be obvious. We are working on or karate skills." He then proceeded to kick the air.

His buddy, who I thought was Skull, did the same, only adding an obnoxious scream to his kick. It almost hit me in the face, if I didn't grab his foot. "Watch it!" I seethed through clenched teeth.

He laughed nervously, before turning to Aisha, "Yeah, we gotta be well trained, so we can keep up with the Power Rangers. That way we can find out who they really are." He explained. I noticed Adam's eyes widen a bit at that, but the went back to normal the second they widened.

I ignored what Bulk and Skull did next because all they did was annoy me. I didn't like them at all. I heard a chair move from behind me, so I turned, "What's up?" I asked, seeing Aisha and Rocky standing up. Aisha just smiled, "We're meeting Kimberly and the guys at the basketball courts. You wanna join?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I think I'll stay here. I want to practice a bit more, just incase." I told them. Adam shook his head as well, "Yeah, I want to teach both these guys a few more moves. Maybe later?"

Rocky shrugged, "Alright. Keep up the good work you guys!" He said, before both of them left. I watched, as did Sean and Adam, Bulk and Skull make complete idiots out of themselves. They ended up knocking each other to the ground, which in my opinion, was the best move they made so far.

Adam chuckled moving across the mats, towards me. Sean followed. "I think we need more space. Let's hit the park." Adam suggested. I nodded, "Sounds good."

We left the Youth Center and walked towards the park. It took a little while, but Adam talking to Sean seemed to make the time go by a lot faster. "You know, when I was a kid, I was always getting teased for being too small."

Adam, being teased because he was small? He wasn't small now. Now, he was a fighting machine.

Sean spoke up, "You were?"

Adam smiled, looking down to the ground, "Yeah, but a teacher got me interested in Karate and it really made a difference." He turned to Sean, "It didn't make me taller, that happened as I got older, but it changed how I felt about myself." He held a hand to his heart, "It gave me confidence that I could succeed in things."

Sean grew excited as he dropped his bag, "Okay Adam, I'm ready. Let's do it."

Adam looked to me, but I shook my head. "No, I'll watch right now. He needs your full attention. Later." I told him. My friend nodded, before turning to Sean. I sat back, leaning against a tree, watching them work together. The way Adam would fix Sean's posture without any sign of frustration, it was remarkable. It was actually really cute how he was with the younger boy. How he got so into training Sean was astounding. He was so serious, like this was his own child.

After fifteen minutes, Sean and Adam finally had everything down pat. It was really incredible how quickly Sean got it. I clapped a bit, "Yeah, that's the way Sean. Good job!" I said.

The boy smiled, "Thanks Kaleb. You know for a newbie, you aren't so bad yourself." He told me, before grabbing his stuff and leaving. Hmm, he seemed to be in a hurry. Whatever, Adam came over to me, "So you ready for your turn?" He asked.

I nodded, but before we got started, an evil laugh was heard and a bunch of Putties surrounded us. I quickly stood up, going into a fighting position. In front of us, instead of a Putty, was a gold bat warrior thing. He pointed at Adam, "Stay right there Black Ranger." He then pointed to me, "You too human."

Adam glared at the monster, "No chance Goldar! You can't defeat me and you know it."

Goldar smirked, "Big talk, but I have a surprise for you and your little pal. Attack my Putties! Teach the humans a lesson!"

The grey clay creatures moved in on us, and I moved to attack. One went straight in front of me, making me punch it hard. I grabbed another one and flipped it over, off it's feet. Two came at me from different sides, but I jumped out of the way and landed on their shoulders. I pushed my feet together, making them bash heads. I smirked at my handy work, before my hands and arms were grabbed by two more putties. Adam was pushed next to me, the same thing happening to him.

Goldar was holding some sort of mirror in front of us, and on it, I saw something that I didn't ever want to see again. It was that day when the whole school found out I was gay. It was me, sitting in a seat, when all of a sudden, one of my so called friends bursted into the room, loudly saying that I had a crush on the school's star football player, Jason. I didn't deny it and everyone laughed at me and tormented me for the rest of the time I was there.

When I saw this, I nearly broke into tears. I couldn't tell what Adam was seeing, but it probably wasn't good. He tried staying strong, but for me, it was too hard. I fell to my knees, feeling all that despair I did before. Then the scene changed to my dad, and the day he left for work, and never came back.

I felt tears dripping from my eyes, not wanting to see this anymore. I heard Goldar laughing, "You see, it is happening already! You cannot escape your pasts!" He laughed maniacally. I really wanted to punch him in the face, but this mirror wasn't letting me. It had shown me the parts of my life that I never wanted to experience again. Those were the times when I was the most weak and vulnerable. I was too shy to speak up or to defend myself. Maybe I was just trying to hard to be strong. Was that really me? Was I really ever confident in myself?

Goldar laughed some more, "Haha! Resistance is futile you Power-Punk and your friend! Soon you won't have the energy to be able to help the other rangers!" I felt Adam fall to the ground like me, and he looked helpless.

The golden evildoer started speaking again, "These final images with destroy what little confidence you all have in yourselves!"

The image for me was a happy one. It was when I finally came out to my family and they accepted me. It then changed to an image of my new friends. Maybe telling them wouldn't be so horrible. I mean, really, they've already accepted me as a friend. The least I could do was trust that they'd respect my preferences.

Goldar seemed shocked when these happy scenes appeared, "Hey, how did that get in there?" He asked. Adam and I both stood up. I looked to him, "I've had enough of this walking chicken!"

He nodded, before turning to Goldar. "I've had it Goldar. I'm not falling for this anymore. Sean does have confidence. He'll be fine, just like me. I'm strong enough on the inside, to handle all your mocking."

I nodded, "And my family and friends have accepted me before, and I'm sure my new friends will too. My Dad may be gone, but I am still here, and I'm thankful for what family I still do have. You can't take that away from me." I proclaimed.

Goldar backed up a bit. "You're both supposed to be getting weaker!"

Adam smirked, "You better run and hide then, because we're back!"

We then began to move forward, brushing aside all of the Putties that attacked us. Goldar disappeared in a fiery light after saying his final words, "You win this time Black Ranger and human friend, but the war is still going strong."

Adam turned to me, "You okay?"

I nodded, shaking my head to get those images out of my head. "Yeah. That mirror though, what a nightmare."

He nodded in agreement, but turned to me, "What did you mean by being sure that your new friends were going to be accepting of you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Zordon's voice sounded from Adam's communicator. "Well done Black Ranger, however, your friends are in trouble at the other end of the park. You will need extra power to defeat this monster."

I smiled, "You should hurry up and go. It's ranger business. I'll head back to the Youth Center to make sure Sean's doing okay."

Adam nodded, before getting his morpher out.

_**Mastodon!**_

I watched as Adam ran off, looking for our friends. I sighed, turning away. I wish I could be a ranger. I didn't like this part of being their friend. I was only useful for Putties, not the real monsters.

Maybe someday, but that day wasn't today. I walked to the Youth Center in record time, and saw that Sean was sitting there, reading a book and writing stuff down. I sat by him, and he looked up. "Oh, hey Kaleb. How'd your training with Adam go?" He asked.

I laughed, "Well, we got kind of distracted, and then he had to leave for some personal business." I told him. Sean nodded, before going back to his book.

"Hey Sean, how do you feel about yourself now?" I asked him.

He grinned at me, "I feel like I can do anything! Adam was right, if I just believe in myself, I can succeed." He exclaimed. I smiled, happy that Adam was successful as well. He got Sean to see the value in himself. Now, if only I could do the same with my friends. They deserved to know the truth about me. Sure, it was risky, but they were my friends. I'm sure they'd understand.

"Kaleb? How about you try doing the kicking move Rocky was teaching you earlier?" Sean suggested. I frowned, not sure I could even do it. I wasn't able to last time I tried, but maybe I can do it.

I went down to the mats, and centered myself. I took in a large breath, before jumping up and swiftly kicking my right foot a little and then fully kicking out my left. I then landed, but my knee gave out. I quickly used my brain and used my leg that gave out to do a sweep kick as I landed. I stood up to see Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Sean clapping. I smiled, happy to see that my friends were alright.

Rocky gave me a thumbs up, "It wasn't how I taught you, but that move will certainly come in handy. Nice one!"

Tommy nodded, "You're going to have to teach me that one. I don't think I can do that without losing my balance." He said. He was the leader of the rangers, so a compliment from him scored me some major brownie points. Adam was talking with Sean, but the boy left, heading towards the juice bar. Adam turned to me, "Our class doesn't meet again until later today. He's just resting."

I nodded, feeling my stomach twist around for what I was about to do. I turned to Tommy, "Hey, Tommy, can you transport us to the Command Center and call for the girls and Billy? I have something I want to say, and that seems like it's the most private place available." I asked.

The long haired boy smiled, "Sure K. We have to go outside, and go where no one is looking, but I think we can do that."

I smiled, happy that it would be done, but nervous about what the reaction would be when I actually do it.

* * *

**So, Kaleb's going to tell the rangers the truth about himself. How will the rangers reactions be? Will they accept him, or will they shun him? What about Zordon and Alpha? They have reactions too you know. Just read on to find out! Oh and review while you're at it!**


	6. Mirror Of Regret Pt 3

**So, this is the shortest chapter so far, but it's only because it's the aftermath of what happened with the mirror. Also, Kaleb won't be in many of the scenes with the monsters, except for Goldar, only because he isn't a ranger. **

**Well, please enjoy, and I hope you've liked this fic so far, because within the past day that I've been writing it, I haven't lost interest.**

* * *

Tommy took us behind the Youth Center. Us being Rocky, Adam, Tommy and I of course. He pressed a button on his wrist watch, before speaking, "Guys, Kaleb has something to tell us. Meet us in the Command Center." He said.

He turned to me, grabbing my arm, "You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, and he pressed another button. This time, that light green light appeared again, and I felt like I was flying. Before I knew it, we were in the Command Center. I saw Alpha standing there working on the machines. He turned around and if he had a mouth, he'd be smiling. "Kaleb! It's good to see you again!" He exclaimed, walking over to me. I pat his head, "Yeah, it's good to see you again as well." I looked up to face Zordon. "You too Zordon."

He smiled, "It's good to see you are okay after you and Adam's incident with Goldar and the Mirror of Regret."

So that was what that mirror was all about. Hmm, who would've known beside an intergalactic being inside a hyper-chamber.

It took only about two more minutes of waiting before Kim, Aisha and Billy arrived. You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should wait until I can fully trust them.

_No, after today, you have to trust them, or else, you'll never trust yourself._

I sighed, breathing in and out. Kim walked over to me, "Kaleb? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Billy nodded, "Yes, you seem to be hyperventilating and sweating profusely." He noted, speaking all of these big words. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know how to say what I want to say." I said, honestly.

Aisha smiled, "Take your time. We're your friends. It's not like we are Lord Zedd or Goldar."

I winced at the name, "Please, don't mention him right now. It's too soon after what he did. But, it is thanks to him that I have the confidence to tell you guys something that it took me years to tell anyone else, including my family."

Rocky raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I sighed, "Okay, so I just met you guys yesterday, and in that time, I've seen and done things that I never knew I could do. I destroyed a soccer shark monster and I helped Adam defeat an army of Putties. I even came up with a new Karate move I could use against the Putties." I started out.

Billy smiled, "You did? You have to show me sometime." He exclaimed, making me smile a bit.

"Yeah, definitely. Anyway, I'm trying to say this. In the short time that I've known you six, eight if you include Zordon and Alpha, I already think of you guys like family. I finally feel fully accepted in this group, like I belong with you guys. But, I won't feel fully accepted if I keep hiding away the truth from you guys." I said, laying down the gauntlet.

They all looked confused, except for Zordon, but he never was caught by surprise. Kim spoke up again, "What do you mean by 'hiding away the truth from us?'" She asked.

I sighed, "Okay here goes. Since you guys hold a big secret that I'm holding, I think it's fair that you all know a secret that I'm holding. You see, for a few years now, I've seen myself as gay."

There, I said it. No going back now. I braced myself for the insults and the slurs, but all that I was met with were either stunned faces, neutral faces, and excited faces. Adam, Tommy and Billy were stunned, Rocky, Zordon and Alpha were neutral, and Aisha and Kim were excited.

I sighed, feeling a huge sense of relief being lifted off my shoulders. It felt like I was just freed from a bunch of iron chains. Zordon was the first to speak. "Kaleb, I am deeply honored that you trust us with this very important secret. Like you are doing for us, we will not reveal this to anyone. Right rangers?"

Rocky, Aisha and Kim agreed immediately. The two girls rushing over to me, "Oh my god, that is like, so totally cute!" Kim exclaimed. Aisha nodded, hugging me tight. I groaned, because Aisha had a very good grip. Rocky looked indifferent, but gave me a thumbs up, showing his support.

Adam shook his head, before looking to me, "I'm sorry Kaleb, I was just a little shocked, but yeah, I'll keep your secret. You saved my life twice, so I think I owe you that much."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, you may not be a ranger, but you are apart of this team. We support that all the way."

Billy grinned, fixing his glasses, "Affirmative." He said, simply. I grinned a Cheshire Cat grin, before hugging the girls back.

I didn't even realize that I was crying until Kim moved away and I saw some tear marks on her shirt. I sniffled, "Sorry about that Kim. I just didn't think you'd accept me. I just thought I'd tell you instead of you guys finding out like at my old school." I explained.

Tommy came up to me, "Well, don't you worry Kaleb. You're friends with the Power Rangers. You don't have anything to worry about."

Billy laughed, "Except tests, school projects and Lord Zedd and his goons." He listed. I laughed a bit, before turning to Alpha.

"Hey Alpha, what about you? Do you still like me?" I asked.

The robot laughed a bit, "Ha hi hi! Of course I do Kaleb! I'm just a robot, who am I to judge? Besides, you proved yourself worthy of being the friend of a ranger." He announced.

I smiled and hugged him. "Alpha, you are the best robot I know."

He just made a sound, "Ohhhh, emotion overload! Emotion overload! Ay yi yi yi aye!" He spun around, holding his head. I laughed at the reaction, and so did the rest of the rangers. I looked around to see my newest best friends.

_They found out the truth and accepted me. They still want me to be there friend. No one cares that I'm different than them. Maybe moving to Angel Grove wasn't the worst idea ever._

* * *

**So, Kaleb told everyone, including Zordon and Alpha. I think I'm getting the characters right. I just hope you guys are liking the story, so review what you think. Thank you!**

**Next time: Adam's Kaleidoscope is transformed into a monster that steals memories. All of the Rangers are hit, so it's up to Kaleb, Bulk and Skull to save Angel Grove from Lord Zedd's evil creation.**

**Bye Bye! See ya next time!**


	7. When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger? Pt 1

**Welcome back! I took the daytime off, as I had a family affair to attend to, but now I'm back, with the third episode in my fic. Now we get to see the drama unfold as Kaleb remains bound by his word to keep the Rangers a secret.**

**I don't own the Power Rangers, you hear me?! I mean really, do you think I'd be here? Writing about what I wish would happen if I did own them? This would've been the TV show! And Rocky would've been in every season in some way, shape or form. Just saying. I think I may actually have a problem/obsession...moving on!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sitting in science class, I sighed. Of all of my classes, science had to be the one that everyone else had together, while I was alone in my class. Adam looked so excited this morning about his kaleidoscope report about light refraction, and I couldn't be there to see it. It sucks only being sophomore. It also sucks that I was friends with the Power Rangers, but I wasn't a ranger myself.

It's been a week since I came out to my friends. Everyone has been so supportive and none of the guys got uncomfortable around me. Tommy even tried setting me up with someone, but the guy wasn't my type. At least he tried, right?

My friendships with the rangers kept getting stronger as time went by too. Aisha and Kimberly quickly became best friends of mine when we talk at the Youth Center while Billy helps out Alpha and the rest of the guys train on the mats. I think one of the girls knows about my attraction to Rocky, but I'm not sure who. All I know is that they've both caught me staring at the red ranger while he was practicing multiple times.

Billy and I are weird friends. He teaches me things about computers, I teach how to play soccer like a pro. He also has visited my house once, and both my sisters thought he was great. I think Rosa may have a small crush on him, but it'll never happen. Billy is seventeen going on eighteen and my sister is twenty one going on thirty.

Like I said before, Tommy has been a great support for me. I could talk to him and he'd try his best to help with my problems. Of course, he was clueless sometimes, but I appreciated the effort just the same. There is only one problem that I have with him. He needs to grow a pair and ask Kim out already. I've seen the looks he's cast her in the past.

Adam became like the brother I've always wanted, not that Tyler is a bad brother, but he's too young. I can't talk to him like I can with Adam. He's made it his personal mission to train me so I can beat Tommy in a sparring match, which I've come close to doing, twice. He is still clueless though, like the rest of the guys on the team, about my infatuation with their Red Ranger.

Speaking of, Rocky and I are best buds, so having feelings for him was a big no-no. He and I would constantly go to the park to either kick the soccer ball around, spar together, roller blade and sometimes just talk. I'm close with all of the rangers, but Rocky is the one I've become closest to, even if it's just by a hair.

The best thing about this past week, besides not being judged by my friends, was that Lord Zedd hadn't attacked. No Goldar, no freaky monster and no Putties. I was able to relax and focus on school, which leads me back to now.

I was stuck in a stuffy classroom with a bunch of punks who thought it was funny to pick fun at the new guy. _'Oh lookie here guys, this guy is new, so he can't fit in. Let's be total jerks and make fun of him for no absolute reason.'_

So, you can imagine my relief when the final bell rang, and I rushed out of class before the teacher could say good-bye. At last, another weekend to spend with the best people I've come to know and love. Oh, I almost forgot. Zordon had Billy give me a communicator/transporter, so I could contact him and the rangers if something happened to me and I could go to the Command Center at will. I think Alpha enjoyed my company. He never says otherwise.

So, anyway, I quickly made my way to my locker to see Adam leaning against his, like he was waiting. I smiled, walking over to him. "Hey Adam. How'd the project go?" I asked.

He smiled, pulling out the cylindrical tube. "You wanna see?" He asked. I nodded, and grabbed it. I looked through the hole and saw at least thirty Adam's smiling at me. I was in awe of this thing. Of course, I've looked in a kaleidoscope before, but it's been years.

I pulled it away from my eyes and smiled, "That thing is just so cool." I exclaimed. Adam laughed, but nodded just the same. "Yeah, it is. Hey could you do me a favor? Could you run that to Kimberly? She wanted to borrow it after school." He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah sure, where are you going?"

Adam smiled, "Aisha has this thing she wants to show me and Rocky."

I sighed, but agreed, "Okay, I'll join up with you guys later, okay?"

He nodded, "That's fine. Now get that to Kim, before she has a fit." He joked. I laughed a bit, before walking around looking for said Pink Ranger.

After I couldn't find her in the school, I searched around the Youth Center, but couldn't find her. I decided to look in the park then, and low and behold, there she was, sitting with Mr. White Ranger and Blue Ranger. I ran up to her, "Kim, Adam told me to bring this to you. Said you wanted to borrow it?"

She nodded, grabbing it. "Thanks Kaleb." She grabbed it and looked over the cliff, seeing the lights all scattered. "Wow you guys. Adam's kaleidoscope is really far out!" She exclaimed. I laughed a bit, before seeing a light flash from behind me. I turned around and groaned. "Really? Putties after a week? I thought Zedd finally gave up!"

Tommy laughed, "Since when do villians ever quit?" He asked, before we all charged into battle. Not paying attention to the others, I did a handspring off the ground and slammed my feet into two Putties at the same time. Getting up, I was almost hit by another, but I blocked it, before sweeping my foot under it's ankles, sending it flying off the cliff. I slammed my fist into the Z on the chest of another Putty and it broke apart. I took in a deep breath, before looking around. The others had finished off their Putties, but that wasn't what got my attention. It was what was in the place of Adam's kaleidoscope. It was a monster with the tube on it's head and one eye in the center.

Tommy and the other two looked to each other and nodded. "**It's Morphing Time!**" Tommy exclaimed.

_**Tiger Zord!**_

_**Pterodactyl!**_

_**Triceratops!**_

I moved out of the way as my ranger friends were about to go to town on this creature. I hid behind a tree, watching them carefully, my hand on my communicator, ready to call in for back up if needed. The monster didn't even blink before it shot a colorful ray that hit the rangers, de-morphing them. My eyes widened as the monster ran away laughing. I walked up behind them. Billy looked to Kim and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Kimberly grabbed her hair in frustration, "I'm um…that's a good question." She turned to Tommy, "Who do you think I am?"

Tommy shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, "I don't have a clue, but you sure are cute."

I rolled my eyes. Figures, the Tommy that lost his memories makes more moves on Kim than the one that actually likes her. I lifted my wrist and pressed a button, "Zordon, a monster just wiped Billy, Tommy and Kim of their memories. They don't know who they are anymore."

"Sit tight Kaleb. I'm sending the others right away."

I nodded, "Right. I'll make sure these three don't leave the park." After saying that, I walked up behind them. "Um, hey guys."

They jumped and turned around. Kim raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "I'm Kaleb. I'm your friend and you're my friends."

Billy gave me a suspicious look, "How do we know we can trust you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let me put it this way, what other choice do you have?" I asked.

Billy sighed, nodding, "Good point. So, do you know who we are? Am I smart? I feel like I am."

"You are." I heard the sweet sound of Rocky's voice sound from behind me. I wasn't even saying that because it was Rocky, but more so on the fact that Zordon got the rest of them so quickly. I didn't want to deal with these three on my own. "Billy, you're a straight A student."

Billy pointed to himself, "I'm Billy, the brain?"

Kimberly smirked and poked him, "I knew it!"

Aisha grinned, "And you're Kimberly, my best friend." She explained with a warm smile on her face. I nodded.

Kimberly pointed to herself, "I am?"

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, we do everything together. We go shopping everyday." I don't know if shopping meant doing everything together, but whatever works for Aisha. She knew Kim better, so I left in her hands.

Kim just laughed, looking unsure, "Why would we go shopping everyday?" Yes Aisha, why would you? And where did you get the money to afford doing that? Hmm, so many questions and no time to ask them.

Aisha looked a little shocked, looking to Adam, before facing Kim again, "You always said you didn't need a reason to shop." She defended. Really? I didn't think Kim was one of those types of girls. But then again, I only knew them for a week, so, yeah, I didn't know everything about them yet.

Kimberly just looked a little disgusted, "That's really pathetic." Ooh, ouch. Harshness level off the charts.

Aisha looked to the rest of the group that wasn't suffering from memory loss, "She doesn't like to shop anymore? The monster's more powerful than any of us imagined." I nodded, about to open my mouth to say what happened, when Tommy spoke up.

"Monster?"

Adam looked desperate, "Yeah, the Scatterbrain monster that Zedd made. You know, Lord Zedd on the moon." _Oh yes Adam, they'll definitely believe that. Why don't you just tell them that they are Power Rangers while you're at it._

The three just looked at the four of us blankly, shaking their heads. I bet they thought we were crazy. Rocky turned to us, "We better get them back to the Command Center, fast." The three of us agreed, but Tommy back up a bit.

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere." He said, defensively.

Billy nodded, "Yeah, me either."

Kim looked between the two of them, before giving us a doubtful look, backing up a bit more. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and Goldar and a bunch of Putties were standing behind them. I glared at the evil bat monkey thing, getting into a fighting position. Kim gasped as she backed up towards us, along with the other two. Goldar just laughed.

He beckoned the three over to him, "Come with us. We'll refresh your memory." He commanded.

I moved to stand in front of the other three, just in case Goldar tried something. I heard Rocky talk to the others, "Trust us, we'll take you somewhere safe."

Tommy looked doubtful still, and the Putties were slowly moving in. I heard Kim whimper to Aisha, asking about being best friends. Aisha just said, "Let's teleport."

Tommy moved towards them, questioning that word. I moved backwards into the group as well, pressing a button on my wrist communicator. The green light appeared again, and we landed in the Command Center. Tommy, Kim and Billy all looked so entranced with the beauty of it, as we gave Zordon a report. Rocky stepped forward first, "Zordon, their memories are completely gone."

I heard Tommy questioning who Zordon was. "I am Zordon, a trusted friend of yours Tommy."

Alpha piped in too, giving Billy a distraction, saying a bunch of words that did not make sense in my book. The robot seemed disappointed that the science brainiac didn't know who he was. Zordon spoke up, "They will have to remain here for now. Their minds are too vulnerable to Zedd's evil."

Adam looked up to Zordon, "But Zordon, can't you just give them their powers again?" He asked. I don't think it was that simple.

Zordon looked at Adam, shaking his head, "Without their memories, they do not have the experience, the skills or the character to be Power Rangers." He said, sounding very worried. _Well, this day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?_

_What a great way to spend a Friday. Just chilling out, fighting a few Putties, realizing that some of your friends might forget you forever, just your ordinary teenage angst._

* * *

**So, there you have it. The first part of three parts for this episode. Hey, please comment what you think. Do you like the three part chapters, or should I combine all of the chapters that belong to an episode together to make it a longer chapter? Please tell me, I'll do what I can.**


	8. When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger? Pt 2

**I feel confident about this chapter. This episode is probably in my top five episodes in Season 2. The story of it is just very thrilling. Anyway, enjoy and remember;**

**I DON'T OWN THE POWER RANGERS! Bleh, I get tired of saying that, but I have to. Wah!**

* * *

Of course, with us taking the three back to the Command Center with them having no memory, there was bound to be some confusion. I sighed, looking at the viewing globe. It was my fault that this happened. I should've stayed with the rangers, and maybe I could've pulled one out of danger, so we could still fight that thing.

But instead, I ran and hid, costing the rangers their memories. "Kaleb, you need to go with Adam and Billy." Rocky spoke up. "They are getting some prisms to reflect ScatterBrain's memory beam and reverse it on the three others."

I nodded, before looking to Aisha and Rocky, "What about you two?"

Aisha smiled, "We'll try to hold the monster off as long as possible. With some luck, we should be able to defeat him." She told me. I nodded, before walking over to them. "Then good luck you two. We'll try to be fast."

I backed up until Billy was in the middle of me and Adam, and we both teleported him with us, landing in Billy's lab. He instantly became amazed. Adam and I both started looking around, searching for these prisms. I don't know how a glass chunk will reverse this ray, but any plan was a good plan at this point. I tried looking in drawers, and in cupboards, but I couldn't find them. Adam had the bright idea to ask Billy where he kept the prisms.

_Yes Adam, because a Billy with no memory of who he is, is going to remember where some damn prisms are in his lab._ I looked in a corner and grinned, because there was a small briefcase there. "Hey Adam, I think I found them."

I lifted it up and placed it on the table. Adam and Billy both opened it, with each of us grabbing one of the glass pieces. Me and Adam nodded to each other, before I grabbed Billy and we teleported out of there and headed to the edge of the park, where Aisha and Rocky were. They were already morphed and trying to take on ScatterBrain.

Adam held out the prism, "We got them!" He announced. The monster looked at us, laughing. Rocky and Aisha tried warning us, telling us to get down. The monster fired the same color beam at us, and I quickly jumped out of the way. I turned to see if Adam and Billy did the same, but found my hopes were dashed. Adam and Billy were both looking at the prisms in their hands with blank faces.

I really felt like crying, because every time that monster fired a ray, it took one of my friends from me. What I wouldn't do to have a morpher so I could be a ranger. Rocky held his hands out, running over to Adam and I, "Kaleb! The prisms! Hurry!" He cried.

ScatterBrain fired again, but at Aisha and Rocky. I froze up, scared out of my mind. Luckily, they jumped over the beam and landed a little ways away from me, Billy and Adam. I heard the monster laugh again, before firing. This time Rocky and Aisha weren't looking, and just as they reached us, the beam hit them, de-morphing them, like it did with Billy, Kim and Tommy.

The prisms that Billy and Adam were holding rolled over to me, but I wasn't paying attention. My legs felt weak, and I could barely stand. My breathing was starting to rapidly increase. I felt my heart beating in my throat. That was it, I was all alone. I couldn't do this. I'm only me, not a Power Ranger. What could I do?

I sighed, looking around. Every one of my friends were looking at me, questioning who I was. Rocky, looking at me, spoke out, "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

Clenching the prism I had in my hand, I gathered what little courage I had, trying to formulate some kind of plan. I looked to Rocky and gave him a determined look. "I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you guys."

Of course, when I'm cornered by a monster that can destroy memories with nothing but yourself, some prisms and Bulk and Skull jumping up and down signalling for me to throw the prisms over to them, you're kind of out of options.

Wait, Bulk and Skull? What were they doing here? You know, on a separate occasion, I'd be concerned because they probably knew who the Rangers were, but right now, I was so happy. ScatterBrain looked at me, and grinned, "You're next you pathetic human. Time to forget!" He fired the laser at me.

Wasting no time, I dropped my prism, making it land on the others, and kicked them as hard as I could, hoping they would cancel out the ray. Unfortunately, the beam went right over them, and hit me hard. That was it then. Lord Zedd won. That was the last memory that I would ever make, before ScatterBrain's spell took effect.

I looked around, wondering where I was. Wait, who was I anyway? What was that thing standing there? Was that some sort of weird Mascot for a sporting team or something? Who were those guys standing there, and why were they dressed in all sorts of crazy clothes? Who were the other teens that were standing there?

The guy in red was actually pretty cute, so I guess it wasn't all bad. I still would like to know who I am though. I didn't really get a chance to think about it, as I felt some weird energy ray hit me, and my head was rushed with scenes from my life. I held my head with both hands, before looking around.

ScatterBrain! What happened to him? Last I remember was he hit me with that Memory Blaster. Wait, Bulk and Skull. If I can remember, then must've done something to reverse the spell. I looked all over, then seeing them laying there, on the ground. I ran over to them, "Bulk, Skull! Are you alright?" I asked.

They groaned, before trying to sit up. I noticed that the Rangers gathered around us, all in their morphed forms. I smiled, glad to know that we had our lives back. Best of all, ScatterBrain stood no chance now. At least, that's what I thought until an explosion happened, and the kaleidoscope monster became taller than a skyscraper.

Billy turned to me, "Kaleb, you stay here and watch over these two. We'll deal with him."

I nodded, "Right."

**_Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Pterodactyl/FireBird ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Saber-Tooth Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!_**

I watched as these giant machines rolled into action, all looking like some type of mythological creature. A Red Dragon, a Blue Unicorn, a Yellow Griffin, A Pink Phoenix, and a Black Lion. Okay, maybe the lion wasn't a myth, but still, they all looked so cool. I then observed as they all began changing shape. The dragon became a type of humanoid robot and stepped into shoes that were made from the Griffin and the Unicorn. The Lion made a chest plate and arms, while the Phoenix formed a helmet.

My friends all jumped up and landed inside that giant robot.

_**Thunder MegaZord! Battle Ready!**_

So that was what those Zords were. Alpha was telling about them, but I never saw them. They were actually really cool looking. I wish I could own one. Imagine me with something like a Minotaur ThunderZord or a Centaur ThunderZord. Haha, that would be so cool!

Yeah, as if. I'm not a Ranger, but you know what, I was fine with that. I got to help out as a human, and it gives me great pride to know that what I was doing was protecting Angel Grove and my family.

Anyway, I watched as my friends fought Scatterbrain in their giant attack robot. I must say that I was impressed by the technology that Zordon has acquired over the years. Some of it is just so advanced for this day and age.

I shielded my eyes when the Rangers used their sword and sliced right through the monster, making him explode. Ashes filled the air, but I didn't care. Hehe, rhyming is fun.

The Zords all went away, probably back to the Command Center, and Bulk and Skull ran off, screaming their fat heads off. I laughed though, because those nimrods may have just saved Angel Grove and the world, and they probably didn't even know it.

I just smiled at the thought, before looking over to my friends, who were walking over to me, in their human form. It may have been my fault that this happened, but all was right now. _It was time we put this memory behind us, and start making new ones._

* * *

**Yep, I did it. I had Kaleb lose his memory as well, but I just had to add that little comment about 'the guy in red'. Bulk and Skull, the most underrated characters in any show. They help out, and they don't even know it. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and there is still one more part to this episode. Sure, you see what happens with Kimberly and Aisha as they tell Bulk and Skull they believe that they did save the Power Rangers, but what about some of the others? Next time.**

**So, review and just keep reading. I don't care if my story doesn't get alot of views, but I do love reading comments, so please send them in. I even can take some constructive criticism.**

**Bye Bye for now!**


	9. When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger? Pt 3

**This is the third part of the episode, but it has nothing to do with any of the actual video. It's more of a filler that just shows the friendship between Rocky and Kaleb. So, enjoy and **

**I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS! I mean, I have some of the old action figures, but that's it! That's all I own, and Kaleb's family. I keep them in a box, hehehehe...**

* * *

Rocky's PoV (Ooh, something new!)

After we defeated ScatterBrain, collected Kaleb and headed back to town, we split up into different groups. Billy left with Adam and Tommy, saying something about having a project over the weekend. Aisha and Kimberly said they were going to go check on Bulk and Skull, even though I knew that was a bad idea, I let them. Hey, pay for your own mistakes.

That left me and Kaleb. That's the way it has been for the past week. When everyone else was busy, it was just us two. We became closer and closer everyday. It was hard not to want to keep hanging out with him. He just gives off that sort of vibe. We'd usually just hang out at the juice bar, the park or just walk around town, talking. It was a nice change to the constant going back and forth from the Command Center, to the Youth Center to school.

So, that was the plan for today. We were just walking around, but instead of talking, all was quiet. I looked to Kaleb and raised an eyebrow, "Hey, are you okay? You aren't talking." I asked.

He nodded, looking to me, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

I just rolled my eyes, smiling. I nudged him with my arm, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help." I suggested.

He scoffed, "Yeah, if you can convince Zordon to help that'd be great." He said sarcastically. I moved in front of him.

"What does Zordon have to do with this?"

He looked up at me, and just sighed, "I don't know. I just feel, jealous. I mean, you and the others have all these cool powers, cool machines, and even your suits are cool. Me, I'm just the friend that can only fight Putties and then run and hide, causing all of my friends to lose their memories." He said, sounding more depressed as he spoke.

I looked at him, "Aww, Kaleb, you know that this wasn't your fault. It was Zedd's fault for making that monster. You couldn't do anything about that."

Kaleb just moved past me, turning around, "That's just it Rocky! I can't do anything about anything! I'm human, not a ranger! I want to be able to have my own Zord. I want to say that I am one of the heroes protecting Angel Grove. I don't want to be just Kaleb Rodrigues, the guy that only fights Putties." He shouted at me.

I looked around, making sure no one heard him, and he shrunk down, looking embarrassed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I smiled, "No, you have every right to say what you want. I can understand it too. Before I became a ranger, a kid named Jason was the Red Ranger. I fought beside the rangers on a few missions and I was just Rocky DeSantos. I wanted to be a ranger so bad that it almost hurt." I told him.

He sighed, "Yeah, but you actually got your wish."

I ruffled his hair, "Maybe Zordon is just testing you to make sure you are ranger material." I joked.

Kaleb glared at me, smacking my hand away from his hair. "Okay, two things. One, don't touch the hair. Two, Zordon thinks of me as a liability. I get in the way of some missions. I don't think that is ranger material." He said.

I just let out a sigh, "Well, if it means anything, I think you'd make a great ranger." I said, under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He grinned at me, before moving closer to me. "Thanks Rocky." He said, giving me a hug. Hmm, this is different. Usually my friends just pat my shoulder, shake my hand or something else, but never hugs. I mean, me and Adam hug, but he's like my brother, so yeah.

I smiled, "No problem Kaleb."

I looked around and saw that we were right down the street from his house, making me sigh. "Looks like you're home now. Man, why do these walks always seem so short?"

He just puffed out his chest, "Because I'm just so awesome!" He took off one of his shirts, tying it around his neck, like a cape. "Behold, the awesomeness of the amazing, Green Ranger!" He said, running around, kicking and punching the air, making weird flying sounds like a superhero in a bad movie.

It was sort of adorable how much of a little kid he was. I laughed, running after him. I knew that the Green Ranger wasn't something to joke about, at least around Tommy, but Kaleb didn't know that, so who was I to stop his dreaming.

Once we reached his house, he pulled the shirt back on like a normal person. "At least we know what color I'd be if I were a ranger." He said, pulling at his green clothes.

I nodded, "Yeah, you'd be purple."

He punched my shoulder, laughing. "You idiot!" He laughed.

I just smiled, hearing his laughter. It was a nice sound. "Kaleb, come inside!" I heard his mom call out from the porch. I waved to her, "Hi Mrs. Rodrigues!" I called. Me and her met a few times during the week when I'd come by to bring Kaleb to play soccer.

She smiled, "Hello again Rocky. How are you today?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I'm fine. Just living the exciting life of being a teenager in Angel Grove."

I heard Kaleb snort, trying to hold in his laughter at that. I admit, sometimes being a ranger gives you so many options when you want to use sarcasm. It's great.

She just laughed, "I bet. Well, Kaleb has to do some unpacking, since he apparently hasn't gotten to it yet." She gave him the dirty look that just made me feel bad for him.

Kaleb just nodded, "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it." He turned to me, "Well, bye Rocky. I'm glad you still have your memories."

I nodded, "You too. You were very brave out there today."

I saw him flush a very obvious red on his face. I know red, trust me, I live, eat, breathe, sleep, fight and wear red. Kaleb was definitely red. Probably in embarrassment. He quickly shook his head, looking like he was contemplating something. I looked to his mom, "You should get going. I'll see you at the Youth Center tomorrow, right? Billy's tutoring me for my math test on Monday."

He nodded, walking away, "I'll be there." He called out. I smiled, glad that he was going to be there tomorrow. I don't think my day would be complete without seeing him.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o

As I walked into my house, I turned around, watching Rocky walk away. I almost did it. I thought about doing it, but I chickened out. I was just about to tell him how I felt about him, just so he would know, but then I chickened out. God, Kaleb, why must you do this to yourself? You always fall for the ones you know you can't have.

It's painfully obvious how straight Rocky is. Seriously, a stick couldn't be straighter. But that didn't stop my heart sending butterflies in my stomach every time he even looked at me. God, why must you do this to yourself? It happened once and look what happened. You went from soccer star to outcast within a few short minutes.

Too bad ScatterBrain wasn't a good guy, or else I'd ask him for a favor. I'd ask him to erase all my feelings for Rocky, all the memories that made my heart soar. I just don't want myself to hurt because I'm falling for one of my best friends.

* * *

**The plot thickens... Please review! I'd love to read the comments.**

**Next time, Rocky isn't just a name. It's a way to describe a friendship too.**


	10. Rocky Just Wants To Have Fun Pt 1

**My favorite chapter. Probably because of the drama in it, and it was fun writing Kaleb's little funny parts. Anyway, enjoy like usual.**

**Don't own the Power Rangers, la di la di li, I really like Rocky, writing about whatever want. This is my fic and I can't stop. And I won't stop! Lol, I hate that song.**

* * *

I sighed, sitting at the juice bar. I took a sip from my orange juice, just sitting at the bar, watching Billy and Rocky. Billy told me that once they finished, me and him would go to the park to catch up with the others. Rocky had to help one of his karate students train for her next belt test.

I liked the Youth Center, but it was just boring sometimes. When will there ever be anything fun? I looked around the area, seeing if anything interesting was going, but to no avail. Ernie was brushing off some weird box on the counter, covered in a blue tarp. I sighed, slumping down in my seat. "I am officially, bored out of my skull!" I announced. Billy and Rocky ignored me, but Ernie turned to me.

"Hey, Kaleb, why don't you be the first to try out my new Pachinko Machine!" He said, pulling the tarp off. It revealed a game similar to pinball, but there were no flippers. I raised an eyebrow, "What is 'Pachinko?'" I asked.

Billy stood up, "It's really popular in Asia. You pull the lever to release the ball and it goes down an unplanned trajectory course through the game area."

Ernie nodded, while I looked confused, "You see the idea of it is to get more balls so you can play more."

A sense of understanding hit me, "Oh! I get it. Sounds fun, let me try." I stood up, pulled the lever, and watched as the ball fell into the bottom of the game. A single ball came out, making me groan. "I always did have shoddy luck with these types of games." I said, sitting back down.

Rocky stood up, "Let me try." He pulled the handle, and the ball fell and at least ten balls came out. I glared at the machine, "It's rigged." I muttered.

Rocky just looked to me, "This is too fun!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, a blast. Pinball is so much better." I said, angrily sipping my juice.

Rocky pulled the handle again, and all ten balls went up and down the game again, while I looked to Billy. "How was this popular in Asia? Seems like a load of garbage." I said.

Billy shrugged, "That's a matter of opinion. Rocky seems to enjoy it." He noted. Rocky muttered a little 'Yes' of excitement. I sighed, accepting the fact that Billy was right.

The blue ranger turned to Rocky, "Okay, Rocky we really need to hit the books again."

The red wearing boy turned to Billy, "Alright, just let me finish this game." He reasoned. Billy looked annoyed, but accepted. I just sighed, "Billy it's no use. He's lost in the world of Pachinko." I said, ominously, like I was telling a ghost story.

Billy just sighed, "Rocky, come on!"

Rocky didn't even look at Billy, "No way, I'm having way too much fun." He argued. You know, my little brother said the same thing when he was over a friends house, when he was five! Rocky pulled the lever again, and just kept going and going and going.

I sat next to Billy, "He really only has a one track mind right now." I said, looking over to my friend and secret crush. Billy nodded, "I don't understand though. He was doing so well with no distractions. Now, he wants to have fun?"

I laughed, "Well, I've been here for at least forty five minutes, and I was looking for some fun. At least now I can entertain myself by watching Rocky's reactions when he wins. Don't worry though Billy, I'm sure he'll get tired of the game in a few minutes.." I reassured my genius friend.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Although, I have been wrong before." I muttered, watching Rocky play again for like the seventieth time. He reached next to him and downed a fifth juice, adding to the pile of cups next to him. He shook the machine laughing and smiling, "Yeah! Oh yeah! I win again!" He muttered to himself.

You know, if I was blind, I'd be really concerned about what he was doing in a juice bar making those grunting sounds. Ernie moved next to us, "Hey, what's up with Rocky?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but if I hear those balls falling again, I'm going to throw that game in the trash." I told him. Ernie just laughed, before going back to being concerned. Billy stood up, angrily, "Rocky, we need to get back to our math."

Rocky just kept playing while he talked, "Well go study then brainiac! I'm having fun."

Okay, when did Rocky turn into such a jerk? He was all sweet and innocent last night when he was helping get through my jealousy of not being a ranger like my friends. What happened?

The sounds the red ranger was making kept getting more and more suggestive, which made me sort of uncomfortable. I walked up to Rocky, "Okay, there is a time for fun and then a time to be serious. You have a test on Monday, so you need to study!" I spoke slowly, like I was talking to a small child.

He just ignored me. I turned to Ernie, "Can I get a glass of water please?"

I received it two seconds later. I quickly poured it on Rocky's head, making him soaked to the bone, but he kept playing. I sighed, turning to Billy, "That's it, I've tried all I could think."

Billy smiled, "Don't worry, there's his student. He'll be sure to stop once he sees she's here."

I watched as the girl walked up to Rocky, "I'm ready for my lesson Rocky." She said, quietly. I personally thought that she was adorable. She sounded all shy and quiet.

"Karate's out. It's too much work. Why don't you have fun and play a video-game?" Rocky asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rocky was turning away one of his students just to have fun? What was going on?

The little girl sighed, "I can't. My green belt test is coming up and I need to practice." She said, hoping to get her teacher to help.

"Practice by yourself. I just want to have fun." Rocky snapped, giving the final word to the situation. The little girl looked like she was about to cry, making me want to just yell at Rocky. Really, he needs to get his priorities in check!

She walked over to me and Billy, turning to her teacher, "What's wrong with Rocky?"

I looked to her, "If you ask me, I say that machine has possessed Rocky's brain." I muttered, giving her a look that told her I felt bad for her, but not for Rocky.

Billy just hit me, "Knock it off. The machine does not have any control over his brain." Rocky then got up, making me think that he was going to come over here. He went the opposite way and stood in front of another video-game. Billy groaned, but I gave him a sad smile, "At least he's done with the Pachinko machine." I offered.

I only got the evil eye from the genius as he packed his books. "Kaleb, you stay here. I'm going to get the others. See if you can get Rocky to get away from those games."

I saluted, "Yes, Sergeant Billy, sir!" I stood at attention. The little girl giggled a bit, while Billy rolled his eyes. I looked at him, "What, can't a guy have some fun?"

Billy looked to Rocky, "Look what having fun caused." He spat, walking away. I knew he wasn't angry with me, but with said red ranger. I turned to the little girl, "I'll see what I can do, but for now, I want you to practice what Rocky has taught you for a little bit. I know some of his moves too, so if you need help, just ask me, okay?" I told her, bending down to her level.

She nodded, "Thanks Kaleb."

I loved that about this city. Word gets around fast and pretty soon, everyone knows everybody. So, now, after being here for a little while, everyone seems to know me. Also, I've been seen with the Power Rangers, so people are questioning whether I'm with them or not.

When she left, I turned to Rocky, trying to think of how to get him away from having fun. Hmm, maybe if I pretend to hurt my leg or something. That could work. Rocky would have to help me. He was really concerned when I hurt it after that first monster.

I whispered to Ernie my plan and he smiled, agreeing with it. "Oh, Kaleb, can you get my that cup on the top shelf? I have to clean out some others, but I need that one. Can you get it?" He asked, loudly so Rocky could hear.

I nodded, "Sure Ernie. I'd be happy to help you." I stood on a stool, reaching up to grab the imaginary cup, when I 'slipped' and fell off the stool and landed on the ground on the other side of the bar, rolling as to not really hurt myself, but I made so it looked like I landed on my leg. "Ow, my leg." I winced, looking up to Rocky, who was right there in front of me.

He didn't even acknowledge me. I waved my hands, "Hello? Rocky? My foot is hurting! I think I may have broken it!"

He shrugged, "That's nice."

I glared, "I think I may have to go to the hospital."

He kept playing the game, "Whatever. Not my problem."

I stood up, tossing my plan out the window. "Okay, look, having fun is good, but not having it constantly! There is a time and place for that." I told him.

He didn't even seem phased. I growled, and pushed myself in between him and the game, "Rocky, enough is enough!" I groaned, pushing him away from the machine.

He just brushed me aside, "Get out of my way Kaleb, I just want to have fun. Karate, school, that's all boring." Rocky said, going back to the game. Then came the magical sound of the beeping of our communicators.

He moved to the corner, with me next to him, answering, "What do you want?" He spat. Whoa wait a minute. Okay, snapping at me and Billy is one thing, but being nasty to Zordon was just unacceptable.

Zordon didn't seem fazed at all hearing this as he gave us the report, "Rocky, Kaleb, get to Angel Grove Park immediately. The Power Rangers are being attacked by Putties. They need your help."

Rocky looked really annoyed, "But that's no fun. Just buzz off!" Okay, that is it. I pulled him by the scruff of his shirt, "Listen to me, Rocky. Our friends are in trouble. Zordon needs us to help out. Either you go to the park with me, or so help me, I will make your life a living hell." I seethed through gritted teeth.

He glared at me, before pushing me away, "Get away from me." He pushed me hard, making me hit the wall, and land on my butt. He looked to me, "I want to have fun, so deal with it _**fag**_." He spat at me. My eyes widened when he said that. My heart just clenched, like Goldar was squeezing it in his hands. How could he say that? I thought that he was okay with me being gay. You don't just say you're okay with someone being gay and then go calling them a fag. That is just fake as hell.

I stood up, without saying a word. I glared at him, walking over and just slamming my fist into his face. "Have '_fun_' cleaning that up, Rocky." I spat right back at him, watching him get up, trying to wipe his nose that was now bleeding. I huffed and stomped away from him, heading over to where the little girl was. I bent down to her, trying to get all my anger out of my voice, so I could speak to her.

"Rocky isn't coming. He is too busy having his fun. I'll help you though, okay?" I asked. She nodded, smiling at me. I smiled right back. "Just let me change into some more appropriate clothes."

I was wearing jeans and green shirt with grey on the collar and sleeves. I stood up, ready to head into the bathroom to change out of my jeans and t-shirt. I had a dark green muscle shirt on underneath with a pair of black jogging shorts. I looked around, only to see Rocky walk out of the Youth Center, glaring at me. I returned the favor, getting a little satisfaction that he had tissues in his nose. That'll teach him to be fake and calling me a fag.

I turned around, to talk into my communicator, "Rocky is on his way, but I have other business to take care of. Sorry Zordon." I apologized.

"No worries Kaleb, it is only a bunch of Putties. No real big threat." Alpha spoke up.

I smiled, before going back to my business that should actually be Rocky's business. Whatever, he showed his true colors to me today. _What did I ever see in him?_

* * *

**So, there's trouble in paradise. We all know that it was just Zedd's spell of Rocky only wanting to have fun that caused Rocky's attitude adjustment, but Kaleb and Billy didn't know. Also, this is going to be only a two part episode, since I'm not having Kaleb go fighting.**

**Review please what you think.**


	11. Rocky Just Wants To Have Fun Pt 2

**So, this is a short chapter. I know there wasn't much action with Lord Zedd and his goons, but don't worry, it'll get there. This isn't just an action story. It's also Romance, so I have to add that type of drama too. It's really hard to do you know.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, like I've said ten times before.**

* * *

It was actually really fun working with Kaitlyn, the little girl. We each taught each other different things, and it was obvious she took Karate very seriously. Ernie did interrupt me a few times thinking I took the Kachinko machine and threw it out after what happened this morning, but I didn't even touch the thing after I played that one time.

It was about an hour and a half later that Billy, Aisha, Kim and ugh, Rocky walked into the Youth Center. By then, I had already gotten Kaitlyn all ready for her belt test, but I think some extra practice would be beneficial. I was going to tell this to her, but I was interrupted by the Son of Satan.

"Hey Kaleb, I can take over from here." Rocky said, smiling at me, like nothing happened. I just glared at him, still feeling a sense of pride when I saw he still had the tissues in his nose. I looked to Kaitlyn, before looking back, "Are you sure? You don't want to have 'fun?'" I spat, making him flinch. Ah, can't take what he was dishing out, huh?

"Uh, no, I don't. I learned my lesson." He said, walking over to me. I shrugged, walking away as he came over. I roughly bumped him, walking past. The others looked at me in shock. "What happened between you two?" Aisha asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I muttered.

Billy sighed, "Something must've happened after I left. I don't think even Rocky could give himself a bloody nose."

I sighed, "He walked into a wall trying to have too much fun here." I continued muttering, looking over to see him working with Kaitlyn.

Kim didn't looked convinced. "Kaleb, can I talk to you? Alone?"

I nodded, getting up, "Yeah, sure."

She smiled, before standing up herself and leading me out into the hall where there wasn't anyone out there. She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look, "Okay, spill. What happened between you and Rocky? You guys are like best friends."

I glared at nothing, "Well, he was obsessed with a Pachinko machine, brushed off me, Billy and his student just to have fun, when Zordon called, Rocky gave a horrible attitude, he didn't care when I pretended to hurt myself and to top it all off, he called me a fag after pushing me into a wall!" I listed, my voice getting louder as I kept going.

Kim gasped, covering her mouth, "He didn't!"

I nodded, "Yep. So then I got up, punched him in the face and just left to talk with his student. I ended up preparing her for her belt test instead of her actual teacher." I explained, giving a little smirk when I talked about punching Rocky. It actually felt really good.

She thought for a minute, "Well, that explains the bloody nose." She shook her head, "Listen, it wasn't Rocky's fault. Lord Zedd put a spell on him so that he would only want to have fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, Kim, I get that you're his friend, but you don't have to lie to me, just to make him look better."

She looked me in the eye, "I'm dead serious! He didn't even fight when we had to. He just played around, laughing when one of us got hurt."

I just crossed my arms, "So you expect me to believe that Lord Zedd, evil mastermind out to destroy Earth, cast a spell on Rocky, only making him want to have fun? Tell me this Kim, how would that help him get closer to his goal of destroying said planet?" I asked, telling her my logic.

Kim thought for a minute, "Well, I don't know, but there must've been some reason."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Kim, but I can't forgive him after this. What he called me just sealed the fact that he was never okay with me being the way I am."

Kim looked like she was about to pull her hair out, "Why are you getting so upset about Rocky? Would you have punched Tommy? Billy? Adam? Me?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! Rocky just was horrible and made me feel horrible about myself."

She just glared at me, "But why Rocky? Why are you so upset that it was him?"

I groaned, before opening my mouth again to speak, "Because I have a crush on him!"

I immediately covered my mouth as soon as I said that. Kim's eyes widened, telling me that she was not expecting that answer. Well this is just great Kaleb. First, your so called best friend calls you a fag and then you tell another one of your friends that you have a crush on said best friend. You are just having the best day ever, aren't you?

Kim just stood there, gaping at me, "No way. You have a crush on Rocky?" She asked slowly, probably to make sure she heard right. Well I can't deny it now, so I just nodded.

She bounced up and down trying to contain a very loud squeal. "Oh my god, that is just so cute! You and him, ugh, just kill me now!" I hit her arm lightly.

"Kim, did you not hear anything I just told you about what Rocky did to me today? Nothing will ever happen and I'm already over this damn crush." I lied. I wasn't over my crush, I was heartbroken. I was devastated on the inside, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what are you going to do about the Rocky situation?"

I sighed, "Well, you don't need to worry about me picking fights with him. I'm just going to not even bother associating myself with him. If there's a problem, I'll bring myself to fight by his side, but I won't go looking for conversation with the guy." I told her.

Kim sighed, but nodded, "I understand. Well, you don't have to worry about me. I won't tell anyone, except maybe Aisha, but only because she'll want to know about your first crush in Angel Grove. I still can't get over it." She jumped up a bit, "Too bad he ruined it for you, because you would've been such a cute couple." She said.

I went as red as my former crush's power suit, making Kim laugh. I just crossed my arms, glaring at her as she just continued laughing. _Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with the people I'm friends with._

* * *

**That's that. Kaleb is done with Rocky, or is he? Kim knows, but will she tell anyone, other than Aisha? And what about Rocky? How does he feel about this? Tensions run high within the rangers.**

**Next time: The Rangers take the world by storm. They do a T.V. News Story about Education, but at a cost. They leave the city unprotected. So when Zedd sends Showbiz to destroy Angel Grove, it's only Kaleb who is available. Will he be able to hold off the monster until the Rangers are done with the story, or will he be 'cut' from the 'set'?**

**Hey, I'm getting good at doing these previews for the next episode. Tell me what you guys think of them. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Lights, Camera, Action Pt 1

**Here is the next episode! I'm home sick today, so I decided to get some work done. I think this is like my seventh chapter in a row. I hope you like this story. Get it out there, please.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

I sat in my class, once again bored. It was Wednesday and I was just so bored. My teacher was a pain. She treated us like dirt, except the really smart people, a.k.a. me. I didn't like being the teacher's favorite and being the new kid at the same time. Which is why, when she called me to come up to her desk at the beginning of class, I became a little concerned.

"Yes?" I asked, standing in front of her.

She smiled, "Well, I was reading your school records from here and from your old school. It seems to me that you belong in an more advanced course in all of your subjects. I have taken the liberty of transferring you to Mrs. Appleby's all day class. She teaches all subjects, so you'll have her everyday." My teacher explained to me.

I was shocked, happy and nervous at the same time. Let me explain. Mrs. Appleby was the teacher in my friends' class. All my friends were in that class. I was happy because of that. I was shocked, because it wasn't very common for a sophomore to transfer up to a higher class. I was nervous because I'd be in the same class as Rocky, and I wasn't looking forward to having him bug me all day everyday.

My teacher just smiled, "It was so good having you in my class, but I think being in a higher class would be beneficial for you." She told me. I nodded, "I appreciate it."

She smiled, "Well, goodbye."

Well don't be so sad to see me go.

I walked out of the classroom, still seeing kids in the hallway, because it was still a little bit before the bell rang. I was just in my class because my class was on the other side of the school from where I enter with Adam. I looked around, hoping to see one of my friends, when I saw Tommy. I ran over to him, "Hey, Tommy!" I called out to the oldest and leader of the rangers.

He turned and smiled, "Hey, K! What's up man?" He asked, us doing our little handshake. I just shrugged, "Oh, nothing much except the fact that I was just transferred to your class." I told him.

He grinned, "Hey, that's great! I'm sure Rocky will be happy." He said. Oh yeah, he hasn't figured out that me and Rocky haven't spoken much since the 'fun' incident at the Youth Center. Actually, we haven't spoken at all.

I shrugged, "I guess. I'm just happy that I don't have to worry about you guys getting in trouble and me not being there, or the other way around."

Tommy just laughed, "Well, you don't have anything to worry about now. C'mon, let's get to class. Mrs. Appleby will want to seat you before the bell rings." He placed an arm around my shoulder. It was sort of an uncomfortable gesture, but only because he was like five inches taller than me.

He led me through the halls of the school, walking fast. I don't know why, as the bell wouldn't ring for another few minutes. I decided to take this moment to work my matchmaking magic. "So, Tommy, I've noticed that you've been protecting Kim a lot in battle. You want to explain that?" I asked, bouncing my eyebrows a bit.

Tommy just looked at me with a nervous glance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied. Even with his long hair, I could tell, even when he hid his face behind it, that he was blushing.

I just sighed, "Look, I've been single all my life. I have people falling in love all the time around me. I know a thing or two about people feeling things for others. You, my friend, are in deep." I informed him.

He gave me a look, "What should I do then?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ask her out. Plain and simple. The Annual Angel Grove Scavenger Hunt is coming up in two weeks, right?"

He nodded. I snapped my fingers, "There you go. Invite her to be on your team."

Tommy shook his head, "I can't do that. We both promised that Adam would be on our team, so it'd be awkward for him."

I just smiled, "Leave Adam to me. I can team up with him, leaving you two together. I got you covered Tommy." I said, giving him a big grin.

The white ranger just gave me a fond smile, "You know, I had my doubts about you when we first met, but you keep proving that you belong on the team. You're awesome, man." He said, ruffling my hair, like Rocky did on Friday. Ugh, great, reminders.

"Okay, Tommy, word of advice. No touching the hair if you want to keep both of your arms." I warned him, giving him a death glare. He lifted his hand, "Oops, sorry."

I just shook my head, "I'm kidding." He sighed in relief. "I'd only break one arm. We need you to be useful if Zedd attacks." I joked.

We both laughed at that, while entering the classroom. I've met Mrs. Appleby before, and she was a very nice lady. I walked up to her, while Tommy sat behind Kim, who gave me a weird look. I just winked at Tommy, giving him a knowing glance. Mrs. Appleby looked up from her desk, "Oh, Kaleb, how are you dear?"

I smiled, "I'm good Mrs. Appleby. I was told that I'm now in your class." I told her.

She nodded, "Yes, I know. I was the one who suggested it. You are the second straight A student alongside Billy, so I figured you'd want a more challenging class." She said, giving me a warm smile.

I nodded, "I appreciate it. Um, where do I sit?"

Mrs. Appleby looked around the classroom. She pointed by the window, "Right over there, in the front corner seat. You'll be next to Aisha and in front of Rocky."

I plastered a fake smile on my face as I sat down. Figures, fate would have me sit in front of the one person in Angel Grove that I never want to speak to again. He smiled at me, thinking I would say something, but I just sat down, ignoring the fact that he even exists. I looked over to Kim, and she just mouthed to me that she was sorry. I shook my head, saying that she shouldn't be.

Mrs. Appleby walked over to me, "So, Kaleb, we are talking about how inventions changed the world. Aisha has done a report on Television that we are going to be listening to today."

I nodded. Aisha seemed really excited about this presentation. I think it was because of the fact that tonight, the gang, as Power Rangers, were going on T.V. doing a segment on education. I wasn't going though, because I lack two things. One was actually being a ranger, and two, I had to babysit my brother and sister. Sure, they were old enough to take care of themselves, but the rules are different in Angel Grove. You have to be at least 12 years old to be left at home alone for it to be legal. In Connecticut, it was that if you were eight to ten years old, you were aloud to be home alone for a maximum of three hours.

Also, afterwards, I had to head to the Command Center, because Zordon and Alpha had something they needed to give me. I was busy for today, and with the Power Rangers program going on, my schedule is full. Hopefully Lord Zedd leaves us alone for today. I'm happy I haven't actually seen him in person. From what Adam and Billy told me, he is one ugly alien.

Aisha stood in front of class, with an old T.V. and V.C.R. (Keep in mind this fic is taking place in the same time period, being 1995-1996 era). She started talking about who invented television, and how it all started. She then went into detail about when T.V. like we watch today, was introduced at the World's Fair, sixty years ago, in 1939.

She then put a tape in the V.C.R. and some black and white film came on, talking about what the creator of television thought about it and gave a few quotes. The tape ended and Mrs. Appleby came up to Aisha, "That was a wonderful report Aisha."

Aisha smiled and headed back to her seat. I gave her a thumbs up, and she just smiled, nodding to me. Mrs. Appleby addressed the whole room, "Class, can anyone remember from Aisha's report, who is the father of television?" She asked.

I looked around to see Bulk and Skull raising their hand in the back of the room. I rolled my eyes. Knowing them, they'd say something about the Power Rangers and finding their real identity. Too bad that ScatterBrain got rid of their memories of ever seeing the real Power Rangers and them in their human form.

"Bulk?" Mrs. Appleby called.

Bulk, with all seriousness, answered, "Captain Kangaroo?"

I snorted, trying not to embarrass myself on my first day in the class. How can you be so stupid?

"No Bulk. Obviously you weren't paying attention." Mrs. Appleby scolded. Adam then raised his hand, like the good boy he is. "Adam?"

"General David Sarnoff?"

Mrs. Appleby grinned, "Correct!"

I heard Bulk and Skull mutter something in the back, but didn't turn around, for fear of facing Rocky and have him think I wanted to talk. Mrs. Appleby smiled, "Class, today we learned about the power of television as a communication medium. Tonight, as you all know, the Power Rangers will be on T.V. to spread their special message about the power of education."

We all, being the Rangers and I, shared sneaky glances that had amusement in view. It was so funny, knowing that everyone was talking about them, but no one knew that the Power Rangers were right there in class with them.

The teacher continued, "Tomorrow, in class, we will discuss what they had to say, and how it affects you personally."

The bell rang right after she finished, and I jumped a bit. Wow, this class goes by really fast. I looked over to Tommy and Kim and smirked. Tommy just asked to take her books, which in my opinion was making some kind of move.

_Nice work Tommy Casanova._ I thought, giggling at my own little joke.

Mrs. Appleby dismissed the class, and I was pushed back into my seat by Bulk, as he and Skull rushed by. I glared at them, but let it go. A hand extended to help me up, but when I looked up, I saw it was Rocky. I huffed and stood up by myself. "I can handle standing up myself, Rocky."

I then walked out of the classroom, not waiting for a reply.

-Six Hours Later-

I walked up to Billy, who was one of the first of my friends that I saw at the end of the day.. "So, what do you think about the Rangers being T.V.?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Adam's head popped up over my shoulder, "I don't know about him, but I'm nervous. I've never liked being in front of cameras." He said, fiddling with his hands.

I laughed, "Is the big and bad Black Ranger getting camera shy?" I teased in a baby voice.

Adam hit my shoulder, smiling. Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky and I all stopped at Billy's locker. Aisha looked on with amusement, "Don't worry Adam. You'll be morphed and no one will know who you are anyway."

_True point Aisha, true point._

Adam looked off in the distance, looking really freaked out, "I know but I still don't like cameras."

I cracked up at that. "Oh my god, that is so funny!" I croaked out, in between laughing. Adam looked at me with a glare, and I held my hands out in surrender, "I don't mean to be mean, but you've faced Goldar head on without morphing with no doubt, but one small T.V. interview freaks you out?" I started laughing again.

Rocky decided to add on to my words, the little jerk. "Yeah, and besides, it'll be a blast." He said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I slinked my way out of the grip and moved to the other side of Adam. Rocky showed a look of hurt, while I rolled my eyes. Billy just spoke calmly to the Black Ranger. "If you think about it, it's a great opportunity to reach out to kids and teens all across the world with a very important and positive message."

Adam looked a little better after Billy said that. The blue ranger just gestured for us to follow him as we left the school. We were meeting Tommy and Kim in the park to talk about what was going to happen at the interview. Rocky walked up next to me. "Hey Kaleb, did I do something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me."

I didn't even look at him, "Gee, what gave you that idea?" I asked, no emotion in my voice, showing that I didn't care.

"But did I do something wrong?" He asked. Oh like he doesn't know!

I glared at him, "I don't know, did you? Think about it, then get back to me." I said, before picking up the pace, walking ahead of the group. Aisha then approached me, grabbing my hand in reassurance. I looked down to her level and she just smiled.

"Kim told me about Rocky." She said simply. I nodded, expecting as much. Aisha and Kim were my two gal-pals, so they told each other everything. She squeezed my hand, "I understand why you're mad at him, but you can't just cut him out of your life." Aisha said.

I sighed, "Aisha, unless you've been in my situation, I don't think you ever will understand. Rocky said something to me that hit really hard. I don't care if it was a spell or if it was his thoughts. The point is that Rocky said it and I can't forgive him." I defended myself.

She sighed, "Fine. But just to let you know, he is really scared that he did something. He can't remember anything about the spell, so give him a break."

I pulled my hand away from her, "Aisha, please. Only I can decide when to forgive him." I said.

Aisha nodded, "I know. Now, can we talk about happier stuff?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think it is that Zordon and Alpha want to give you after the interview is over?"

I thought a minute. "Maybe it's some kind of advanced communicator, to make up for me not being a ranger. Or maybe he wants me to be Alpha's assistant, working in the Command Center to help out with some things."

Aisha laughed. "I can't see you standing around like Alpha, pressing buttons all day and listening to Zordon constantly telling the robot to get us."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

We kept talking like this and before we knew it, Tommy and Kim had joined us. It had rained last night, so there were still some puddles around. My inner kid was released, so as we walked, I hopped in every puddle, making sure not to get any of my friends wet. Kim spoke up, "You guys, I'm so excited to be going on the Harvey Garvey show."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, it's a great way to spread our message."

I hopped in a puddle, looking at them, "You guys are way too serious sometimes. Just because you're Power Rangers, doesn't mean you have to act like adults. We are still kids." I warned.

Adam just sighed, "Oh dear, it has learned how to make sense. Next thing we know, it'll be smart enough to replicate famous artwork." He mocked.

I glared at him, kicking a bit of loose water from my shoe at him, giving him a smirk. Rocky spoke up from the far side of the group from me. "You know, I'm starting to like this superhero stuff."

The group all had a laugh, except for me, who just hopped in another puddle. I got bored of just hopping so I just said 'hop' after every landing.

"Hop, hop, hop, hop, Goldar!" I announced, stopping my bouncing when the golden ding-bat and a group of Putties appeared out of no where. I sighed, "And today was actually a good day."

Tommy just sighed, "Let's get these creeps." The group pulled out their morphers, "**_It's Morphing Time!_**"

_**Tiger Zord**_

_**Mastodon**_

_**Pterodactyl**_

_**Triceratops**_

_**Saber-Tooth Tiger**_

_**Tyrannosaurus!**_

Me, I just sighed, getting in a fighting position. You know, this is getting really tiring. I thought to myself as Goldar sent the Putties after us.

I stayed in my mud puddle, kicking up a big mud ball, hitting a Putty in the face, knocking him back. I hopped over another, like leapfrog, only to be hit in the stomach, making me fall back. I got up, and flipped backwards, landing on the shoulders of a different Putty. I laughed, as I rode the evil foot-soldier. "Yee-haw!"

I steered the Putty into a bunch of other ones, knocking them all out. I jumped off the Putty and turned around to punch the Z on the chest. The Putty disappeared. I watched as Rocky jumped and flipped around in the air, kicking Goldar, making him roll backwards. He stood up, looking miffed. "You'll pay for that you ignorant Ranger! You haven't seen the last of me this day!" He then disappeared with the rest of the Putties.

Kim, still on guard, spoke up, "What was that all about?"

"Zedd is definitely up to something." Billy noted.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, and Goldar said we hadn't seen the last of him."

Billy continued, "I wonder why there was no warning from Zordon this time."

Tommy got all serious, like he always did when Goldar and Putties were involved. "Well, this shows over for now. Let's get to the T.V. station."

I sighed, "You guy have fun. I'll see you later."

Adam just nodded, "Alright, we'll be seeing you Kaleb. Hey, we'll even make a shoutout to you!"

I laughed, "Yeah, okay Adam, you do that. I can't wait to see it."

They then proceeded to teleport out of the park, leaving me alone in the park. I sighed again, "It's not fair. I help out too! Why am I not getting interviewed with everyone?" I muttered, kicking a rock as I started walking home.

Wait, why am I walking? I pressed a button on my watch and the green glow appeared. I lifted up and when I touched down, I was in my room at my house. I walked downstairs, to be met by my little siblings. "Hey Kaleb! You almost missed it!" Tyler spoke first.

"Yeah, the Harvey Garvey show just started! C'mon!" Skylar grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. Oh great, just the thing I need to calm my jealousy. Watching the thing that made me jealous in the first place.

* * *

**So, jealousy is taking over Kaleb and Rocky is clueless to what he did wrong. Should Kaleb forgive Rocky? I don't know.**

**Review please!**


	13. Lights, Camera, Action Pt 2

**This was my favorite chapter to write. It has my favorite scene in it and we get a good look into what Kaleb's twin brother and sister are like. I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Power Rangers, and if I did, we'd go back to the original series, because it was the best one.**

* * *

My brother turned on the television to the Harvey Garvey show, where it was showing scenes where the rangers were fighting some sort of villain. The scenes ranged from close-ups of Aisha kicking or the Thunder MegaZord slashing a monster.

There was a commentary going along with the scenes. "You've come to know them and love them as superheroes, battling against impossible odds. Fighting monsters of all shapes and sizes, protecting us from the forces of evil. They are components of goodwill and brotherly love and here they are in their first national television appearance as the world wide ambassadors of the International Education Council, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the one and only, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"

I watched as Adam, as the Black Ranger, cartwheeled into the set. I smiled, glad he didn't goof up. Then came Aisha, doing something similar, but added a flip with no hands, before posing. Billy leaped into view, kicking at nothing, before punching a few times. Kimberly did some limber back bends and flips and then kicked way above her head. Rocky, as much as I didn't want to watch, flipped onto the set as well, but then bent down on his knee and sweep kicked. Hey, he stole my move! Tommy underwhelmed me, by just running on set and kicking, showing his blade off more than showing his moves.

I sighed, still angry that I couldn't be there. Still, it was nice to see people I actually knew on T.V. They all took their seats, with the host clapping and complementing their entrances. Adam interjected for a moment, "Um, Harvey, before we actually start, I want to say something."

Oh no Adam, don't embarrass yourself already!

"I'd like to just say hi out there to our good friend Kaleb Rodrigues." He announced. I paled, not wanting to explain this to my siblings. _I'd rather have Adam embarrass himself..._

My brother looked at me in shock, "You know the Power Rangers? And you didn't tell us?"

I just laughed nervously, "I may have run into them once or twice." Try hanging out with them everyday and going on missions with them. "Now, shut up, or I'm turning it off." I snapped.

Harvey smiled, "It is just so wonderful to have you on our show."

Since they were wearing their helmets, I couldn't see their faces, but I can only assume that Tommy smiled and nodded, "Well Harvey, we're here to spread a message to kids all over the world." He pointed to the camera. "The way to be cool is to stay in school."

I slapped my forehead. "Why did he just say that? That was awful!" I muttered. Skylar just turned around and shushed me.

Aisha agreed, with Rocky following, "It's the only way to get ahead."

"Yeah, or you could be born a genius, like Billy, and already be ahead." I commented. Tyler, this time shushed me. I rolled my eyes. Ever since they saw a news coverage of the ThunderZord fighting ScatterBrain, they've both been obsessed with the Power Rangers.

Harvey just grinned, "That is great advice." He then pointed to the camera, "Don't go away. We'll have more Power Rangers after this short commercial break."

As the commercial came on, both my little brother and sister got excited. Skylar bounced in her seat, "This is so cool! The Yellow Ranger is so awesome!"

Tyler shook his head, "No! The Black Ranger is better!"

Skylar glared, "No, the Yellow Ranger is the best."

Tyler got up her face, "Black!"

Skylar pushed her forehead against his, glaring, "Yellow!"

I pushed them away from each other, "Okay, that's enough. They are all amazing." I told them.

Skylar gave me a look, "Then who's your favorite?" She asked, tilting her head, "You've met them, so you know them right?"

I shook my head, "I haven't spoken with them, but they've saved me from these weird monsters a few times." I lied. No, I wasn't being saved, I was helping with the saving. I just had to lie to my siblings, so they would butt out.

Tyler pouted, "I still say the Black one is coolest."

Skylar stuck her tongue out, but I gave her a glare, and she stuck it back in. The show came back on, with Harvey starting to ask questions already. "Now, did staying in school help you in becoming Power Rangers?"

Billy spoke up from the end of the couch, "Well, let's put it this way, you can't become a Power Ranger without first developing your mind." I grinned, nodding. I agreed completely with the Blue Ranger. Aisha pointed to herself, "And try to get good grades." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

Adam started speaking, "Our education has even helped us outsmart some of Lord Zedd's evil monsters."

_Good job Adam, no stuttering, no repeating words and no freezing up. We told you it was going to be fine._

Tommy spoke up, "Every single one of those monsters we faced has a special skill that required us to use our heads." He spoke in a voice that I thought was meant for like a three year old, not a worldwide interview.

Harvey spoke up, "Can you give us an example of that?"

Kim nodded, "Sure, there was this monster called Porky Pig who was devouring the whole world's food supply. The planet was in terrible danger. No one was safe." She shook her head for emphasis. "He seemed so unstoppable, it was horrible." She just looked down, before looking back up, "He even ate our weapons."

Harvey looked worried, "Well, what'd you do?"

Billy spoke, "Well, we used our heads to figure out that he couldn't stomach spicy foods."

Kim continued, "So we fed him some spicy radishes and made him so sick. It was totally gross." She said, letting her teenage side get the best of her for a moment. I just sighed and shook my head. She really needed to work on that. "But it worked, and that porker began to spit up all of our weapons." She gave a little laugh at the end.

Billy nodded, "In the end, the radishes completely incapacitated the monster."

Harvey looked thrilled, "Fantastic! You really do use your heads."

I sighed, not even going to bother the fact that Billy was still using those huge words during an interview for kids and their education. _Just because you say them, doesn't mean everyone will know what it means._

I watched as Aisha and Rocky helped Harvey learn how to do a jump kick. I smiled, remembering how long it took me to master that. I was looking forward to watching that.

At least, I was, until my communicator started beeping. I stood up, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back you two. Don't start trouble." I told my siblings.

I walked away and hid behind a corner, "This is Kaleb. What's up Zordon?"

"Kaleb, Lord Zedd has created a camera monster known as Showbiz. The rangers are still busy with their interview and I can't reach them. You'll have to make sure that monster doesn't get into the city." Zordon explained.

Nodding, I answered back, "Alright Zordon, I'm on my way."

"Be careful Kaleb. Without being a ranger, you could get seriously hurt." Alpha warned me. I just grinned, "Relax Alpha, I got it covered."

I went to go teleport, but realized that if my mom or sister got home to see that I left the twins home alone, I'd be grounded for life. I sighed, "Hey Twins!" I called, walking out into the living room. They turned around, and luckily it was a commercial.

"Something came up and I have to get to the park right away. Please come with me. I can't leave you alone in the house."

They looked to each other, before looking back to the T.V. then looking at me again. Skylar sighed, "And just when the Power Rangers were getting to the good parts."

She stood up, along with Tyler and they walked over to me. I smiled, "Thank you. Now, we have to hurry, so lets go!" I told them, opening the door. They ran out in front of me and we all took off towards the park. I hope I wasn't going to be too late.

This monster sounded really dangerous, but I couldn't leave my siblings at home. Besides, they'd love me forever if they saw the Power Rangers in action. I smiled at the thought. It took us maybe ten minutes at a running speed to reach the park, and it was obvious, by the way that this monster was attacking people, that it was a camera monster. I looked around, seeing a big bush. "You two, go hide in that bush. You'll be safe there." I told them. The twins nodded and ran to the bush.

I turned to the monster and grinned, "The show's over you mechanical freak!" I called to him, making him turn around.

"Oh, but my friend, the show has only just begun!" It taunted, charging at me. I ducked as it swung an arm at me, and punched it in the stomach. Showbiz then tried to sweep kick me, but I jumped and kicked him in the head.

He stumbled to the ground, before rolling to a standing position. "I admit, for a human, you are pretty good." He muttered, before charging again, but this time, unsheathing a sword. Uh-oh.

I looked around and saw a large stick. It'll have to do. I picked it up and swung it. Both the sword and the stick collided, but obviously the sword won, and I had to flip backwards to avoid getting it. I should've checked before I flipped though, because I ended up hitting my back on a tree. I winced, sitting down and holding my shoulder. It hurt like no one's business.

The monster grinned, "Well, it was fun, but this is your final curtain call. Too bad you won't be getting an encore." He taunted, raising his sword to slash down at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my death, when I heard a clang.

I looked up and saw my brother and sister both throwing rocks at Showbiz. "Leave our brother alone you over sized tin can!" Skylar yelled out. Tyler nodded, throwing more rocks, "Get away from him metal head!"

I groaned in pain, "Skylar, Tyler, stop. You'll only make him mad." I warned, but it was too late. Showbiz just grinned, "Ooh, some young actors are trying to upstage me, eh? Well, let me just cut them down to size."

My eyes widened, as I tried to get up. It hurt, but I eventually was able to stand. "Twins, run!" I called out. Showbiz just took off after them, and even though the twins were ahead, Showbiz was catching up and fast. I pulled myself together and watched as the twins ran over to me and hid behind my back. I winced again, falling on one knee. My shoulder and back really hurt.

Showbiz walked up to us, almost in a teasing kind of way. "This scene was quite fun, but now it's time for the grand finale!" He announced, pointing his sword at me and the twins. I closed my eyes, hugging the twins tightly to my body.

_I'm sorry guys, I tried, but I wasn't strong enough._ I thought.

I could see the light of him charging up an attack, and I could only sit there and brace myself for my imminent death. _It was fun while it lasted, I guess._

* * *

**Ah, cliffhangers, what would you do without them? So, the twins and Kaleb are in trouble and the Power Rangers are still held up at the T.V. station. Will Showbiz actually succeed in killing Kaleb and his siblings?**

**Hehe, I'll let you guys decide that, so bye! Have fun reviewing!**


	14. Lights, Camera, Action Pt 3

**So here's the next chapter! I have lots more stuff planned, so don't worry! This story is far from over. I added a little foreshadowing to give it a more mysterious vibe. What's foreshadowing? Well, it's a subtle hint or clue to what will be happening in the future without giving too much away.**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

"Prepare to face your end, humans!" Showbiz announced, and I just watched as his sword began to glow. This was it, my final moments.

The twins both huddled into me, hiding behind my back. I looked to them and back to the monster and sighed. I wasn't able to protect them. Why was I so stupid and told them to come with me? I would've rather faced being grounded forever than having myself be responsible for my little brother and sister getting hurt.

The monster cackled a bit more, and the twins dug their faces deeper into my shirt. I glared at the monster, a surge of confidence rushing through me. I stood up, ignoring the searing pain I was facing, because of my shoulder. The twins leg go of my shirt and hugged each other, scared out of their minds. I looked to them, "It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt either of you." I said, calmly.

This was not how I wanted my life to end. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of some rejected movie monster's sword. Why can't I just be a ranger? Life would be so much more simpler.

Well, no time to dwell on that. I was about to take my last breath on this planet. This wasn't the time to be worried about not being a ranger.

Showbiz laughed, "Goodbye humans!" He then thrusted his sword forward and a bright flash of lightning shot out. After that, everything seemed like it was in slow-motion. The lightning was moving towards me, I was frozen stiff, and a shadow jumped from out of nowhere, and suddenly the lightning was deflected to the side, missing the three of us.

I looked in front of me, and as the light faded, I saw red.

I heard Tyler gasp from behind me, "It's the Red Ranger!"

Really? Of all the rangers there were, you send the one that I don't want anything to do with? How's that fair?

Rocky, holding his Power Sword, which is probably what he used to deflect the lightning, turned his head and gave us a thumbs up, "You're safe now." He said.

The twins nodded, while I just stood there, crossing my arms, annoyed. Now I'll have to deal with him with an inflated ego. Just perfect, simply perfect.

Within two seconds the rest of the rangers were around us. Kim bent down to my little siblings, "Are you okay?" She asked.

They nodded, before looking at each other with awe. Of course, they were huge Power Ranger fans. Aisha and Adam both bent down as well, "You two were really brave." Aisha told them.

Skylar giggled a bit, "Thanks, but we were just trying to be like you and help our brother."

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, you guys are so cool!"

Adam and Aisha laughed a bit, before going back into action. Showbiz just laughed, "Attack my Putties!"

An army of them appeared, making me groan. Really? Now you bring out the easy monsters? I sighed, holding my shoulder. Adam turned to me, "I told you I didn't like cameras."

I rolled my eyes, "This is different than a normal camera, if you didn't notice. It tried to kill me." I snapped at him.

I watched on, as the Power Rangers fought the Putties. I sighed, rubbing my shoulder, hoping to have it heal soon. I was itching to get some frustration out and these Putties were just asking for a beat down.

Skylar and Tyler just watched as well, but they were cheering on the Power Rangers. I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. Not even two minutes ago were we facing death in the face, but now, they are just a bundle of energy. Kids these days.

Billy turned to me, "Kaleb, get these kids out of here before they get hurt. We can take care of the rest." He informed me.

I nodded, turning to my siblings, "C'mon, you heard the guy. Move it!" I demanded. They both looked disappointed, but nodded. They gave the rangers one last glance before running away.

I turned to the others, "Good luck you guys." I whispered, knowing that they wouldn't hear me, before heading off back to my house. My mother wasn't back and neither was my sister, so we were all good. Before we entered, I bent down to their level, "Okay, Mom or Rosa do not hear a word of this, okay?"

They nodded, and I smiled. Of course, that was short-lived as my shoulder started to hurt again. I think this time I may have hurt it more than a little pulled muscle. They both looked worried, but I shook my head, "Don't. I just need some ice."

That got them to go inside and I followed, looking back in the direction of the park. I saw Showbiz grow to his giant size and smiled. They were going to win now. I closed the door, and just relaxed myself, knowing that I was home, safe and sound.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the Command Center, after Showbiz was defeated, Zordon addressed the robot, "Alpha, did you acquire the treasure from behind the Command Center?" He asked.

The robot nodded, "Yes Zordon, it is in perfect condition too!"

He opened his hand and revealed a gold coin with a dinosaur on it. The dinosaur was known as a Parasaurolophus, or a Parasaurus for short. Alpha looked really happy looking at it. "It seems to be reacting to something. I feel it deep in my circuits."

After he said this, the coin gave off a green lightning spark and a face flashed over the surface of the coin. This face, though only seen for a short time, had tan skin, glasses, and greyish-green eyes. Zordon nodded, "It is almost time. He will be reawakened, but this time, for the forces of good."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV - The Next Day

o0o0o0o0o0o

I groaned, walking into Mrs. Appleby's classroom that morning. You see, my sister was a nurse, so when I told her about my shoulder hurting, she took a look. Turns out, I may have dislocated my shoulder. Yeah, not fun. So now, I had to have my whole left arm, in a sling. I'm helping the forces of good by battling a bunch of monsters and I'm forced to wear a sling?

Anyway, my mother wasn't that worried, as I told her that Adam and Tommy were teaching me some karate moves and I fell and landed on the actual floor and not the mat. She bought it, hook, line, and sinker.

Of course, you could guess that my friends had something to say about the whole thing. Rocky looked the most worried, but I ignored him. No way was I going to acknowledge him. He'd probably make fun of me anyways.

Kim and Tommy were sympathetic, helping me out the best they could. Tommy opened doors for me and Kim carried my stuff. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but I hated having people be extra nice to me when I'm hurt. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

Anyway, when Mrs. Appleby saw me, she walked right up to my desk, "Aw, Kaleb what happened?"

I plastered a sheepish smile on my face, "Karate accident."

She nodded, "Well, I'm glad you are okay." She then turned to the class. "Okay, today we are going to test televisions impact and discuss last night's most thrilling event." She was beaming, which meant she was probably a big fan of the rangers too. "Students, what did you learn from the Power Rangers?"

A boy in purple was called on, "Well, if they think school is cool, then so do I."

Ugh, how cliche!? I hate cliches! There way too obvious!

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Appleby commented, before moving on, "Rocky, what about you?"

Oh this should be good!

"Um…." He started off, looking like an idiot, before smiling rather creepily, "Well, Mrs. Appleby, they really reached out and touched me." Rocky said. I wanted to hit him again! He just made it sound like the Power Rangers either molested him or turned him on! That's just wrong!

Of course, Mrs. Appleby thought nothing of it, "Actually class, they've reached out and touched young people all over the world." She pulled out a piece of paper. "I want to share this fax I received all the way from Switzerland sent by your friends Jason, Trini and Zack."

Who and the what now? Who were these people? I mean, I recognized Jason's name, from when Rocky talked about the old red ranger, but the other two were just names. I'm guessing Trini and Zack were the old Black and Yellow Rangers.

I zoned out, so I didn't hear what the fax said. I was too busy thinking. Alpha suggested that I don't teleport to the Command Center while my arm is healing, as I may injure it more. I could understand that, but it also meant that I'd have to wait longer to see what they had to give me.

"Kaleb, can you tell me what you learned from last night?" Mrs. Appleby interrupted my thoughts. I looked up with a blank look, before thinking of something.

"Mrs. Appleby, I wasn't able to watch the program last night, as I was in the park with my younger siblings." I started, feeling actually really confident with my answer.

Mrs. Appleby looked upset, but before she could cut in, I continued. "While we were there, we were attacked by a monster that looked like a camera. Me and my siblings were cornered and then, the Power Rangers came out of no where to help us. From what I heard, the Power Rangers left the interview early. I think that the fact that they care more about the safety of others than making themselves more well known is something we all can benefit from." I finished.

I felt rather pleased with myself. Not only did I give a really good lesson, I didn't even give one single clue as to who the Power Rangers were. Mrs. Appleby smiled, "Well, I'm very pleased to see that you are not hurt, and to know that one of my students was personally saved by these brave heroes is just simply honoring."

I didn't know whether to be offended that she felt honored that I was attacked, or to feel happy that I made her feel extra special today. _Eh, I'll take what I can get._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**I liked this chapter! What do you think about Zordon and Alpha? What are they planning? And will Kaleb ever forgive Rocky? And what about his little sister and brother? Will they ever get in the way again? Will they as for autographs from the Power Rangers? Probably!**

**(I'm skipping the episode where Aisha becomes Fire Safety Capt, as it would go the same way, just with Kaleb throwing lines in every so often.)**

**Next Time: Angel Grove is having a scavenger hunt! Adam and Kaleb team up, Tommy and Kim team up and Rocky, Billy and Aisha team up. All is going well, with Angel Grove High's team in the leader's position. That is, until Lord Zedd unleashes a monster that would send the Rangers to the Lost Dimension if they get hit. What will Kaleb do when the Rangers are in trouble? What can he possibly do without any powers?**

**Review please!**


	15. Scavenger Hunt Pt 1

**So, this is one of the chapters I've been most excited about. Literally, I nearly had a heart attack writing it. So, here is the next installment of The New Kid Looks Kind Of Green.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, but I do own Kaleb!**

* * *

Today was such a great day. There wasn't a monster in sight, I was out of my arm sling, Rocky was finally getting the fact that I wanted him to leave me alone, and today was the Scavenger Hunt! I loved these events. The clues, the riddles, the feeling you get when you find one of the items, it's just so fun. Like I told him to, Tommy asked Kim to be his partner for finding the items in Angel Grove. Me and Adam made up another duo, though Rocky wanted to join, Aisha saved my butt by taking him with her and Billy.

We divided the clues into three sections, so we'd all find one third of the items. Me and Adam found eight of the ten items, so we just needed two more. All was going well, so I was in a very good mood today.

Adam and I were in the park, just walking around, casually looking for one of the items, with me just humming a simple song. Adam seemed amused by this, "What's got you so happy Kaleb? It can't be this hunting thing, can it?"

I shrugged, "I think it helps, but also, Zedd hasn't attacked us in over a week. It's been two weeks since Showbiz showed up and we haven't been called into action." I gushed, feeling very happy. I haven't really felt this happy since I moved to Angel Grove. I was finally feeling like this was my home.

My black wearing friend just laughed, "Well, I wouldn't know how exciting these hunts are, as I've never done one."

I nodded, "So you've said. Speaking of hunting, what was the clue to the next item?"

He pulled out two pieces of paper and read out loud one of them. "I may have an ear, but I lack the ability to hear."

I looked at the card confused. "What? They expect us to find a deaf person? That doesn't make any sense." I noted, throwing my hands in the air.

Adam laughed, "I think it's talking about corn. You know, an ear of corn?" He informed me. I kept my hands in the hair for a second, before dropping them. "Oh." I said, like an idiot.

He just cracked up, making me pout. "You're mean Adam." I commented, crossing my arms. Adam kept on laughing, while I was contemplating shoving my foot somewhere very uncomfortable, for him at least.

I looked around, once he calmed down, "So, where do you find corn in Angel Grove?" I asked, using my hands like binoculars. There wasn't anything corn-related, just a bunch of normal park goers. You know, like people throwing a frisbee, kicking a soccer ball, Kim's face in an extremely close proximity. Wait a minute, what?

I looked up from my 'binoculars' to see her right there, in my face. "Hello!" She sang, making me fall backwards. Luckily, Adam caught me, but that didn't stop him from laughing his butt off. I glared at nothing in particular, because I wasn't a chameleon and I could only look in one direction.

"Haha, very funny." I muttered, crossing my arms. Kimberly just laughed some more. I glared at her, "Aren't you supposed to be with Tommy?"

She nodded, "I am. I was running over to get our next item when I saw you guys!" She spoke really fast, like a very excitable squirrel. Either someone spiked her coffee with too much sugar or she was enjoying her date with a certain Tommy Oliver.

I backed away a bit, "Um, okay. Well, uh, hi?" I waved nervously, afraid that I might actually set her off on a hyperactive streak. She turned around, "Tommy, what was the clue again?!" She called out.

Tommy, who was way behind, came up to us, breathing a little labored, probably because chasing after Kim is just plain impossible. He read from a paper similar to ours. "It's the color of a tomato, has wheels, and can travel at great speeds. A picture with this is all you need."

I hope they got it right, because even I knew what it was. "So, Tommy, what do you think it is?"

He shrugged, "A stop sign on roller-skates." He joked. Adam, him and I all had a good laugh at that.

Kim, on the other hand, ran off again, screaming, "That's it!" We watched as she ran like a crazy person over to a red sports car. I placed a finger in my ear, trying to fix my now ruined hearing, thanks to a certain Pink Ranger.

She stood next to it, "It's a red car!" She gestured it with her hands, like we couldn't see it. We walked over to her, me kneeling down to examine the wheels. Well, more so the rims, as I saw something in the little crevice of it. I leaned down and reached my hand under the car and pulled out an ear of corn. I showed it to Adam and we both just started cracking up.

Once we calmed down, after three minutes of laughing, I placed the corn in the bag Adam held. "Why, oh why, would they hide the corn, under a car and behind the tire?" I asked, just questioning the randomness of it all.

Kim just smiled to Tommy, "Get the camera out!" She sped talk, once again. Kim grabbed Adam and pulled him behind her, while I was still on the ground, in front of her legs, next to the car. Tommy snapped a picture, and the photo came out. He gave us a little cheeky grin, "Got it." He said.

Kim just threw her hands up in the air, "Yes! I just love scavenger hunts!"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, this is fun."

Kim just turned to the Asian boy, "I'm so glad you're on a team this year Adam."

I just nudged him, "Well, he's my teammate, so no touchy!" I said, grabbing his arm.

Adam looked a little sheepish, "I just hope I can help Angel Grove High win."

Kim checked her watch, "Oh my gosh, we don't have that much time left. What's the next clue?" She asked Tommy.

"It's small but it makes a noise that could stop a game. People can do it just the same."

Again, I knew what it was, but that would take the fun away from Kimberly.

I decided to play a little dumb, "That one isn't easy." I said, Tommy laughing as well. Kim took off again, "I think I have an idea of what it is." Tommy, sighed, but turned to the two of us. "Man, she loves this game."

Adam just shook his head, "I haven't noticed." He added, sarcastically. Tommy laughed, but chased after his date.

I turned to Adam, "So what's our last clue?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

I tried keeping my happy face going, but it was way too hard. Bulk and Skull made it a little easier, with that Gypsy garbage they pulled at the Youth Center, but other than that, I haven't really felt the need to be happy.

Kaleb was ignoring me, sending me glares and just being awful to me. Aisha told me that he's just going through a phase, but I don't think a phase lasts a month. I must've done something to upset him, but the problem was what? It was like my own little scavenger hunt in my mind, looking for something that I could've possibly done to make him this angry with me.

I tried not to let it bother me, by just continuing my life as we used to, but it is pretty difficult. Kaleb didn't even thank me for saving him and his little siblings. Not that I did it just for the glory of saving someone, but because he was my friend, or so I thought.

It was killing me on the inside. What the hell did I say or do to make him so angry? It must've happened during my little 'fun' incident, because I don't remember anything about that. I just know that I started playing Pachinko and then the next thing I know, I'm morphed and in the Command Center with Kim, Aisha, Adam and Billy turned into giant pinballs.

I wish I knew, just so I could get my friend back.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

I just sighed in relief, finding the toy robot in the middle of the park was not an easy task. I had to climb a very tall tree to get it. Let me tell you, getting down from that tree took longer than I wanted to. But, Adam and I had found all of our items. Now, it was just time for us to relax and enjoy the….

**_Do do do do do do!_**

The communicator sounded off, ruining my relaxation plans. Adam lifted his wrist to his mouth, "This is Adam and Kaleb, what's up?" He asked.

Alpha spoke through, "Zedd's unleashed another of his monsters!"

"Adam, you must morph into action against CannonTop immediately. The other rangers are waiting for you." Zordon explained. "Kaleb, teleport to the Command Center right away."

I sighed, turning to Adam, "Good luck."

He smiled, "You too."

I pressed my teleportation button and I was off to the Command Center. I wonder what Zordon wants. Maybe he's finally giving me that thing he's been promising! It must be important if he's giving it to me now.

I landed in the middle, with Alpha working on something. I walked up to him, but he spun around quickly, "No, don't come closer!" He blared.

I raised an eyebrow, "Alpha, why am I here?"

Zordon looked down at me, "Kaleb, the time has come for you to take on the responsibility of a lifetime. Alpha has done numerous tests on your mentality and physicality and the results have concluded that you are indeed, Power Ranger ready." He explained.

My jaw almost came out of my body. I was going to be an actual Power Ranger? Like for real? With the Zords and everything? I grinned, "Oh my god, thank you so much Zordon! I won't let you down!" I babbled.

The intergalactical head just smiled, "I know you won't. Now, Alpha, hand him his morpher."

The robot nodded, "Roger!" He then picked up a bracelet/belt-buckle like the others had. I saw a dinosaur on it. "A Parasaurolophus?" I asked, making sure I saw it correctly.

Zordon nodded, "Yes, you are the Power Ranger of the Parasaurus. You command the mighty ParaZord." He explained.

This was just too cool! I was finally a Power Ranger. I would be able to go on missions, like real missions. I would be able to protect my siblings better than I did with Showbiz.

An alarm interrupted my thoughts. Alpha started panicking again. "Aye yi yi! CannonTop has the rangers on the ropes! Kaleb, you have to go help them!"

I nodded, "Right, I'll teleport there right away."

I moved away from Alpha and pressed the button. The green light consumed me, and I was off to the park.

_Hold on guys, the newest Power Ranger is on his way._

* * *

**So, Kaleb is now a ranger! Who saw that coming? What do you think the others will do? How will Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Billy, Adam, and Aisha react? What will Bulk and Skull do now that there is another ranger?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Review your thoughts. Please, it only takes a few moments of your time!**


	16. Scavenger Hunt Pt 2

**I'm iffy about this chapter. I wish I knew how to write fight scenes, but I can't, so I did my best. And I like the ending though, so that is an okay thing.**

**I don't own Power Rangers. I only own Kaleb, his Ranger Powers and his Zords.**

* * *

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The monster just kept shooting missiles at the Rangers. No one could get close enough to hit him. They were too busy trying to dodge the explosives. Aisha ran up to Rocky, "We need to do something, or else we're history!"

Rocky nodded, "Yes, but what? We can't even go near that thing without being blasted!"

Kim sighed, "We just have to keep dodging, maybe we'll get an idea!"

Adam shook his head, "No, we'll lose more energy doing that. We need a plan, and we need one now!"

"Hey guys, maybe I can help." A familiar voice to them all sounded. A pillar of green light appeared, revealing a rather confident looking Kaleb. Billy just shook his head, "No, get away. He's too dangerous!"

Kaleb laughed, "Relax, I got this covered." He said, rather calmly, as he walked towards the cannon monster. Said monster laughed, "A human thinks he can defeat me? Well, it's going to be a blast destroying you." He cackled, as he shot multiple missiles at the still walking Kaleb.

Not making any effort to dodge, Kaleb just kept on walking. The missiles just exploded on the sides of him, while he didn't even flinch. The flames engulfed him, making him vanish from sight. Aisha reached out, about to go running to help out, "Kaleb!"

"Like I said, relax!" Kaleb's voice sounded, as the flames went from being red and orange to all sorts of green. "**It's Morphing Time!**"

**_Parasaur!_**

The flames turned into smoke, showing a shadow of a human like shade. He was in a fighting stance, so it was obvious that this person was okay. Tommy stepped up, "Kaleb!" He shouted in concern for his friend.

Kim fell to her knees, seeing one of her best friends getting burnt by those flames. "No!" Billy bent down to place a sad hand on her shoulder, in support. Rocky, Adam and Aisha just looked away out of grief.

"Wow, it's nice to know you guys believe in me." A cocky voice sounded from the smoke. The figure spread an arm out and the smoke dispersed, revealing who was there. Standing there, in all green was another Power Ranger.

He had the same outfit as the rest of the rangers, except instead of having white diamonds, he had black ones. He had white boots and gloves. He looked over to the other rangers, "Miss me?" Kaleb's voice asked.

Adam jumped in the air, fist pumping, "He morphed!"

Tommy looked amazed, but in truth he was worried. The powers of the Green Ranger had controlled him and made him evil. If history repeats itself, then the rangers were in trouble.

Kaleb just turned back to the cannon monster, "Meet the Green Ranger you movie monster reject." He called out.

CannonTop just growled, "You'll pay for that!"

Kaleb just laughed, before running towards the monster with extra speed, making it barely possible to see him with the naked eye. As he ran, he pulled out a long sword with a green and black handle. "ParaSaber!"

He ran past the metal cannon, slashing. He walked behind the monster, posing with his sword, as the monster behind him tipped over and exploded. Kaleb turned around, "Hmm, that was easy." He said, simply.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

Being a Power Ranger was just the best thing ever! I actually feel so much energy coursing throughout my body, making me feel invincible. I got major enjoyment from watching everyone's stunned faces when I came out of the smoke as the Green Ranger. I knew about the history of the rangers with another Green Ranger, but I wasn't worried at all. This wasn't the same Power Coin.

I had the Parasaur, the old Green Ranger had the DragonZord. I am all good.

The other rangers, now that the danger was gone, ran over to where I was. Billy gave me a thumbs up, "Good job Kaleb!"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, that was amazing!"

Kim hugged me really tight, almost cutting off my lungs from working.. "You finally can morph! You are officially a part of the team!" She squealed.

I just coughed, "Yeah, thanks Kim, but can you let me breathe?" I asked, gasping for air. She let go of me, and if I could see her face, she'd probably be blushing, "Oops, sorry."

Falling on the ground, I coughed a bit, before standing up. "It's okay." I bent backwards, cracking my back. "You have one hell of a grip though."

She just laughed, before we all de-morphed. I sighed, stretching. "I could get used to that. Morphing, fighting evil monsters easily now." I said, all dreamy like.

Everyone all laughed, as we walked away from the battlefield. Billy, Adam and Tommy grabbed their bags full of the items from the scavenger hunt and we counted how many we needed. Turns out we only needed one final item, so we headed to Ernie's Juice Bar at the Youth Center to see if we could find it there.

I walked up to him, "Hey Ernie, we have only one more item on the list!"

He grinned, but then frowned, "You better hurry up, because the judges just got word that Central High just found all their items and are on their way."

I groaned, "Aw c'mon, that isn't fair!"

Tommy laughed, patting my shoulder, "Don't worry, we still have time."

Adam read the paper over his shoulder, "They're the colors of the rainbow and the fight evil too. A picture of them will do."

Okay, this one was a little more challenging. What was colorful and fought evil? Superman wasn't very colorful, and neither was Batman, so who could it be?

Ernie slammed his hand on the counter, "It's gotta be the Power Rangers!" He said, making me feel like the biggest idiot of the world. "Hang on, I think I've got a picture in the back."

Back to me feeling like an idiot, I'm sure Bulk and Skull seem smart in comparison to me. Speaking of, the two knuckle heads walked in with some weird lady talking about the Power Rangers being in the same room and how she felt their vibrations. I raised an eyebrow at them, "Hey guys, did you finally decide to join a travelling circus?"

They ignored me as the lady said that the Power Rangers were right in front of them. Ernie chose that moment to arrive with the picture. Of course, it was a picture of the old team. It was minus me, so that was sort of disappointing, but I understood. I just became a Ranger today.

We ran over to the judges table, where Kim, Billy and Adam dumped all of the items onto the table. I bit my nails nervously, hoping we won. The lady judge simply smiled, "The winners are Angel Grove High!"

I cheered, "Yes!" And then hugged the nearest person near me, who hugged me back. Hmm, I must've hugged Tommy or Adam, because this guy was very muscular. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to widen my eyes. I pushed away from Rocky, with a very red face. Aisha and Kim snickered, while the other guys looked on in confusion.

I just crossed my arms, turning away, glaring at nothing, my face still redder than ever. It burned me on the inside that Rocky was so comfortable. His chest was warm and it just made me safe. _No! Bad Kaleb! You are supposed to hate him!_

I do hate him. I hate that I still like him, and I can't help it. It's impossible not to like him. With his hair, his smile, the way he is so supportive of his friends, how he cracks some of the best jokes and how he'd understand anything you'd talk to him about.

"Uh, Kaleb, you're drooling a bit." I heard Kim whisper, taking a napkin and wiping my mouth. My face got even redder, making the Pink Ranger giggle. "If you keep blushing, you'll take Rocky's place as Red Ranger."

I turned to her, glaring, but then my face softened as she had the innocent doe eyes. I sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Don't speak of it again."

Kim just snickered, "Kaleb and Rocky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang quietly.

I pushed her away, "Stop it!"

She just sighed, "You know that you forgive him, you just are too stubborn to admit it. Stop worrying about your pride and tell him."

I sighed as well, "You're right. I can't stay mad at him, I mean, look at him." I said, gesturing to the boy. He was writing down something on a piece of paper, with his tongue sticking out slightly. He looked very focused.

Kim laughed, "Cute, but not my type."

I smirked, "Nope your type is long brown hair, wears white, and rides around in a giant robot tiger." I teased.

It was her turn to blush this time. I inwardly celebrated. _She's not the only one that can tease._ She pushed me towards Rocky, "Just shut up and go talk to him!" She demanded.

I laughed a bit, before bumping into said Red Ranger. He looked up, and his face fell when he saw me. His eyes looked really hurt, and I sighed, "Look, Rocky, we need to talk."

He looked back at me, "Really? You haven't spoken to me in a month, and now, you want to talk?" He asked, looking very upset.

I nodded, "Look, I know I was mad, but it wasn't fair of me to be mad at something you did, when you had no control over it." I said, looking down and kicking my foot.

Rocky just gave me a blank look, "What did I do anyway?"

I looked away, "Um, you pushed me against the wall and called me a fag." I mumbled, hoping he'd hear, because I didn't feel like having to repeat myself.

Of course, Rocky didn't hear, "Um, can you repeat that?"

I sighed, "You pushed me against the wall and called me a fag." I said, loud enough for him to hear me. His eyes widened, and he looked about ready to cry.

"Kaleb, I'm so sorry! I would never call you that! You are my friend and I'm perfectly fine with you being gay." He said, like he was trying to convince me. I was already convinced, thanks to Kim.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rocky, stop. I'm over it. I guess I was too busy trying to keep my pride rather than forgive you for something that wasn't even your fault." I told him, smiling.

He sighed in relief, "So, does this mean we can be friends again?" He asked.

I held a hand up, ready to grab his hand, "We never stopped." I simply said, and he grinned, grabbing my hand. We held them there for a little bit, when I heard Aisha whisper to Kim, "And now comes the part where the dominant one, Rocky, kisses the submissive one, Kaleb."

I looked to Rocky, but it looked like he didn't hear. I let go of his hand, and held a finger out, "One moment, please."

I turned around and gave the girls the biggest death glare ever. I walked over to them, and they started backing away. I smiled evilly, and they took off screaming and running. I smirked, chuckling a bit, proud of my handy-work.

I looked to Rocky, and he just shook his head, laughing.

_Now the problem is dealing with my heart pulling for him._

* * *

**So, Kalcky (Kaleb + Rocky) are friends again. But how long will that last? What about Kaleb's new powers? How will they come into play?**

**(Skipping Two Episodes because they are pointless.)**

**Next time: Rocky is working as a volunteer Lifeguard down by the lake. Kaleb decides to keep him company, only to reveal a devastating secret about him. What is the secret? What happens when two idiots force Kaleb to overcome that secret? Find out on the next episode.**

**Please review!**


	17. A Reel Fish Story Pt 1

**In this episode, the romance take of the story is more explored upon. I like how this part came out, so I'm just working on the next few parts. Speaking of, I really would like to know if you'd prefer the parts (Pt1, Pt2, and Pt3) or just have me put all of the parts in one chapter. Please tell me.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, except for Kaleb. I own him. And to give you an idea of what Kaleb looks like, think of Zayn Malik (Look Him Up if you've never heard of him). Kaleb is like that, except with out the tattoos.**

* * *

The weekend after the scavenger hunt was a strange one. It was the middle of November here in Angel Grove, so you'd expect it to be cold, right? Well, apparently in California doesn't get cold that often, so when it's Christmas, I think the only powder that will be falling is the sand at the beaches. Seriously, it is warm and sunny here 24/7! Why don't you ever have snow? I like snow. Snow meant no school and hanging out with friends, throwing balls of snow at each other.

But alas, there was no snow. Now, it being November, you'd have to understand my shock when Rocky announced to us that he'd be volunteering as a lifeguard down by the lake. I was used to it being November and it having rain and cold winds, with the heavy jackets, but no! In Angel Grove, you can wear shorts and t-shirts and still get sunburnt and a tan.

Apparently, our day was going to be circled around the water, as Aisha and Billy were going to be hanging out near the lake, just chilling out together. Tommy, Kimberly and Adam were going scuba diving, and that left me to go with Rocky to the lake.

I didn't mind it that much, as it was a beautiful day, and I loved being outside, so I went without a hassle. I grabbed all of my essentials for today, including my morpher and communicator. Rocky ended up walking with me to the lake, which thrilled my mother for some reason. I guess she really liked him.

Speaking of my mother, she hasn't had one depression burst since we've moved here. I still don't know what it is, but I'm welcome to the change. She's finally back to being the mother I used to have.

Anyways, at the lake, I just sat down towards the back of the beach, on my towel, as to not get sand all over my legs, just writing down stuff in my notebook. I always had an interest in creative writing, and my new friends gave me the perfect inspiration. It was better than being in the water anyways.

I looked around and sighed. It was just a beautiful spot. The beach was big enough to have a lot of people, with only a few lifeguards around, Rocky being one of them. It warmed my heart to see that he was watching over the kids. When one kid was having trouble, Rocky didn't hesitate when he bent down and addressed the issue.

The sight just made my day that much better. I went back to my writing, before placing my notepad in my bag. I looked around again, thinking. Today has been just a little too perfect so far. In fact, this whole weekend has been. Lord Zedd hasn't tried attacking in a while, so I was kind of on edge.

I lifted my wrist to my mouth, "Alpha, are there any signs of Lord Zedd anywhere?" I asked.

"Negative Kaleb, why are you asking?" The robot replied, concerned. I just laughed, "No reason, just figured I'd check."

"Don't you worry Kaleb, I'll contact you if anything happens." He replied. I loved Alpha. He may have been a robot, but he's more than that to me. He's one of my friends, and let me tell you, for a robot, he sure feels and acts like a person. He just doesn't look like one.

"Hey Kaleb!" I heard Rocky call out. I looked up and saw him running over to me. I raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

He just gestured to the water, "We've been here for at least an hour and you haven't set foot near the water. Why aren't you swimming?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

I just shrugged, "I don't feel like getting in the water right now." I told him, bluntly. He just sighed, sitting next to me.

Rocky just raised an eyebrow, "But why?"

I glared at him, "I just don't feel like it! That's why!" I snapped at him. He looked a little taken aback, making me soften my gaze. "Sorry, I just don't think I need to have a reason for not wanting to go in the water." I explained, defending myself.

He smiled, nodding, "I understand. I just thought you were still trying to avoid me again."

I rolled my eyes, hitting him, "Rocky, I told you, I'm over it. I wouldn't have come to the lake if I was trying to avoid you." I told him. He just laughed and scratched the back of his neck, nervously, "Well, yeah, I guess you're right. You can't blame me for being worried though." He said, giving me a nervous smile.

I nodded in understanding. He then walked away, while I just chuckled. _He was such an idiot sometimes._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking away from Kaleb, I started patrolling the beach. The kids in the water were just splashing and having fun, but they looked like they were going a bit deeper than the should've been. I called out to them, "Remember guys, it gets real deep in the lake, so don't go too far and you'll be fine."

I got replies back like 'Thanks Rocky!' or 'Will do!' making me chuckle to myself. I don't know why, but having some sort of authority just really made me feel comfortable. Being the Red Ranger, I was second in command, which, in retrospect, was awesome. Tommy was a great leader, but sometimes, he had some really hairbrained ideas.

I walked farther down the beach, just making sure there were no problems. Of course, Bulk and Skull were here, so they were bound to find some kind of trouble. A little kid named Dougie and his friend came up to me, asking about monsters in the lake, which I assured him there weren't any. He shrugged and went into the water with said friend. I smiled at that. Even though he thought there were monsters, Dougie still went swimming.

That was one stubborn case down, and one more to go. I looked over to Kaleb, to see him just laying there, scribbling something on his notebook. I then looked into the sky, covering my eyes, because the sun was really bright. I just don't understand why he won't go in the water. It's really hot out, and he must be burning by now, but he refuses. I don't even think he's even moved since we got here.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Rocky!" I heard Billy's voice sound. I turned to face him and saw that Aisha was with him. "Hey."

He looked around the beach, "How's volunteer lifeguarding going?"

I just turned away from him, looking at all the people. "Great! I'm a little worried about Kaleb though."

Aisha turned to face said boy, "Why?"

I shrugged, "He won't go in the water and every time I ask him why not, he gets snappy with me." I explained. It was really weird behavior. Is it possible that Lord Zedd put a spell on him to make him avoid water or be snappy with me so he can cause infighting with the Rangers?

No, because what would avoiding water have anything to do with taking over Earth?

My Yellow Ranger friend sighed, "I'll go talk to him. He's bound to tell me."

I grabbed her shoulder, "No, don't. Leave him be for now. I'll talk to him later."

She shrugged, "Whatever you say."

All of a sudden, there was a bunch of screaming and hollering, making me look out to the water. There were shark fins cutting through the water, heading towards the beach. I glared at the water, seeing that Lord Zedd must've sent a monster to attack the beach. I looked to Billy and he nodded, "Trouble."

He took his glasses off and ran over with me to a jet ski. Normally, I'd be the one to drive, but he got there first, so I let the guy have a turn. If it was a monster, we'd have to warn Aisha and Kaleb to get everyone to safety.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

The screaming took my attention away from my writing. I looked up and saw that Aisha was standing by the water, looking out. I watched as Rocky and Billy sped through the water towards what looked like shark fins. From what I've learned about sharks is that there are only a few species of them that can survive in freshwater, but they are not native to California. It has to be some sort of prank, or Lord Zedd must've sent a monster.

My first theory proved to be correct, as I saw Bulk and Skull's heads surface with the fins on helmets. I stood up, walking over to Aisha, "What's going on? Where are the others?" I asked her.

She turned to me, smiling, "Well, well, well, look who got off his butt and decided to be social." She said, crossing her arms and smirking.

I just made a face at her, "Well, well, well, look who got off blah blah blah! What's going on?" I repeated, seriously wanting an answer.

Aisha just sighed, "Fine then, party crasher. Rocky and Billy are checking out those shark fins and the others are still on their scuba trip. We're all meeting here for lunch."

I nodded, "I see."

She then gave me a curious look, "Why don't you want to go in the water? You have Rocky concerned."

I looked out to where Rocky and Billy were heading back. I then turned to face my friend again, "If I tell you, it has to stay between us. No Kim, no Rocky, don't even mention it back to me again." I reasoned. She nodded, making me sigh.

"I can't swim." I muttered. I looked up to see her just smiling at me. "That's it?" She asked, incredulously. I nodded, "Yeah, I can't swim and I'm terrified of open water."

Aisha just raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so scared? It's just a lake."

I sighed, "I nearly died because of the water."

She gasped, over dramatically, making me give her a dirty look. She laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, not appropriate."

I continued, "When I was five years old, my family went to a beach in Connecticut. I was playing in the shallow water, when a huge wave crashed over me and pulled me out, away from the sand. I couldn't touch the bottom either, and I was too far from shore to call for help. I couldn't swim, so that made my problem even worse. All I know is that I went under the water, and woke up on a hospital bed three days later. I have never set foot in a pool, lake, ocean, etc. since." I told her. That was my story, and why I couldn't stand being near the water.

Aisha's eyes widened, before she hugged me, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I smiled, "No one does. It's just one of those things that I don't like telling. I mean, come on, I'm seventeen years old, and I don't know how to swim. How sad is that?"

"You don't know how to swim?" Rocky's voice asked from behind me. _Curses! Me and my big mouth._

I turned around to see Rocky and billy giving me confused glances. Ah well, the cats out of the bag now. Looks like my secretive conversation with Aisha was just pointless. I repeated what I told Aisha and Rocky just gave me a smile.

"Kaleb, the water in a lake is nothing like an ocean." He informed me. "There are no waves, no underwater currents or anything. It's just still water."

I shook my head, "It doesn't make a difference to me. Water is water and there isn't anything to change that." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

I felt a hand wrap around my left wrist, and started pulling me. I opened my eyes to see Rocky, pulling me towards the water. I started to try and pull myself from Rocky's grip, ignoring all the butterflies in my stomach from having him this close to me. "Rocky very funny, now let me go!" I demanded, still trying to pull me.

He just smiled at me, "No, come on!"

I shook my head, "You are crazy! I just said I couldn't swim and now you want me to go in a lake?"

Rocky just nodded, "Yep."

I glared at him, "I knew it. I knew you were out to get me!" I turned to Aisha and Billy, who were watching with amusement as I was being pulled closer and closer to the water. "Help me! He's gone insane!"

They just sat down on my towel and watched.

_Traitors_, I thought.

I would've teleported, but that would've revealed me as a Power Ranger, and I can't let that happen. I turned back to see how close we were, and it was too late for me to stop him, as our feet had just entered the water. I tried one last final tug, and Rocky let me go. I fell into the water with my full body, and I started thrashing about. I was swallowing water and everything when Rocky walked over to me, the water barely reaching his knees. I stopped moving and looked up at him. He just crossed his arms, looking amused, while I blushed red and stood up. "Hehe, oops." I said, nervously.

Rocky laughed, before pulling me further into the lake. I decided that I'd stop struggling, because if I fell now, I'd surely drown. But that didn't stop me from shaking like a chihuahua. I was actually scared that I was going to shake so much that my clothes would fall right off. Rocky grabbed my shoulders, "Relax! I'm not going to drown you." He said, calmly, looking into my eyes.

I just whimpered, scared of having the water going up to my waist. "Then what are you doing?"

He just smiled, "I'm gonna teach you how to swim." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, good luck with that Rock-What are you doing?" I switched my thought process in the middle of my sentence as Rocky slid his shirt off.

He gave me a look, "It's dangerous to swim with a loose shirt on. The weight could drag you down." He informed me. _Curses again! Why did I choose today to where a tight white tank top?_

I nodded stiffly, doing everything in my power not to look anywhere below his face. If I did, I'd probably be lost forever.

_Lord Zedd, if you're listening, kill me right now, please!_

* * *

**So there's that. The Romance thickens and next time it'll pick up right where this one leaves off. Keep reading and I'd like to know what you guys think.**

**Bye bye for now!**


	18. A Reel Fish Story Pt 2

**Here it is! The next chapter! I like this one! Oh and when during the scene where Zordon gives Kaleb the green power coin, I forgot to mention Kaleb's ThunderZord. You'll find out what it is in this chapter. And the chemistry between Red and Green become stronger.**

**I don't own anything here except Kaleb, his Zords, his family and any other OC**

* * *

I remained standing there for a few minutes, trying to compose myself. Let's analyze my situation here, shall we? I'm standing in a lake, when I'm afraid of water. My friend wants to teach me how to swim and he just took off his shirt. Oh and let's not forget, I HAVE A CRUSH ON SAID FRIEND! How does Rocky expect me to concentrate on swimming when he's distracting me with his beautiful body?

Seriously though, being a Power Ranger, a martial arts teacher and a lifeguard have sure done wonders for this guy. If I couldn't tell from the days he'd where those really tight shirts, I'd be in shock of how muscular this guy was. It wasn't that he was buffed out that it looked like he was on Steroids, but he was definitely fit as hell, and it kind of made me feel self conscious about my body.

He broke me out of my thoughts by speaking. "Okay, so since this is the first lesson, I might as well teach you how to float." He said, after thinking for a minute.

I turned to look at him, in the eye, "R-Rocky? W-Why are you d-doing this?" I stuttered, for two reasons; I was scared and my mind still hasn't gotten over having a shirtless DeSantos in front of me.

Rocky just smiled at me, "Because everyone needs help getting over their fears." He told me.

I gave him a scared smile, showing I was very nervous. I hated feeling this way. There were so many things that scared me that shouldn't scare many people, or at least people my age. It was ironic actually, how I could face one of Lord Zedd's monsters no problem, but put me in a lake in waist high water, then I freak out. You don't even want to know what I do during violent thunderstorms.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Okay, so I'm going to lay you backwards, okay?" He asked.

I nodded, still shaking. Rocky just chuckled, "Don't worry K, I'm a lifeguard, I won't let anything happen to you." He said quietly.

It's those types of things Rocky says that make me fall that much more for him. I felt like an, ugh, cliche heroine getting saved by the, ugh, cliche hero. Man, I hate cliches!

Rocky was just about to have my back touch the water, when our communicators went off. I stood up, while Rocky brought his communicator to his mouth, "This is Rocky and Kaleb, we read you."

Alpha's panicked voice blared out of the wristwatch machine, "Rocky! Zedd's unleashed a terrible monster on the other side of the lake! You must stop it before it gets to the swimmers!" He explained.

He turned to me, and nodded, "Okay, we're on our way Alpha!" He then turned to me, "I guess the lesson will have to wait."

I shrugged, "Or we could just forget-"

"Not happening!" He called as he pulled me back to shore. I had a pout on my face. Rocky was actually really mean sometimes. Aisha and Billy joined us, as Rocky pulled his shirt on. The Yellow Ranger gave me a wink, which I stuck my tongue out in response. The Red Ranger explained what was going on, and we walked farther away from the beach, with Rocky getting another lifeguard to take his place for the moment.

I groaned, "This is a really bad time for the others to be scuba diving!" I whined. Aisha just sighed, "Well, it's just us then."

Billy nodded, "Alright guys, let's do it." He went to his back pocket and pulled out his morpher, "**_It's Morphing Time!"_**

_**Triceratops!**_

_**Saber-Tooth Tiger!**_

_**Parasaur!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus!**_

Once we morphed, we hopped onto a lifeguard station, where we got a bird's eye view of the situation. The monster was a giant walking HammerHead Shark. Rocky pointed to it, "Take a look at that ugly thing!"

The monster took a step towards us, laughing, "Ah-ha! Power Rangers, I knew you'd take the bait!" He bragged.

Rocky took the initiative and started the battle off with some good ole' trash talking, "You picked the wrong beach to pollute Tuna Breath! Now you're going back to the can where you belong!"

We all then jumped off the shack and landed in our fighting positions, before taking off, trying to fight this thing. Billy threw a kick up high, but the monster blocked it. Rocky, from his position, did the same thing, but it failed as well. Aisha tried throwing in some punches, but they were all blocked. I jumped and tried kicking its head, but it grabbed my foot out of the air and threw me. I landed on my back, but I got back up and tried a different approach.

I went up behind it, and swept my foot under his feet. That seemed like a move that always got the monster to fall. But, it must've sensed me, because it jumped out of the way and then slashed my chest, making me fly backwards. I landed okay, but Rocky wasn't as lucky. He landed on his side and kept rolling. The three of us, being Billy, Aisha and I, ran over to help him up. "Rocky are you alright?" Aisha asked.

Rocky nodded, getting back up, "Yeah, I'm okay, but this shark monster's a little tougher than I expected." He admitted, getting back into fighting positions.

The shark cackled, "Haha, you throwing in the towel already? Haha!" He chortled. "But we're just getting started!"

Rocky, from his position, called after the monster, "We're not through with you yet!"

Billy agreed, "No way!"

Me and Aisha nodded, "Right!" We said at the same time. It wasn't a time to laugh, so we just brushed it off.

The shark monster just laughed, "This is so much fun, I thought I'd invite a couple friends!" He cried, and two bolts of lightning shot down next to him. One was an ugly flower shark monster and the other was some sort of walking sea slime. I flinched, getting ready to face these freaks of nature.

"Ugh, I always hated fish." I muttered.

Billy got into position, "Great, just what we needed. More underwater weirdos."

Aisha just grimaced, "Ugh, and they smell bad too!"

The monsters only laughed, kicking up dirt and danced about a little. I was really sick and tired of them and we only fought them for like two minutes. Rocky turned to the rest of us, "Come on guys, lets give these biters the hook!" He said. Ugh, such a cliche!

I ran along with them, deciding to go after the first monster, the HammerHead. I threw a kick at its gills, but he blocked me, "Haha, thought you could pull a fast one, eh?"

I smirked, knowing that he'd catch it. I placed my hands on the ground and pulled my leg around, making the monster fling off my leg and onto the ground. It was kind of like what would happen with a hammer throw. He got up and started attacking again. He swung an arm, making me duck. He tried slamming an arm down on my back, but I quickly moved out of the way, laughing. "Gotta do better than that fish face." I taunted, before kicking him in the stomach.

HammerHead quickly recovered and used his arm to slam right into my side. I was sent flying backward and Aisha hit me too, so we were back to back. Billy came running to us and pushed us, along with himself out of the way. A red crayfish creature fell from the sky, landing were the three of us were mere seconds ago.

Billy looked at the four monsters, "This is looking bad!"

Aisha nodded, "That's for sure!"

I moved up to get back into fighting position, "Guys, if we don't get help soon, we're gonna be fish stew!" I warned. Rocky kept fighting, even taking two monsters at once. I wanted to go help, but the damn crayfish monster attacked me, leaving me to fight the thing off. I heard Rocky contact Alpha, but I was too busy blocking the swings of the crayfish to notice what he was saying.

I growled, kicking the guy right in the knee, making him fall onto it. I then swung my foot over his head and slammed the heel down, knocking his face into the sand. I glared at him, "How's the sand taste you overgrown sushi?"

He grabbed my leg and pulled, knocking me down as well. "Why don't you find out for yourself!?" I groaned as I tried to get up. "Man, don't you ever quit?"

He just cackled, before being kicked sideways by a black blur. I looked around and saw Adam, Tommy and Kim all getting in fighting positions. I got up and joined them, behind Billy. Tommy started the ever so clever trash talking, which I didn't pay attention to, as I was too busy thinking about how to clobber these fish heads.

Finally, we charged into battle. I jumped the flower shark monster, by landing a kick to his face. Rocky then grabbed his arm and twisted it so the monster fell on to the ground, but not before flipping onto his back of course. I laughed at him, before high-fiving Rocky.

Rocky went to go help Adam and Aisha, while I joined Billy and Kim, fighting the weird slime monster. Billy was holding him by his arms, while Kim sent a hard kick to the stomach. I smiled, seeing this. I heard our communicators go off again, and Zordon told us that a Tube Monster has started wreaking havoc on the city.

Tommy spoke up, "You guys go and defend the city, I'll take care of the 'Catch of the Day'." He ordered.

Kim, from where she was hitting a monster, turned to him, "Are you sure Tommy? What if you can't handle these fish heads by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me you guys. Just get that ThunderZord downtown."

We all nodded and lined up. I cheered a bit, "It's about time I get to use this!" We all grabbed our Power Coins on our belts, and called out. _**"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER! NOW!"**_

_**Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Pterodactyl/FireBird ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Parasaurus/Basilisk ThunderZord Power!**_(A Basilisk is a very large snake, said to be able to kill people if you look it directly in the eye. If you catch it's reflection, then you become petrified solid.)

_**Saber-Tooth Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!**_

I watched as my green ParaZord was hit by a bolt of lightning, transforming it into a giant green snake. I grinned, "Alright!" I jumped up and landed on it's head. "This is really cool!" I announced as I opened a hatch and jumped inside. There were controls all over the place with different pictures. Feeling like I've done this before, I pressed a button and shouted out my command, "_**Basilisk ThunderZord Warrior Mode!**_"

The snake's tail separated into two parts, opening up at the ends, revealing feet. The head spun underneath, replacing it with a humanoid head, but with fangs on the sides of his mouth. It kind of looked like a robot vampire. The sides by the head spread out, and made hands on each end.

I posed in my cockpit, grinning to myself. "Guys, I'm online and ready for action!"

I heard Rocky's voice reply, "Alright then, lets see what you can do!"

I grinned, "Gladly!" I pressed a button with the picture of a whip with a few lightning bolts shooting from it. "_**ThunderWhip Activated!**_"

The Tube Monster just laughed, "Oh Power Rangers, are you ready to be destroyed like the city?"

I laughed, "Oh please, don't make me laugh!" I pressed a few buttons, like something was controlling me and telling me what to do. My Zord lifted it's arm holding the whip and cracked it forward. The whip snapped in the air, missing the Tube completely, but it sent a large blast of electricity right at the monster, paralyzing it. I held a fist and pulled it close to me, "He's all yours guys!"

I watched on as Thunder MegaZord used it's ThunderSaber, making the monster instantly explode. Ah, the wonders of logic!

Jumping out of my Zord, I saluted it, "Thanks for the help, buddy!"

It changed back into it's Basilisk form and gave out a proud hiss. I laughed a bit, holding my belt and de-morphing. I could only assume that Tommy was able to defeat the other four loser monsters. I looked around and saw that the others were just finished de-morphing as well. Billy ran up to me, "Kaleb, that was amazing!"

I blushed a bit, looking a little embarrassed, "Well, I just did what came naturally."

Kim bounced around, "I just think your Zord is so cool! A snake? Totally fits you!" She said, giggling. I raised an eyebrow, "So, I'm a snake?"

She quickly realized her mistake, "Oops, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that snakes are very intelligent and they are very flexible and stealthy. Like you."

I laughed, "I guess you're right."

Rocky smiled, "Alright, now that we're done here, how about we continue that lesson from before Kaleb?"

Aw rats, I thought that with all this excitement, he'd forget. "Um, what lesson? I don't remember any lesson?" I played stupid. I then put a hand to my ear, "Um, I think I hear my sister calling."

Rocky rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me back to the beach. I tried struggling, "Rocky, please! I'll do anything!"

The rest of the rangers followed. I was facing them, because Rocky was dragging me backwards. Kim looked at me, "What's going on?"

Billy gave me an amused glance, "Kaleb is afraid of water and can't swim, so Rocky's offering him some lessons."

I glared at him, "Triceratops Traitor!" I called to him. I looked to see the water getting closer with everyone at the beach coming more into view. I looked back up to Rocky, "Oh please! Rocky, Rocko, Rockmeister, please don't do this! I don't want to face my fear!" I whined.

Said Red Ranger just looked down at me, "You're not going to convince me. I'm going to help you get over this damn fear, and that's that." He said, firmly. I pouted, "You're lucky I'm not charging you for assault." I muttered.

I still struggled, not wanting to go back in the water. How come I could get loose from a Putties group easy, but getting away from Rocky is just impossible?

I looked around and smiled. No one except the gang were able to actually see us, so I slyly pressed a button on my communicator, teleporting me behind a tree near where my stuff was. I can only assume Rocky's reaction.

He'd probably be really annoyed and then he'd be like, "_Aw come on Kaleb! Stop being so childish._" and then I'll say, "_I'm not being childish, I'm just defending myself from going into the water._" and then he'll leave me alone and I'll be able to live happily ever after, never going into the water.

At least, that's what my thought process was before I felt someone pick me up and throw me in the shallow water. I glared towards who did it and just sighed. Rocky had his arms crossed, back with his shirt off, ready to start this torturous lesson. He was also smirking that damn sexy smirk. "Nice try Kaleb, but next time, teleport somewhere we won't be able to find you."

I just turned away from him, "I'm not speaking to you again." I said, in all seriousness, though I really was lying. He called my bluff too.

"No, you will. You just don't want to be in the water, but too bad. I'm making you." He said, walking towards me again. The whole process before the monsters came repeated and this time, Rocky was successful at getting me laying down in the water on my back. Of course, I wasn't floating as his arms were under me.

It was probably the closest thing to being in Rocky's arms I'll ever get. Oh well, it's a cruel world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The other five rangers watched on with amused glances. Billy turned to the rest of them, "Am I alone in assuming that our newest friend may have an attraction to Rocky?" He asked. Tommy and Adam both shook their heads, signalling that they thought the same.

Kim and Aisha both smiled knowing smiles at each other, before nodding too. Adam leaned down to Aisha's ear. "When do you think Rocky will tell them?"

The Yellow Ranger sighed, shrugging, "I don't know Adam. It's up to him to tell them when he's ready." She replied.

Breaking away from the two's secret conversation, Kim and Tommy had a good laugh at Kaleb thrashing about in the water, trying to paddle to move, and not going anywhere. It was an amusing sight. (**I've been using that word a lot, amusing. XD)**

Tommy spoke up, "You know, they actually would look good together." He commented. He wasn't used to having many gay friends, but he was open-minded and he didn't care about what other people did with their lives. They should be able to love who they wanted without fear of judgement.

Kim nodded, "I agree."

The five just watch the scene unfold as Kaleb finally starts swimming, back towards the beach and away from Rocky, who looks like a drowned rat with his hair all down and soaked. I guess it wasn't the perfect day to go swimming after all.

* * *

**There you have it! The team all believes that Kaleb has a crush on Rocky. But what is this secret Rocky has that Aisha and Adam know about?**

**I admit though, I did make Kaleb a little childish, but he's the youngest of the rangers, so I had to add some sort of childish conflict. Oh, and what do you think of his Zord? The ThunderZords are based of mythological creatures, so I visited my Harry Potter arsenal and used the giant snake as the ThunderZord.**

**Next time: Kaleb reveals a touching moment in his past during a class assignment. However, Lord Zedd turns back the hands of time, making everyone young children and not having their powers. What happens if Putties come by and attack them? Also, Rocky has some questions about things.**

**Haha, I'm still getting better at this preview thing!**


	19. Rangers Back In Time Part 1

**This is the first episode that actually is in Two parts in the show! So, I decided to make it easy and write one part for each chapter!**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You'd think that I'd be traumatized and angry with Rocky after the stunt he pulled at the lake, but you'd be wrong, thinking that. It actually went well, once I had calmed down. I was still terrified of the water, but at least I know that if I ever get stranded in the ocean, I can tread water and keep myself afloat. That's gotta earn me some points, right? An A for effort? No? Aw well, you can't win them all.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Mrs. Appleby told us each to bring in a picture of us as a child and explain to the class why it is so important to us. It was easy to pick my picture, with no questions about it.

Aisha was the first one called up. She held up her photo which was her, as a little kid, "This is me, after my first dance recital. It was special to me because my grandmother, who was sick, was able to come and I made her real proud." She explained, looking really happy. I smiled at my friend. Kim made a comment about her looking cute, so Mrs. Appleby chose her next. I snickered at her misfortune.

She held out a picture, like Aisha, except this one was of Kimberly in a gymnast uniform. "Uh, this is me after my first gymnastics competition. I was kind of bummed though because I lost, but you know what? It taught me to be a good sport and that has helped me a lot." She finished. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, sportsmanship sure helps when you're kicking Goldar's shiny butt back to the moon where he belongs.

"Tommy, how about you?"

Said White Ranger walked up and showed a picture of him as a kid. That guy must've never gotten a haircut, because he had long hair as a kid too. It was him doing a full split and holding a trophy. He explained it being his first win at a karate tournament.

Billy showed a picture of him with some type of machine all taken apart. Figures, with him. He explained it was his mother's vacuum cleaner and it took a while for him to get it back together again.

Rocky showed a picture of him with a black dog. I inwardly swooned, because kiddie Rocky was just so cute! I barely paid any attention to him when he explained it being his dog Buster and him learning responsibility.

Adam showed a picture of him with his dad, working on a car. He just said something about him doing stuff together with his father.

Bulk and Skull even took the assignment serious, telling and showing when they first became friends. I'd say that's a special time.

"Kaleb? You're next." Mrs. Appleby called out.

I took a nervous breath and nodded. I stood up and walked to the front the class. I held out my picture which was of my old house in Connecticut. It had three people sitting on the steps. One was me as a nine year old kid. I still looked sort of the same, except I grew taller and my hair grew out. The second person was a little girl, a little older than I was at the time. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pink sundress. The third person was my dad, before he vanished.

I spoke up, "This isn't really a specific moment. I just like this picture because it shows me with my childhood friend Kitty, and my dad. He was my biggest and all time hero." I said, smiling sadly. Mrs. Appleby spoke up.

"Kaleb, I don't mean to intrude, but what do you mean by 'was'?" She asked.

I gave her a small smile, before looking to my friends. They all knew what I meant, so they nodded, telling me to go through with it. I sighed, "Well, when I was ten, my father just vanished. He went to work one day and he never came back. Some people say he died, while others say he was taken. I'd like to think that he was dead, because that way, he wouldn't be suffering about missing his family." I replied to my teacher, choking. I had a few tears welling up in my eyes, and Kim ran up and hugged me, like the perfect friend she was.

Mrs. Appleby gave me a guilty look, "I'm so sorry Kaleb. I didn't mean…"

I just shook my head, "It's fine Mrs. Appleby. It's just a touchy subject."

She nodded, "So, what about this friend in the picture?"

I grinned, "Her name was Kitty, or at least, I called her that. She was great. She moved next door to me in Connecticut when I was five years old. She moved all the way from Australia and she promised that she'd take me there one day, so I could see her home. Plus, she knew how much I loved Koala bears. I still do actually." I explained.

Mrs. Appleby smiled, "Thank you Kaleb. You may take your seat now." She told me. I nodded and walked back to my desk. Adam, Aisha and Rocky, who were the ones around my desk each gave me a supportive look. I wiped my eyes for any lingering tears and and smiled at them. They were the best friends I could ever ask for. Now, if only Kitty were here. Too bad she moved back to Australia to compete in the Pan Global games. She was a great diver, so I guess she had to follow her dreams.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was, as I hoped that class would end soon, to see the hands moving backwards. I raised an eyebrow, as Billy addressed this to Mrs. Appleby. Everyone in the class became entranced with this, while I got up. "Mrs. Appleby, do you mind if I take a look at the clock? I might be able to fix it. The clock in my kitchen does the same thing sometimes." I asked.

She smiled, "Of course Kaleb. Just be careful."

I nodded, and walked over to the door, I analyzed what I had to do and just as I was going to get a chair to stand on, a huge burst of white hit me.

I shook my head, groaning in some sort of pain. It must've been some kind of headache. I looked around. So, this is my class now? I mean, the people seem cool, but what about the teacher? I hope they were nice. I looked for said teacher and she came forward with a smile. She had very poofy brown hair, "Hello there!" She cooed, bending down to my level, as I was only nine years old.

I looked away, "Hi." I whispered, hiding behind my glasses. I was always a shy little kid, and it took a while for me to actually come out of my shell as my dad tells me. The teacher just beamed, "You must be Kaleb Rodrigues, right?" She asked.

I nodded, looking down at the ground, playing with my fingers. It was just a nervous tick I did. She continued smiling, "Class, this is Kaleb. He is a new transfer student all the way from Connecticut. I want you all to make him feel welcome." She then pointed to two kids in the back, "No pranks on him Bulk and Skull." She scolded.

The teacher turned back to me, "I'm Mrs. Appleby, so if you need anything, just come to me." I nodded, and looked around. There were plenty of empty seats, but Mrs. Appleby escorted me to one, "You'll sit right here. Rocky and Billy will be able to help you out." She said.

I looked around. The kid next to me was a guy with brown hair that was neatly brushed and he also wore glasses. He was wearing all blue. He looked nice enough. The guy behind me had spiky brown hair with a ponytail at the back. He was wearing all red. They both looked nice.

Mrs. Appleby left to go back to the front. She wrote something on the board and turned back to the class, "Alright class, who can divide thirty into nine hundred?" She asked.

A girl with brown hair and wearing a pink dress raised her hand and went up to the front of the room, explaining the problem out. I looked around to see that the same two kids Mrs. Appleby scolded were doing something with a green balloon. I looked to a black girl, who was wearing a lot of yellow. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I pointed to the back.

The girl looked, and rolled her eyes. One of the guys muttered something about the girl in pink being a teacher's pet. The girl in yellow just shook her head, "Grow up Skull!"

I snickered into my hand, trying not to make too much noise. That didn't work out well, because there was a loud pop and the two boys stood up with foam all over their faces. I cracked up laughing, along with the other kids. They started arguing, while Mrs. Appleby rushed over there and grabbed them by their ears. "Would somebody please tell me who is responsible for this?" She asked, looking very angry.

The girl in yellow raised her hand, having Mrs. Appleby call her, "Aisha?"

The girl gave an innocent smile, "Bulk and Skull put a slime balloon under Kimberly's chair."

The bigger kid looked down to the ground, "Yeah, but it backfired."

Mrs. Appleby sent them off to the principal's office and she looked exhausted. I chuckled to myself, before hearing the bell ring. She held a hand to her head, "Class dismissed."

I got up and started walking out when I felt a person grab my arm. I looked to see the kid in red smiling at me, "Hey, new kid. Why don't you come with us to the park?" He asked.

I smiled, nodding, "O-okay!" I stuttered quietly.

He proceeded to grab and pull me along so I could catch up with the other kids he was with. The girl in yellow, the guy in blue, and the girl with the pink dress was with them. The guy in red called out to the other kids, "Hey you guys, the new guy is coming with us!" He said.

They all turned around. The only people that I didn't remember seeing in the classroom was a guy with long, straight brown hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing white and another guy that had really short black hair and wore all black. I smiled shyly at them, "Uh, h-hi." I whispered, not used to having this many people around to play with.

The girl in yellow just laughed, "You don't have to be scared of us! We aren't that bad!" She said, still laughing. I blushed a bit, still embarrassed.

The guy in red started introducing himself, "My name is Rocky. Nice to meet you, um…Cable?" He asked.

The girl in the pink hit his shoulder, "It was Kaleb, not Cable you doofus!" She snapped at him, before smiling at me, "I'm Kimberly. Call me Kim though." She said.

I laughed at her. She was funny. The guy in white smiled at me, "My name's Tommy."

The others introduced themselves as Billy being the guy in blue and having the glasses, Adam was the guy in all black and Aisha was the girl in yellow. I smiled, happy that they all liked me. They all accepted me right away, which was awesome!

We all went into this really big park. It was huge, and there was so many people there already. The group led me to an open space by a picnic table, which I sat down at. Kim and Aisha started giggling about some dance Aisha was doing. Adam and Billy were trying to fly a kite. Rocky and Tommy were play fighting, doing so karate stuff. My mom always thought that karate would break me out of my shell, so she signed me up for some lessons, but I don't think they are working.

I'm not out of my shell, but at least I can fight well. I watched as Bulk and Skull came over and took Billy's kite, making me get up and joining them, "G-give that b-back to B-Billy!" I told them, stuttering. Oh yeah, that was one thing I had back as a kid. I always stuttered on certain words in a sentence.

The two just laughed at me, "You talk funny." The smaller one sneered making me look down, all sad. The kids at my old school laughed at me the same way and made fun of the way I spoke. Aisha pat my back, glaring at the bullies. The two stopped laughing at me and tried getting the kite to fly, but Skull wrapped them up in the line.

Kim laughed, "Hey Skull, how about a kiss?" That got the smaller guy's attention and he tried to move towards her, but they both fell.

Aisha laughed as well, "Serves you right!"

Tommy and Rocky walked by, with Rocky speaking, "What's going on?"

I pointed to the bullies laughing, "B-Bulk and Sk-Skull were l-learning how to fly a k-kite!" I joked, hoping that they'd find it funny of what I said and not how I said it.

Turns out they all did laugh at what I said. Adam ran over to a bag he brought and pulled out two big red balls. "Hey you guys, want to play dodgeball?" He asked.

A few moments later, we all were running around, either trying to get the ball or dodging the ball. It was actually really fun. I kept hiding behind people though, so I never got hit. Rocky threw the ball at Tommy, really hard, only for some grey creature thing to jump up and catch it out of the air.

It landed and it was with more of those things that looked exactly alike. I yelped and hid behind the closest person to me, Billy. "Monsters!" I whispered/screamed.

Aisha stepped backwards, "Whoa, who are those guys and where in the world did they come from?"

Billy stepped back as well, so I did the same, "Um, uh, another planet?"

They started surrounding us, making me grab onto Billy, "I'm sc-scared!" I squeaked.

Then, Tommy, Billy and Rocky each asked questions that just didn't make sense for the situation. I didn't know what they were, where'd they come from and I don't think they were lost! They wanted to take us back to wherever it is that they live and eat us!

Kimberly backed towards me, "My mother told me never to talk to strangers. And these guys look really strange to me." She said, giving the freaks a dirty look.

The weird grey things then started running towards us, making me take off, trying to get away from them. One almost grabbed me, but I kicked it's hand away, "Get a-away!" I cried, backing away from them. I then looked to the ground and saw a stick. I picked it up and swung a few times, getting their attention. "I h-have a st-stick and I d-don't know h-how to use it!"

I then swung at them, hitting one in the grey plate on it's chest. I heard everyone yelling to aim for the Z. So I looked and saw that the Z was on the plate. I hit it again and the Z started glowing.

I ran between it's legs, getting back with the others, shaking in fear. I fell onto the ground, seeing that the rest of the freaks were broken apart. "That was scary." I muttered, not stuttering at all.

They all nodded, except Rocky and Tommy, they just did a special handshake thing and celebrated. It took a while, but we all got off the ground and shook ourselves off of any fear left behind. Tommy suggested we take a walk incase more of those things showed up.

Bulk and Skull ended up following us, but they stayed hidden behind bushes. I thought it was safer by either Rocky or Tommy's side, because they seemed to have the best fighting skills.

"Smile for the camera!" A voice called out.

Kim got excited, "Camera? Where?" She looked around, along with all of us. There was this white thing standing there with a giant camera in it's stomach. It also had some kind of scrapbook on it's head. I flinched, "Eep!" I yelped.

Aisha just shook her head, "I don't think this is like having our school picture done!" She said sassily. Normally, I would've laughed, but now, I was terrified.

The monster laughed, before shooting colorful beams at us. I wanted to run, but when the beam hit me, I couldn't move. My whole body glowed green, and pretty soon, my world just went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The monster grinned, happy with it's work. Laying where the kids were standing moments ago was a lone photograph of each of the kids. The monster laughed again, succeeding in trapping the Rangers as children in a picture, with no way of escape.

* * *

**So, the kids are all in a picture, trapped. Now, I'm not going to write out what happens to get them back out, but I will write from when they are released. It is a little character development for Kaleb.**

**Review please!**


	20. Rangers Back In Time Part 2

**There is some heavy drama in this chapter, but it only lasts for this chapter. I actually felt bad writing it. Whatevs, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything! Except Kaleb, but you all knew that.**

* * *

I shook my head, getting all of the weird fuzzy feelings out of my head. That was an adventure I don't want to happen again! Being a kid with my old speaking disorder was not a cake walk. I turned to Alpha, "I have a question. Did time really go back?" I asked.

Alpha nodded, "Yes Kaleb, it went back eight years into the past."

My eyes widened, before turning to the gang, "Guys, I would love to fight PhotoMare off, but there is something I need to check out." I told them, taking off out of the classroom where Alpha released us and re-aged us. Before any of them had any protests, I was out of earshot.

I had to get there before the rangers destroyed the Rock of Time. I just had to see if he was here. I ran through the city at full speed until I reached my street. I slowed down when I saw two cars in my driveway, making me grin. I knew one was my sister's car and my mother shared it with her, so the second car must be his!

I ran up to the house and looked inside, through a window. I was right! He was here! So, if he was here in the past, that means he won't be gone in the future, right? I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw that the gang was all there. I shoved Tommy's hand off of me, "Let me go, I have to see my dad!"

Kim looked at me with sad eyes, "Kaleb, you can't do that. If your dad and mom see you as a teenager while time is reversed, then the whole future could be ruined."

I glared at her, "I haven't seen, spoken to or even heard from my dad in six years, and now I finally get the chance to save him, and you aren't letting me? I'm sorry Kim, but whether or not the future changes, I'll risk anything if it means my dad will be with me for my whole life." I said, grabbing the door knob.

Rocky pulled me away from the door, "Kaleb, listen to us! If you open that door, you will be changing everything. You told us that you moved here to Angel Grove because your mom couldn't stand the memories that were in Connecticut. If you were to save your dad from disappearing, you wouldn't have a reason to move. You'd still be in Connecticut and you wouldn't have met us and you wouldn't be a Power Ranger! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked, holding both of my arms behind my back. I still struggled, with tears in my eyes.

"I have to see him!" I cried, trying to get away from Rocky. He kept his hold on me, before turning to the others, "We have to get him to the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha will watch him while we take care of PhotoMare and that rock." He said.

I glared at him and the rest of them, "I hate you all! How come you can't understand?" I snapped at them. They didn't answer as they teleported to the Command Center. Before letting me go, Billy grabbed my communicator off my wrist. He placed it in his pocket, "Just so you don't get any ideas." He said. I glared at them all, before sitting down against the control panel, watching the Viewing Globe. Alpha just stood there, patting my shoulder, "I'm sorry Kaleb. There isn't anything that could be done." He said, sadly.

I just brushed his hand away, watching as the rangers morphed and got ready for battle. I can't believe that they wouldn't let me save my dad. Who cares if I don't become a Power Ranger? That isn't worth losing my dad over!

_**'But Kaleb, you have made so many new friends!'**_A female voice sounded in my head. I looked around, "Who said that?" I asked out loud. Zordon and Alpha both looked rather confused. "Kaleb, we are the only one's here and we haven't said anything." Zordon explained.

**_'Kaleb, this is your destiny!"_** The same voice sounded. I felt some kind of warmth in my back, so I reached behind me and pulled out my morpher. The Parasaurus Power Coin was glowing, _'__**Don't be mad at them. They just want to protect you.'**_ The coin glowed brighter as the voice spoke.

My coin was talking to me? Okay, now I know I'm going crazy. "I don't care if they want to protect me. I just want to save my dad!" I responded to the coin. Yep, talking with a talking coin, I need help, pronto.

**_'Kaleb, this is all just an illusion created by Zedd's evil Time Rock. Seeing your dad would just play right into his hands.'_**Parasaur said.

I glared at the coin, "Oh, what do you know?" I asked, throwing the damn thing across the room. I watched the Viewing Globe as the rangers pulled out their Power Cannon and destroyed the Rock of Time. The globe changed scenes to my house, where my dad turned into a Putty Patroller and disappeared before my mother could even see it.

My eyes widened, before turning to Zordon, "But, my father, he was there, and then that putty, and my mother, but how did they others know?" I asked.

Zordon gave me a sad smile, "I did a sensor reading on your house, and found that it was a trap. A putty would've captured you and taken you to Lord Zedd where he'd surely destroy you. I warned the other rangers and they teleported to your house before you could enter." He explained.

I just frowned, placing my hands on my forehead, pulling my hair in frustration, "I have to apologize to the guys! Ugh, that was a dirty trick that Zedd guy pulled. If I ever meet him, I'll pulverize him!" I said, making a tight fist and punching a wall. "How dare he use my dad as bait?" I growled.

I then remembered something, and quickly ran over to the furthest wall. I bent down and picked up my morpher, looking at the coin. It stopped glowing, but I still spoke, "I'm sorry Parasaur. I didn't mean to throw you. I thought that the Power Rangers were just trying to keep me from changing the future so I could stay a ranger. I see now that they were trying to save me."

I saw a light flash across the coin, before I smiled. I held it close to my heart, then placed it back where it belonged. The rangers then teleported into the Command Center. As soon as the light subsided and they took their helmets off, I ran over and gave Rocky the biggest hug. "I'm sorry Rocky! I didn't mean to say that I hated you." I turned to the rest of them, "Any of you. I saw in the Viewing Globe that there was a Putty posing as my dad. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys." I said, sounding really guilty.

Rocky, who I was still hugging, wrapped his arms around me, "Hey Kaleb, you don't have to be sorry. It was perfectly understandable how you reacted. We just had to do whatever it took to stop you." He told me. I just pulled away from him and blushed, realizing what was going on. I chuckled nervously, "Um, oops, didn't mean to hold you that long. Hehe." I laughed nervously, backing away slightly.

To make sure it went unnoticed, I moved to Kim and hugged her, then the rest of the gang. Adam grinned at me, "So, Kaleb, how about you and me go play some soccer?" He asked. I turned to the gang, glad that none of them were angry with me. I nodded and the Black Ranger and I teleported out, after I got my communicator back of course. Time to make up for some lost time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once Adam and Kaleb left the Command Center, I smiled in relief. It was so lucky that we got to Kaleb's house when we did. If it had been a moment sooner, Kaleb would've been gone forever. It was an eye-opener for all of us. I think Kim and I were the ones that were hit the hardest by this reality if we failed.

Kim was Kaleb's closest friend in the gang. I'd always see them together when we were at the Juice Bar. They probably shared secrets with each other that no one else knew about. They hung out together after school, when Kim wasn't going on dates with Tommy at least.

All that time she spent with him, it sent a feeling through my stomach that made it churn and gurgle. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. All I knew was that I wanted to spend as much time with Kaleb as Kim did, and today, I could've lost the chance to. I decided that today, I would not take time for granted. You only have a limited amount and so I was going to make the best of it.

But first, to figure out these feelings in my head. Feelings about Kaleb. Now, I knew I was bi for a while, but I never had the courage to really tell anyone. The only ones to know are Aisha, which was a mistake I was glad to have made, and Adam, because he was my bestest friend since the second grade. The only problem was my family. I wasn't sure about my parents and younger brother, but I was definitely sure that my grandparents did not approve of anyone that dates the same gender, which is why I've kept it hidden.

But Kaleb, he's making things difficult for me. It was usually easy for me to keep control of myself, but with the younger boy, I found myself trying to impress him or such. I wanted to be his hero, hence the reason I offered him swimming lessons to get over his fear. I wanted to be that person he could talk to. The one that he could come to when there was a problem, or just to have a good laugh. The problem was, unlike Kaleb, I was scared of judgement. It was actually very serious.

I always tried to be the guy to fit in and not stand out, so when I made a large group of friends, I stayed in the middle of the social block, just so no one could judge me for being too bossy or just too socially awkward.

Now, I couldn't bring myself to tell my closest friends and teammates that I was bi and I may or may not have a crush on Kaleb. But watching the Viewing Globe and seeing Kaleb pass the ball back to Adam, the sight just made me give a fond smile, appreciating the fact that I could still call Kaleb my friend, even if I wanted more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kim looked around after conversing with Billy and Tommy and met Aisha's gaze. The Yellow Ranger nudged her head to Rocky and both girls looked to see the Tyrannosaurus Ranger watching with a soft gaze at the Viewing Globe. Both girls looked at each other with giant grins on their faces. They both nodded at each other and that began the process of a master plan.

* * *

**So, Rocky has feelings for Kaleb, like Kaleb has feelings for Rocky. Who knew? Aisha and Kim are up to no good, or at least, it is good but it is sneaky. And what about Kaleb's dad? What ever happened to him?**

**Next time: Rita returns while the Rangers are on Vacation in Australia. Kaleb hopes to meet up with his friend, Kitty, but to no avail, as she is on the other side of the country. Evil Alpha tells the Rangers to head to an abandoned theatre and wait for further instruction, only to be attack by a bunch of monsters they've already beaten. Plus, Rocky tries exploring his new found feelings.**

**I love writing this part! Previews are so much fun!**


	21. The Wedding Part 1

**Part 1 of The Wedding Trilogy! In case you don't know, because I don't say anything about what really is happening, Rita has returned and she has Finster make her beautiful and a love potion for Zedd to fall in love with her. **

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the PhotoMare and Rock of Time incident and not much has been happening in the way of Lord Zedd's monsters. Zordon was telling us about how Zedd was going to be preparing to take his 100 year recharge. Basically, it's that every hundred years, for a few days, Zedd will be sleeping, recharging his evil. So there wasn't really much attacks, which was good, especially given the situation or school put us in that afternoon during our final class.

Mr. Kaplan, the principal of the school, came into our classroom, having a special announcement to make. He stood in the front, with his arms behind his back and he had a big smile on his face. I liked Mr. Kaplan, and I think he likes me. He never once has yelled at me or any of my friends, saying we were really good students.

Anyway, he started speaking, "Class, I'm pleased and proud to announce that Angel Grove High has been picked as Teen Exchange Speakers to represent the United States in Australia." He said, looking really happy for his school. The class clapped in excitement, especially me. I had a very big connection with the country/continent.

Apparently this thing in Australia meant that the whole class was going to go. So, with my mother's permission and my stuff all packed, I went with the gang to the train station. Ernie drove us, which was very nice of him. He turned to us before he left. We were just waiting by a bench on the platform. "You guys all set to go?" He asked us.

I nodded from my seat on the ground, leaning against a pillar and Rocky's legs. Hey, don't judge me. He has very comfortable legs. The rest of the gang nodded and made sounds of agreement. Ernie looked at his watch, "The train will be here soon to take you all to the airport." He then leaned forward "Do me a favor. Keep an eye on Bulk and Skull and don't forget to send me a postcard from Australia!" he announced.

We laughed, nodding. He left us, after saying goodbye one last time. Rocky turned to the group, "Wow, this is so cool!" He said, making me roll my eyes. Cool was an understatement.

Adam nodded, "I know, a trip to Australia!" He noted. Well, at least we know Adam's been paying attention to the last couple of days. Good to have you onboard buddy! I thought, sarcastically.

Billy spoke up from his seat next to Kimberly on the bench. "Yeah, I'm just glad Zordon informed us that our trip's coinciding Lord Zedd's 100 year recharge." He noted. I nodded, raising my head, "Amen to that!" I announced, making everyone laugh.

Tommy nodded, "Too bad he couldn't stay asleep for 100 years." He joked, making us all nod.

"At least we know there won't be any trouble while we're gone." Aisha said.

Kim looked forward, at nothing, "I just hope nothing interferes with my shopping because I hear the stores are really incredible."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, it's always about the shopping." I muttered, looking at her with amusement. She glared at me. "Okay Mr. Wiseguy, what are you most excited about?" She retaliated.

I laughed, "That's easy. I'm hoping to see some Koala's and maybe reunite with my old friend Kitty." I told her, sticking out my tongue, because I had a more valid reason for being excited. You can go shopping anywhere, but seeing a rare animal and a person you haven't seen since childhood is something you can only do in a certain place.

"You mean the one you grew up with?" Tommy asked. I nodded, "Yep, hopefully we're going to be near where she lives." I told him. "I'd love for you all to meet her. She's just great. A little quirky, but great."

There was a loud horn and rumbling. Rocky got so excited, he nearly kicked my head, had I not moved to get up. "The train's here!" He cried. I pat his shoulder, "Yes Rocky, we can see that. Now be a good boy and calm the hell down." I chastised. The rest of the group laughed, while Rocky just pouted. "Excuse me for being excited." He mumbled.

**-After the Train Ride and The Plane Ride-**

Nothing interesting happened on either of the trips that I know of. I fell asleep on both. During the train ride, I fell asleep on Aisha's shoulder, and during the plane ride, I fell asleep on Rocky's shoulder. No doubt Kim and Aisha were going to torment me later for that one. It wouldn't surprise me if they took a picture of it.

We first headed to the hotel where we were sharing hotel rooms. I was paired with Adam, so it wasn't totally horrible. The place was actually rather nice, and not like any of the shoddy ones I've ever been to. Maybe it's because my family was bigger than most and we didn't have enough money for the nicer ones.

I was slightly disappointed to see that we were in Sydney, when Kitty was on the complete other side of the country. It was only a small upset, lasting maybe twenty minutes or so. It quickly faded away when Aisha dragged me and the rest of the gang to some port where a bunch of really cool boats were. Some were sailboats, others were motor boats. Some only had one story, while others had two or three. Aisha waved to most of them. Some people on the boats even waved back.

Then we proceeded to the shops that Kim was 'so' excited about. It was nice, with her buying a few things for her family. I didn't buy anything yet, because it was just a tiny gift shop and there was bound to be more types of stores.

Rocky, however, was on the same page as Kim, shockingly. He bought something for his brother, his parents and an extra gift that I didn't see. I just know that he had an extra bag. He wouldn't buy anything for himself, as he was selfless. He preferred others to be happy rather than him.

By that time, it was lunch, so we stopped by a little outdoor restaurant across the way of the Sydney Opera House. I sat on the end of the table, away from the water. Everyone understood, seeing what happened at the lake.

We all ordered stuff so we could share a bunch of Australia's best. So, we got some burgers, sandwiches, and some other things. I was happy with really everything they gave us. It was very good. Australians knew how to cook and cook well! I heard Bulk and Skull screaming about something, making me look over. They had a live lobster sitting on a platter in front of them. I laughed, "Those two probably ordered a fresh lobster." I commented.

Kim nodded, "Knowing them."

There was a weird energy that just shot through the air that made me shiver. I looked around, seeing if everyone felt that. They all had some sort of reaction, looking on edge. Tommy looked to us, "I wonder what that was?"

Billy looked around the sky, along with the rest of us. "I don't know."

Adam looked a little edgy, "Should we be concerned?"

Kim looked unsure, but answered, "Well, Zordon said he'd contact us if there's any problems, right?"

We nodded to confirm that she was right. Aisha smiled, "They only problem I have is how we're going to get all these souvenirs back to Angel Grove." She said.

Rocky just smirked, "How about a tug-boat?"

That made us all start laughing our faces off. It was actually really funny, whether it being what he said or the tone of voice he said it in. All I know is that we were in stitches. Rocky then proceeded to bend down to one of his bags. "Um, Kaleb, I wanted to wait until we got back to the hotel, but I can't really take it." He said, looking very nervous for some reason.

I took a sip from my orange juice, which I may or may not have an addiction to, before giving him a weird look, "What are you talking about Rocky?"

Rocky, still bent down to his bag, spoke, "Well, as far as I know, we aren't going to any zoos on this trip, so I figured that I could still let you see a Koala." He explained, sitting up and handing me a big stuffed Koala. I grinned and grabbed it, squeezing it.

"Gah! I love it! IT'S SO FLUFFY!" I announced, shaking it in the air. **(1)**

The gang just laughed, before I smiled at Rocky, "Thanks Rocky. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that though."

He shrugged and I could've sworn he was blushing, "Well, I wanted to. It wouldn't be right if you came to Australia and you didn't see some type of Koala." He told me, scratching the back of his neck. He looked so nervous and embarrassed at the same time, and I don't think I could take the adorableness he was showing.

Kim pulled out her camera, "Kodak moment!" She screamed, quickly snapping a picture. It printed and she smiled at it. "Ah, this is just too cute. A boy and his Koala." She cooed.

I glared at her playfully, "Well, you're lucky it isn't a girl and her tiger." I teased, giving a quick glance at Tommy. She gasped and kicked me under the table. I jumped, and bit my lip, as to not scream out in pain, "Right, wrong move, sorry."

Kim just smiled, and tilted her head slightly, "Mhm, that's what I thought."

I gave her a dirty look, but it went away as soon as I looked back at my Koala bear. I don't know why I liked Koalas so much. I just like how they eat a lot, they are adorable, in a dopey kind of way, they are perfect cuddle material and they are just so perfect. Wait, did I describe Koala Bears or Rocky? I think they are both the same to me, except I don't do that beastiality stuff. Ugh.

I was into the Tyrannosaurus type guys myself, if you catch my drift.

After lunch, we walked around some more, with our chaperone finally catching up with us. She had a clipboard with her and a bunch of other people with her. She grinned, "Oh good, you're all here. So, we're going to go to the biggest shopping area for a few hours, so enjoy. Meet back here in two or three hours, okay?"

Way to tell us this after we've already done so. Our group just walked over to a table. I hugged my koala, before placing it in his bag. Yes, I did call it a boy. It is. I called him, at least in my head, Rocky II. Don't judge me, I'm not obsessed. I just think that if I can't hug and cuddle the real Rocky, why not have my own? I don't have a problem!

Anyway, Kim just gushed on about the shops, "You guys, I just love Australia. The shops are just to die for!"

Tommy laughed, "Keep shopping and you'll end up bringing the entire continent back home." This didn't amuse Kim, while me, I was in a stupid daze. Ever since Rocky gave me the bear, I've been feeling so strange. It wasn't a really bad feeling, just one of those feelings that you know is there and it's just sitting and buzzing around your body. I don't know what it was, but it felt nice.

Kim's communicator went off, snapping me out of it. I groaned, "Really?"

Kim just sighed, "I knew it was going to happen."

Tommy looked around, making sure no one was around, before answering. "We read you Zordon, what's up?"

Alpha came through instead, "Rangers, this is Alpha. Morph and teleport to the abandoned theatre in downtown Angel Grove. Once there, wait for further instruction." He explained. Something wasn't right about this. Where is Zordon? Why hasn't he said anything yet?

Billy lifted his hand to his mouth, "Alpha? Is everything alright? Alpha? Alpha?" He turned to us, "Something not right guys."

I nodded, "You're telling me." I muttered. Rocky tried this time, "Alpha, are you okay?!"

Billy once again tried contacting the robot, "Alpha come in!"

"Rangers! This is an emergency! I will contact you as soon as I can!" He said, sounding back to the way he normally spoke. Panicked and under pressure. But where was his classic 'aye yi yi aye!' schtick?

Aisha just shook her head, "Alpha sounds pretty weird."

Adam looked confused, "Maybe he's just worried?" He offered.

Kim just looked down to the ground, "Alright, we better go." She grabbed her bags and I did the same with my koala. We all walked down and around the corner of a building, me and Kim dropping the bags where we stood. Tommy waited for us to gather and then we all reached to our morphers, _**"It's Morphing Time!"**_

_**TigerZord!**_

_**Mastodon!**_

_**Pterodactyl!**_

_**Triceratops!**_

_**Saber-Tooth Tiger!**_

_**Parasaur!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus!**_

After we morphed, we teleported the coordinates that Alpha sent, and it ended up being some creepy theatre that was in the middle of some sort of thunderstorm. I hated thunder and lightning, even though I am a Power Ranger with the power of a ThunderZord. I just hated the sound thunder makes and the damage lightning causes.

Kim and Aisha both agreed with my thoughts, even though I never said them out loud. We started walking up some stairs, with my Yellow Ranger pal asking what we were doing here. I didn't answer, for fear of my mouth not even working due to fear. Seriously, this is a problem. I can't control this fear, no matter what anyone tries to say.

Tommy sighed, "I guess we're just going to have to wait for Alpha you guys." He said, sounding really freaked. We then started walking down a bunch of corridors, while bursts of thunder kept booming. I let out a slight whimper, but I kept on pushing. I didn't want to be the weak link in the team's chain. I had to be strong.

Suddenly, a bunch of doors started slamming shut, making me jump, along with the rest of my friends. We turned around, but didn't see anything strange. Kim seemed really shook up, "What's going on?" She asked.

Tommy started contacting Alpha, "Come in Alpha. Alpha so you read me?" He asked.

When it didn't work for the seventeenth time, we stopped him. We just walked around some more, deciding that we should wait for Alpha to some through. I didn't like this place at all.

I was in the middle of the pack, with Kim behind me and Adam in front. We were walking on this small little aisle where you could see the whole theatre. It looked like it could be very cool and amazing, in the light. It wasn't at the moment, with all this noise going through.

Suddenly, the same energy wave as when we were at the cafe surged through us again, and it was coming from across the opening. A monster appeared and it was strikingly familiar. It was the same SoccerShark monster that attacked me on the very first day I met the rangers. I glared at it from my helmet, completely forgetting about my fear.

A bunch of other monsters appeared, and we didn't have enough room to fight. We all decided that down in the clearing would the best, so we all jumped down. Suddenly, there was like an army of monsters surrounding us. Tommy went on guard, "There's too many of them. Let's teleport out."

I nodded, eager to leave, but when we tried, our power failed. Then Rocky tried summoning his Power Sword, but it didn't work either. The monsters all started laughing and singing, making me regain my fear.

We were trapped in a creepy building, in a thunderstorm, with an onslaught of monsters surrounding us and our powers weren't working. _Could this get any worse?_

* * *

**That was that. There is a part 2 and 3 coming up. They won't be up until later today or maybe early tonight, but they'll be up. Now, what do you think about Rocky giving Kaleb the bear? Cute or what?**

**(1) - I had to add this line from Despicable Me. It seemed like the perfect moment. I don't own the line!**

**Review and please read on!**


	22. The Wedding Part 2

**Here is the next installment of The Wedding! While Rita is up on the moon giving Zedd the love potion and getting the ceremony ready, our Rangers are fighting for their lives. But, something ends up happening, putting one ranger in danger of losing their life.**

**I don't own Power Rangers**

* * *

With us being surrounded, Billy suggested the one thing we could do. "Without our weapons the only thing we can do is split up and try to wear them down. We gotta go on the attack."

I was afraid he'd say that, but I agreed nonetheless. If it meant we could leave this creepy place faster, then I was all for it. Tommy said the magic words and we took off, trying to take on a different monster. You can bet that I went for the easiest target, SoccerShark. I mean, I beat that thing when I was only a human, so as a Power Ranger, it should be no sweat.

I did the same as I started off the last fight with him, sweeping my foot under him. He jumped this time, and he laughed, "Oh, you thought you could let history repeat itself eh? Well, get ready cuz I'm all about the new!" He cackled, attempting to hit me in the stomach. I blocked it, and then tried karate chopping his side with my free hand, only for his free hand to grab mine and then the other did the same with my other hand and kneed me in the stomach.

I coughed a bit, cuz that one hurt, but I quickly recovered, throwing a kick to his head, but he knocked my foot away, and then he used his claw to slash across my chest, making sparks fly. I fell onto my back, holding my chest, trying to get up. "Ugh, someone gonna call a red card on that play?" I asked.

The monster jumped and attempted to body slam me, but I rolled out of the way and threw a few rapid punches, hitting him a few times, before spinning into a roundhouse kick. Luckily it worked, but only to stun him. He just cackled and charged right at me. I braced myself, holding my hands up to push him back, but he played dirty. He kicked under my feet, making me jump, but while I was in the air, slammed a fist into my chest and made me fly threw the air and into the wall. I fell onto my butt, holding my chest, groaning in pain. How come this guy was so much more tougher than last time?

The monster laughed, walking to me, "Not so tough now, huh, Green Ranger?" He asked, taunting me. I glared at him through my helmet, before struggling to get up. Eventually I was able to and got back into fighting position. I looked to Adam, who was fighting a crocodile monster nearby, "I can't hold this guy off much longer!" I called to him. He nodded my way, "Me neither."

I turned back to my monster, to duck just in time and slide my foot under his legs. It worked this time, but only to make him kneel down. He then tried hitting me, but I jumped, used my feet to propel me of the wall and tried kneeing him in the face. He caught my leg and laughed, "Haha! Got you now!" He then threw me into Adam, where we both fell down, groaning in pain.

SoccerShark laughed before running around the area, "GOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLL!" He shouted, acting like one of those annoying announcers.

Adam helped me up, walking over to the others, just as Aisha was thrown off a balcony. I caught her just in time, her nodding her thanks. We all looked pretty beat up, even Tommy, who was the best fighter of us all. The monsters around us tormented us, "Haha, come on fellow monsters! Let's finish them once and for all!" A rat/armadillo hybrid chuckled.

The bee monster shook his ugly head, "No! They have to be in one piece. They're Rita's wedding present to Zedd, remember?" It said, stopping all the monsters from attacking. I looked to Billy, "Who is Rita?"

He just shook his head, "Bad news. She was the evil we had to beat before Lord Zedd showed up." He explained.

Aisha put it together, "So that's what this is about! Rita and Zedd are getting married!" She told us. I still don't understand who this Rita person is, but if the rangers say she's bad news, then I believe she is bad news.

Tommy sighed, "It was bad enough to have one evil lunatic on the moon."

Billy just shook his head, "Guys, none of this is gonna make a difference if we don't get away from these monsters." He explained, in a panic.

I turned to face them, "What about that hidden stairway we found a while back?" I asked. Kimberly turned to me, "I was thinking the same thing." She noted.

Tommy seemed to like it, "Good idea, we'll all split up and meet there later. Let's go!" He cried, hopping back into battle. Me, I was too hurt to even throw a punch, so I quickly ran into hiding. I completely forgot my sense of direction, so I didn't know which way was the staircase. It was only a suggestion, I didn't know where it was.

I watched as each other rangers made their way towards me, signifying that I was actually headed the right way to begin with. I followed after them, going down a bunch of stairs. Tommy turned to us, "Watch it guys, those monsters could be right behind us." He warned. I was the second one in the line, so I didn't care what was in back, just in front. Billy opened a door, "This way guys!"

Tommy took leadership role, "Be careful guys and be as quiet as you can!" He whispered. We all nodded, proceeding into the door. I heard Billy mutter something about the monsters blocking the entrance but there had to be another way out. He led us down this very creepy hallway, making me have a bad feeling. Although in a place like this, bad feelings are just your normal reaction to everything. Adam pat my shoulder, "Don't worry, we're going the right way."

A few of those monsters rounded the corner, making me look at Adam, "Oh really? I think we aren't!" I snapped at him, running away. It was like a maze in this place. When you turned one corner, there were five other ways that you could go and each other them usually led to a dead end. Billy managed to get in front again, and he opened a door that lead to a few staircases. I grinned, "A way out?" I asked, hopeful. I didn't want to be in this creepy place any longer. Why would Alpha send us there in the first place? Maybe he only got one monster signal and then the others appeared as a trap? But why weren't our teleporters or weapons working?

It made me so confused and scared to be so powerless.

The stairs led to a cave that was even more like a maze than the theatre's halls were. But, at least we were getting away from the monsters, and that's all that mattered to me. Tommy however, saw light and told us to follow him. We ran after him, quickly finding that light was indeed shining into the cave. We ran outside and we just kept running. We had to get as far from the theatre as possible, before trying our powers.

It wasn't right though. Why would Alpha tell us to meet there, if we didn't have any way of accessing our powers?

All of a sudden, the ground shook and two of the monsters that attacked us, were skyscraper size. I groaned, "Really? Just really? I thought we were on vacation?" I questioned. I was annoyed that whoever was causing this, Zedd, Rita or whoever it was controlling this was interrupting our precious vacation!

Rocky called out, "Okay guys, let's do our thing! _**WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER! NOW!**_" He shouted, along with us.

_**Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Pterodactyl/FireBird ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Parasaurus/Basilisk ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Saber-Tooth Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!**_

I was really happy I had my zord out now. Now we were sure to win! We always do!

I jumped into my zord and pressed the button I loved ever so dearly. "_**Basilisk ThunderZord Warrior Mode!**_"

My snake turned into the robot vampire, faster than you can say Lord Zedd. It made me feel safe. I also watched as my friends made the ThunderMegaZord and Tommy made his TigerZord into it's warrior mode, so it was two against three. We had the advantage.

Me and Tommy took on Peckster, while the rest took on the other guy. I turned to Tommy's beast, "Hey, lets get this guy!" I told him.

Tommy's Zord held up a fist, agreeing with me. I pressed a button, "_**Basilisk Blaster!"**_

My Zord held out both of its fists, having them glow green with energy, before punching forward. Something was off though. They didn't glow as bright as I expected. Still, they hit their mark and Peckster flew backwards. Tommy then used his own power punch and the bird fell onto his back. He made a comment about us bending his beak, but I didn't care. "I've had enough of this guy. Time we made fried chicken!"

I pressed a button and my ThunderWhip was ready. _**"Battle Ready, ThunderWhip Activated!"**_I called out. My zord pulled its hand back, holding the whip, before cracking it. But, instead of lightning coming out of it, nothing did. It just made a loud snap.

I was confused, pressing a bunch of buttons but nothing was working. I was losing power and fast. Peckster laughed and sent a barrage of feather needles at me and Tommy. My zord stepped backwards, shooting sparks everywhere. I covered my face, shielding my eyes. I looked to my power gauge and there wasn't anything left. If there was no more power, then I couldn't control my Zord. If I couldn't control my Zord, then that meant I was automatically thrown out. That's some weird logic if you think about it.

Anyway, I fell out of my Zord, and normally, I would've landed perfectly, but my injuries from fighting SoccerShark made it so I landed hard on my back. The pain didn't last long, as it went numb and then, my head spun and the world faded away. Next thing I knew, I was out cold, in a dreamless unconsciousness.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tommy, Aisha and everyone else landed out of their Zords okay, but Kaleb was no where to be found. Where was he? What happened to him?

I looked around, before seeing a shock of green against the desert floor. I ran over to it and saw that it was Kaleb, still morphed and unconscious. I grabbed him, holding him up. I looked to the others, "Guys! Over here!"

They ran over as quickly as I did, and bent down to look at him. Suddenly, we were all back in the theatre again. I groaned. Billy said that it felt like we were teleported, but I couldn't believe that. Why would Alpha send us back?

I looked down to see Kaleb still unmoving and unresponsive. I gave a sad look from inside my helmet, scared for my friend. I took off his helmet, just so he could breathe, and his face was just hurt. He had a few scratches on his cheeks and forehead and one of his lenses on his glasses were broken. He just looked so weak.

I had to get out of here to find him some help! Why was this happening? What is actually happening to be exact? What was Alpha doing and why wasn't Zordon helping us? Things were all too confusing. Right now, my main priority is Kaleb's well being. If he didn't get help soon, the Green Ranger might not make it.

* * *

**Yep, that was that. I don't like this one bit. I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so I'm definitely not good at writing giant robot fight scenes. Anyway, what is going to happen now that Kaleb is out of order? Will the rangers escape? What is wrong with Alpha? What will become of Kaleb if help is not gotten?**

**Keep reading and find out. **

**Although, the final part won't be up until maybe early tomorrow morning. Just be aware of it. Oh and Review!**


	23. The Wedding Part 3

**So, here is the finale of The Wedding! We get a little inside look at what Rita plans for the rangers, finally taking a look at the villains side. Plus, a little surprise in the middle and end of the chapter.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, and if I did, I'd force Steve Cardenas (Actor for Rocky) To make a cameo in every season. Just saying...**

* * *

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We know what happened in the theatre right? What about on the moon, where the real evil was? You see, on this moon, there was a castle. It was just your everyday, run of the mill castle, just, it was on the moon. In this castle were six evil creatures. One was Finster, a very handy potion expert and monster maker extraordinaire. The next were Baboo and Squatt. They weren't really that evil, but they did as their masters commanded them to. They just really wanted to have fun. The fourth was Goldar, but you already know about him. Leader of Zedd's army of Putties and the second in command. The fifth was the only girl in the castle. Her name was Rita Repulsa, and yes, she was just as ugly as her name made her out to be. She was sent away by Lord Zedd because she couldn't destroy our heroes, the Power Rangers. Now, she's back, and she has executed her evil plan to marry Zedd and take control of all of his underlings, so she may destroy the Rangers and the world.

Lord Zedd was the final evil creature, and he's the most dangerous one. He leads an entire army of monsters and he is a very skilled sorcerer. But, as of right now, his evil heart is full of love for Rita Repulsa.

Speaking of, the future queen was looking down onto Earth with her special telescope. She looked in the theatre, laughing when she saw those Power Brats sitting on some stairs. There was the Yellow, the Blue, the White, the Pink, the Black, the Green and the Red. Wait a minute, Green?

Yep, laying down on the floor at the bottom of the stairs was a young teen wearing an all green Power Ranger suit. The only thing he wasn't wearing was the helmet, but that was next to the Red Ranger. Rita looked at this boy a little closer and saw that he was unconscious. She cackled, "Haha, so it seems Zordon has made his own Green Ranger. Then he'll be the first for ole ZeddBoy to destroy." She hissed. Rita then proceeded to laugh maniacally, her laugh echoing through the halls and chambers of the castle.

-Back In The Theatre-

The Rangers were just sitting there on the stairs. Most of them were trying to talk everyone into staying strong and figuring a way to get out of this mess. There was however, one who was too busy watching over the unresponsive body in front of him. Rocky, the Red Ranger, looked pained to even be there, looking over the boy in the green power suit. He had removed the boy's helmet, so he'd breathe easier, but I think that made it a lot worse for the Red Ranger. He hated looking at the youngest Ranger like this.

It just broke his heart, seeing one of his best friends laying there, actually unresponsive and not giving any signs of waking up, because of one of Zedd's or Rita's attacks. It was really the first time it happened, that he knew of.

He just sat there, on the bottom step, with his helmet and power suit still on, watching the boy, like he was going to disappear forever. He started whispering to the body, making sure no one of the group heard him. "I'm sorry Kaleb." He said, sadly. It sounded like he was going to cry. "I couldn't protect you this time."

Thankfully, the others were still too busy at the top of the stairs, talking, to notice what Rocky was doing. He continued, "I can't believe our vacation came down to this. I thought it was going to be a great time for us to just hang out. I had some really cool things planned." He explained, watching the smaller boy just sleep there.

"We were all going to go to a bunch of museums, looking at all the Australian stuff, and then we were all going to go scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef. I know you don't like fish, but I heard it's beautiful." He laughed a bit, hoping that it lit his mood a bit. "And then, when it was night time, and we were outside, looking around at the wonderful nightlife, I was going to tell you that _I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Kaleb._" He said in all seriousness. He was smiling behind his helmet, sadly. **(It's only in italics, just so you pay attention to it. It's a very serious sentence!)**

Rocky punched his fist, glaring at nothing suddenly, "But that's all ruined now because of Rita and Zedd!" He spat, not angry at anyone except said evil beings.

It definitely wasn't fair.

Suddenly, a light flashed across the way from the stairs, making everyone come back down the stairs. Everyone then relaxed when it was the same loser monsters that attacked their Zords. If the machines didn't lose their power, those two monsters would've been history.

"Ah, look, Rita's ceremonial present is all ready for the delivery." Peckster chirped, walking towards Kaleb. Rocky glared, and stood in front of him, "You're not taking him."

The monsters turned to each other, before nodding. They both jumped up and got ready to attack the Red Ranger. But, two flying kicks sent them back. Aisha and Tommy both landed next to Rocky on both sides, ready to fight. Peckster got up and growled, "Fine, we'll be behind this door, making sure you guys can't get out. Rita will get her present eventually." He crowed. They both disappeared, making everyone loosen up. Rocky went back to his perch, sitting on the bottom step and watching Kaleb protectively. "I won't let anything hurt you again Kaleb. I promise you that." He muttered, not that anyone could hear him.

Kim looked around the group, "What do you think Rita or Zedd want with Kaleb?" She asked, concerned.

Tommy sighed, "Rita probably wants the Green Ranger's powers back so she can create the evil Green Ranger again." He guessed.

Rocky glared up at them, "That will not happen. Rita will never get her hands on him." He growled, making the other rangers flinch and step backwards. He then laughed sheepishly, "Um, oops, kind of got carried away there." He said, nervously.

The others just brushed it off. They knew that if they were in Rocky's shoes with a very close friend unconscious in front of them, they'd get protective over them too.

They all went to talking again, and this lasted maybe another half an hour, before a groan was heard. Everyone looked around the theatre and the groan was heard again. Rocky looked down at Kaleb and saw that he was moving. His hand was holding his head, and he was leaning on his elbow, "Ugh, did someone get the license plate on that rhino?" He asked, rubbing his head again.

Rocky grinned, before grabbing the boy and hugging him, "Kaleb! You're okay!" He exclaimed. The others quickly bent down swarming the Green Ranger in a group hug.

When they separated, Kaleb raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Um, how come we're back here again?" He asked.

Adam sighed, "We don't know. We think someone teleported us." He explained.

Kaleb shook his head, "But, that's impossible. The only one able to teleport us is Alpha." He reasoned.

Billy nodded, "That's why we believe something happened to him." The Blue Ranger verified. The youngest ranger just sighed, "Great, stuck in here again. Any other news I should know?"

Kim just shrugged, "Not really except Rita wants to steal your powers so she can re-create the evil Green Ranger, but that's old news." She said, like it wasn't that important.

Kaleb nodded, "Uh huh, really? That's news to me, just incase you were wondering." He said, calmly. Tommy sighed, "Well, now that we're all present and okay, I say we come up with a way to finally get out of here." He suggested.

Billy nodded, "I think I may have an idea that might just work."

-Ten Minutes Later-

Aisha came walking down a staircase, looking around, "Monsters?! Are you there?" She reached the bottom and started walking towards a door. "I realize I'm no match for you. I'm giving myself up!" She went to push the door, "Are you creeps in there?" The door suddenly opened, revealing Peckster and RhinoBlaster.

She stepped back, "Whoa!"

Peckster and RhinoBlaster both surrounded her, "So, you finally decided to give up Yellow Ranger? Can't say I blame ya. Sooner or later The Peckster would've made nuggets out of you and your Power Pals."

The rest of the rangers stood up from the balcony on top and threw a net down, having it land on the two monsters, and they got all tangled up. Peckster and RhinoBlaster tried getting out, but they just got even more tangled. The rest of the rangers walked down the stairs, laughing and high fiving each other. They walked through the door the monsters came through and thought to escape through the cave again.

They all ran as fast as they could out of the cave and outside. They climbed up some mountains and just as they saw the Command Center, a bunch of monsters appeared out of nowhere. Deciding to run instead of fight, the rangers took off.

It wasn't an easy run either, because monsters kept showing up and trying to grab them, making each of the rangers have to zigzag around them. Finally, as if by some kind of miracle, there was a flat bit of land, leading to the Command Center, and it was a full sprint to reach it. The monsters were left behind, and the rangers safely made it into their headquarters.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

It felt so good to be back in familiar territory. After being in the theatre for an hour and a half, maybe longer, since I was unconscious for some time, it gets really horrible, hearing the thunder and lightning. Walking into the Command Center, we looked around. Alpha was working on something with the controls, and Zordon was no where to be seen. He wasn't in his chamber, which led us to believe that Alpha was trying to program him back.

Tommy took off his helmet, like the rest of us and looked to the robot, "Alpha, what happened? Where's Zordon?"

Alpha looked nervous, "Zordon? Who's Zordon? I don't know any Zordon!" He said quickly. It was obvious he was trying to cover up something. Billy stepped forward, "Alpha, what's wrong with you?"

The robot back up a bit, "You're supposed to be, uh, stuck in the…" He trailed off as Billy walked over to the robot. "Here, let me help you."

Alpha moved away, "I don't need your help. Stay away from me!"

Billy reached into Alpha's back and pulled out a black CD. Alpha held his head, "Ugh, my aching circuits." He groaned, "What happened?"

Billy held the disc up, "Someone reprogrammed him." He said simply. That would explain why we were teleported back to the theatre and why the zords lost so much energy so fast.

Tommy sighed, "You fixed Alpha, but what about Zordon?"

I stepped forward, "Let me see here." I typed out a few buttons, "Hmm, I think I found something." I pressed one of the square green buttons and Zordon was re-energized. I smiled, "I did it."

"Excellent work Rangers! Thank goodness you're here!" He exclaimed.

Alpha looked up to the floating head, "What was the problem Zordon?"

Zordon shook his head, "What's important is that Billy and Kaleb have fixed it."

Rocky hit my shoulder, grinning at me, "Good job buddy." He said. There was something different about him, but I don't know what it is. Maybe he gelled his hair before morphing?

"Rangers, Alpha's evil reprogramming and your imprisonment must have had some purpose. What else has happened?" Zordon asked.

Tommy laughed, nervously, "Well, for one, Rita and Zedd got married."

"That is disturbing news indeed." Zordon quickly responded.

I laughed a bit. Zordon may be serious, but he can crack a funny joke at times.

The alarm blared at that moment, causing Alpha to go into panic mode once again. You know, I missed those little outbursts.

Zordon addressed us, "You must go Rangers. Sensors indicate that Zedd has made his army of monsters and they have entered Angel Grove."

I grabbed my helmet, happy to get some action around here. Zordon continued, "Rangers, you'll find that your powers have been fully restored now that you are far from the theatre. None the less, you are outnumbered by the monsters. May the power protect you."

We all grinned, holding out teleporters, "_We're Morphing Into Action!_"

"**_Battle ThunderMegaZord Power Up!_**" All the rangers called, except for Tommy.

**_Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Pterodactyl/FireBird ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Parasaur/Basilisk ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Saber-Tooth Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!_**

**_Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!_**

I wanted to try something, so I looked to the others, "Hey, mind if I join you guys?" I asked.

They all nodded, making me grin. I jumped up into my Zord and pat it's head, "Nice to see you again, buddy." I opened the hatch and jumped in, waiting for my right moment.

The ThunderZords combined together, creating their normal MegaZord, but I pressed a button, "**_Basilisk Blade Mode Online!_**" I called out, crossing my arms together.

My zord, in it's snake form, stiffened up and it's tail split into three parts. Two were sticking out of the sides, while one stuck straight forward, like a handle. The head of my zord sharpened, along with the sides. I grinned, while exiting the cockpit, and joining the others in the ThunderMegaZord. "Hey guys, you miss me?" I asked.

They turned to me, "Hey, Kaleb! Join the party!" Kim called out. I smiled. This was just so cool! I was inside the MegaZord!

There were six monsters in total, so Tommy took on three and we took on the other three. Punching one of them that was charging towards us, the bee monster fell backwards. He then stood back up and shot a bunch of needles, "Now, you'll bee sorry!" Ugh, such a cliche battle pun!

The needles hit us and exploded on impact, making us fall down. The bee just laughed, while we got up. We then decided to put my Basilisk Zord Sword to work. Hehe, Zord Sword.

Anyways, we walked up to the bee and stabbed it, making him groan, but he only fell back and rolled on the ground.

I had enough with this guy, so I pressed a button, "Guys, it's time for the Basilisk Blade ThunderSaber!"

They all agreed and our sword was raised into the air, where lightning hit it, charging it to full power. The bee looked a little scared, but it didn't last long, as we sliced through him like butter. He fell to the ground and exploded, destroying himself. We then sliced the rat/armadillo guy who fell forward before exploding. Our next victim was the mole creep, so we easy cut him to ribbons, making him blow up as well.

Tommy shot a few lasers at the rest of them, and they all fell to the ground, finally done in for.

I cheered, "Yes! We did it!"

After we got out of our Zords, we looked on our watches, to see that we were going to be late for our meet up with the chaperone in Australia if we didn't get back soon. We all checked with Zordon, and he gave us the okay.

We teleported as fast as we could, landing where we first left. Kim and I's bags were still there, and I reached into my bag and hugged Rocky II. I needed the comfort, so don't judge me! The others laughed at me, but I just stuck my tongue out. "Shut up, you're just jealous!" I told them, before proceeding to walk off. Of course, luck never was my specialty, as I tripped over a brick in the floor that was sticking up.

I dropped the bear and fell, right into Rocky, making him step backwards and hit the wall. Everyone gasped at something, and I heard a click, but I didn't know what, as my eyes were closed. All I knew was that there was a warm feeling on my face, and it felt really nice.

When I opened my eyes, they widened completely. I pushed myself away, my face as red as a tomato. Rocky was standing against the wall, with a face as red as mine was. Let me explain, when I opened my eyes, our faces were really close and our lips were actually touching.

Yeah, I know, such a cliche way to kiss someone you don't want to know you like them. Ugh, figures, I'd have that happen to me.

I quickly tried composing myself, but my face was still just as red. I grabbed my bear from the floor and just huffed, ignoring everyone. Kim ran up to me, giving me a sly smirk. She didn't say anything, as she slipped a small square paper in my hand. I looked and it was a photo.

I analyzed it and I wanted to swoon. It was actually a very cute picture. Kim must've had her camera out, just so it looked like we were actually sightseeing, and she snapped this picture. It was of what just happened, but in someone else's eyes.

Rocky was back up against the wall, with his eyes closed, like mine. His hands were on my biceps, I'm guessing trying to catch me, but it looked like he was holding me. My hands were against his chest, and I was bent a little forward, showing that I just tripped. Both of our faces were really red.

It was a really cute picture, and I hated how cute it was. I didn't however, hate the fact that I kissed Rocky. I can say for one thing, that if that's the feeling that I get when our lips stay still together, just imagine the feeling of more? Ugh! Great, now that's going to be on my mind for the rest of my life.

_Great!_

* * *

**Le Gasp! They kissed! Sure, by accident, but still, it counts! What will this cause between the two? Also, what about Rocky's confession when Kaleb was out cold? Cute, huh?**

**(READ THIS PART TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**

**Now, the next chapter skips over the rest of the trip to Australia, as the Wedding was the only really important thing. To let you guys know now, nothing happens between Kaleb and Rocky. They pretend like the kiss never happened, and the rest of the Rangers get annoyed. They are trying to get them together, so if you're confused about everyone's reactions, that's why.**

**Next time: A history assignment gives Rita and Zedd the idea to send the rangers back in time and revive the Evil Green Ranger by cloning Tommy. They call upon the Wizard of Deception and things go out of control from there. Plus, a little Adam romance is captured! See, Rocky and Kaleb aren't the only ones experiencing love!**


	24. Return of The EVIL Green Ranger Part 1

**This Episode (A.K.A. The next three chapters) might be a bit confusing, due to the evil Tommy being the evil Green Ranger. It'll get cleared up eventually. I just hope you enjoy reading this story as I do writing it!**

**I don't own anything but Kaleb's character!**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The trip to Australia, besides the wedding incident, was actually really uneventful. We went to a bunch of museums, which I can't stand. Personally, I just hate museums. Not because they are boring, when they aren't, I just don't like walking some place where I could easily get the same information from a book. Anyway, turns out, we did end up going to a zoo, much to Rocky's displeasure. Apparently, he thought it meant his present lost its value, but I assured him that it was still very nice of him.

He soon forgot about it when an open Emu exhibit allowed an Emu to reach it's neck over and squawk right in his ear. I swear, there should be people trying to fix the hole in the ceiling of how high he jumped. I ended up with an actual Koala on my shoulder, and they were just as soft as I thought they would be. But, no offense to them, Rocky II was a lot more comfortable.

The event, from what I understand, went well too. Angel Grove High did a great job representing the United States, speaking to the other kids from around the world.

Those were really the only notable things that happened. Oh, and Adam, since we shared a room, decided to never drop the subject of me and Rocky's 'kiss'. He hasn't stopped teasing me about it, but I just roll my eyes and try to ignore it.

The vacation went well after our little problem, so we didn't get interrupted again. I was glad when it was time to go though. I missed my family a bit, so home was a welcome thing.

School however, went right back to normal. In fact, Mrs. Appleby decided that as soon as we got back, to give us a big project for a three day weekend. That's where we were now, stuck in a classroom for another five minutes, listening to our teacher conclude her drawn-out explanation of this project to us. "Which period in history would you have liked to have lived in?" She asked, underlining that exact question on the board, before turning to us, "These are the subjects for your assignment."

The bell rang earlier than expected, making me sigh in relief. It's not that I didn't like school or , it's just that I wanted to go back to hanging with my friends in Angel Grove. Whether it being in the park, Ernie's & even at the tables behind the school, as long as I'm with my best buddies. Speaking of tables being behind the school, I think that's where we all were going.

I was just walking, looking at my books that I got from the school library. I wasn't going to be wasting time on this project just messing around. None of us were. We were all serious about school, but we had fun with it. I sat down next to Billy and I heard Rocky talking with Tommy, "I think I'd like to go back to Viking Times. I always loved those books."

I rolled my eyes, looking back at him, "Wow, you read? Gee, you learn something new everyday." I sneered at him. He just glared playfully at me, before sitting down on my left side with a hand on my shoulder. Everyone gave each other a glance, making me raise an eyebrow, but that's it. Tommy, still standing laughed, "I think I'd like to live in the days of King Arthur." He then pretended to swing a sword around.

I wonder, did they ever have Power Rangers that far back? Maybe….

Kim mentioned something about Medieval times, because she wanted to be a princess, classic Kimberly. Aisha told us about going to the times of Ancient Egypt. Billy and I hadn't said anything, neither did Adam, but he was lost in his thoughts. Me and Billy were just looking at our books, trying to get a little head start. Rocky nudged me in my side with my elbow, "How about you two? Any time you'd want to go to?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, before smiling, "I'd like to go to the Old West. I'd be the best gunslinger around." I bragged, crossing my arms. Everyone laughed, while Billy answered.

"Probably back when Einstein was around. I think I'd be his assistant."

Oh Billy, you would be even smarter than Einstein. You know more about science than he did! You fix Alpha's circuit board all the time, and he's not even from Earth.

Adam snapped out of his thoughts when Aisha nudged him. He scratched his arm, "Man, this is a tough one for me." He paused, obviously thinking. "Maybe back to the Renaissance Time. Everything seemed so…romantic." He told us.

I rolled my eyes, while everyone else just cooed and teased him. So what if Adam was a romance geek at heart. We all had hidden secrets that we felt the need to hide. I already shared mine, with being gay, so Adam's not that different.

We talked a little longer together, before the group split up into three. Rocky, Billy, Adam and I stayed at the table, ready to discuss our project. Kim and Tommy left together, talking about something, probably date and mushy stuff. Aisha had to go to her house, before she met Kim at the mall. I would've gone, but I wanted to spend some time with the guys.

It was maybe five minutes after the three left that a woman talking with another woman passed by. I picked up a bit of their conversation. "Did you hear the news?" The first woman said.

The other one shook her head, "What?"

The other lady giggled, "Ryan Hart finally started seeing someone!" She exclaimed. Hart? That was Kim's last name. That must've been her dad. Good for him, finding someone to see after his first wife passed.

"Really? Who?"

The first lady smiled, "I heard it was Cynthia Rodrigues." She said. The four of us snapped our heads in the direction of the women. That was my mother.

Billy turned to me, "Kaleb, your mother is seeing Kim's dad?" He asked.

I shrugged, looking very confused, "I don't know. I haven't seen him around." But it would explain why my mother was suddenly very happy. Maybe she was seeing Kim's dad. If that's true, then good for her. I just hope she is ready to face another relationship after Dad.

Adam shook his head, "I wouldn't think anything of it K. It was just a rumor." He said. That was true, it was a rumor. Plus, it wasn't my business. If my mom wants to date Kim's dad, that's fine. As long as she is happy. She deserves it after what happened with Dad. I still can't believe that he just left. I don't know what happened, but it still hurt. I remember that day when he never came back.

**_Flashback (Seven Years Ago)_**

_I sat on the porch with a soccer ball in my lap. It was around five in the evening, about the time my dad came home from work. He promised that he'd help me practice my soccer kicks after he got home, so I was excited. I would've practiced with my friend, Kitty, but she wasn't available at the time._

_I patiently waited as I looked both ways on my street, seeing what way he'd come from. I was a very patient kid. With four other siblings, you had to be. I always wished that I had a twin or a sibling closer to my age. That way I could always have someone to play with. My older sister, Rosa, was busy with her boyfriend. Ugh, that's disgusting. My oldest sibling, my brother Antonio, or Ant as we called him, was with his girlfriend, but I could stand them._

_She always gave me presents, so I liked her. My little brother and sister were only three years old at the time, so they couldn't kick the ball properly. My mom didn't like soccer so much, so my dad was the only one in my family that I could play with._

_So, I waited on the porch. I waited for hours. It went from five to six, from six to eight. Finally, at nine at night, I fell asleep on one of the porch couches we had with a blanket over me. When woke up, I was excited because my dad should've gotten home._

_I went inside and looked in my parents room, only to see my mother pacing, worried. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. It was three days later that we got some kind of sign. The police were searching all over for him, but there wasn't any luck._

_We were all trying to eat dinner, when a police officer opened the door. In a plastic bag was my dad's glasses, as we both needed them. They were filthy and there was grass and dirty in the bag as well._

_My mother started crying, along with Rosa. Ant tried comforting the twins, because they were getting upset too. I was just sitting there, still not knowing what was going on. My brother explained it to me a few days later, when everyone calmed down._

_It didn't bring tears to my eyes, but it did break my heart. My dad broke a promise and he made my mom cry._

_My mother ended up scheduling a funeral, even though we didn't know if he was actually dead or not, and that was really the last I can stand remembering about my dad's disappearance._

**_End Flashback_**

That flashback just made me wonder how my older brother was doing. You see, the ages in my family go, Ant was the oldest, being 24. He was seventeen when Dad disappeared. Rosa is next, being four years behind at 20. I was the middle, being 17 and Skylar and Tyler were almost 10. Ant lives in California, like us, only he lives by Los Angeles. He is actually engaged to be married with his fiance Maya. Maya was the girlfriend that gave me all types of presents. They had a daughter too, Sofia. She was so sweet! She was only three. Maya and Ant had her before they got engaged, and I think she sealed the deal. I was happy for them, waiting for the invite to the wedding.

"Kaleb? Are you okay?" Rocky asked, looking to me. I looked up, "Huh?" I responded quickly, not knowing what he asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. The three of them, being Billy, Adam and Rocky, all looked concerned. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just trying to cope with a bunch of stuff." I said.

That seemed to satisfy them. Adam turned back to our books, "Well, this isn't a bad assignment, but I can think of a lot more fun things to do on a three day weekend." He commented.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, like fighting Putties." I said, jokingly. We all laughed at that, before our communicators went off. Okay, now that's just scary how timed that was.

Billy answered, "Alpha, what's going on?"

The robot blared over the speaker, "Teleport to the park, Tommy's in trouble!" He panicked.

We all shared a look, before Adam pressed his communicator, "What about Kimberly and Aisha?" He asked.

"I'll contact them, just hurry!" Alpha told us. We sighed, grabbing our bags. Rocky gave us a serious look, "Alright guys, lets move."

We ran off, trying to find a place where no one would see us teleport. I looked around, seeing a corner that was in the shade, with no one around. I pointed it out to the others and they nodded. We quickly made our way over, dropped our stuff and pressed our teleportation buttons.

When we landed, Kim and Aisha were infact with us. Some Putties jumped over a log towards us, making me turn to Adam, "You wanted excitement!" I said, holding a fist out.

We immediately got into the action. The group split up and I ran to the side, watching as four Putties tried cornering me. I just laughed, before tsking them, and moved my finger from side to side, "Uh-uh, nice try." I teased, before flipping onto my hands and spun around, with my feet spread out to a perfect split. I hit all four in the face, but only three stayed down.

I just sighed, getting up. I walked up to the one that got up, pointing at his chest, "Hey, what's that?" I asked, hoping he fell for it. Since it was just a dumb Putty, he looked. I just rolled my eyes, before closing my hand and punching up. The Putty fell back, not getting up. I laughed, before rejoining the others as we searched for Tommy.

I heard Kim yell out, so we came running. When we got there, I saw Tommy laying on his back, like he was passed out or something. Adam and Billy ran to his side, as the rest of us ran over. Billy suggested we contact Zordon. Rocky agreed, "Yeah, maybe he can tell us who that lizard guy is!"

What lizard guy? I didn't see anyone. I was too busy trying out the new move Rocky had taught me at the last lesson he gave me. I'd say it was a success.

Kim seemed to be on the same page as Rocky, "Yeah, and why he seems to be after Tommy." She said, concerned for her 'taking too long to be officially called' boyfriend.

Billy walked off, so he could talk with Zordon, so I just sat down, humming to myself. It was just a tick I had when I was bored. I always hummed when there was no noise. I don't know what it was, but I always needed some constant noise. There's a fan in my room, not because it's hot, but because the rotation makes that buzzing noise.

I looked around, still humming. Kim was tapping her foot, impatiently waiting, with Aisha playing with her hands. Adam and Rocky were sitting down, back to back, playing with the grass while Tommy was rubbing his neck and head.

Billy came running back, "You guys, according to Zordon the Wizard has the ability to create an illusion that then becomes reality." Okay, I totally lost, what wizard? I don't understand.

"Like a nightmare that becomes true?" Aisha asked, looking confused. Oh don't even try me sista! Okay, no more coffee for me.

Billy nodded, "Exactly!"

Kim sighed, before looking over to Tommy. She looked very concerned. "Tommy, you okay?"

The White Ranger nodded slightly, groaning, "Yeah, I just have a headache." He told us, running a hand through his now very messed up hair.

Rocky stood up from where he was sitting, "Look, about this wizard, I think if we all stay alert, we can beat him." He noted. WHAT WIZARD?! Nobody tells me anything!

Aisha sighed, "I hope you're right." She said, doubting him. I would know if I doubted him or not if I knew what this wizard was and what was he doing?

Adam looked around, concerned, "So, what's our next move?"

Billy, with hands on his hips, just shrugged, "Zordon said there's nothing more we can really do right now, so I say we just go on with our day." He told us. We all agreed, and Tommy started walking off, "Keep an eye on your communicators, just incase something happens."

He pat Kim's arm, "I think I'll skip out on the mall today. I need to go treat this headache at home." He said.

I pat his back, "Yeah, go relax big guy. We'll handle everything." I reassured him. He gave me a small smile, but it meant a lot to me. You see, I always felt, even though he's told me otherwise, that Tommy never really trusted me as Ranger yet. I don't know why, but it's just a strange vibe.

We all decided, after Tommy left, to stay with each other, just incase we needed to be called in a hurry. We walked out of the park, and into the city. Kim and Aisha were discussing Tommy's well-being while Adam, Rocky and I were just walking quietly along. Billy was constantly watching his communicator, like he was expecting something to happen at any sec-

The little beep of our communicators sounded, making me just roll my eyes. Figures, this is the one day that when someone has a bad feeling, they have to be right. Billy held his communicator up, listening. It was Tommy. "Rangers, come in, this is Tommy."

Billy turned to us before answering. We quickly gathered around him, hoping to hear what he had to say. "We read you Tommy, what's up?"

"Listen, somethings come up. Meet me at the Angel Grove city limit sign on the outskirts of town, right away. See you there." He told us. He was the leader, but he didn't seem too concerned about whatever it was that was happening.

We, however, diligently followed orders and ran as fast we could to the sign. Tommy was already there, but something was different about him. He had a different aura around him, plus he had on a green bandana on his head. Hmm, maybe he could hand that over at some point. I'd love to wear that. Gah, moving back to my horrible feeling. I didn't like this at all. Something big was going to happen.

When we asked him what was happening, he told us that Zordon sent him here. I narrowed my gaze at him. Why would Zordon only contact Tommy? He usually tells all of us at the same time. Things got even more suspicious when Billy tried to contact Zordon, but Tommy stopped him, looking desperate, like if we asked Zordon, we'd find out he was lying.

Of course, Adam, being the ever so good boy who never sees the bad in any of his friends, agrees with Tommy. There was a loud laugh from the tree, and we all looked up. It was some creepy guy with a fiery face and a lizard mask on. He was in a black cloak and he had black hair. This must've been that wizard. Finally, I can say I know who it is!

"You fools are so easily deceived!" He cackled.

I glared, before grabbing my morpher, "Quick, let's morph!"

I felt a hand grab mine, keeping me from grabbing it. I looked up to see Tommy, giving me a sly smirk, "No! You don't deserve the title of Green Ranger." He spat at me. I gave him a nasty look, while the others questioned him.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Billy asked. Tommy just laughed, "You're way too late."

Kim kept looking from the wizard, who was laughing his face off, to Tommy, "Tommy, no!" She went to grab his arm, "What's going on?"

Rocky grabbed me, holding my shoulder, "He's turning on us that's what!" He spat, glaring.

The Wizard pulled out a staff and growled, "It doesn't matter now!" The world got all wavey all of a sudden. I got very dizzy and grabbed onto Rocky. He was holding onto my shoulder, while Adam fell on the ground, holding my leg, to stabilize himself. We all grabbed onto the sign, and closed our eyes.

When we opened them, we heard a bunch of screaming and footsteps moving really fast. We looked around, to see a bunch of people in colonial clothing, running and screaming away from us. I let go of Rocky to move forward, away from the group, "What's going on?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer, because before they had a chance to, someone grabbed me from my shoulder, "James, get away from these witches!" A gruff man's voice sounded. I turned around to face him and he pulled me away, "Come along James."

I glared at him, before swinging my foot around to kick his hand away. "Let go!"

He did, and I ran back to my friends. The man glared at me, "Listen to me young man, you will listen to your father." He yelled. I just stuck my tongue out at him, "You're not my dad! And my name is Kaleb!" I yelled back.

The man just widened his eyes, before running off, "He looks like my son! The witch has taken the form as my son!"

I smirked, "Hmph, that's what I thought." I said, accomplished, before turning to them, "Why is he calling me and you guys witches?"

Again, I didn't get an answer. We were just looking around, when we saw some soldiers running off a boat. Oh boy, that's not good!

Billy read my mind, "Let's jam guys!" He suggested, before running off. I was already ahead of him, taking off a second before he did. We ran throughout the small colonial town, with Billy and Adam in the lead, as they were the fastest runners. Kids were being forced to get inside of buildings and people were doing their best not to be in our path. I looked behind us and the soldiers were running after us.

We turned a corner and ran behind a large building. When we got to the back, we had to hop over a wooden post where you'd tie a horse up. A girl and boy came running with us, telling us to follow them inside said large building.

The girl opened the large wooden door wide enough for us all to get in within seconds and then closed and locked the door with a wooden plank. We stayed very quiet, listening as the soldiers started mumbling, asking where we went and saying that we were witches, so we could disappear if we wanted to. They remained outside, with me watching through a crack in the wood.

_Ugh, this is just the worst!_

* * *

**So, the gang, minus Tommy, is back in time, in Colonial Angel Grove, trapped in a barn with two strangers that decided to help them, a girl and boy. What happens now? What about Tommy and the Evil Tommy? **

**Read and review and find out. Seriously, get those reviews coming! I like to know how I'm doing and so far, I haven't been getting much feedback. Thanks yous guys!**


	25. Return of The EVIL Green Ranger Part 2

**Here is the next part! I hope you enjoy! This is where it gets a little bit more dramatic! Please, please, please, enjoy reading it!**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

The soldiers still stayed there, right in front of the door, looking around. They kept asking the obvious questions, like "Where are they?" and "Who were those witches?" You know, the normal ones.

If I could hear them over my own, I'm sure I would've heard everyone else's heart beating. It was really scary, knowing that soldiers with real guns could find us and kill us. Guns don't kill people you know. People who hate people from the future with guns, kill people.

Finally, as if by some twist of luck, one of them suggested they look over somewhere else. I don't know why, but one of those soldiers sounded familiar.

I looked to my friends, to see if they were all okay. The girl and Adam were looking at each other with loving eyes, making me and the boy that helped us both look sick. The girl spoke, "I'm Marissa." She whispered.

Adam smiled, "I'm Adam."

I rolled my eyes, but before I was able to speak, a familiar voice sprang up, "Ugh, why'd we help these guys Marissa?" The boy spoke up. I looked over to him and he had a hat on, so I really couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded like I've heard it before.

Marissa smiled, "James, we couldn't just let them take these people. I don't believe they are witches." She answered, turning back to Adam with her innocent doe eyes. I retched in my throat, "Ugh, gross. Adam ignore the beautiful girl and focus on the real issue!" I scolded him. I swear there was a blush on Marissa's cheeks when I called her beautiful.

Adam looked to me, "What would that be?" He asked, giving me a dirty look. I gave him one right back, before looking around the barn, "Um, that would be finding a way back to our time and what was up with Tommy back there." I told him, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

The boy stood up and got in Marissa's face, "See! They are witches! How could they get here from another time without being witches?" He said, angrily, pointing in her face. I glared, pulling him away and it knocked his hat off.

I was going to say something, but all I could do was stare in shock. I think everyone else did too. James had flat black hair, and tan skin. He had greyish green eyes and he wore glasses. It was like looking into a mirror. That would explain why his voice was so familiar. He was me, or at least me from the past.

He picked his hat up and placed it on his head, glaring at me, "Close yer trap. The flies will land in it if you don't." He quipped.

I just sat down on a wooden barrel, holding my head. "Whoa, talk about vertigo." I said, looking down at the ground. I didn't feel good at all.

Adam spoke up, "Sorry about him, he gets a little, temperamental. That's Kaleb, and my other friends are Rocky, Billy, Kimberly and Aisha." He explained to Marissa and 'James', pointing to each of us as he said our name.

My head hurt a little too much for me to care about him calling me temperamental. Kim turned to Marissa, "Um, why was everyone calling us witches?" She asked.

Billy gestured to our clothes, "Because in olden days, anyone that was considered different or unusual was accused of being a witch." He explained for Marissa. I sighed, "Well, this is just peachy." I muttered.

Marissa turned to Adam with a raised eyebrow, "Olden days?" Oh way to go Billy, create a time paradox and explain to her what we are doing here. Well done.

Aisha looked very uncomfortable, like the rest of us, "Uh...Marissa, we can explain everything." She stumbled.

Rocky just laughed, "Yeah right, you try Billy." No! That'll confuse her even more!

Billy just nodded and started off very unsuccessful, "Alrighty, um, where should I begin? Have you ever wondered what Angel Grove would be like in the future?" He asked her.

I groaned, "Here he goes again."

Kim hit my shoulder, "Quiet!"

I glared at her, "Excuse me if I have a huge headache and we're stuck in an alternate time." I snapped at her. "This isn't exactly the way I thought I'd be spending my weekend."

She just stuck her tongue out.

I dismissed her, as my headache increasingly got worse and I started feeling really weak, like something was draining me of my energy. It wasn't even a subtle feeling of weakness. It just came crashing down on me like a tidal wave at a beach. Rocky seemed to notice, "Kaleb, are you okay?" He asked.

I tried to nod, but it felt like a bag of bricks were hanging by my neck, and I couldn't lift my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, breathless. It was probably all that running and then getting that shocking reveal that James was me. At least now I knew why that guy tried pulling me away from my friends. He probably thought I was his son.

Rocky stood by me, I'm guessing to make sure I was actually okay, like I said I was. When Billy finished his explanation, Marissa looked very astounded, while James looked indifferent, and maybe a tad bit annoyed. Adam walked up to her, "Don't worry Marissa. I know it's a lot to understand."

She just shook her head, "No, I just can't imagine Angel Grove in 200 years. What's it like?" She asked.

Kim spoke up, "It's awesome! You have to see the mall! The shops in it are so cool!" She swooned. Here she goes. And when one goes, the other is sure to follow.

Aisha proved me right as she held a hand out, "Yeah girl, the make-up department at the superstore, ugh!" She made an excited sound. I craned my head to face them, "Yeah, sure, tell her about make-up. I'm sure she'll need it here. Why not tell her the better stuff, like um, we're a free country now or have electricity?" I asked them, giving them the look that just asked them if they were seriously talking about the mall to a girl who lived 200 years in the past.

Rocky finally stepped forward, "I think you should just drop it and help find a way to get out of here." He suggested. I held out a fist above my head, "Amen!"

Rocky hit my fist with his, and suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me and I just groaned, "Ugh!"

The Red Ranger bent down, "Kaleb?"

I shook my head, rubbing it, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I breathed. It seemed like it was going away, for now.

Kim looked to Billy, "Maybe we should try to contact Zordon." She suggested. Billy looked doubtful, but agreed. "I really doubt our communicator signal's going to get through." He said.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth, "Alpha? Zordon?" The beep after he spoke was the only sound the communicator made. "Alpha, Zordon! Can you hear me?"

When nothing happened, Rocky became even more frantic, "If we can't reach Zordon, does that mean we're stuck here forever?" He asked.

I shrugged, now standing. My energy was back, so I felt a lot better than I did a few minutes ago. I think it was just some sort of reaction to being sent back in time. Kim looked at us, "But Tommy's still back there, he'll come for us."

I glared at her, "Assuming he knows where to look. Remember we are 200 years in the past." I snapped at her. It wasn't that I was mad at her, I was just mad in general, like something was controlling my emotions to just be set on anger.

Kim looked down, "Oh yeah…." She then looked back to Billy, "You better keep trying." She said, trying to find some kind of hope.

He nodded, "Right, Alpha?" He looked to us, "Guys, I still can't get through. Alpha, Zordon, can you hear me?" He asked again.

I sighed, looking around the barn. It was boring just waiting here for something that wasn't going to happen to happen. Adam made the suggestion to morph, but just as he did, some soldiers popped up from behind the fenced up section of the barn. We could only see their faces though, and one was strikingly familiar. "Skull?" I asked, walking closer to inspect. It was him!

The soldier looked confused, but looked to Marissa, "Marissa, you will be punished for helping these," He gave us a dirty look, "Witches." He sneered.

Marissa glared at the soldier, "They're not witches!" She snapped back.

Adam also gave the soldiers a glare, "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

Ooh, someone's got a crush on a 200 year old girl! Look at you Adam, you sly dog you.

Kim looked around, really scared, "What are we going to do?" She asked, quietly.

Adam turned to Billy, "We can't morph now!"

Kim shook her head, "Of course not, Marissa shouldn't be punished for trying to help us."

Marissa looked really scared and she looked like she was about to cry. She had her hands on her face, and Adam, being the smooth lady killer he was, grabbed her arms and pulled them down, giving her a warm smile. Okay, I will admit, I did swoon a little at Adam's smile.

What? I never said that Adam was ugly! He is rather adorkable! That's right, I said adorkable.

Billy sighed, turning to Rocky, "Alright, I'll take care of this. Rocky, play along." He walked over to the soldiers. "If I could have just a minute of your time, I think I can explain everything." He told them. The soldiers didn't look interested at all, but Billy proceeded to talk to them.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, I'm surprised Billy wants to leave. The people here love to hear him talk." I muttered, holding my head again, as a little dizziness hit me. It wasn't much, but it did grab my attention. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" The soldier that looked like Skull shouted. "You're all under arrest!"

Kim gave the brainiac a look, "Billy, somehow I don't think they bought your story." She said, a little concerned at the moment. Rocky turned to the people behind him, with his eyes telling us to follow him, "Ready guys?"

We all nodded, I stood up. Rocky then ran off, "Go!"

We quickly followed him out of the barn, hearing the soldiers yell out to us. We ran outside and back around the way we came, into the streets. We ran down an alley, before going under a building with no walls. It led to a herd of sheep that didn't move out of the way until we got there. We ran out of there really fast, thank goodness. I always sneezed when close to wool.

We then ran off to a road that had a lot of forest on the sides, running down it. I looked behind us and the soldiers weren't anywhere to be found. That didn't stop me from pushing myself to run even faster. Marissa turned a corner, "This way!"

Adam, with Marissa holding his hand like a lifeline, shouted out, "Where are we going?"

Marissa turned to us, "My uncle's! He'll help us!" She cried, while we all kept up our pace.

Running down the path, Marissa pointed forward, "There! That carriage!" She noted to us. The carriage was going slow, so we could easily catch up to it. Billy made it on first, then Adam, then Marissa, then me, then James, then Aisha, then Kim and finally Rocky. Marissa called out to the driver, "Uncle Ben we need your help!" She cried.

Kim sat down, catching her breath, "Thanks a lot!"

The man turned around, making me just drop my jaw. "You're alright now lads and lassies." He commented.

Kim looked to me, while I just gave her the doubtful look. She looked like she was confused, as was I. "Um, guys can you please take a look at Uncle Ben?" She asked. We all looked to him and he turned around.

"Bulk?" We asked at the same time.

He laughed, "No, Ben's the name." He told us. I wanted to laugh, really, I did, but it wasn't the time, hehe funny pun, or the place. Ben smiled at us, "We'll be back to my homestead in a short while. You just sit and catch your breath." He calmly told us.

Finally, a chance to catch my breath. That dizziness I felt before increased ten-fold, making me groan. My stomach felt like it was about to burst and I barely could move any more. Just lifting my hand to wave would feel like a few tons of sand were weighing it down.

Aisha looked to me, "Kaleb? Are you okay?" Everyone looked to me.

I just looked up, with all the strength I had, "I feel really weak." I told them, before quickly falling forward and passing out. The last thing I remember hearing was a very evil sounding trumpet sound and the roar of what sounded like a Zord of some kind.

o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb looked up, frowning, "I feel really weak." He mumbled, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward, heading towards the ground. A pair of arms caught him before he reached it though. Rocky looked around, kneeling on the ground with Kaleb's body halfway in his arms. "I think we just got another problem to deal with." He muttered.

Suddenly, a green line of electricity appeared at Kaleb's feet and rapidly went up his body, and when it reached his head, it appeared again at his feet. Billy moved to him, "Oh no, this is bad."

The whole gang in the carriage went looked to the passed out boy. Adam looked to the brainiac, "What's wrong with him? What is that green light?" He asked, frantic for answers.

Billy sighed, "Kaleb is going through a Power Split. You see, I believe that the Tommy that tricked us into coming to the sign, was a clone, created by Rita or the Wizard and they gave him the powers of the Evil Green Ranger."

Kim shook her head, "Wait, what? How does that explain what going on?" She asked.

Billy continued, "A Power Split is when there is two rangers of the same Power Coin alive at the same time. Since both Kaleb and the clone are from the same time period, and they both got their powers from a green Power Coin, Kaleb's powers are being drained. His life force has bonded with the coin and if his powers are removed completely…" He paused, looking around the group with a morbid look on his face, "He could die."

The gang all looked to each other with very scared looks, except for Marissa and James, but that was only because they didn't understand.

Adam shook his head, "But, isn't the Evil Green Ranger's Power Coin the Dragon? Why would Kaleb be affected? He's the Parasaur."

Billy answered right away, "Well, I heard from Alpha that the Parasaur and Dragon coins are like two magnets trying to come together. If one is powered up, the other will be weaker." Everyone seemed to understand it now, except for the obvious two.

Aisha looked to Billy, "Isn't there something we can do?"

He shook his head, "Not without Zordon's help."

Rocky hit the brainiac's shoulder, "Well? Try to contact him again!" He commanded. Everyone could see how terrified the Red Ranger was. He looked nearly in tears and he was shaking. Plus, he wouldn't yell if he wasn't scared, that was a key sign.

Billy shook his head, "It won't work, just like last time. No signal for the communicators." He explained, sadly.

Everyone looked down at the boy sadly, even James, who stopped being so annoyed a few seconds after running away from the soldiers. This actually could mean the end for the Green Ranger.

Arriving at the homestead, everyone got out of the carriage, with Rocky carrying Kaleb's body on his back. Ben lay out a few blankets on the ground and Rocky laid the boy down gently. Kim kneeled down to him, running a hand through his hair. The green line of light just kept repeating going up his body. It stayed the same pace, so that was a relief, if only a small one.

Billy looked around the area, keeping a lookout. Rocky and Aisha were hanging by the corner, with Aisha sitting against a wall and Rocky standing, leaning against it. Adam was with Marissa, of course, and he was trying to calm her down, as she was scared for Kaleb.

Billy came back, smiling, "It looks like we lost to soldiers."

Everyone sighed in relief, glad that was over with. Aisha started squirming before hitting Rocky's leg, "Rocky, your foot is tickling my back!" She whined. Rocky looked down and moved his leg away, backing up, "Uh, that's not my foot."

Aisha looked behind her and screamed. She quickly got up and moved away from the things. It was only a group of rats play fighting each other. Ben laughed, then Marissa laughed, then everyone else minus Kaleb and Aisha laughed. The latter frowned and crossed her arms, "Don't laugh! I hate rats!"

They all continued to laugh until a dark voice called out, "Well, that's good to know. Then you'll especially enjoy what I have planned for you next!"

Everyone jumped and looked over to see the Wizard standing on top of a brick smokehouse. He started laughing while Ben got in front of Marissa and the gang all stood in front of them and Kaleb. Rocky stepped forward, "Man, not you again!"

The Wizard laughed again, "Yes, I thought I'd bring by a little news from home. The city's about to be destroyed! Too bad you're not there to see it." He laughed again. Adam stepped forward "You'll never get away with it!"

The Wizard looked curiously at him, "But, young man, I already have." He laughed again. He then raised his wand, "Now, did somebody say something about rats?" He asked, as he pointed the magic stick at the furry vermin. They grew to be about people size and the rangers went on guard. Rocky picked up Kaleb's body, placed him back on his back. "I'll take Kaleb, Marissa and Ben away from here." He offered.

The rest nodded, and Rocky waited until they were morphed and ready for battle. Billy, Kim, Adam and Aisha all stood together, going to grab their morphers, "It's Morphing Time!" Billy cried.

Nothing happened at all. Kim freaked out, "It's not working!"

Billy slapped his head, "Of course, we're 200 years back in time before we met Zordon and got our powers."

Adam moved forward again, "Then lets try and take them."

Billy shook his head, "No! Who knows what they can do?!" He cried. Kim grabbed Ben and Marissa, "Come on you two! Run!" She cried.

Rocky ran with them, carrying Kaleb's body. He followed the other rangers down a field, avoiding the Wizard trying to hit them with his spells.

They made it out of the field, but unbeknownst to them, the pulse of the line of green light began to speed up and Kaleb's skin started to pale slightly.

* * *

**OMG! Kaleb might actually die! Holy crap! I'm telling you in all honesty, I had a plan already laid out for this episode arch, but this idea came to me as I was writing and I like it so much more than my first one!**

**So, yeah, review please! I still want those! I'm also almost at 1000 views, so maybe you could share this with people? Favorite it and follow it too? Yeah, please do that! **


	26. Return of The EVIL Green Ranger Part 3

**Here is the final chapter in the Arch of the Evil Green Ranger! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Power Rangers, blah blah blah, you've heard it before!**

* * *

Kaleb's Dream

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stood there, looking into just blackness. I thought my eyes were closed, but I opened them, and it was even darker than when my eyes would be closed. It was really strange. I was feeling so weird, like I wasn't a part of my body anymore. Like something was trying to take me away from it.

"Kaleb!" A shrill voice called out from the darkness. I got into fighting position, looking around, just seeing black, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The voice just called back, "Oh Kaleb, you're in no position to be making demands." The shrill and creepy voice cried, laughing. I could tell it was female, but I never heard her before in my life. "Now, be a good little boy and stay out of trouble."

I glared at the darkness, before running off towards where I thought the voice was coming from, "I'll find you, whoever you are!"

The laugh got louder, "Kaleb, look behind you."

I turned around and saw a woman with her hair parted in the back and sticking up. They looked like horns, or something. She wore a very big orange dress and she had a black and gold collar on. She had white high heeled boots on and she held a staff that had a moon with a red sphere in the middle. She looked very creepy. I looked at her, "Who are you?"

She grinned, "Why, I'm Rita Repulsa, you're new master!"

I glared at her, "I'll never work for you. My heart will always belong to the Power Rangers." I spat at her.

She seemed to be annoyed, but she spoke very calmly. "Kaleb, listen to me. The rangers don't care about you. You're just an addition to the team. If you join up with me, you could be the leader of a whole army." She bribed.

I glared at her, "You're lying! The Rangers to care!"

Rita laughed, "Oh really?" She then pointed her staff and a hole in the blackness opened. It revealed Rocky laying me down on the ground right in the middle of the colonial Angel Grove and ran off. I gasped, looking hurt. He really just left me on the ground?

Rita pat my shoulder, "I know, it hurts. Those Power Pukes don't deserve you on their side. I think you'd do better on the evil side." She suggested.

I moved away from her, "No, it's a trick. You don't want me, you just want the green Power Coin!" I yelled to her.

She just shook her head, "Why would I need the Green Power Coin and then have to look all over for a suitor, when one is standing right in front of me? Tommy was a good Green Ranger, but I believe you can be better. I see a whole lot of evil potential waiting for you." She said, looking in my eyes.

I looked away, not sure. "But, I'm a Ranger."

She nodded, "Yes, and you'd still be one if you joined with me, but you'd have even more power than you do now."

I looked back to the screen of me laying on the ground, unconscious, when Rocky came back again. "Don't worry Kaleb, those rats won't get to you. I promise!" He vowed, making me give Rita a glare. "They don't care about me hmm?" I asked, moving forward. I was stomping my foot with every step.

She backed up, "Kaleb, it's just a trick. Don't trust those pesky Power Poodles!" She cried, looking desperate.

I just kept walking to her, "You know, you had me going there for a second. If you closed the window so I couldn't see what happened next, you might have won, but now, I'll never join up with the likes of you, Rita Repulsa." I snapped at her.

She glared, before waving her staff, "Fine, but now, beware Green Ranger. You're being drained from your powers. If you agreed, I would've saved you, but now, you'll be dead and the Green Ranger will live on with Tommy's clone!" She cackled, before waving her staff and disappeared. I glared at where she stood.

How dare she try to make me turn on my friends?! There was no way I'd ever go on the evil side. I'd rather die. Which, if something isn't done soon, I just might.

o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky, after laying Kaleb on the ground, kicked a rat monster in the face, knocking it back and away from the younger boy. He smirked, before looking back and saw another try to grab Kaleb. Rocky glared and punched the rat repeatedly, before slamming it down to the ground. He gave a satisfied smirk, before picking Kaleb back up and running after his friends.

He caught up with them, running around a carriage, before everyone in the town gathered in the center, all trapped by the rat creatures. There were more of them than they realized and Rocky only beat them out of anger.

When he looked around, with his friends circled around him, he heard a groan from behind. Rocky tilted his head to look and Kaleb's eyes were open, but barely. "Rocky?" He whispered/groaned.

Rocky nodded, "Hang on buddy, we'll find a way to help." He assured.

Kaleb just groaned again, "Rita, draining, dead." He said, before looking around slowly. He pointed slowly up to a wooden stage, "Tommy." He said, simply.

Rocky looked up and grinned, seeing the White Ranger, all morphed and ready for action. "Tommy!" He called out.

Tommy nodded, "I'm so glad you guys are safe! I've come to take you back! The evil Green Ranger has unleashed the DragonZord unto Angel Grove!"

Aisha looked around, seeing the rats still running about, "But we can't leave these people here with those giant rats!" She cried.

Rocky glared at her, "Aisha, I care about these people, I really do, but Kaleb needs attention and Zordon is the only one who can help!" He snapped, looking back at the boy, who was now looking around. Kaleb flinched when the light crossed his body again, like it was zapping him. He looked up at Tommy, "Help." He muttered.

Tommy looked concerned, before everyone went on the stage, with Tommy. Adam turned to Marissa, "Come with us! There's so much I want to show you!" He said, hoping she'd say yes.

Marissa however, shook her head, "I can't. This is my world, you belong in yours." She said, sadly, but leaned forward, "I'll always remember you." She placed a small kiss onto his cheek, making the Black Ranger blush.

Billy grabbed Adam, "Come on, we have to go!" He called. Adam sighed, looking back to her, "Bye Marissa!"

The group all gathered around Tommy, as he lifted the Wizard's wand that he took from the magical creature, and they all disappeared, back to the future.

As soon as they landed, the Green Ranger and the Wizard were there, ready for battle. Tommy turned to Rocky, "Drop him and leave it. I'll take care of these clowns and protect him." He said.

The Red Ranger looked unsure, but nodded all the same, placing the boy down gently against a tree as he looked up at said Red Ranger with very glazed eyes. They weren't glazed with lust, anger, sadness, happiness or any other emotion other than worry. Rocky gave the Green Ranger a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll be back." He promised, before he morphed and called his zord.

Tommy looked over and smiled, seeing the real Green Ranger was safe, away from battle. He looked to the staff in his hand, and smirked. He turned to the Wizard and the evil Ranger. "Hehe, shows over! And it will be your own evil magic to be your downfall!" He thrusted his arm forward, releasing a blue beam from the wand and it hit the wizard.

He groaned and growled as he disintegrated in front of the Evil Green Ranger, before looking up. Tommy smiled, "You're no longer under his control now."

The power suit from the evil Green Ranger faded away and the energy flowed through the air, into Kaleb's body. There was a bright glow that emanated from his body. It glowed a very bright green and it consumed the whole park and everyone in it. The DragonZord and ThunderMegaZord both stopped in it's tracks.

The light then moved and centered a beam that came from the sky and had it land right on Kaleb. He was lifted from his sitting position and was brought up to a standing one. Both of the Tommys looked on with awe, saluting their arms over their eyes, so they could see.

The light circled around Kaleb and it consumed him. When the light faded, Kaleb stood there, with his Power Ranger power suit on, and it was different than before. Instead of having just the black diamonds, he had the gold shoulder pads that formed a gold diamond on his chest. His gloves changed from just plain white, to having triangles of green on the edges by his wrists. He looked even stronger than he did before.

The real Tommy was amazed at what just happened. Kaleb just absorbed the powers of both Green Rangers. There was a loud roar and the three on the ground, along with the five up in the ThunderMegaZord all watched as the DragonZord stopped attacking, and walked right into the ocean, where it belonged.

Kaleb looked around, "Did I miss all the fun?" He asked, as Tommy de-morphed. Kaleb de-morphed as well, looking and seeing two Tommys. He rubbed his eyes, before looking at his glasses, "These just aren't working nowadays." He muttered.

The real Tommy laughed, "Nope, there really is two of me, but that'll change." He looked to the fake and the clone nodded, closing his eyes.

Tommy then raised the Wizard's wand, "Time to fix all of the damage done by this Wizard!" The staff shot a beam into the air and a few strands came down and circled around the fake Tommy. He smiled, before being absorbed into the light, leaving behind the green bandana he wore on his head.

Another beam of light went back in time, and hit the rats that were still terrorizing the old Angel Grove. They glowed a bright blue, before shrinking down to the size of regular rats, calming down everyone. Everyone in the town all went back to doing what they normally did. Marissa and James looked to each other, before looking up at the sky. Marissa let a single tear drop from her eyes, "Thank you Adam." She whispered.

James just rolled his eyes, before walking away, "Ugh, women!" He scoffed.

Back in the present day, everyone was de-morphed and walking towards the duo of Tommy and Kaleb. They saw that the Green Ranger was standing and okay, and ran over. Kaleb laughed, waving to them, "Hey guys!" He called to them.

Everyone was happy and running to get to the now standing boy, but Rocky, Kim and Adam ran the fastest, all of them, tackling the boy in a big group hug. Kaleb laughed, "I'm fine guys. I just needed a little re-charge." he told them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV - Twenty Minutes Later-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sitting back at our table behind the school, we all went about our business, like nothing happened. I was leaning against a nearby tree that was only like two feet from the table, reading a book. Tommy and Rocky were play fighting in the little space next to the table. I had to occasionally move out of the way, just to avoid getting hit. Billy, Adam, Aisha and Kim were studying at the table. Adam looked very miserable.

Even from my drained state, I was able to see the kiss Marissa gave Adam. The guy must've been heartbroken. I felt kind of bad. Me and Rocky are from the same time period and so is Kim and Tommy, but him and Marissa, they weren't.

Aisha looked to us, "You guys, I'm glad Zordon destroyed that magic wand." She said, looking up from her books. I nodded, flipping the page to my own book on Cowboys. I was serious when I said I wanted to live in the old west.

Kim and everyone else voiced their agreements, "Yeah, that thing was bad news." Kim said, elongating the word bad for emphasis.

Tommy stopped his fighting with Rocky to walk over to the table, "There was some good that came out of it." He told us. Rocky went to my side, just looking over my shoulder, probably to get a peek into my book, for some reason.

I looked to Adam, who was still pouting, looking down at his book. He looked like he was going to break down at any moment. Billy pat his shoulder, "Relax man, at least we know they're all okay." He tried making him feel better.

Adam nodded, but I knew he was trying to bite his tongue, "Yeah, I guess."

Rocky went to sit by his friend, but a girl moved in front, bumping him into me and her dropping her books. My footing would've caught Rocky, but there was a tree root that my foot got stuck on, so I fell back. Luckily, Rocky had his hands out, so he caught himself, so he didn't fall on me, completely. I fell onto my back, while his hands were on both sides of my head. He laughed, with his face about five inches away. "We really need to stop this." He joked. I rolled my eyes, struggling to get up.

When I was finally able to get up, I saw that the girl and Adam were smiling at each other. Everyone was making a big deal over the girl, which didn't make sense. I sat by Kim and got a good look at the mystery girl and nearly yelped in surprise. The girl looked exactly like Marissa!

I just laughed in disbelief, "Well, would you look at that?" I whispered to Kim. She nodded, giggling. "I know, it's so cute!" She cooed.

I rolled my eyes, looking down to my communicator. To think, Rita almost convinced me to join up with her and Zedd. I don't even know how she came that close, when I knew that I would never betray the rangers ever. They stand by me, so I do the same. I wouldn't just throw that kind of friendship away for more power.

_That would be the biggest mistake I'd ever make._

* * *

**So, that's the end of the evil Green Ranger. I kind of rewrote the episode at the end. When Tommy destroys the Wizard, him and his clone go back to the past and beat the rats, and then turn them back to normal, and then Tommy leaves his clone in Colonial Angel Grove. The thing with Adam and the Marissa look-a-like really did happen.**

**Next time: It's the book fair! Yep, the book fair can be exciting, especially when Kaleb finds a childhood favorite book of Kim's. What happens if Lord Zedd decides to trap four of the rangers in that book? Chaos ensues, and friendships are tested, and maybe, relationships are started?**


	27. StoryBook Rangers Part 1

**Okay, so I haven't updated today, but that's only because I had school to go to. Yeah, I'm only sixteen, so I still have school. Anyway, this is the next installment. If I were you, I'd go back to the last chapter and read the preview for this one once again, because I changed it. The episode that was originally put turned out to be useless towards the plot. Moving on, I hope you enjoy this installment, I'm hoping to update at least once a day. If it doesn't happen, I'm sorry, but I'm only human.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did, Steve Cardenas would have never left the show, ever!**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

School today was shortened. Not because of meetings or monster attacks, but because of the Book Fair! I wasn't completely excited by it, but hey, it was better than the alternative. I would've just been at home, doing nothing all day, watching some weird cartoon that my little sister was watching, while Tyler was drawing something nearby. Yeah, I live a thrilling live outside of being a Power Ranger.

Anyway, I was by myself when I first got to the book fair, but that soon changed when I saw Kim and Tommy. I ran up to them, jumping in front of them to stop myself, "Hey guys!" I called, starting my sentence as soon as I landed.

Kim just kept looking at the books, "Hey." She said, to focused on the books.

Tommy just smiled at me, "Hey man, what's got you so excited?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not excited, just trying to spice up everyone's day." I said, not really understanding what I said.

Tommy pointed over my shoulder, "I think that only works with Rocky. Though, you may need to repeat Australia to do it." He teased. I glared at him, crossing my arms, "I'm going to forget you ever said that." I told him, pointing in his face.

My White Ranger friend just laughed, "Aw come on, you know you like him! It's way too obvious!" He said. Okay, when Tommy Oliver, the king of obliviousness, says that you are being too obvious, there is definitely a problem. He can't even see that Kim is basically in love with him, and yet, he's thinking he's been friendzoned.

I just continued glaring at him. At least my face wasn't heating up, so that was a plus. I think I was too annoyed to be bushing anyway.

I moved over to Kim, "So, whatcha lookin at Kimmy?" I asked, all hyper and stuff. Hmm, maybe Tommy was right and something was making me excited. I guess I had too much sugar in the juice Ernie gave me this morning before I went to school. That, or something changed inside me when I absorbed the Evil Green Ranger Powers.

I even asked Zordon what happened with me and he explained everything. Turns out that Rita and Zordon both had a Green Power Coin, but Rita's was a copy off of Zordon's. Basically, it was a fake with the same properties as the real one. With her magic, she turned it Evil, and since Evil and Good can't exist together within the same object, when the Evil Tommy turned into the Green Ranger, it sapped away all my energy because my life was already bonded with my Good Power Coin. Does that make sense? It did to me, so I hope it does for you.

Kim looked up at me from her books, "One, don't call me Kimmy, and two, I'm looking at these fairy tales." She held a book up, and smiled, "I always wanted to be a princess and get rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse." She said, dreamily.

Tommy moved next to her, "What about a white tiger?" He asked. I grinned. There you go Tommy! That's the type of flirting that gets you a girlfriend! You are finally getting it!

Kim gave a sly smile, "That would work." She giggled, going back into the books. I turned to Tommy and held a thumbs up to him.

'Nice one!' I mouthed to him. He just shook his head laughing.

I looked through the books, seeing if Skyler, Tyler or my little niece Sofia would like a fairy tale. Sofia, Maya and my older brother Antonio were going to be visiting this weekend. It was going to be so good to see them again. We haven't seen each other in two years, so Sofia was only a year old when I first met her. I wanted to get her a present for her visit, like a good uncle. I wanted to be the cool uncle, the one that gives his nieces and nephews all the cool presents.

So, I was looking through some of the books, when a big purple one caught my eye. I grabbed it and read the title, 'Grumble the Magic Elf'. I looked on the inside and saw that it was the perfect gift for Sofia. I turned to Kim, "Hey, what do you think? Would this be a good present?" I asked.

I told the guys all about my brother and his family coming down, so maybe they could help me. Kim turned to look at the book and she gasped. "Oh my god! My mom used to read me that book when I was a little girl." She said, smiling fondly at it. I handed it to her, and she looked through it, smiling, "This brings back so many memories." She said, looking like she was about to cry.

I pat her shoulder, "You take it. I can find another book." I told her. She smiled, but frowned, "I don't have enough money."

I was going to say something, but Tommy stopped me, "Kim, I got it covered." He handed the guy that was at the cash register a ten dollar bill and turned back to Kim. Said Pink Ranger looked super thrilled, and she smiled at Tommy. "Aww, that was so sweet!" She grabbed him around his neck, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

_Damnit! So close! Aw well, at least it's something. Man, being a wingman is tough!_

I was so busy gawking at the cuteness that Tommy and Kim were portraying, that I nearly forgot all about my niece's present. I sighed, looking back into the books, not finding anything that she'd like. I know that since she was only three, that she wouldn't be that picky, but I wanted the gift to be perfect, and Kim's book was just that. But, I wasn't going to deny her the memories that book brought of her mother. It was the same thing with me and soccer. It always brought memories of my dad kicking the ball with me when I was little.

Tommy tapped my shoulder, "Hey Kaleb, we're leaving this section." He told me. I nodded and walked with him and Kim. She was still looking at the book and I gave a sad smile, "I'm happy that I found that book for you Kim." I told her, even if it was a half-life.

She smiled back at me, "No you didn't. You wanted to give it to your niece, but you gave it to me instead. Thank you Kaleb." She then kissed my cheek, but not like she did with Tommy. With him, she grabbed his neck, but with me, she just stood up on her tiptoes.

I smiled at her, "No problem. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." I told her, making her smile and nod. Rocky came out of nowhere, "Hey guys! Look at this book on meditation! It's really good for the martial arts!" He told us.

I rolled my eyes, amused at the fact that even at a book fair, Rocky still has fighting on his mind. It was just one of the many things that I found undeniably attractive about him. God, I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush. That's just one of the many side effects of being gay and having a crush on an older guy. It makes you feel like a girl, which, let's face it, would make my life a lot easier. I mean, really, if I was a girl, then I could definitely see Rocky liking me. But, I'm a guy and he is straight as ever, so yeah, I can't see it happening at all. I will deal with watching from afar.

Tommy grabbed the book from Rocky, "Hey, can I read it when you're done?" He asked. Oh, and I guess the same thing about fighting could be said about Tommy too.

Ms. Appleby came up behind us, "Are you kids enjoying the book fair?" She asked, all excited. Of course, the teacher would get excited over a bunch of books being in one place. I'm really only here for two reasons, to find a book for my niece and because my friends are all here. Or at least I think they all are here. I haven't seen Aisha, Billy and/or Adam yet, so maybe they weren't here.

Kim nodded at our teacher, "Absolutely Ms. Appleby!" She piped, bouncing on her toes as she spoke.

Our teacher beamed at us, "I'm glad to hear it. Remember," She started to walk off and her voice got louder. "The more books we sell the more the library benefits!"

Rocky turned to us, "So, you guys want to go with me to the Youth Center? Aisha and the guys were going to meet me there." He asked, though he only looked at me. Hmm, what was up with that?

The three of us looked at each other and shrugged, before Kim spoke for us, "Let's go!"

We then proceeded to walk off, with Kim holding her book in her left hand and Tommy's left hand in her right. I just had my hands stuffed in my jean pockets with the green bandana the Tommy Clone left behind wrapped around my wrist. It brought me comfort, having it around my wrist.

Once we got to the school, Rocky led us to a bridge on the edge of the park. It was nice, with Kim leading and Tommy a little bit behind her. Rocky was next to me, nudging me every so often. It made me just chuckle to myself, because he was always doing this, little things that annoyed me on the outside, but on the inside it made my stomach swarm with butterflies.

Kim held the book out in front of her. "Tommy, I'm so happy you bought this book for me!" She giggled again.

Then, a red light hit the book, making it glow, and the book jumped out Kim's grasp. It flew through the air and landed, open, in a nearby trash can. We looked to each other, before I looked to Kim, "Why would you throw it out?" I asked.

Kim raised an eyebrow at me, "I didn't! It just flew out of my hands!" She then started running over to the trash can, along with the rest of us. When we reached it, the whole book had an orange glow outlining it. My Pink Ranger friend looked weirded out, "Whoa, it wasn't doing that this morning." She observed.

There was a sudden buzzing sound that made us all look around. It started to make our bodies shake and suddenly, we were falling down to the ground. I landed on my side, with my head on a very soft rock. Like, it was unnaturally soft for a rock. "Um, not that I don't enjoy this, but Kaleb, could you get off me?" I heard Rocky's voice mumble.

I opened my eyes, and lifted my head. Turns out, the 'rock' was actually Rocky's stomach in disguise. Okay, it wasn't in disguise, I just had my eyes closed. I pushed myself away, before glaring at him, "Get real, Rocky." I told him.

Wow, an intimate accident happened between me and Rocky and I didn't even show one sign of embarrassment. I think I may be getting the hang of it.

Getting up, I looked around. This was not Angel Grove Park. It was way too…animated. Everything looked like a cartoon. A poorly drawn kids cartoon, like the type Skylar watches. Stupid really.

Tommy stood up as well, doing the same as me too. "Where are we?" He asked. Why do people ask that when it's obvious that the other people with you don't have a clue either? It really bothered me for some reason.

Kim looked really scared, "This looks really familiar." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? What planet have you visited?" I asked, not believing that for a second that she's been someplace like this.

Rocky gave her the same look I did, "It does?"

She turned around and she spazzed out for a second, "Oh my god, we're in my book!"

Tommy turned to us, "We better call for help." He suggested, bringing his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon, come in, this is Tommy."

We waited a couple of seconds, and when no one answered, Kim spoke, "Nothing? We're totally cut off." She huffed, annoyed.

Tommy sat down on a rock, yes a real rock, not Rocky's stomach. That'd be weird. Kim was tapping her foot in annoyance, leaning against a cartoon tree. Rocky was pacing and I was sitting down on the ground, just messing with my bandana.

Rocky turned to Tommy, "Why don't we just morph?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head, "That wouldn't do us any good. We're still stuck in here." He told him. Rocky looked down, and sighed. I pat his leg, "It was a good suggestion." I told him.

"Okay, what are you doing here? Who are you? Come on, I don't have all day!" A grumpy voice sounded out from somewhere. I have no idea where it came from, so I looked around, not seeing anything unusual.

Suddenly, a big blue guy in a Santa outfit appeared with a wagon. "Answer the second question first."

Kim walked up to the weird guy, "We really are in my storybook!" She said, in awe.

Rocky looked to me, "This is just too weird."

I rolled my eyes, "When you're a Power Ranger, nothing is normal." I told him. He nodded, "Yeah, but still, you can't expect to be transported into a storybook."

I nodded, agreeing with him. The Santa wannabe started yelling, "I said, who are you?!"

Kim waved and flipped her hair, smiling her face off, "Hi, I'm Kimberly. This is Tommy and that's Kaleb and Rocky." She said, pointing us out, "And you're Grumble…."

"Grumble the Elf!" The guy yelled, interrupting her. Okay that is just rude. We were just introducing ourselves, and this guy bites our heads off. He placed his hands on his hip, "What's it to ya girlie?"

Tommy turned to me and Rocky, "What's with him?" He asked. I shrugged and Rocky just glared at the elf. Kimberly just grinned, "An evil magician put a spell on Grumble and turned him into a grouch." She paused.

I rolled my eyes, again, "Yeah, right. That's so evil!" I muttered, sarcastically, holding my hands up in fake fear.

Kimberly continued, "He now has to deliver all these toys to the orphan children if he ever wants to be nice again." She told us.

Once again, I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot, I've noticed. Anyway, this cannot be happening. We are stuck in a storybook with a grouchy elf and there is some kind of evil magician who really just likes seeing people being angry and grumpy. Oh how cruel!?

Grumble just gave her a dirty look, "What are you, some kind of gossip or something?" He asked.

Kim smiled slyly, "I've heard this story a hundred times!" She said, sassily. Okay, Kim, just because you know the story, doesn't mean that the characters know that they are in a story. This is their life, don't ruin it!

Grumble just shook his head, "What do you want, a medal? I gotta get going." He put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "You! Get outta my way!" He grabbed his wagon and started walking away, "Kids today." He muttered.

He then walked off, making me cross my arms and give a pointed smirk to Kim, "That went rather well, don't you think?" I asked, sarcastically. She just glared at me, not saying anything at all.

Tommy turned to us, "Maybe if we follow him, we can find our way out of here!?" He suggested. I sighed, "Great, more time with Grumpelstiltskin." I groaned.

Rocky just pat my shoulder, "Don't worry Kale, it'll all be over soon. We'll be drinking juice with Ernie in no time." He reassured me. I sighed, but nodded, walking with Tommy. Kim and Rocky hung back to take up the rear, and I heard them whispering to each other, but I didn't hear what they were saying. Eh, it's probably nothing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocky's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kim stayed back with me, while Kaleb and Tommy went ahead. I sighed, watching Kaleb walking in front of me. I wish I knew if it'd be the right move to ask Kaleb out. I mean, seriously, he'd be the first guy that I've really ever had feelings for, or at least feelings other than lust, because really, I've lusted over a few guys in my life, lets be honest.

Anyway, we were walking, when I felt Kim nudge me. I looked to her, "What?" I whispered. She just smirked, "You like him don't you?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Kaleb, you like him." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I widened my eyes, before going back to normal, "What? No, I don't like him." I lied. Of course I did, but I didn't need to tell Kim that. She'd end up telling Kaleb, and that's not what I want.

She smirked, "Oh yes you do."

I just huffed, "I'm telling Kim, I don't like him. He's sarcastic, sometimes rude, at times grouchy, like Grumble…" I trailed off, not able to complete the list, as it was a little harsh of me.

Kim, however, continued, "He's cute, smart, challenging, a great person, a family guy."

I glared at her, "Hey, who's side are you on?" I asked.

She thought for a minute, "I'm on the side of...true love." She said, dreamily.

I retched, "Ugh, please. I'd like to keep my lunch down, thanks." I snapped at her, giving her a look. Kim just smiled, "Whatever, it's cute, even if you are in denial."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in denial. I don't like him like that."

Kim glared at me, "Don't you tell me lies like that. It's been so obvious, ever since he stopped talking to you. You were like a lost puppy trying to find a home, and when he forgave you, you just followed him like a dog on a leash. You like him and you can't tell me otherwise." She stated, crossing her arms. Damn her and her way of saying everything true. I was lost without him. When he was sick, I was worried about him not making it, and when I saw him standing next to Tommy after the DragonZord went back into the ocean, I wanted to scream out how much I was actually scared he wouldn't live.

I was a little sucker for Kaleb. Anything he did was just so cute. The way he'd crack jokes, the way he'd make a smart comment back to Bulk and Skull. Hell, even the way he fought Putties was adorable. But also, when I had to hold him back from going into his house when we went back in time, it just killed me. Not that he was screaming that he hated us, because really, I can understand why he'd say that. It killed me to see him so broken at the moment. His dad was his one weakness. If you mention him in a negative way, Kaleb would go into some sort of funk.

When he did, I always wanted to just hold him, let him know that he has people that care for him and that he needed to be strong, for his dad's sake. It was just a little thing that I had always wanted to do, ever since meeting him. He was just that type of person.

Kim nudged me again, "I told you that you liked him." She said, with a satisfying smirk. I rolled my eyes, my face turning a bit red. "You don't know anything."

She scoffed, before whispering to me, "Just ask him out. It's just that simple." She told me. I shook my head, "No, what if he doesn't like me like that?" I asked.

She laughed, "Ha! You admit that you like him!" She quietly cried, as to not alert the person that our conversation was about. "And you can't worry about that! You're the one who's gonna make the first move. Can you see Kaleb asking you out?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, but…"

Kim grinned, "Good! Now, you'll ask him out to a movie or something, maybe lunch at Ernie's?" She suggested, making me roll my eyes, "Gee Kim, why don't you plan our wedding too?" I asked sarcastically.

She pointed at me, "Hey, don't tempt me!" She told me. I laughed a bit, glad I had her as a friend. All of my friends were amazing. I'm glad that we met that day in park, when Mr. Anderson's son was on a runaway stroller and Aisha and Kim stopped it together. To think, that Adam, Aisha and I only arrived in Angel Grove to partake in a Ninja Tournament, and a day later, we're being sworn by Zordon not to say anything about the Power Ranger's identities. Then, a few days later, we are called into action by becoming actual Power Rangers.

I'd have to call you crazy if you told me that would be my life. It was just insanity, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Now, moving on from that, how to ask Kaleb out for that date that Kim wanted me to go on?

* * *

**So, there you have Part 1 of either 3 or 4 parts. So, Rocky admits to Kim that he likes Kaleb and she wants him to ask Kaleb out. Hmmm, how will this turn out? Plus, Tommy, Kaleb, Kim and Rocky are stuck in a storybook with Grumble the Elf! How will they get out? Will the other rangers save them? Will I ever stop doing these stupid questions at the end of each chapter? NO!**

**Review please! I accept all types of criticism! I don't like hate and flames, but I will take it as contructive!**


	28. StoryBook Rangers Part 2

**Figures, the chapter I upload after I promise to upload once a day is like three days after the fact. I'm sorry, I was busy getting ready for Thanksgiving. But, I'm back and hopefully, I'll be able to update at least two more chapters today.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

Walking through the storybook, I learned that animals have the biggest eyes and that the sounds they make are completely unrealistic. Good to know the next time Rita decides to trap us in a story. Well, I don't know if it was her, but it's a good guess!

Anyway, once we reached a forest, we decided to run in order to catch up with Grumble. Okay, it was a vote 3 against 1, but hey, I didn't like the elf. He was way too bossy, even if it was a magic spell. Moving on, I had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen. Bad, good or indifferent, I don't know, just something.

Kim called out as soon as we saw the elf and the wagon of toys, "Grumble!"

He stopped and looked back, while we gathered around his cart. Tommy spoke up, "We need your help to get to the end of the book." He told the angry elf.

Grumble just growled, "What do I look like, a tour guide, with a map sticking out of my hat? Go find the end of the book yourself!" He grumbled. Huh, guess that's how he got his name. Wow, ironic. He started to walk off again, but we ran in front of him.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you want to help us? If you do, we'd be out of the book and, most importantly, out of your life." I bargained with him. He just shook his head.

"Read my lips, N-O. What part of the word no don't you kids understand? What do I look like, your mommy? Look kid I got my own problems here and you want me to walk you to the end of the book? Forget it!" He yelled.

We looked to each other, before Tommy stepped forward, "Grumble, please. We need your help." He pleaded.

Grumble just rolled his eyes, "Aww, you're breaking my heart." He said, sarcastically. Hey, that's my job buddy! I'm the only one allowed to be the sarcastic one!

Tommy held out his hands in a friendly way, "Maybe there's something we can do to help you."

Grumble looked offended, "Help?" A flash of lightning hit the ground behind the wagon, making Grumble turn around, "I don't need any hello!" He turned to see a group of Putties. Oh great, not in here! I don't need this, added on with the grumpy Elf and being stuck in this damn book. God, I'm definitely not ever going to a book fair again!

We all got into fighting positions, ready to fight these guys. Kim turned to the three of us, "I think we better help ourselves." She suggested. I nodded. We waited until the Putties started the attack, but it never came. They just danced around, gathering around the cart. I raised an eyebrow, "They want the toys?" I asked.

Kim groaned, "If they take the toys then the story will never end and we'll be stuck here." She said. I shook my head, "Not happening!"

I went to go punch the nearest one, but they disappeared with the cart of toys along with them. I stomped my foot. "Dios de mierda joder!" I screamed in frustration. Rocky ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders, "Whoa there, calm down. No need for that type of language." He scolded me. I guess I should've remembered that Rocky was also of Spanish descent, so he knew what I said.

Tommy and Kim gave each other weird looks, and Rocky leaned over to whisper, "Kaleb basically screamed, 'God fucking damnit!'" He told them. He really needs to work on his whispering, if I could hear him.

They went from not understanding to being shocked at hearing the youngest of the group swear. Granted, it was in spanish, so I guess it didn't really count.

Grumble seemed just as frustrated as me, "Well, this is just great. I've got no toys and all of the kids are going to be disappointed and I've got you, you, you, and you, to thank for it!" He pointed at one of us with every 'you' he said. He then walked in between us, "I'm going to stay grumpy forever! Not that it matters to me, but that's besides the point." He then shouted back to us, "I just met you clowns and I already dislike you more than anyone else I know." Grumble yelled.

I glared at him, "Well, you aren't exactly the best company either!" I yelled back to him. Kim grabbed my arm, "Kaleb, yelling at him won't help us." She said, calmly. I just growled, before crossing my arms and looking away, not wanting to do something stupid.

I looked around, and walked off the path and leaned my back against a tree. I grabbed a stick and just started breaking it. It was a stress reliever. Tommy and Rocky both started pacing, while Kim sat down, sighing on a rock, "You guys, this is all my fault!" She cried.

Tommy walked up behind her, "No it's not Kim. There's only two people to blame for this." He put a leg on the rock. I nodded, about to speak, but Rocky beat me. "Yeah, Rita and Zedd." Oh, I was going to say the magician and Grumble, but I guess Rita and Zedd make more sense. Hehe, good thing Rocky did interrupt me.

Kim looked up to Tommy, "How're we going to get out of here?"

I sighed, "Hope for a miracle." I muttered, letting go of the many pieces the stick was now in. They dropped into a little pile. Rocky pat my back, not saying anything, just being there. It was a sweet gesture, which he was full of.

Tommy and Kim got up and started walking, making me and Rocky run after them, "Hey, where are we going?" I asked. Kim turned around, "To find that elf. He is the only one who can help us." She explained. I groaned, "Really, back to the king of moods?"

This was just getting better and better. Let's invite Rita and Zedd for a party next week, with Goldar being the special guest! Ugh, really, I don't want to be anywhere near the Grumble guy.

We kept walking down the path, not really talking, just looking for the elf, when all of a sudden, we walked into a snowy patch. It may have been a cartoon, but it still felt like winter. Again, I picked a bad day to wear a shirt with no sleeves and a pair of shorts.

Normally, I'm a big fan of snow, but not right now. No, I was freezing and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Tommy looked around to us, "Guys, I think we may be lost." He shivered. I nodded, "Brilliant deduction Sherlock. What mystery will you be solving next?" I asked, shivering as well.

Kim looked around, "We're not lost, but I don't think that you guys want to know where we are." She said, in an ominously creepy voice. It was like this place was home to something bad or whatever.

The ground then shook violently, and I almost lost my footing. Of course, it kept shaking, so, due to the ice, I slipped and fell, along the rest of the gang. Kim tried sitting up, but she kept slipping, "You guys, there's a snow monster that lives in this part of the book. He's really ugly and guess what, he doesn't like uninvited guests." She muttered.

"Pardon the chilly reception, but I don't recall any of you asking permission to make snow angels in my valley!" A voice growled. We all turned to face this really big white and blue monster. He looked like the Abominable Snowman. "Now, I'm going to have to keep you, on ice!" He threatened.

Tommy turned to us, "It's going to be impossible to outrun him in all this ice!" He called, grunting as he tried to get up. I already had gotten up, but I was using a nearby tree for balance.

The monster, as I helped them up, started laughing, "Now, what flavor popsicle do you want to be?"

Kim looked really scared, "We've got to do something."

Tommy nodded, "You're right." He looked to us with that glint in my eye that I grinned at. It was finally time to kick some butt! We grabbed our morphers and Tommy cried out, "It's Morphin Time!"

But, nothing happened. Hmm, what was wrong? It was working fine before.

"It must be the cold. Our morphers must be frozen." Rocky told us. Ah, that would do it. That would cause our morphers not to work.

Kim looked from her morpher, to us, to the snow monster, "What are we going to do?"

The monster laughed again, "Yes, what are you going to do?" He asked, growling and laughing at the same time. He then started grabbing rocks, and throwing them at us. I yelped, jumping across the way and hiding behind a tree stump. It was a good place to hide, and if everyone could get here, we should be safe. I gestured to them to follow. First came Tommy, then came Rocky, and finally, Kim brought up the rear.

"Gah, I'll crush you into snow cones!" The monster growled to us.

Tommy growled as well, but for a different reason, "There's got to be a way to get the morphers to work!"

Rocky nodded, wrapping himself up in his long sleeve button down shirt. "Yeah, but how?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, but if we don't figure something out soon, this story's going to have an unhappy ending." I said, scared out my wits. Seriously, I don't want to die in storybook because of a damn snow monster! I want to die happy, when I'm old and barely can move!

We then got up, and faced the monster. If we were going to go out, we'd go out swinging! I got into a fighting position, but the monster growled again. Seems like that's all he does. "It's time you warm blooded creatures chilled out!" He then proceeded to laugh. "I'm gonna put the freeze on you!" He cried, charging forward, us moving out of the way just in time.

He fell on his front and the earth shook again. This time, it seemed that the snow was getting thicker. I couldn't see anything, except for Rocky and Kim. Tommy was behind me, I knew that. "I can't see anything!" I cried.

The earth still shook and Rocky looked up and turned to us, "It's an avalanche!"

A ton of snow fell onto us, we fell into the ground. It was like the earth just crumbled under the weight of all the snow. All I know is that when we landed, the snow was up to our waists and we couldn't move. It was also even colder in the cavern, than it was outside. Looking up, I could see that there was a hole so you could see outside. It was still snowing, but not as harshly. I just wish that it wasn't so cold.

I was still shivering when Kim and Tommy stirred in the snow, "Kaleb, you okay?" She asked. I nodded, "I'm f-fine, just c-c-cold." I told her, chattering my teeth. A pile of snow moved next to me, making me yelp in surprise. Rocky emerged, unharmed, and smiling, "I'm okay too."

I looked around, "How are we going to get out of here?" I looked back up to the hole. "It's way too high to climb out."

Tommy smiled, "We'll figure out something."

I just shivered violently, considering that I was the most underdressed person here. Kim was wearing a regular t-shirt and shorts, so she could pull her arms in the sleeves. Me, I had nothing. The only sound I'm pretty sure everyone heard, except for their breathing, was the sound of my teeth clicking together. Suddenly, a red shirt was draped over my shoulders. I looked to Rocky, because it's obvious that it was him, I mean, duh, red.

He was shivering, but he had his hands and arms in his sleeves, like I suggested for Kim. He wasn't wearing the long sleeve shirt though. I looked to my shoulders, and saw that shirt. I looked to him, "Rocky, you need this."

Rocky shook his head, "Not as much as you." He said, smiling at me. For a few moments, I felt warmth, and it was coming from inside me. He's risking his life, just so I'm able to get a little warmer. I smiled at him, "Thanks Rocky." I told him.

Kim nudged me, making me look to her. She just raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively. I rolled my eyes, before placing my arms in the sleeves of the shirt and pulling it tightly against my body. It wasn't much, but it did help me. Plus, it smelled like Rocky, so I was happy with that too.

There was a sudden shake and snow fell from the top of the cave, when a face appeared, "Having fun?" The sarcastic remark brought a smile to my face.

Kim grinned too, "Grumble! How'd you get past the snow monster?" She asked, getting excited.

Grumble grinned, "The goof got caught in his own avalanche." He laughed, before giving us a stern look, "You coming out or what?" He asked.

Kim nodded, before turning back to me. "Kaleb, give me your hand." She told me.

I did, and she pulled up with her full strength and eventually, got me unburied. Apparently, I was the only one fully in the snow. It just looked like the others were buried like me. We crawled out of the cave where Grumble came from and reached outside.

I stretched, still wearing the shirt Rocky gave me. "Ah! Fresh air!" I groaned in relief. Tommy turned around, after walking out of the cave, "Thanks Grumble, I don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't shown up." He told the grumpy elf.

Said elf pat Tommy's back, "You'd have frozen your keisters off, that's what! Now, don't be so grateful. If I could figure out how to get those toys back myself, you'd still be in that cave." He told us. I rolled my eyes, still shivering a bit. I mean, my legs were still cold as hell and I was still trying to bundle into Rocky's shirt. It was like three sizes too big for me, so it was like a coat for me.

Tommy looked to us, still rubbing his arms from the cold, "Maybe we're going about this all wrong?" He suggested.

Kim looked to him, "What do you mean?"

Tommy pointed forward, "We keep going forward in the story, maybe we should be heading back instead." He told us, gesturing behind Grumble, where the path was. It seemed like a good idea, and it wasn't like we had much of a choice in the matter.

"Backwards? Now there's a brilliant suggestion!" Grumble quipped, sarcastically. You know, just imagine that everything nice that Grumble says, is in sarcasm, okay? Yeah, there you go.

Kim smiled up at Tommy, "Oh I get it. We should go back and find the magician that put the spell on you so maybe he can lift it. And if he can, then that's the end of the story." She said, smirking like she just found the cure for cancer.

Tommy nodded, "Exactly!"

Rocky grinned even more, "It may not be the ending that was written, but…"

"But at least it's an ending. That much I'll give you." Grumble said, looking rejoiced. Okay, maybe not everything nice he says is in sarcasm.

We all took a step forward, until Kim pulled Tommy back, "Hey wait, what about the orphans? We can't just forget about them."

Tommy thought for a minute, before turning to Grumble, "If we can get out of here, then we can send the toys back." He explained.

Grumble nodded, "Sure! Anything to get you guys out of my story!" He then grabbed Tommy and pushed him gently forward, "C'mon lets go."

Man, this guy was a pain in the butt, even when he was being nice. Jeez, I hope this magician can lift the spell because happy Grumble seems like a welcome change.

We walked out of the snowy patch and instantly, it became so much warmer. I sighed, taking in the heat. "I think I like heat more than cold." I stated.

Grumble turned back to me, "If you want to see heated, then wait until the magician finds out what happened with the toys. You'll get your heat alright." He grunted. Can we attach a rocket to his back and ride him to the magician? That would be faster.

We walked down the path for a while, going through the forest and ending up back where we entered the story. Grumble was talking to himself, "Sheesh, one minute I'm minding my own business delivering toys, the next minute, I'm the fourth musketeer!" We got back to the clearing with all of the paths leading away from it to find that the sign that was there was tipped over. "Hey, what happened here, a hurricane?" Grumble asked.

Tommy picked up the sign and read one of the arrows, "Mondo the Magician, great, now what are we going to do?" He asked, throwing the sign back onto the ground. It was pointless trying to choose a direction because there were like five choices. I mean, there were five of us, but we each couldn't take a path, because we'd get lost or we'd keep going, thinking we'd be going the right way and then never find out where the magician really was.

I looked down each path, seeing that each path lead to a different thing. One led to a giant thorn forest, another lead to a big mountain, one led to a castle, one led to a giant fissure in the ground, and the final one led back to the snowy field. Grumble was having hard time remembering what way he came, so I walked up to him, "Hey, Grumble. Did Mondo live in a castle?" I asked.

Grumble nodded, "Yeah, he did. It was big and scary looking." He told me. I smirked, "Well, lucky for you guys, I have excellent sight. It's that way." I pointed down the path that led to the castle.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at me, "How can you tell?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Tommy, I was born with hawk eyes. Meaning, I can see long distances. This path, right here, leads to a big castle while the others lead somewhere completely different and dangerous." I told him.

The White Ranger nodded, "Ah, I see. That's really cool."

I shrugged, "Eh, it's a gift, though, I still need glasses, ironically."

Grumble pushed us out of the way, "You all are lucky I have an uncanny sense of direction or else we'd be in trouble." He then proceeded to walk down the path I told everyone we should go down. I rolled my eyes, before following after the elf.

"Stupid elf. My idea. Damn storybook." I mumbled, angrily kicking a cartoon pebble along the path. I had my hands in the pockets of the red shirt that Rocky gave me. It was really big on me, but I was still get over my almost frost bitten legs. Speaking of, Rocky walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry Kaleb. We all know it was you who figured out the way, not Grumble. He's just taking credit to make himself feel better."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know that. I just can't wait to be out of this story." I told him. "We were almost frozen to death, and let me tell you, this Grumble guy, isn't one of my favorite people at all."

Rocky laughed, before looking me back in the eye, before whispering into my ear, "I don't know if it makes a difference, but I think the whole 'trapped in a snowy cavern' was a good thing." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, why?" I asked. Seriously, he must've hit his head a bit falling into the cave, because in no way, shape or form was that a good thing. Rocky must've been going crazy.

He just chuckled, "Because, I found out that you look better in my clothes than I do myself." He said simply, giving me a shy grin. It was like he was really conflicted about whether or not to say that. Well, I was slightly glad that he said that, and slightly angry. I was, however, only angry because it made my face redder than it ever has been.

Why was Rocky all of a sudden so flirty with me? I mean, really. First was the incident after we got back from colonial Angel Grove and he fell on top of me. Then when we got here, I landed on his stomach and he said something about enjoying it, and then he gives me his shirt. Finally, he compliments me wearing said shirt. Hmm, did Rocky like me? No, he was just teasing me. There was no way he'd like me.

Right?

* * *

**Yep, it was an extra long chapter, just so you could forget about the fact that it was a few days late. Now, Rocky is getting a little extra affectionate with Kaleb, does that mean anything in the future? Most likely.**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing. Thanks a bunch!**


	29. StoryBook Rangers Part 3

**I think you all will LOVE this chapter. That's all I'm saying. Oh and there is only about 3 more episodes left in Season 2, so I don't know if I should stop writing this story and write a sequel or should I just continue. I'll think about it, but I'd like your suggestions too.**

**Now, I don't, nor will I ever, own Power Rangers. Lets just say that if I did, it wouldn't be a kids or teenage show, cuz Rocky would always be shirtless, and maybe pantless. Hehehe, don't judge me!**

* * *

No One's PoV

It was touch and go for a little bit, walking to the castle. Kaleb was still trying to recover from the bitter cold that was still coursing through his body, even with Rocky's oversized shirt swallowing him up. Rocky and Tommy were leading the group, hoping to get to the castle faster, and Kim was with Grumble, trying to calm him down. The elf was scared of facing the magician again, and who could blame him? The guy turned Grumble, a normally cheerful creature, into someone who was bitter about everything.

Think of what else the magician could do.

But, eventually, after about a half an hour of walking, they reached the castle, which, just like Grumble had said, was big and scary looking. There was even a sign that read,

'_Mondo the Magnificent Magician: Knock at Your Own Risk_'

That was a red flag in all of their minds that this wasn't a joking matter. Grumble even tried running away, but the four rangers stopped him, telling him that it was the only way left, because Zedd took the toys away.

When Rocky knocked on the door, nothing happened. Grumble then tried running again, but the ground shook and the door glowed, with a voice calling out from behind it, "Who dares knock and disturb my beauty sleep? What do you want from Mondo?" It called.

Kaleb shook a bit, seeing fire from behind the door. That was just a bad sign in itself.

Tommy and Kim walked up to the door, "Um, we came to ask you to remove the spell on Grumble the Elf." Tommy stated, with the fullest confidence that the magician would fulfill his wish.

"Never!" The voice rumbled.

Kim took this opportunity to speak, "Why not?"

"Because it's not in the story, that's why!" The voice boomed back as a reply.

Tommy wasn't about to give up, "Look, if we could just come in and talk to you, I mean, maybe we could you know…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Remove yourself from my door or I'll turn you and your friends into seaweed!" The magician growled out to the rangers. Grumble looked down to the ground, "Aww." He groaned, very depressed that the magician wasn't going to be any help.

Kaleb sat down on a rock, covering his face with the sleeves of the shirt and just growled loudly into it. "Gah! Why does this always happen to us?!" He screamed out, looking up. It kind of scared the other four, as they hadn't even realized that the Green Ranger could get this angry. "Seriously! When I moved to Angel Grove, I did not sign up for me to be sent back in time, have my life drained, have some evil witch offer me to become evil, get trapped in a theatre with tons of monsters or get trapped in a storybook with an angry elf who was made that way by some damn magician who won't even help us!" He listed, angrily.

Tommy looked to him, "What was that?" He asked. He had heard something that didn't sound right.

Kaleb looked to him, "We're stuck in a book with an angry elf and a damn magician who won't help us?"

The White Ranger shook his head, "Before that."

"Having my life drained?"

"No after that."

"Having and evil give me an offer to become evil?"

Tommy snapped his fingers, "That was it. When did that happen?"

Kaleb thought, "Well, it must've been when I was unconscious back in colonial Angel Grove. Some weird lady, who I'm guessing was Rita, told me that you guys never cared about me and that she was watching me. She wanted me to become her evil army leader and her right hand servant, next to Goldar to destroy Earth. I declined, because I knew you guys cared." He explained. The other three rangers looked to each other, before Tommy shook his head.

"This is bad. If Rita is after him, then who knows what she'll do." He said. Rocky and Kim nodded, with the Red Ranger showing an edge of protectiveness in his eyes. It was like he wasn't going to let anything hurt the Green Ranger.

Kim looked over to Kaleb, only to have her attention stolen by a wooden cart that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You guys, it's the toys."

"Where'd they come from?" Kaleb asked, standing up.

Grumble walked over, "Who cares!? Let's get them to the orphaned kids so that I can be happy again and you can get out of my story!" He celebrated. The rangers all rolled their eyes, but understood that the elf meant no harm, he was just in a hurry.

So, at record speeds, the group rushed off, past the clearing with all of the paths, through the frozen wasteland, much to Kaleb's whining, and through the forest when the group made it to the small storybook town. They all started passing out the toys, and the little kids all thanked the elf. The rangers gathered together, all smiling at the sight. Grumble was actually grinning, and he wasn't complaining at all. He was being really nice.

He walked over to them, "Now that you understand the morale of the story, you can get out of my book. I mean, go home." He told us. Kaleb laughed, but nodded, "Thanks again for everything Grumble."

The elf nodded, but didn't get a chance to speak as the rangers all disappeared in a flash of their respective colors.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After we left Grumble, we all were surrounded by a flash of our own colors. Like Kim was pink, Rocky was red, I was green and Tommy was grey/white.

It wasn't much different from teleporting, and just like teleporting, we landed in the Command Center in record time. Aisha, Billy and Adam were there, and they were just as happy to see us, as we were to see them. Aisha took one look at me in Rocky's shirt and gave me a smirk, before they explained that Zedd and Rita let Mondo the Magician out of the storybook and into downtown Angel Grove.

Since it wasn't necessary for me to go, I decided to stay back, as a back up. I'd help Alpha back here, so I could watch the others, and see if there were any problems. I didn't want to waste using up my Zord's power, if I didn't need to.

And, turns out, I was right. The others, after about ten minutes of fighting with Mondo, the rangers used the ThunderSaber to destroy the magician, making me happy that this fairy tale was over, for good. Maybe this book wasn't the perfect story for my little niece. Oh my god! My niece, my brother, they'll be over soon! I have to get home quick!

I was just about to teleport out, when the rangers teleported in and Rocky looked to me, "Kaleb, where are you going?" He asked.

I smiled, "I gotta get home. My brother should be arriving sometime soon." I explained.

He smiled back, "Let me come with you." He told me.

I shrugged, "Whatever." I then pressed my teleporter, and soon, both me and Rocky were soaring through the air and we landed right by Rocky's car at the Youth Center. I smiled, seeing this development. I guess I was getting a ride from Rocky. Eh, it could be worse.

So, Rocky and I both got in his car, and even sooner, we were on the road, heading to my house. I turned to Rocky, "Why did you want to come with me?" I asked him. Seriously, it wasn't like I needed protecting or anything. I had my morpher and I could fight on my own. Adam and Tommy have been teaching me a lot.

He gave me a nervous look, "Um, well, I wanted to ask you something. Something I've been wanting to ask for a few weeks now, but I never really had the right way of saying it." He rambled. I raised an eyebrow at him. He was normally so composed and never worried about anything, unless it was Ranger related.

Rocky sighed, "I guess I should straight up just say it." He suggested, most likely to himself. I was still confused as to what was going on. He stopped the car, thankfully at my house, and looked to me, "Okay, here I go." I heard him mutter under his breath, before taking a giant breath in. "Kaleb, I was wondering if you'd like to, I mean, that is, if you aren't too busy and if you are, that's totally fine, but I was hoping that you'd wanna, I don't know maybe…"

I laughed, "Rocky just say it. I'm not getting any younger." I told him. It was really adorable, watching him stumble over his words. And was that a blush I saw on his face? What could be so embarrassing that it would cause Rocky to blush? It couldn't be anything that bad. I mean, seriously, how horrible could it be?

"Kaleb, will you go out with me?" He bluntly asked.

Maybe not that horrible, but yeah, he could ask me out. Wait, that was my inner voice that asked that right? Not Rocky?

I looked to him, and sure enough, his face looked like he was nervous and it was like he just asked a question and he was waiting for an answer. Well, damn, he did ask me out. Wait, he asked me out. ROCKY DESANTOS JUST ASKED ME OUT!

The level of shock that spread across my face was unimaginable. Here I was, sitting in Rocky's car, waiting for him to ask this weird question that had him stumbling over his words, and it turns out, he was going to ask me out? The guy who I've been crushing on basically since I've met him, was wanting to go out with me? This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way he'd like me like I like him.

"Kaleb?" I heard him ask, concerned. I shook my head, looking back at him. His eyes looked worried and he was moving around a lot, telling me he was anxiously waiting a response.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I asked, genuinely wondering it was true.

He looked hurt, "No, it isn't. I really like you, like a lot, and I want you to go out with me. That's why I'm asking." He told me. Ooh, that made me feel like, in lack of a better term, a dick.

"Oh, well then, yes." I said, simply. Wait, no! I needed to know for sure! Seriously, damn you heart! Stop taking control of my mouth!

Rocky's face lit up, "Really?" He asked.

Once again, my heart took over, and I nodded, "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I've kinda been crushing on you since we met. It was like love at first sight, except instead of love, it was instant attraction." I babbled. Really Kaleb? Stop making a bigger idiot out of yourself. This is the fantasy that you've been dreaming of since you moved here and met the gang. Stop now, before you ruin it!

Rocky's face just kept brightening. "Really?" He asked again. I nodded, not saying anything.

I think Rocky was trying not to do anything stupid too, but he failed, and so did I, as all of a sudden, as if some weird force unbuckled us and pushed us closer, we had each other's lips on the other. The kiss wasn't like the one in Australia, as this one was on instinct, while the other one was a freak accident. This one was us actually doing something, while the other one was just lip on lip, no moving whatsoever.

He pulled away from me, blushing, "Um, can I say something?" He asked.

Me, I was in a daze, so I just nodded.

Rocky smiled sheepishly, "That was my first actual kiss with a guy." He told me. Really?

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I didn't know." I told him.

He held his hand out, "And it was probably the best kiss I've ever had." He finished. I grinned, blushing a lot. Man, this guy has that effect on me, doesn't he? Rocky always seems to know how to make my face turn as red as his ranger suit.

Rocky gave me a small smile, before leaning over and kissing my forehead, "Kale, may I have the honor of calling you my boyfriend?" He asked me.

I blushed a bit, looking away, because I hated it when people saw me blushing in this situation. I hated getting complimented and people looking at me. It just made me feel really weird about myself. I however, nodded.

Rocky made a small little 'Yes!' and pumped his fist, before grinning over to me. "Well then, boyfriend, I hope you are free sometime tomorrow, because we are going out, the two of us." He told me.

I giggled a bit, which was the first sign of me being lovestruck. I nodded to him, "I'm free in the afternoon around two. But I have to be back by six as that's when dinner is and my brother is going to be here for a few months and it's going to be the first dinner." I explained, quickly snapping out of my stupor for a second.

Rocky gave me a warm smile, before nodding, "Then leave everything to me." I then heard my front door open, "Kaleb! Come on, we have to help Mom!" I heard Rosa call out.

I sighed, looking back over to Rocky. "I have to go." I told him, sadly. He gave me a small smile, "Hey, we'll see each other tomorrow, won't we?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. We will."

He then lifted my chin up to face him and he gave me a light peck on the lips, "Then don't worry about it. We'll always have tomorrow." Rocky told me.

I nodded, opening the car door, "Bye Rocky." I told him, waving. He said goodbye, and then, waited until I was at my front steps to drive away. I smiled lightly, before looking to Rosa.

She had this smug grin on her face, making me drop my smile, "What?"

She poked my shoulder, "Kaleb's got a boyfriend." She sang, teasing me. "I just never thought it would be Rocky. Adam maybe, and I had a thought once that it would be Billy, but never Rocky." She told me.

I blushed a bit, before pushing her out of the way. "Drop it!" I groaned.

She didn't, as she just followed me into the house and kept teasing me. I got into the kitchen, where my mom was sitting at the table, looking through some papers. I opened my mouth to greet her, but Rosa beat me to speaking, "Kaleb's got a boyfriend Mom!" She chanted.

Mom looked up at me with wide eyes, "Really? Who is it?"

Once again, I open my mouth to speak, but my devil older sister started speaking, "A boy by the name of Rocky DeSantos." She giggled.

Mom beamed, like it was the best news ever. "Kaleb, you have good taste. I already approve. That Rocky is a fine young man, and if you ask me, not that bad of a looker either."

I glared at her, "MOM!" I yelled, embarrassed. Seriously, this was just too much for one night. Rocky and I haven't even been an item for ten minutes, yet my whole family already knows it. I sighed, "Please, stop talking about it. He just asked me out, so leave it!" I requested.

Mom nodded, though I knew she'd be teasing me later. She always did that, even when she was in her depressed mood. Rosa however, shut up completely. While I couldn't do anything to my mother, my sister was another story. She knew that I would actually go into her room as she slept and slice her throat open, given the chance.

Well, I would actually do that, but once, as a prank I did wake up in the middle of the night, grab a steak knife and woke her up with me looking like I was going to stab her. Yeah, she never messed with me when I was angry ever again. It's wonderful.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The familiar sound of my brother's heavy Spanish accent sounded throughout the house. I grinned, looking into the entrance room. I saw my brother in all his glory, standing there. His hair was about the same length as mine, maybe a little shorter, only he had his down and brushed neatly. He was the tallest person in my family, Rosa being second. He was maybe seven inches taller than me now.

All I know is that this was my brother, and that meant… "KAWEB!" I heard the adorable cry of my little niece call out.

I bent down, seeing her running to me, "Hey! It's my little princess!" I cooed. Yes, I did have a soft side for kids. Well, more so, little kids. Like, under five years old. They were just so cute and innocent.

It was so nice to see her again. I picked Sofia up and held her in my arms, "How are you doing?" I asked her. She giggled and held up her fingers, "I'm free years old!" She told me, holding up four fingers. I laughed, and pushed one of them down, and she nodded.

I loved my little niece. She made me really want to have a daughter someday. Someday maybe, but not anytime soon. Right now, I need to focus on my life in high school. You know, school, friends, Power Ranger, dating Rocky, the usual stuff.

* * *

**THEY ARE A COUPLE! I'm so happy that I wrote this! I have so many feels that it isn't even funny! Watching the episodes after this, I always see Kaleb's role in it and I write it down, so I have up to one of the final episodes in season 3 already planned out.**

**Now, please Review, or else you won't get anymore Rocky/Kaleb action!**

**Next Time: Rocky and Kaleb go on their date, while Kim is sent back in time to the old west. There, she meets some familiar faces, or at least, they look familiar. (Warning! This chapter will contain minimal Kaleb/Rocky action, as it needs to focus more on the episode, and Kim is back in time!)**


	30. The Date (NOT AN EPISODE)

**So, this is just the beginning of the Wild West Rangers episode arch! It basically is Rocky and Kaleb's date. Now, I'm warning you, I am good at writing unrequited romance, but actual romance is not my strong suit. So, I did my best, and considering the fact that I haven't been on a real date in a while, I think I did pretty good.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

Not much really happened between my brother and his family getting to our house and now, which it is almost 1:30 in the afternoon. I played with Sofia for a while last night and even read a bedtime story to her, and my younger siblings, as they were sharing their room together. I talked more with Ant and Maya, when they offered me the position of being one of the groomsmen at their wedding. I was honored, and of course, I accepted. It wasn't Best Man, but that was one of Ant's best friend's job. Also, they were going to have their wedding in Angel Grove Park, which I found cool. I could invite my friends to come as guests.

Since it was so close to it being two, I walked outside and just waited. The weather was nice today, though it was supposed to rain later on this evening, so we might get caught in it. Oh well, a little rain never hurt anyone, except maybe the Wicked Witch of the West.

Anyway, moving on, I was actually really nervous about today. I mean, what if something goes wrong and it ruins the whole date? What if Rita and Zedd decide to attack? What if he doesn't even come? What if he was just joking with me?

Well, the last one wasn't a possibility. The kiss yesterday proved that he was serious about us. So, I guess that also means that him not showing up was impossible also. Man, I was just so anxious. I haven't really ever been on a date with anyone. Actually, I've never done anything with anyone. Rocky was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and just my first real genuine crush. I mean, there was a small little thing with me liking one of my teammates when I was back at my old school, but I didn't count that, as it was only a two day thing.

My worries were soon vanquished as the familiar red jeep pulled up in front, beeping the horn. I shook my head, laughing, before walking down to the car, seeing Rocky in all of his glory. He was wearing a shirt with sleeves for a change, with a pair of jeans and sunglasses over his eyes. Oh boy, please don't tell me it's another beach day, because, sorry, but I'd rather stay at home than go for another swimming lesson.

As I got into the car, he grinned at me, lifting the glasses from his eyes, "Do my eyes deceive me & do I see a really cute guy getting into my car?" He asked, looking be up and down. I blushed a bit, as this was all new to me. I wasn't used to having someone around that would just simply call me cute. I mean, I don't think I am, but if it makes Rocky happy to call me that, then I'll go with it. As long as he doesn't call me hot, but I'm definitely not. That's his job, to be the hot and sexy one. What am I saying?

I sat down and buckled my seatbelt looking over to him, "Where are we going Rocky?" I asked, looking to the front window. The car didn't move at all, making me look back to him, "Rocky?"

He just gave me a pout, "I was sort of expecting a hello kiss." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, before quickly leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips. He grinned, "Okay, now we can go."

I threw my hands up in surrender, "You're impossible." I groaned. Rocky just laughed, before driving away from my house. "Don't worry Kaleb, you'll like where we're going."

I sighed, but nodded. I hope it wasn't anything dealing with water, unless we were drinking it. I pulled the bandana I had on my head over my eyes, just so I could be surprised when we get there. Hey, if he wasn't going to blindfold me, then why can't I do it instead? Plus, the sun was irritating and there wasn't much protection from the sun riding in the jeep.

Rocky had a small chuckle at that, or at least that's what I heard anyway. I couldn't really see, as there was a bandana in my path of vision, as mentioned before. Soon, after about ten more minutes of driving, I heard screaming and yells and I immediately thought there was something bad happening. I went to take my blindfold away, when Rocky's hand grabbed mine. "Calm down Kale, we're here." He told me.

I nodded, pulling my blindfold from my eyes, and placing it back on my head. I grinned, seeing what was in front of me. It was an amusement park, and I loved amusement parks. I don't do so good with water and thunderstorms, but I do love a good roller coaster. I also loved all of the games and the things that you could eat there. Now, normally, I was a very healthy eater, but I could never help myself whenever I go to these places. Cotton Candy, pretzels, soda, fried dough, all of that stuff was just so good.

I turned to Rocky, "I already love it!" I told him, my eyes probably glowing. He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad, because we get free tickets." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow, and he laughed, "My aunt works here as a ticket manager and she 'managed' to snag me a couple of tickets today." He explained, before leaning down to me, "Now, my whole family doesn't know I'm gay, so she thinks I'm just with a friend." He said, a little scared. Oh, I see. Rocky's still in the closet, as it would be called.

I nodded, grabbing his hand quickly and squeezing it a bit, before letting it go, "Rocky, whenever you are ready, I'll be there to help you tell your family. I know how hard it was for me." I told him, smiling at him.

He smiled at me, "Thanks Kale. You're the best." He said, looking slightly down to look right into my eyes. You know, I never realized that Rocky was so much more taller than me. Like really, if I wanted to, I could just tilt my head sideways and I'd be resting my head on the crook of his neck, while standing.

Anyway, after getting the tickets from Rocky's aunt, who was a lovely lady, except she was really nosy, we walked into the park together. There was so much stuff to do and we only had six hours to do it all. I convinced my mother to let my curfew be extended. She only agreed because Rocky was with me.

Rocky grabbed my arm, "C'mon, let's ride the roller coaster!" He exclaimed. I looked into his face, and grinned. He looked like a kid in a candy store. I nodded, and he pulled me along, going into the line. I just laughed at how he was so excitable. Just another thing about him that is just so undeniably adorable. God, why did you have to send this perfect human being to me? What did I do to deserve him? He's so perfect, while I'm just, meh.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skipping A Few Hours Ahead Because of Nothing Interesting Happening

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the roller coaster, Rocky led me to a haunted house attraction where you'd shoot a bunch of targets with red laser guns and you competed against your partner to see who could get the most points. Us being Rangers and having our Battle Pistols, we had great aim. However, I lacked the experience that Rocky had, so he beat me, but only by ten points.

After that, we just walked around, played a few games, lost them all, and deciding that it was time to eat, we both agreed to go get food. I got a hamburger, as I haven't had one in a few months. I was more of a regular sandwich guy myself. Rocky got a couple slices of pizza. By a couple, I mean four. Seriously, that boy ate more than a starved lion.

Sitting down at a table, we both started out eating in silence, before we slowed down and enjoyed each other's company. I turned to Rocky, "This was a good idea Rocky. I approve." I told him, giving him a thumbs up.

He just smiled, "I'm glad you like my ideas so much Kale." There it was again, that name. No one has really ever called me that. It was Kaleb, K, or just Rodrigues usually. Kale was never one of my nicknames. Funny, one of the most simply names to come out of my name is one that never has been said. Well, at least Rocky was creative.

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand with his. He then covered the hands with a napkin, like he was happy to be holding my hand, but he wanted to hide it from the rest of the world. Rocky gave me a sheepsh smile, while I inwardly swooned. I can't help it. My boyfriend was just so swoon worthy. I like the sound of that, my boyfriend. He's mine, and I'm his, and we are each other's.

We finished eating in silence. I mean, he actually finished everything. I got full when I ate about three quarters of the burger, and Rocky ended up scarfing it down after he was still hungry from eating the four slices of pizza.

After we ate, we both agreed to stay away from all of the spinny rides for a while. There was only so many options left. It was either a log ride, bumper cars, some more games, ferris wheel and a ride that goes up a long distance and has you hang at high altitude and drops all of a sudden with no warning. Well, I did like heights, but I don't think my stomach would be able to handle the last one. We both didn't have any other clothes with us, so we couldn't go on the log ride. We've already played the games that we wanted to play. The bumper cars were too violent for our now full stomachs, so we both agreed on the ferris wheel.

It wasn't one of those ones where you'd sit down next to someone and you'd get buckled in. It was one where you'd walking into a bigger tent like carrier, so more than two people could sit. But, luck was on our side, as we were the only ones in our cart. I leaned my head on Rocky's shoulder as we got higher. "I'm glad I cam to Angel Grove." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Why's that?"

I lifted my head to face him, "Well, for starters, I met you." I told him. He gave me a smug grin, "Is that why you're so happy about being in Angel Grove?"

I shook my head, laughing, "No! Of course there are other things, like meeting the rest of the gang, becoming a Power Ranger, meeting Zordon and Alpha, but I feel like the one that matters right now is the fact that if I didn't move here, I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be here right now." I explained.

Rocky smiled, leaning to rest his head on my head. "I'm glad you're here too. I'm glad that I get to call you mine now also." He told me, wrapping an arm around. The ride suddenly jerked, making me yelp and bury my head into his chest. I was good with heights, but not being shaken around in them. I was always scared when an enemy hit my Zord in Warrior Mode because it made my whole robot shake. The only difference about then and now, is that now, I have someone to comfort me.

My fear lasted only a few moments, as the cart stopped swinging violently. I looked up to Rocky, "What happened?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I think someone may have just gotten on or off, so they may have just stopped the ride." He explained.

I looked around, and turns out, we were on the very top so no one could see us. I smiled, "Oh, that makes sense."

Rocky nodded, "Yep, and it happened at the perfect time."

I raised an eyebrow, pulling away from him a bit, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked, "Because, now I can do this without any worry of anyone seeing us." He said, before lifting my face to his and he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, not really expecting it, but then, a few seconds later, they fluttered shut.

When he pulled away, I was blushing redder than I thought was possible. Why did he have to catch me off guard all the time? I mean, seriously, give some warning or something! Not that I'm complaining, because kissing Rocky was just too unreal. I mean, ever since I met him, he's really all my mind thinks about, when I'm not kicking Putties and monsters to the curb at least. It was like something in a dream, being able to actually kiss him. God, I sound like some sort of lovestruck schoolgirl!

He grinned at me, cheekily, making me roll my eyes. Rocky didn't say anything else as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders again, and pulled me closer to him. "Kale, this was probably one of my smartest decisions ever." He said.

I looked up to him, "What do you mean?"

"Everything about today, and yesterday. I'm so happy that I asked you to be my boyfriend, because otherwise, we wouldn't be here now." He told me, smiling a dreamy smile. He kind of looked a little drunk when he smiled like that, to be honest.

The cart moved again, pulling us back down, and I groaned. "Ugh, I was just starting to enjoy that!"

Rocky laughed until we got to the bottom and he walked out, with me following behind. He looked to me, "Hey Kaleb, I know that we have until eight, but how about we go someplace else? I mean, I like it here, but we pretty much did everything that we could and we still have three hours." He told me.

I smiled. I didn't care if we were only on a date for twenty minutes, it was time with Rocky that I got to spend. "Yeah, I don't care."

He nodded, "Now, this may seem crazy, but how about we go to the Youth Center. I mean, I don't know why, but something is telling me we have to go there." He told me.

You know, now that he mentions that, I've had this really creepy vibe telling me the same thing. It was like something was trying to push me into going there. And since it was only five in the evening, we could go over there. I turned to Rocky, "You know, I've been feeling the same way."

Rocky smiled, before we walked around, looking for the exit. Once we found it, we said our goodbyes to Rocky's aunt, who was still working in the ticket booth, before getting into Rocky's car.

o0o0o0o

Skipping the Drive

o0o0o0o

Once we got to the Youth Center, we walked inside. I looked around the juice bar area. Adam and Billy were there, sitting at the bar, while Kim and Aisha were sitting at a table. Well, not for long as Aisha and Kim ran over to me, squealing. Each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me away from Rocky. I gave him a look, 'Sorry!' I mouthed.

He shook his head, laughing. I guess he wasn't too mad. We had a fun three hour date, so I guess we could separate for now. Once Aisha and Kim got me back to the table, they pushed me into a seat, giving me expectant looks. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys looking at?"

Aisha smirked, "We had Alpha track you and Rocky with the Viewing Globe and we saw and heard everything that happened." She said.

I glared at her and Kim, "You two are creepy and perverted!" I told them.

Kim just flipped a hand, "Psh, just tell us what happened on the date!" She demanded.

Ugh, I was in for a long evening! I bet Billy, Adam and Tommy wouldn't act like this with Rocky. Why was I even being forced to be with the girls anyway?

Oh well, at least I had a good day with Rocky and that's really what counted.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Rocky and Kaleb went on their date and Kim and Aisha are yaoi fangirls. Well, I guess I can sort of see that. Anyway, next time is when the real Wild West Rangers episode starts.**

**So, enjoy and review! I want to know how I did. Thanks, and lots of love to all of my readers. **


	31. Wild West Rangers Part 1

**I like this chapter. It was fun writing it. Now, it is the first chapter out of possibly four to five chapters of this episode arch. For those who don't know, Kim goes through a time hole back to the old west and meets her friends' ancestors. Goldar and a new monster go through the same time hole and attack the town. It's up to Kim to teach the ancestors how to fight and become Power Rangers or Angel Grove will never exist in the future.**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

I won't go into details about my conversation with Kim and Aisha. It wasn't all that important. I just gave them the lowdown on what happened and that was it. Of course, they made it seem like so much more than what it actually was. They wanted to basically party like it was the end of the world. It got me really annoyed. Yes, me and Rocky were dating, and so what if it was our first date. It's my business. They should worry about their own problems, like Kim's relationship with Tommy, even if she says there isn't anything happening there.

It was pretty obvious that me and Rocky's date was over, but oh well. It was fun while it lasted, and I can tell there will be more than enough times that I'll be able to be alone with Rocky some more. And for once, Rita and Zedd didn't mess up a perfectly good thing for me. There's a first time for everything I guess. And yeah, that's pretty much all that happened with my conversation with the girls.

After that, it was a little quiet in the Youth Center. Kim and Aisha went back to reading their books, while I walked over to where Rocky was sitting with the other guys, besides Tommy, who had yet to get here. He smiled, seeing that I sat next to him, but he didn't do anything else. I guess he really doesn't want anyone to know that we were together. I could deal with that.

Adam and Billy looked over to me and smiled. I gave a small wave, before looking over to Ernie, "Hey Ernie, anything new going?" I asked. Ernie always had some sort of gossip rumor that always ended up being true, so I always relied on him on the social news.

He smiled at me, "Well, I'm sure you've heard about the one with your mom and Kim's dad, so I'll leave that one out." He said with a smile, "Tell her congrats though. He hasn't been the same since the accident." He told me.

Rocky nudged me, "Again, that rumor about your mom and Kim's dad. It must be true!" He told me, in a whisper.

I was about to turn and talk with Kim, but Tommy came up behind us, "Hey guys!" He greeted, pushing a really weird looking cactus on the table. I don't know why, but I felt the need to touch it. So, I poked it with my finger, which wasn't a good idea. I didn't realize that cacti were so sharp! I thought they just made them like that in cartoons.

Rocky had a good laugh at my misfortune, making me glare at him, before wrapping my finger in a napkin, soaking up the small amount of blood that was slowly seeping out of my finger. Adam however, still was confused, "What's the cactus for Tommy?" He asked.

He smiled, "My dad brought it back from Arizona."

Billy sat up straighter, looking closer at it. "It's not just any cactus." He then said some words that were way to sciencey for me to actually understand. I laughed a bit when he pricked his finger like I did. He gave me a dirty look, but I grinned sheepishly.

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, they're supposed to be really rare."

Billy nodded, "It is, extremely." He affirmed.

Adam chuckled a bit, "I didn't know you were so into plants Tommy." He gave a smirk to the White Ranger.

Tommy shook his head, "Well, I'm not. You see, Kim's been looking for something really special to finish her garden." He then walked past us and over to the girls' table. The other guys and I looked to each other, before getting up ourselves. I wanted to see Kim's reaction to him giving her this gift. I knew she'd like it, because Kim liked anything different, unless it was a monster, because then she'd kick it's butt.

We gathered around the table, with Aisha giving me a weird look. I held a finger to my lips, shaking my head. Tommy hid the cactus behind his back, surprising me when he didn't stab himself. "Kim, close your eyes, I've got something for you." He said.

Kim did as she was told, laughing, "Oh, I love surprises!" She giggled.

Tommy didn't do anything, before he said, "Okay open them."

She did, looking very excited, but saw nothing. She instantly frowned, but Tommy laughed, "No, I'm kidding." He pulled the cactus out and placed it on the table, "Here is your present."

Kim smiled, looking around it. "Wow! Where'd you get this?"

Tommy smiled lovingly at her. Ooh, he was in deep. "Arizona. Do you like it?" He asked, hopefully. Oh, she likes it alright, but only because it's from you Lover Boy.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's incredible. I know exactly where I'm gonna put it." She stood up and grabbed Tommy's face and kissed his cheek again. Man, if that's all you're getting after buying her a childhood memoir and a cool plant for her garden, then there is a problem. Either she's interested, or you my friend, have been 'friend-zoned.'

"Thank you so much, it's very sweet." She said, looking back at the table. The cactus was gone. I looked under the table, with no sign of it. I looked back up to see Kimberly looking around for it too. Hmm, that is just really weird.

Rocky pointed to some green goo on the table. It was really gross looking. Billy decided to stick his hand in it, making me want to puke. Billy sniffed it, making me just move away from him, "Okay, Billy, if you taste that, you'll lose all the respect I have for you." I told him. He just laughed, before looking to the rest, "I don't know what this is, but we should take it back to the Command Center so we can analyze it." He said.

I nodded, "Let's go to that hallway over there." I pointed. Everyone agreed and Billy grabbed a napkin to gather the slime. I gagged, before walking over to where everyone else was. Kim was at the far side of the line, and she was the first to press her teleporter, so I followed suit, not knowing that Kim wouldn't make the journey to the Command Center.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just as the Rangers teleported, Kim tried to do the same, but it wouldn't work. She looked around, "What's going on?" She lifted her communicator to her mouth, "Tommy? Anyone? Hello?" She didn't seem to notice the laser light show happening behind her, until it was too late and it sucked her up.

The other rangers landed safely in the Command Center, and questioned Alpha as to where the Pink Ranger was. The robot quickly explained that Kimberly's teleport signal was swept up into a Time Hole. They watched in the Viewing Globe as the colorful lights that swept Kimberly slowly vanished. Turns out, when the Time Hole isn't in use, it turns invisible.

Back with Kim, she landed flat on her stomach, in the middle of some sort of desert area. She quickly sat up and looked around with wide eyes. A million thoughts were going through her head, but the one that was most obvious was her wondering where she was, to which she tried communicating with someone, "Zordon? Tommy? Kaleb? Anybody?" She said, getting even more scared as she said each name.

She looked around again, and her eyes landed on two men riding on horses towards her. She gasped a bit, before hiding behind a bush nearby. They trotted over to where she was, not seeing her behind the bush. They both were wearing classic western clothes. The skinnier one was wearing a black hat with a mustache on his face, holding a pocket watch. The bigger one was wearing a very tall hat with an eyepatch on his right eye.

Kim looked at these two with a confused look. It was like she'd seen those two before, but how could she? I mean, they couldn't be who she thought they were. They didn't know how to ride horses like that!

She heard them mumbling about some coach that they had to rob. She looked around, and she saw a horse drawn carriage coming along a dirt road at the bottom of the hill she was on. Kim saw that there were people on that carriage, and when the two bandits held up a pair of guns, she looked even more worried.

They definitely weren't who she thought they were. Bulk and Skull weren't that violent. Sure, they were a little bit mean, but they definitely weren't out to hurt someone.

Staying out of sight, Kimberly dashed from her bush, to a giant rock at the side of the road where the carriage would surely pass by. Maybe if she can get them away from these bandits, they'd be able to tell her where she was.

Kim watched as the two crooks trotted onto the road, in front of the coach's way. The three men on the coach, two on the driver's bench and one laying on the roof looked to each other. The two thieves pulled out their guns and pointed at the coach, "Reach for the skies, partners!" The bigger one that looked like Bulk yelled.

The three men on the coach widened their eyes, holding up their hands at the same time. The horses pulling the carriage stopped and Kim got a good look at the three men. The first man was a guy wearing a long sleeved button up red dress shirt with black suspenders going over his shoulder. He was wearing black pants and he had a black bandana around his neck. He had a big black cowboy hat on his head. Kim thought he looked a lot like Rocky.

The second was the men that was holding the reins to the horses. He, like the first guy, was wearing a grey button up long sleeved dress shirt. He was also wearing a black vest and a black neckerchief around his neck. He also was wearing a black cowboy hat, only his was smaller than the first guy. He looked like Adam, in Kim's opinion.

The third guy was younger looking, but still familiar. He looked to be about three years younger than the other two, at about thirteen years old. He was wearing a green collared shirt with a tan cowboy hat on. He had a tan vest, like the second man, and like the first man, he had a black bandana on his neck. He also wore glasses. Kim knew that this was Kaleb for sure.

But what threw Kim for a loop was at how scared the men were. Kaleb, Rocky and Adam were not really afraid of any confrontation. They weren't afraid of a fight, so why were they so terrified now?

Behind her, Kim heard more trotting hoofs, but they were speeding towards her position. She looked around to see a man in all white and riding a white horse gallop over to the side of the coach. "Somebody here about to call for help?" He asked.

Kim could recognize that voice in her sleep. It was Tommy! What was he doing riding a horse? This was way too confusing for her to comprehend. She held her head, before looking back to see what would happen. She heard the big bandit call out, "The White Stranger!" He gasped, holding his gun and chewing some kind of something.

Kim repeated the name to herself, "The White Stranger?" She whispered to herself, peeking her head around the rock. '_I guess this isn't Tommy then, either?_' She thought to herself, groaning internally. She really could use some help right now.

The skinny bandit pointed his gun out, "Get him!" He pulled the trigger, but only a stick with a sign came out saying 'BOOM!' on it.

Kim giggled a bit as the crooks argued with each other, and then galloped away. The four men that looked exactly like her friends all chuckled with each other, before the youngest man, the Kaleb look alike, spoke up, "Thanks for the save, White Stranger!" He said, with a western accented version of Kaleb's voice, with a youthful sound.

The man in white tipped his hat, "No problemo little partner." He said, before looking over to a big rock. Kim gasped a bit, hiding behind it, hoping he didn't see her. Unfortunately, he did, and he had his horse walk over to where the rock was, turning around the corner to see who this person was.

He tipped his hat to her, "May I help you miss?" He asked, smiling. He didn't look that threatening to her. Maybe that's because he reminded her of the boy she fell for in Angel Grove.

Kim tried to keep calm, but before she could say anything to the man, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell sideways, out cold.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Command Center

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb was pacing frantically. "What are we going to do? We'll never find Kim!" He cried out. Rocky grabbed his shoulders. "Kaleb!"

The youngest ranger looked up to his boyfriend's face. The Red Ranger smiled, "We'll find her. We have Billy and Alpha working on it." He said, trying to calm the boy down. It worked, but it didn't stop the boy from pacing a rut into the floor.

Rocky sighed, leaning against a far control panel, "Why do I even bother?" He asked no one in particular.

Aisha moved to the side of him, with Adam on the other, "Because, he's your little Green Ranger and you adore him!" They said at the same time, smirking at the Red Ranger.

Rocky looked from one of them, to the other, before point at them, crossing his arms, "It's still freaky how you two do that!" He cried!

Tommy was basically in the same panicked state that Kaleb was in, except he was busy pestering Alpha and Billy, "Did you find her yet?"

Billy shook his head, "Not yet." He pressed a few buttons, before turning around, "There, we should be seeing something on the Viewing Globe."

All of the rangers gathered around the orb and saw a close up of Kim's face. It was blurry and staticky but it showed that she was alive and safe, for now. But, the connection was lost after a few seconds. Adam turned to Billy, "What happened?"

Billy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I may have to check the power transformer. We may need to increase the voltage surge in order to carry an ongoing signal."

All of the rangers, even though she wasn't there, still stared at the viewing globe, hoping that their pink friend wasn't hurt.

* * *

**So, this whole arch will mostly be in the third person point of view. Kaleb and his ancestor will throw some lines in, but this whole storyline is included in the next few chapters. It isn't just me writing down the episode and adding a few things to it. It's that, but me adding valuable plot points.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was one of my shortest ones. I look forward to writing more! Review please and ciao!**


	32. Wild West Rangers Part 2

**Here it is! The next chapter. I love writing this story, and I have decided that I will continue this story as a single story. It will probably lead up to Turbo, maybe a little farther. But, eventually, of course Rocky gets critically injured, so he can't be a ranger anymore, so...how will that affect Kaleb? Hehe, I'm not telling you!**

**I don't own Power Rangers! Just my OC's**

* * *

In the Old West, Kimberly was just waking up. Well, it wasn't of natural causes either. Somebody poked her face, "Excuse me ma'am, are you alright? Can I get you some-in?" The voice asked. (Some-in is something in western, or at least I think it does.)

Kimberly's eyesight was a little blurry, so she looked at the person and saw the familiar curly black hair and the light skinned face, "Adam?" She groaned, looking up at the face. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked. The hair on this man was slicked down on the sides, making it look old fashioned.

The man looked a little uncomfortable, as he placed his hat on his head and moved a little bit away. Kimberly sat up, now that her vision was clear. She looked around and saw she was in some old building. It was all made up of wood and there was a piano in the background, playing some old tune. Everything about this place screamed old.

Her thoughts kicked in immediately, "Where's Tommy?" She asked, worried. She was also hoping this was some sort of bad dream.

The Adam look alike looked confused, "Tommy? There's no Tommy here ma'am. And my names not Adam. It's Abraham." He told her, giving her a smile. Another man sat down in a chair with curly brown hair and glasses, wearing all blue, reminding Kim of Billy. Abraham looked to him, "This here is William." He then gestured to a girl wearing a very frilly and poofy yellow outfit with a feathery hat. She looked a lot like Aisha. "This is Miss Alesha."

The girl smiled, "Howdy!"

Abraham then pointed to the kid, who looked like Kaleb and was sitting next to him. "That's my baby cousin, Kalum." He said.

Kalum glared at Abraham, "Hey! I'm only four years younger than ya'll!" He whined. Abraham just sighed, ruffling his cousin's hair. "Yeah, but your mama put me in charge of ya, so there."

The young teenager just crossed his arms and glared at the table, "No good rotten cousin. Always driving me up a tree!" He muttered.

Abraham ignored his cousin, going back to talking with Kimberly, "And finally, this here is my best friend, Rocko." He pointed to the man in red, sitting right next to her.

Kimberly looked from Abraham, to Kalum, to Rocko, and there were thoughts going through her head that just made her feel dizzy. So, she was in a world where Adam and Kaleb were cousins, Kaleb was a kid and Rocky was just Adam's best friend, with no interest in Kaleb and the same thing for said boy? This was just too much for her to handle.

She held a hand to the side of her head, "Where am I?" She asked.

A voice sounded behind her, making her spin around, "Angel Grove's finest! Ernest's Juice Saloon! We serve the best fruit juices in the west." The man there looked exactly like Ernie, except he wore a bowler hat and he had a handlebar mustache. He placed a platter full of orange juice glasses on the table. Kalum grabbed one right away and just started sipping it like a little kid. Abraham sighed, before grabbing his own drink and looking to Kim, "Rocko, Kalum, and I hauled you in after the White Stranger saved us." He told her.

Kim just looked overwhelmed, holding her head still. '_What is going on here? Angel Grove? Ernest? Kalum? Rocko? Alesha? William? Abraham? White Stranger?_' She listed the names she had just learned in her head. They were so alike her friends' names, except there wasn't anyone with a name close to Tommy, except maybe…

"The White Stranger! Where is he?" She asked Abraham.

He looked confused, "Don't know. No one knows. He just kinda appears whenever we need help." He explained. Kim sighed, before looking around.

Alesha raised an eyebrow at her, "Where'd you get them there clothes?" She asked. No woman that she ever met wore clothes like that. She was thinking what a horribly raised girl, because her mother taught her that revealing any skin besides your face was a crime, along with all of the other girls. It was a way of respect.

Kim looked down at herself, before smiling, "At the mall." She answered, before she could catch herself.

Alesha thought for a minute, thinking if she had heard that word before, but she gave up. She gave Kim a confused glance, "What's a mall?" She asked.

Kim looked like she was going to cry. This was all too much for her. She wanted to be back home with her friends. She wanted to go back to being a Power Ranger in her Angel Grove. She just wanted to go home! "I think I need some air." She cried, as if she was just about to burst into tears.

Ernest came behind her, "You heard her everyone. Give the little lady some room." He commanded. The five people around her table moved their chairs back. Rocko and William both stood up, and offered a hand to Kim, but she ignored them as she stood up and ran out of the saloon. The six people around the table looked to each other, confused and worried about this girl. She didn't even tell them her name.

Kim ran outside, into a crowded town. It wasn't the town she was used to though. It wasn't paved roads and big skyscrapers. No, it was dirt roads, no cars and condensed wooden buildings. It was like she had gone back in time or something. But that was impossible. The only thing able to send someone back in time was The Wizard of Deception, and Tommy destroyed him.

She looked up to the Juice Saloon's sign and read the small numbers on the bottom, "Established in 1880?" She read, not believing it. She really had gone back in time. But how? Even Rita and Zedd couldn't do that kind of magic.

Kim then looked around at all of the signs and they all had some really old date on it, ranging from 1875 to 1880. She held a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down, "I don't believe this."

Everywhere she looked she saw people walking in cowboy outfits or girls were wearing big dresses like Alesha was wearing. They all, as the passed by her, gave her judgemental looks and started murmuring to each other. They had never seen a girl so young wearing such provocative clothing. It was unladylike.

The teenage men however, were studying her whole body, giving perverted smiles to their friends. They were always never able to see this type of lady clothing, and they were definitely enjoying the view. Hey, come one, they're teenage guys. They were born thinking with a lower body part rather than their brain, no matter what time period you're in.

Kim just ignored them, walking around in circles until she heard Abraham behind her, "Everything alright miss?" He asked, smiling. It was the type of smile you'd give to someone you were interested in. Oh no, that was not good. Abraham is Adam, and if she knew history like she thought she did, then if Abraham looked like Adam, then that meant that he was Adam's ancestor, meaning that if she did something in this time period, it would affect the future in a weird way.

She looked around again, looking at the others instead of Abraham, as she was a little nervous, "Uh, is this really 1880?" She asked, hoping they were just playing a joke and this was some sort of cloaking device set up by Alpha and Zordon.

Alesha nodded, "All year long."

Kim felt the world around her start to spin and her legs were getting weak. "I think I got to sit down." She sighed, hoping that she could make some sense of this place.

Kalum bounced around on her side, "So, ma'am, what's your name? We told you ours." He asked. Abraham hit the back of his head, "Stop pestering the lady." He scolded.

Kalum glared at him, "You were asking her questions, so why can't I?"

Abraham smirked, "Because, I'm eighteen and you are only fourteen." He said with a smirk. Kim was just appalled. Wow, Adam in the past was a jerk to his little cousin. Wait, if these were her friends' ancestors, did that mean, that in real life, Kaleb and Adam were cousins?

They all led her to a bench right outside of the Saloon. Kalum was on one side, still pouting about his older cousin, and Alesha was on the other. Rocko had a leg on the end of the bench, leaning on his knee. William moved to stand in front of Kim, "Uh, miss, you seem to have the advantage over us. You know our names, but we don't know yours." He said.

Kalum just threw his hands in the air, growling, "I just asked that!"

Rocko laughed, "Calm down there little buddy." He said, pushing Kalum's hat down to cover his eyes. Kalum lifted his hat, smiling up at Rocko. "Why couldn't you be my cousin Rocko? Abraham is just a stick in the mud." He asked.

Rocko just pat his head, "Because, that's just how the world works." He said, sighing.

Kim giggled at the exchange between the two. It was rather cute, even if it wasn't what she was used to from her friends that looked like those two. She could still see them having that type of conversation. She looked to William, as he was expecting an answer from her as to what her name was.

Kim just sighed, looking around, trying to think of something. Her mind was blank and she didn't want to say her real name, but she couldn't help it. "Uh, Calamity Kim?" She tried, using some sort of western title. William grinned, holding out a hand, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kim." He said, smiling.

Suddenly, a man ran over to them, "Clear the streets! It's One-Eye Bulk and Doc Skullovitch!" He cried. The people around Kim all panicked, except for William and Kalum. Abraham grabbed his cousin by his bandana and started pulling him. "Let me go Abraham! I'm not scared of those cowardly snakes!" He cried.

Abraham pulled him behind some barrels, and pushed him down, "Just git down." He snapped. Rocko sat right behind the younger boy, holding his shoulders down, so the green clad boy wouldn't try to run to them. Kim and William remained where they were as two men walked up them. Kim recognized them as the two crooks from earlier, with Rocko, Kalum and Abraham's stage coach.

Bulk tipped his hat, "Afternoon." He said, before pulling out a real gun, along with Skull. "Alright, everybody out! This is a stick up!" He exclaimed.

The people that were hiding nearby, a.k.a. Kim's new (old) friends, moved from their hiding spots, with their hands above their head. Well, except for Kalum, who just walked right up to the two gun wielders. "You ain't got the guts to shoot us. You two are about as brave as a mouse about to fight a lion!" He spat.

Abraham just slapped his own forehead, "We're dead." He muttered. Kim grabbed Kalum and pulled him away, "Don't aggravate them. They have guns." She scolded. Kalum rolled his eyes, but held his hands up, not really serious. Kim did the same.

Bulk and Skull walked over to her, Skull having a particular interest in this girl. He held up her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He noticed her communicator on her arm and smirked, "Lookie here, a charm bracelet." He told Bulk.

Kim glared at her, "Don't touch it!" She growled.

Skull didn't listen as he took it off and held it in his hand. Bulk laughed, "Alright, now if you do what we say…"

Skull started bouncing the communicator in his hand, as pink sparks flew out of it. Kim smirked, now was her chance. Skull dropped the communicator and then forgot about it, as he focused his gun on Kim. "All we want is your money." He hissed.

Kim rolled her eyes, before kicking her leg around and hitting the guns right out of their hands. "How about, no?" She said, unamused, grabbing the guns and throwing them into a water trough. Bulk and Skull dove after them, but got stuck in the water. Abraham and Rocko walked over to them, "Ya'll are going straight to the jailhouse." Rocko told the two, pulling them out. They dragged the two criminals away leaving Kim with Alesha, Kalum and William.

The two girls giggled with each other, while William bent down to pick up Kim's bracelet. He examined it as he stood up, very interested in it. "This here is a right impressive device miss Kimmy." He told her. Kim almost flinched when he called her that, but she couldn't be angry, as he was just having a little fun.

As he handed it back to her, he placed his hands on his hips, "You ain't from around here, are ya?" He asked.

She put her communicator back on, before looking from William to Alesha, "Guys, we better talk." She said, walking into the juice saloon. Abraham and Rocko joined up with them quickly after getting the two criminals to the jailhouse. They sat down at the table they sitting at before, and Kim explained everything. How she got here, about the Power Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita, her friends. She left out the part about her friends looking exactly like them, as that might make them a little uncomfortable.

William just shook his head, "Power Rangers and monsters?" He asked, just to clarify. Kim nodded. Alesha and Abraham exchanged looks of disbelief while Kalum looked excited. This was a cool story and he didn't want it to end. Rocko was just trying to think. William turned back to Kim, "Miss Kim, you wouldn't be trying to hornswoggle me now would ya?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Horn what?"

The rest of the gang at the table all spoke at the same time, "Hornswoggle." They told her.

A man burst into the saloon, "Everyone, come quick!" He said, sounding panicked. Kim knew that type of panic. It was the surefire sign of trouble. Power Ranger trouble.

They all got up from the table and ran outside. When Kim looked down the road, she groaned, "Oh no, not here." She said.

Down the street, riding on horses with ropes, and running down the streets, chasing people, was an army of Putties. They were wearing cowboy hats, but everyone knew they didn't belong. The Putties started destroying a bunch of stuff, and also were stealing people's clothing. William took his glasses off, before wiping them, then put them back on, "Well I'll be. It is true!"

Kim was just overwhelmed. She couldn't handle this many Putties by herself. "Oh my gosh, what's next?" She asked, not really wanting something else to happen. Of course, something always did. Goldar and a cactus monster appeared out of nowhere. Goldar was laughing, "Take cover because there's a new top gun in town. Lord Zedd!" He started cackling.

Kim looked down the line of her friends' ancestors. They all looked scared. Kalum, being the youngest, was hiding behind Rocko, looking around him with his head poking out. Kim sighed, looking out at her enemies. This is just the worst!

* * *

**Oh no! Kim's stuck in the past and Goldar has unleashed his Putties on Western Angel Grove! Whatever shall she do? And what about the ancestors? They don't seem to be as willing to fight like their descendents. Hehe, just read and find out what happens.**

**Review too, those are nice too!**


	33. Wild West Rangers Part 3

**Here you go guys! The longest chapter, in my opinion! It's part 3 of the Western Arch. There will be one more part after this, and then the next episode will soon follow. The next episode however, is the Season 2 Finale! I will mark it in the chapter title, so don't worry. **

**I don't own Power Rangers! I do however, own the plot that circles around Kaleb and Kaleb himself.**

* * *

Kim watched, helplessly as the Putties attacked Angel Grove. People were being chased, kids were being cornered, and no one was fighting back. She could only stand there, watching, with her friends' ancestors. Goldar was still laughing, "Citizens, your masters want to welcome you to your new town of Zedd and RitaVille!" He proclaimed.

Kim looked really scared. She couldn't take on Goldar, that cactus monster and all of these Putties on her own. She held her arms out, pushing the group back, "C'mon guys, let's get out of here before Goldar sees us." She suggested.

Rocko looked to Kim, "That's Goldar?"

Said golden monkey looked right at them, grinning, "You!" He cried, laughing.

Kim's eyes widened, "Run!" She turned to the ancestors. "Go! Run!" She demanded. Rocko turned to her, "But we can't just leave you here!"

Kim smiled, "It's okay, just go!" She commanded.

William tried to stay, "But, Miss Kim! You sure you don't want us to help?" He asked. Kim pushed him, "Just please, go run! Now!"

The man in blue did as he was told and ran off along with the others. Kim looked out to Goldar, and she clenched her fists. If she was going to go down, she'll be going down swinging. She walked out in front of him, the cactus monster and a few Putties. "Okay Goldar, what do you want?" She asked.

Goldar pointed his sword at her, "What I want is what I always want, the destruction of you all of the other Power Rangers! And I will succeed!" He told her. The cactus monster nodded, agreeing with his cohort.

Kim stood tall, giving all of the evil creatures in front of her a cold look, "You don't stand a chance Goldar." She informed him, with total confidence in herself.

Goldar tilted his head, "Is that so? Don't count your chickens!" He tormented.

Kim shook her head, "I hope this works. Here goes." She placed her hand behind her, "It's Morphing Time!" She cried.

Pterodactyl!

There, she stood, in her Pink Ranger suit. She flipped over and in front of Goldar, getting into position, "Time for a showdown!" She exclaimed.

Goldar looked surprised for a second, before getting into a fighting position himself. All of the creatures against the Pink Rangers got ready for a fight. They circled each other, not making a move to fight. Goldar, Needlenose (The Cactus Monster), and Kim all made some sort of remark towards their respective enemy.

Finally, Goldar unleashed the Putties onto Kimberly, while laughing his golden pants off. Kim got ready and unleashed everything she had into beating the clay creatures. She ran towards them, kicking, sweeping , punching and just clobbering the Putties out of her way. If anyone saw her, they'd be really impressed to see her do that. It was like the Putties were just light feathers that could be tossed aside. Of course, then the Putties decided to gang up on her.

Kim decided to take it one at a time. She kicked one down, then blocked a hit from another. She slammed two of their heads together and jumped over a kick sent towards her legs. Two Putties tried punching her at the same time, from different sides, but she bent backwards, letting them hit each other. Of course, she got hit in the stomach by one of them, but she quickly recovered.

The Putties then moved so that she was backing up into an alleyway. Goldar and Needlenose walked in front of one group of Putties, while another group appeared on the other side of the alley. She was surrounded. "We've pussyfooted around for long enough, attack!" He commanded.

Kim just started doing backwards handsprings, getting away from the army fast. They dispersed quickly, as to not get hit by the flipping girl. When she stopped flipping, she got a thought in her brain. She, without thinking about anything, pressed the teleporter on her suit's belt and just prayed that he'd be there. She saw the flash of pink light and pretty soon, she was flying off to where she'd hopefully see at least two familiar faces who would be able to help her.

When she landed, the alarm was going off, with Alpha screaming about an intruder. Kimberly saw Zordon and grinned behind her visor. "Zordon it's me Kimberly!" She cried.

Alpha turned around, "It's a Power Ranger! Aye yi yi aye!" He cried.

Zordon remained stone faced, as Kim took her helmet off, revealing her face. "Zordon, I come from the future! You made me a ranger so I could help fight off Lord Zedd and Rita!" She explained quickly.

Alpha looked freaked out, "Zedd and Rita? Where?"

Zordon finally started speaking, "I'm picking up a recent disturbance in the time stream. It seems you were accidentally swept into a Time Hole." He explained. Kim sighed in relief, happy to have someone on her side who could help.

"You should check on Angel Grove. It's being over run by Putties and Goldar and this huge cactus monster." She explained.

Alpha pulled the city up in the Viewing Globe and gasped, "She's right Zordon! What are we going to do?"

Kim turned to the intergalactical being, "Zordon, I know that Rita has the Evil Green Dragon Power Coin, but what about the other coins along with the Parasaur Coin?" She asked.

Alpha turned to the girl in shock, "The Parasaur? But, there has never been a worthy suitor for that kind of power! We had to lock it away, due to Rita wanting both the Dragon and Parasaur Green Power Coins. If she ever got them, her power would be limitless." The robot explained.

'Well, that explains why she wants Kaleb on her team so bad.' Kim thought to herself, before speaking, "Alpha, I know a perfect suitor for the Green Parasaur Coin. You have to trust me." She told the robot.

Zordon nodded, "Alpha, we must rely on this young girl. Go get the Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black Power Coins. Don't bring the Pink. Too much Pink Energy would be disastrous to the whole world." He explained.

The robot nodded, "Right Zordon, teleporting the coins to us, now." He beeped, pressing a few buttons. Soon, a black case landed in front of the robot. He opened it and he buzzed a bit, "Aye yi yi! The Parasaur Coin, it's reacting to something."

Zordon nodded, "This young girl must've been right about finding the right suitor for the Good Green Ranger. The coin wouldn't be acting like that if she was wrong." He told the robot. Alpha grabbed the box and held it out to Kim, "Be careful. Don't let anyone touch them if they aren't meant to." He warned.

Kim nodded, and she teleported out of the Command Center and landed back where she first appeared in this time. She saw her friends' ancestors climbing out of the same carriage that she saw earlier that day. They ran towards her and the were really happy to see her. Holding his hat, William cried out, "Calamity Kim! We thought you were buzzard bait." He said, worried. Everyone else nodded, except for Kalum. He just grinned.

"Not me! I wasn't worried at all." He boasted.

Rocko laughed, "Uh huh, that's why ya'll were shaking in yer boots, constantly askin us if she was gunna be alright?" He told the youngest of the group. Kalum crossed his arms, pouting, "I wasn't worried, I was curious. There's a difference." He told the older man.

Kim sighed, "I'm fine, thanks guys."

Abraham gave her a scared and confused look, "Are those monsters really from the future?" He asked. Kim nodded,

"Unfortunately, yes."

Rocko fixed his hat, giving her a worried look, "Then how're we gonna get rid of em?" He asked.

Kim smirked, opening the box in her arms, "I was hoping you'd ask that." The coins all shined brightly, giving off light of their respective color. Alesha went to grab one, the red one, but Kim stopped her. "Alesha, no!"

The yellow dressed girl snapped her hand back, scared. "What, what is it?"

Kim sighed, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's just, each of these coins were designed for each one of you personally. If you grabbed the wrong one, then you'd get very hurt or something worse." She explained.

William raised an eyebrow, "Then how do know which one is the right coin?" He asked.

Kim smiled, "I know. William, grab the one that is shining the blue light." She told him. The brown haired brainiac looked nervous but slowly grabbed the coin that was giving off the blue light. The coin sent a blue streak of energy through his body, and he smiled. "Whoa, that felt strange." He told them, laughing a bit. Kim sighed in relief. The ancestors possessed the same coins as her friends.

"Alesha, you should grab the yellow one." She told her fellow female.

Alesha did the same as William and got the same energy flow go through her. "Jeepers, what was that?" She asked, alarmed, but energized.

Kim ignored her for the moment and turned to Abraham, "You, grab the one that gives off the dark grey light." She informed the man in all black.

Abraham grabbed the coin and his cousin was bouncing up to see, "Let me see! I wanna see!"

Kim laughed, before bending to him, "Why see his, when you can look at your own? Grab the green coin."

Kalum did, and as soon as the energy flowed through him, his hat flew straight up into the air and fell back down, lightly on his head. It was like something out of a cartoon. Kim laughed a bit at that, before finally turning to Rocko, "I'm sure you know now that you get the red coin, right?" She asked.

Rocko nodded, laughing a bit and grabbing the coin. The energy surged through him, making Kim sigh in relief that no one had gotten the wrong coin.

Kalum took a look at the coin and sighed, looking up, "But, Miss Kim, how are these coins gonna help us? We ain't heroes." He said.

Kim looked down to him, "When I first got my coin, I thought the same thing."

Rocko grinned, "Well, I'm in!"

William nodded, with Kalum saluting her, nodding as well. Alesha grinned, "Alright!"

Abraham smirked, giving Kim the answer she was looking for. She bounced on her feet, "I knew I could count on you guys." She cheered a bit.

She looked down the hill at the town, "Now, let's go kick some tail!" She snapped, angry at the monsters ruling the city.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ten Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kim led the pack of newly formed rangers back into the city. She cautiously walked down the street, with the gang behind her. "Okay, just keep your eyes open and stay near me." She warned the group. Everyone was focused, looking around for any sign of danger or trouble.

They walked for a while, down all of the streets and not finding a single Putty roaming around. It was very creepy and it made Kim very paranoid. This screamed ambush is she remembered the signs properly. Rocko turned to Kim, "Well, looks like them varmints left town." He said, looking around again. Kim shook her head, laughing a bit, "I wouldn't count on it. They're around here somewhere." She said in a tone that freaked Alesha and Kalum out.

Walking into the main street, William spoke up, "Well, I reckon that they really vamoosed this time Miss Kimmy." He commented.

Kim just continued walking, "William, Goldar never gives up that easily." She spoke in the same tone as before.

There was a sudden mumble and Alesha looked around, "What was that?" She asked.

The sound got louder and it sounded like there was multiple causes for the sound. Kim glared, "Putties!"

As soon as she said that, all of the clay creatures surrounded them. Kim went into protective mother mode, "Alright guys, stay behind me!"

Well, that didn't work out so well, as a Putty ran forward towards Alesha, and she ran off. The group split up after that. Kim jumped and kicked the Putty running towards her, knocking it down.

Rocky ran onto a porch, when he was surrounded by three of them. He grabbed a giant metal bowl from the wall that was there and used it was a shield for one, then hit the one behind him over the head. He then kicked the bucket under the feet of the last one, before jumping back into the street. "Yee-Haw!" he cried.

Alesha and Abraham ran together, but were quickly surrounded. Abraham, to save Alesha, spun her around and dipped her, like they were dancing together. He repeated the same thing over and over again, and every time, Alesha would kick a Putty. She giggled at the last one, poking Abraham's nose.

Kalum looked scared, but put on a brave face as one of the Putties backed him up into a wall. He growled, before kneeing the clayman in the gut and then crawling between his legs. He then kicked the Putties butt, literally, and had him slam into the wall face first. He lifted his hat off his head and spun it around in celebration. William, however, picked him up and ran off the porch with the boy in his grasp.

Kim had her leg get caught by a Putty and she flipped backwards and kicked the one grabbing her ankle. She then karate chopped a few more, before checking up on her new friends. Behind her though, on a wooden beam, Goldar appeared, "Well Miss Kimmy, your little group of Power Imposters couldn't beat tooth decay much less Zedd's Putties. Why don't you just sit a spell while I consolidate my master's control of the world!" He laughed.

The ancestors regrouped with Kim, and looked up to the golden bat/monkey hybrid, before he disappeared in a flash of fire. The Putties, while the group was distracted, cornered them and surrounded them. There was no way out. All that could be heard was the sound of the Putties constant mumbling, the group's sharp breath intake, and the clopping of a horse.

Coming down the street and right in the view of Alesha, came a familiar face riding on a familiar white horse. "Look! It's the White Stranger!" She cried. Kim and everyone else looked, and smiled. The man jumped off his horse and grabbed a Putty, punched it in the stomach before tossing him aside, doing the same for three others. He then walked over to the group, "Good to see you again ma'am. Glad to see you ain't hurt." He said, smiling at Kim. He then pulled her by the arm, spinning her, while kicking his foot high to kick a Putty coming up behind her. He dipped her, smiling, "I see you could use some help." He quipped.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She said, breathtaken by the White Stranger's actions.

He stood her up and walked back to his horse, "If ya need me again, just holler, I'll be here." He said, kissing Kim's hand before climbing his horse again. Kim blushed a bit, before shaking her head. 'No! That wasn't Tommy!' She scolded herself.

Before the White Stranger could leave though, Goldar and Needlenose came back, laughing. They had a whole new army of Putties with them too. The White Stranger hopped off his horse to go back to the group, getting ready to fight again. Kim looked at the others, smirking, "You know, I think it's time." She said.

William raised his eyebrow, "Time for what?"

Kim smirked, "_**It's Morphing Time!**_"

The rangers all watched their bodies as their clothes were replaced with spandex suits. They were all in their respective colors too. Kalum's suit even made him grow to the others' height. On the arms of all of their suits, minus Kim's, were frills and instead of regular combat boots, they were wearing cowboy boots. They also all had a white bandana around their necks.

Kim grinned, pointing at Needlenose, "There's that….uh….varmint!" She cried, having trouble thinking of a word that they'd understand.

The cactus looked offended, "Varmint? I'm a plant! Don't you guys know anything?"

The Western Rangers, The White Stranger, and Kim all got into fighting positions. The White Stranger was at a slight disadvantage, since he was the only one not in a fancy fighting suit. Kim pointed at the cactus, "Yeah, well we know this. When we're done with you, there won't be enough left for a tumbleweed." She snapped, before running into battle.

The White Stranger jumped over a pair of buckets, before turning around. He watched as a bunch of Putties tried to jump after him, but he placed his hands on their chests and just pushed them so they kept going. He did this multiple times, feeling rather proud of himself.

William jumped over a horse post, making three Putties crash into each other, trying to catch him. Rocko, who was on the same porch as William, ducked as a Putty tried to punch him in the head. He laughed, grabbing a blanket that was being held out to dry, pulling it out from under a Putty. He then held it out to the side of him, "C'mon!"

A Putty ran into the blanket, him pulling it away just in time, "Torro!" He exclaimed, laughing before throwing the blanket on a Putty that was right in front of him, before kicking him. "I knew those lessons south of the border would pay off." He clapped his hands together, laughing.

Alesha was fighting the Putties in the most dainty way. She wouldn't hit them too hard and she was easily caught by the Putties. Luckily, Kalum was there, and he kicked the Putties away, using a lasso to tie them up to a post, "Haha, that's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed. Alesha nodded her thanks to the young Green Ranger. They watched as William slammed a Putty into a post, knocking him senseless.

Abraham fought the best, kicking and punching Putties like it was nothing. Of course, he sighed, bending down to brush off his boots, "Man, those claybrains scuffed up mah boots." He said. Of course, unknown to him, just as he ducked, a Putty tried tackling him, but ended up flying over him and into a water trough.

Kim jumped into the action too. She aimed carefully and quickly as she kicked each Putty she faced in the Z chestplate they all had. She chuckled to herself as they all disappeared around her. Kim then ran over to where the rest of the rangers were regrouping.

Needlenose was laughing, "Oh, looks like I gotta do all the wasting here in ZeddandRitaVille!" He said, in a heavy Spanish accent. Rocko and Kalum looked to each other, as both of them were from Spanish descent.

The cactus shot a glowing green spike out, and it hit The White Stranger right in the chest, close to his heart. He fell onto the ground in pain. Of course, he was able to pull the spike out, the pain going away immediately. Kim still grabbed him and pulled him back, leading him to a post where he could lean on it to regain his strength.

Kim glared at the cactus and Goldar, "Alright, you fertilized freak, you're mine!" She hissed, vengefully.

The cactus laughed, "Well, actually, my little hot tamale, I belong to Lord Zedd." He quipped. Goldar slashed his sword in frustration, "Enough!" He then smirked, "This is the final showdown Miss Kimmy! When my spiny friend and I are through with you, Angel Grove's past will be destroyed and your friends in the future will vanish forever!"

He then moved his hand to the back of his suit, "When I count to three, draw!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The rangers all pulled out their blasters and without even aiming, fired right at the two monsters, hitting them dead on. The blast however, knocked them back and in the cover of the smoke caused by the blasts, they were able to escape back to the future through a random time hole that vanished as soon as it appeared.

Kim didn't care. She de-morphed and grinned. She bounced around, having a little celebration of her own. She did it! She defended the town against Goldar and his evil cactus buddy! She did it, but not by herself. No, she had the ancestors to thank too.

Speaking of, they de-morphed and Abraham and Alesha started dancing in celebration together, with William joining in a couple seconds after. Kalum and Rocko just watched as Kim led The White Stranger over to the group. Kalum looked to Kim, "Um, Kimmy, what are you gonna do now? How ya gonna get home? I mean, back to your Angel Grove?" The young teenager asked.

Kim frowned a bit, looking around, "I, uh, I really don't know." She answered. '_I hope Zordon figures something out._' She thought.

Just as soon as she said that, a colorful ring appeared around her, making the ancestors stop and look to their savior. They gathered around, watching. Kim looked to the ring and smiled, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

Abraham sighed, but waved, wrapping an arm around Kalum's shoulder. The child tore away from his cousin, quickly taking his hat off and tossing it to Kim. She caught it, and smiled, placing it on her head. Rocko, The White Stranger, Alesha and William each looked sad and happy at the same time.

Then, before she knew it, Kim was in the Command Center with her real friends. Kaleb sighed in relief, seeing his friend back, safe and sound after all the things they just watched. He hugged her tight, with her hitting his back, "Kaleb, can't breathe!" She cried.

Kaleb let go and sighed, "Sorry, I was just so worried!"

Aisha laughed, "Yeah, even Rocky couldn't calm him down." She teased.

Rocky and Kaleb both just blushed, looking away from each other and the group. Kim then was swooped into a hug by Tommy, who had tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you." He choked.

It was actually rather humbling, seeing the Power Ranger leader in tears like this. It showed that he was human, and that he actually cared. Kim smiled up at him, "I'm not going anywhere now."

They hugged again, but this time, it wasn't just their arms that were doing the physical contact. No, Tommy decided that now would be a good time to grow some and finally make a move. So, he kissed her straight on the lips, much to everyone's surprise.

Kim wrapped an arm around his neck, getting into it, and she placed her hat on his head. Usually it's the opposite way around, but hey, this was the norm in their group.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaleb's PoV (Finally, back to where things make sense)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Having Kim back was the best feeling ever. Of course, after fighting a thirty foot tall cactus in a robot wasn't really a bad feeling either, I think this one was better. But, nothing could beat the move that my main man Tommy pulled as soon as he got her in his arms. Finally, Tommy moved from being in the friend zone, to being in the end zone, scoring one massive touchdown in the form of a Miss Kimberly Hart.

Ah, so many feels going through my body right now, it wasn't even funny.

"So Kim, who were those people you were with? I mean, Zordon told us they were our ancestors, but what were they like?" Billy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and why was I the littlest kid?" I whined. Rocky slid next to me, "I thought you looked adorable as a kid."

I rolled my eyes, hitting his chest, "Yeah, whatever." I looked away, "Why did you have to look so damn good in a cowboy outfit?" I growled, gritting my teeth. Seriously, Rocky's ancestor looked exactly like Rocky, so it was him, in a cowboy costume, looking sexy! Like really, how is that fair?

Kim laughed, "Well, I think Adam's ancestor had a crush on me." She started. Adam rolled his eyes, groaning, "Really? Why did my ancestor have to be the pervert?" He asked.

Kim laughed, "I don't know, but in some twisted way, I was in the middle of an unrequited love triangle. It was Adam's ancestor, Abraham, liking me, and then it was also Tommy's ancestor, The White Stranger, liking me too. It was weird." She explained.

I crossed my arms, "What about me?"

Kim grinned, "Your ancestor, Kalum, was hysterical. I mean, it was just funny how you, Rocky's ancestor, Rocko and Abraham would bicker back and forth. Oh that reminds me, Adam, are you related to Kaleb at all?" She asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow, suddenly shocked at the quickness that she asked this question. It was like the Kimberly back at the scavenger hunt all over again. Over hyper and needing to talk fast to get her point across. "Uh, no, we aren't related. Why?" He asked.

Kim laughed, "Oh nothing except the fact that Kalum was Abraham's little cousin." She explained.

I turned to Adam. He was probably thinking the same thing. Since these were our ancestors, then they were family to us. Old grandparents. So that meant that I was related to Adam. But how? I mean, I never knew I had family my age, besides Rosa and Ant. I didn't even know if my parents had any siblings.

Oh boy, don't they have some explaining to do. Wait, we can't do that, because then, they'd get suspicious as to how we found out. Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

**There you have it! Tommy and Kim, aren't they adorable? They are infact my favorite het pairing in the whole series, followed closely by Kira and Conner from Dino Thunder. But Conner belongs with Trent, as Rocky belongs with Adam, but not in this story! Nope, Rocky's all Kaleb's.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part and please, tell me how I'm doing. I'm not that experienced in writing, so I want to know if I'm getting the characters right. Like is Billy smart enough, is Rocky being him the right way and am I unintentionally bashing any characters, besides the evil villains? **

**Thanks for the criticism!**


	34. Wild West Rangers Part 4

**The final part of the Western Arch. It has nothing to do with ranger business, but it does provide some important plot twists that are very crucial for future chapters. Also, I have one question. For the Ninja Powers saga, does anyone want me to write out the Power Rangers Movie, with Ivan Ooze? Now, if you decide that I should, I'm still going to write the Ninja Quest episodes as they are also important. I just want to know if you want to see that. **

**I don't own Power Rangers! I do own Kaleb and his family and all of the family that is never mentioned (Kim's Dad).**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

After this whole fiasco with Kim getting trapped in the past, I had to cut this reunion short. It was seven thirty in the evening, and I'm supposed to be home no later than eight, as I have to watch Sofia and the twins. Rosa has to work and Ant, Maya and Mom were going to go out together for dinner. I never minded when I had to watch the kids. I mean, the last time I was left alone with them a giant camera monster attacked me and dislocated my shoulder, but times have changed. I got powers now.

Anyway, I teleported back to my house, landing in the yard, looking around to see if anyone saw me. When I noticed that the coast was clear, I walked into my house, closing the door quietly. I really didn't need Maya or someone teasing me about my date. I'm so glad that Rosa was at work and that the twins and Sofia didn't understand how dating worked yet.

But, like everyone other than me in my family, my older brother came sliding down the rail on the stairs, jumping off landing in front of me. "Hey there, squirt." He greeted, rubbing my hair. I couldn't really yell at him, considering he's family, but I gave him a nasty glare. He ignored it and continued speaking, "How was your date with this Rocky guy?" He asked, nudging my arm with his elbow.

Why must people always butt into my social life? It was my business, not anyone elses.

"It was fun. Not going in detail, as it's none of your business, but I had a great time." I told him. It was enough for me not to reveal anything specific about the date itself, but I let him know that I had fun. I just hated how nosy my family could get. It was really annoying.

Ant sighed, "Well, fine, don't tell me about it. I'm just trying to be supportive of you." He told me, walking away, heading towards the living room.

I walked after him, sighing as well, "I know, I just don't think it's anyone's business other than myself and him. If it ever becomes serious, I'll be sure to tell you all about it." I told him. Ant laughed, nodding, "Okay, I can live with that."

Looking around, I decided to test the waters with a question I had ever since Kim told us about our old ancestors. "Ant, I have a question." I told him, quietly. I didn't want Mom to hear, as it was about her.

He looked to me, "Yeah?"

"Does Mom have any siblings? Or did Dad?" I asked.

Ant thought for a minute, "You know, before you were born, I remember something about a sister of dad's visiting Connecticut from a town close to Angel Grove. I think it was Stone Canyon or something like that." He told me. "Why?"

I just shrugged, "Just curious. Did this sister bring a family?"

Ant nodded, "Yeah, she brought her husband, who was of Korean descent, and their baby. I can only remember their son's name though, not the sister or her husband." He answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "What was his name?"

He thought for a bit, before speaking, "I think it was Adam. I'm not 100% positive, but that's what I think it was. Is there something going on?"

I shook my head, "Not sure yet. Do you remember their last name?"

He frowned, thinking. "No, not that I can think of."

I sighed, hoping that this was a good guess. So far all of the evidence was pointing towards it, so if he says yes, it's a fact. "Was it Park?" I asked.

Ant's face lit up, "Yeah! How'd you know?"

I just sat there, falling into the couch, looking in front of me in disbelief. Adam was my cousin, and I didn't even know. The first friend I made in Angel Grove, turned out to be my dad's sister's kid. That meant, that Mom knew about this. That must be the reason that she was so happy when I first told her about Adam.

"Hello? Kaleb? Are you in there!?" I heard Ant call for me. I shook my head, before looking to him, "What?"

"How'd you know that the last name was Park?" He asked me.

I just sighed, "One of my friends. His name is Adam Park." I said simply.

Ant's eyes widened, "You're kidding! Really?" He asked, shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I had to think of some lie that would convince him on how I knew, "His mother told me that I looked like her brother did once, and then she got all upset at mentioning him." I told him. "I just thought I'd ask to see if it was a possibility that they lived here." I explained to him my reasoning, or should I say my fake reasoning, as I have not yet even met most of my friends' parents.

Weird right? I've been here for close to four to five months, yet I have not yet met my teammates' families.

Ant nodded, "Well, I can bring it up tonight at dinner. Mom says she's bringing a date with her though, so lets see how this turns out." He joked. I laughed a bit too, because it's been a long while since Mom actually saw anyone other than my father.

"When is he getting here?" I asked.

There was a knock on the door, and I raised an eyebrow, looking at my hands, "I will use this power for good!" I shouted up to the ceiling.

Antonio just shook his head, laughing, "You're the weirdest brother I could ever have."

I pouted, "Hey! Tyler obsesses over the Power Rangers, and that isn't weird?" I asked.

Ant got up to answer the door, "No, it isn't. Those guys are pretty damn cool!" He said, reaching the door. Mom came downstairs, looking rather nice. I guess she hasn't lost her touch. I heard a little girl crying, making me smile. Maya was walking down the stairs also, with Sofia in her arms. I stayed in the living room, just so I was out of the way.

Ant opened the door, and Mom spoke, "Ah, Ryan! Come in." She said, hugging the man first, then turning to her family. "This is my oldest son, Antonio, his fiance Maya, and their daughter Sofia." She introduced them.

They all shook hands, and Mom looked and saw me in the living room, "And over there is my third oldest child, Kaleb. My two youngest are twins and they are upstairs, and my second oldest is working late tonight." She told the man known as Ryan. Why was that name so familiar?

Ryan smiled, waving at me, before gesturing to someone behind him, "Well, I brought my daughter to meet you, and I was hoping that her and Kaleb would meet, because they are around the same age." He said.

Oh boy, here comes the most obvious cliche ever. It's going to be her, isn't it?

The girl poked her head around the side of the door, smiling, "Hey Kaleb! Didn't we just see each other, like ten minutes ago?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Kim, really? You couldn't let your dad introduce you? I was waiting for the suspenseful entrance!" I whined to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Drama King, you're just mad because I'm going to be staying with you the entire night to bug you about Rocky." She said.

Ryan and Mom looked confused, as they walked over to the side of Kim. I turned so I was sitting sideways on the couch and looking over the back. Mom spoke, "Kaleb, you know her already?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I told you about her. She was one of the people that Adam introduced me to at the Youth Center." I explained to her.

Mom laughed, "Oh yeah, my mistake. I guess I forgot about that."

Ryan however, looked to his daughter, "You have said nothing about this to me. You could've warned me." He complained.

Kim winked at him, "But that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it?" She asked, before hopping over the couch and sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes, before getting up, "Excuse me for a minute." I then proceeded over to Maya, who was gesturing me to come over to her. I raised an eyebrow, and she shook Sofia in her arms, making me laugh. Wow, she just called me over so I could take her child? Talk about lazy.

I grabbed the little girl out of her arms and smiled at her, "Hey, princess. How are you today?" I asked.

She sniffed, "Mama and Papa leaving me home. They no love me." She whined, about to start crying again. I raised an eyebrow at Maya and Ant, and they both sighed. Ant spoke up, "Ever since she was born, we haven't had a night out, so this is new to her." He explained.

I nodded, before turning back to my niece, "Aww, come here then. I still love you." I told her, kissing her cheek.

Sofia giggled, before hugging me around my neck. I walked away from the family as I went back to Kim. "Hey, Sofia, this is my friend, Kim. Say hi." I told her.

The little girl in my lap just buried her head deeper into my chest, shaking it. She was always a shy little girl. I looked to Kim and she just smiled. This was her first time meeting my family, and my niece that I talked about a lot to my friends.

Mom turned to us, "Well, I guess we can go then. We'll be back whenever. There's money on the table, just incase you want to order something. You could also cook, but knowing you Kaleb, you'd burn the house down so…." She trailed off.

I glared at her, "Mom!"

She just smirked, "Don't make me tell the story about the time you succeeded in burning water." She said, before holding a hand to her mouth, faking a shocked expression, "Oops." She said flatly.

Kim started cracking up at that, making me switch my glare to her. Mom then chose that moment to quickly gather everyone and leave. I went to turn to her but she just closed the door after leaving. I sighed, looking back at Sofia, who was still hugging me. I tried pulling her away, but to no avail, "Princess, please. You're hurting me." I told her.

She quickly lifted her head, looking at me with shocked eyes and let go of my neck, sitting down on my lap. I rubbed my neck, it being a little sore. That girl had an iron grip.

She quickly made herself busy, getting off of my lap and going to the floor where I just noticed she had a bunch of princess coloring books and crayons. When did she get those?

I just shook my head, laughing. Kim looked at me, "What's so funny?"

I looked to her, "Nothing, just this whole day. Too much action."

Kim hit my shoulder, "Don't tell me you had too much action. You're not the one who was swept back in time and had to fight a bunch of Putties, Goldar, Needlenose and deal with being in the middle of a love triangle between Adam's ancestor and Tommy's ancestor." She told me, glaring playfully at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Not the type of action I meant, but okay. I was talking about all the drama."

She gave me a confused look, tilting her head, "What do you mean?"

I smiled, "Me and Adam are really cousins, my mom is dating your dad, Rocky and I are together and you and Tommy are together, or at least I believe you are, after he kissed you." I told her, smirking at the last thing.

Kim blushed, "Shut up. You know Rocky would've done the same thing if you were trapped in time." She told me.

Sofia looked back at us, "Twapped in time?" She asked, looking at Kim.

I gave Kim a warning look, as she was only mentioning things that happened relating to us being rangers. Sofia was young, but she was very smart, so anything you say, she'll take seriously.

Kim smiled, "It was a game we were playing Sofia. I was trapped in time and Kaleb and our other friends had to save me."

Sofia grinned, "Like pwetend?" She asked, hoping Kim would say yes. That girl loved playing pretend games, so if Kim actually said yes, then she would be in trouble.

Unfortunately, I didn't have telepathic powers, so I was stuck just watching in amusement as Kim nodded. Sofia giggled and stood up running over to her, grabbing Kim's hand and pulling. Kim looked to me, but I was pretending not to even be paying attention, looking at my communicator as if it were a watch. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Sofia drag Kim up the stairs and off to her room probably. Oh well, that's my family for you. Crazy, energetic, bubbly and just plain nuts.

I just felt sort of bad. The thing with Kim almost revealing she was a Power Ranger to Sofia got me thinking. Sure, she was a little girl, but she was family. I wish that I could just tell my family, so that I don't have to keep secrets from them. I'm putting my life in danger every single day by fighting these monsters. In almost every fight so far, I've gotten injured in some way. Granted, so did the other rangers, but I was focusing on my family.

Why'd Zordon want us to keep it a secret from our families anyway? I mean, wouldn't they like to know that their children are actually superheroes, saving the planet from evil? I wasn't going to doubt Zordon's ability as a leader, but really, what was his deal? We're teenagers, meaning we have other stresses, like grades, school, social stature, all that stuff. We don't need this giant burden placed on only our shoulders.

I guess that's just the price that we have to pay in order to save the world, which was a sweet deal in itself. How many people can say they've been a Power Ranger? Okay, how many people who are actually alive today? Exactly, only ten people. I count Trina, Zane and Justin too, as they were former rangers. At least, I think those were their names. Yeah, I think so. They were the former Yellow, Black and Red Rangers. **(I know that their names are Trini, Zack and Jason, but Kaleb never met them, so he doesn't exactly know their names by heart)**

I was glad I was the replacement for the Evil Green Ranger, and that his powers now reside with me. The dangerous DragonZord was now asleep for all eternity, so we can sleep easy knowing that. But now, with the added power that I gained from the Dragon Coin, Rita and Zedd will want me to join their side even more than before. It wouldn't happen though, at least, not willingly or if I was planning something, like destroying evil from the inside.

But, lets face it, that type of plan would never work with Rita and Zedd. They are way too paranoid about destroying us that they probably have Goldar as a personal body guard.

Silly villains, trying to destroy the world. Good will always win, no matter how bad the odds are against us. At least, that's what I learned from the movies.

* * *

**So, the ending to that chapter was a little boring, but it was just Kaleb reminiscing over his opinions over the past couple of months being a Power Ranger. And, now that I re-read over all of my former chapters, I feel like I've made Kaleb a bit of a Gary Stu character. I don't know if he is, but I would love all of your opinions. So along with my movie question at the start of this chapter, please answer me if Kaleb is a boring Gary Stu.**

**Review and Read on!**

**Next time: It's the Season 2 Finale! Rocky is still scared that people might judge him for being with a guy, so with only the rangers, Zordon, Alpha and Kaleb's family knowing, they date in secret, away from prying eyes. A statue that is the complete replica of Billy is transformed into a clone of Billy by Goldar and the real Billy is captured. The rangers must find out why Billy is acting so weird all of sudden, and save the real Billy before its too late. Also, a very important life changing event happens with Rocky, and it isn't so pretty.**


	35. Blue Ranger Gone Bad

**Quite possibly my longest chapter! I was going to split this into two parts, but I thought, whatever, eff it, I'm going with one. So, here's the season 2 season finale! I think it's a good thing, and I altered the episode a bit, so it would make a bit more centered around Kaleb.**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

**Warnings!: This chapter contains overly amounts of adorableness from Rocky and Kaleb's relationship. Please, try to control your feels!**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV

Nothing of interest happened after Sofia brought Kim upstairs. We ordered pizza, had a discussion with the twins about the Power Rangers, as they always brought them up, and then the three youngest people in the house crashed in their room, leaving me and Kim alone in the living room. We didn't talk about anything that important, just little gossip things.

Kim also mentioned that my older brother was hot, which made me sick to my stomach. It was my brother, so of course I'm gonna feel uncomfortable.

Really, that's all that happened, because as soon as Mom and my brother and future sister-in-law came home, I said goodbye to Kim, told my family good night and went upstairs and fell asleep instantly on my bed.

So yeah, that's pretty much what happened that night, and from what I've seen from Kim's dad, in the short time I knew him, he was an alright guy. I mean, if he raised Kimberly, he had to be.

Now, it was a few days later, it being a Friday, and Adam, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy had enrolled in some art class, while me, Rocky and Aisha had a free period to chill out. It was also the last period of the day, so we could've just left if we wanted to, but we didn't. Besides, Rocky had to talk to the two of us about something anyway, and I doubt a juice bar is a private setting.

So, we met behind the school, by those tables that we met up together before the whole 'Colonial Angel Grove' thing. We sat down and Rocky looked really scared for some reason. I gave Aisha a look, but she shrugged, showing that she didn't know what was going on either.

"Rocky, what's going on?" I asked, grabbing his hand in mine, squeezing it gently, but he pulled his hand away, making me feel a bit hurt.

It went away as Rocky smiled at me, showing that he was okay, just scared about something. He sighed, before speaking, "Kaleb, I like you and I really want to be with you, but I don't think I could handle keeping another secret away from my family. Being a ranger has already strained the trust that I have with my family, imagine how they'd react if they found out that their only son was dating another guy in secret?" He told me.

I frowned, not liking where this conversation was going and starting to wonder why he wanted Aisha here. He continued, before I had a chance to speak, "So, that is why, I don't plan to keep it a secret. Not to them anyway." He told me.

Whoa, I thought that this was going to go a whole other direction. I thought he was going to ask that we don't see each other at all. But this was good. I grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly this time, "Well Rocky, I'll be there, just like I promised, to help you through it."

Aisha, who was surprisingly quiet for this whole time, agreed, "Me too. You're one of my oldest friends Rocky, so you know I'll be there for you. Adam would say the same thing." She told him.

Rocky smiled, "I knew the both of you would be okay with it, but I'm really scared as to what my parents might think."

I chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Rocky, trust me, it will never be easy to tell your family. But, you'll never know what they'll think unless you go for it and say it." I told him, pointing at me, "I'm speaking from experience here."

We all had a small laugh at that, before Aisha looked at her watch. "Oh my god! We have to meet up with the rest of the gang at the Youth Center. Billy was going to help us all get ready for that big test coming up in Mrs. Appleby's class!" She told us, grabbing her bag and we quickly followed suit.

We walked back around the school, laughing about something Rocky told me about how him, Aisha, and Adam met the other rangers over saving a baby carriage. He just told me about Bulk and Skull babysitting, so I found that funny. Those two didn't strike me as kid people.

Pretty soon, we were walking into the Youth Center, with Kim, Tommy and Adam already sitting at a table. We walked up to them, and I sat right next to Kim, Rocky sitting next to me. I looked around, "Hey, where's Billy? I thought he was with you guys?" I asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes, pointing towards the weights. I raised an eyebrow, looking over. Sure enough, our blue clad friend was there, lifting weights. I scoffed in disbelief, "Really? Billy's lifting weights? Did he hit his head or something?"

Kim laughed, "That's what we're thinking too."

I shrugged, getting out my books. I guess we'd all have a go at trying to study for this test and if we needed Billy's help, I'm sure he'd help us. But really, him lifting weights? I get trying to be in shape, but that's just a big change.

Ernie came by, asking if we wanted anything to drink. Tommy just ordered a banana strawberry smoothie. I looked over to Billy, to see him still lifting weights. Okay, this is getting a bit ridiculous. I get that Billy is a brainiac, but that doesn't mean he can blow off studying completely. Ernie came back with Tommy's drink, watching Billy too. "Wow, Billy's new workout plan must be working."

Everyone rolled their eyes except Rocky, who looked down at his arms, before looking to Billy, "Yeah, I'd like to know his secret." He said, seriously.

I looked at his arms, before squeezing one, shaking my head, "Nope, you're good." I told him, winking. He just laughed, before pulling me close in a hug. Adam gagged, "Ugh, you two should just get a room already." He groaned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly. We went back to watching Billy and he took one look at us, before rolling his eyes and wiping his face with a towel. I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, who broke his computer, and how much does it cost to fix it?" I asked. There wasn't any other explanation as to why he was being so cold all of a sudden.

Billy walked over to the juice bar and some girl who was watching him before with a lovestruck face greeted him with a smile. Billy, being the nice guy that he was, should've replied and smiled. Not this Billy, no he just ignored her and went for a glass of juice. The girl glared at him, before storming off without a word. Kim and Tommy got up, with Kim nudging Billy. "What's the matter with you? I thought you were going to ask her out!" She whispered/shouted.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, what happened to the movies?"

Billy looked confused, "There must've been some kind of mistake." He said, sounding a lot like Billy, but it definitely wasn't the real him. Either he was trying too hard to be cool or something else was at fault here. He looked to the rest of us, "I'm gonna need your communicators, because tonight, I'm going to be making some adjustments like Zordon asked me to." He said, rather shifty sounding.

Something was not sitting right with me, but I wasn't going to voice my opinions. Kim looked to her communicator, along with the rest of us, "What's wrong with our communicators?" She asked.

Billy smiled, "Well, by redefining the geographical cerebral frequency ranger, we'll have less heightened interference." He explained. I'm sorry, what? He lost me at 'well.' At least, he was talking like the real Billy, but I don't think that it was really him. His smile before was too grimy and it just screamed sleezy. There was no way I'd give my communicator up when I can't trust who I see at the moment.

Everyone seemed to agree to want to give up their communicators, which I found really stupid. I made no move to take my communicator off. I just picked up my book and continued reading through my notes. Billy gave me a look, "Um, you too Kaleb." He told me.

I shook my head, "No thanks, my communicator is fine the way it is." I said, not looking up from my book. "If there is interference, then there is interference. I'll deal with it." I told him.

Billy sighed, "Kaleb, I really need to work on these all together. It'll be a lot easier if I get them all now."

I just turned my page, "Let's see, it's a math test coming up, right?" I asked, looking around. Everyone nodded, giving me confused looks. I smirked, "Well, let's see, last I checked, having only one communicator that has static interference out of seven isn't going to kill us. Seven minus six is one, which means that only I will have a 'faulty' communicator. My communicator, my choice." I defended, giving Billy one last look, before closing my book.

He gave me a dirty look, and that just confirmed my suspicions. Billy, even if I did refuse, would never get angry with me. He'd understand my reasoning.

'Billy' placed the six communicators in his backpack, while Rocky turned to me, "What are you thinking?" He asked, looking kind of shocked.

I shrugged, "One of us has to have some kind of link with Zordon. Ever since Rita returned, Zedd's been a little unpredictable." I explained.

Adam sighed, "Okay, this all wonderful and all, but I really don't want to fail this test." He said, going back to the books. I heard something drop behind me, and Billy bent down, holding up his communicator, "Sorry, dropped it when I took it off. Continue." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before grabbing my bag away from him. I didn't trust him near my stuff. Luckily, I still carried my morpher in my back pocket, so he can't take that, if he wasn't really Billy. He stood up, "I'm going to go lift some more weights. I'm pretty sure I know math inside and out."

He then left, with me glaring at him from behind, "Something just doesn't smell right." I muttered.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Twenty Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o

We all decided that after our study session and weight lifting program, that we'd go for a little walk in the park. Tommy was showing me and Aisha a pot that he made. It wasn't that bad. "Hey, Tommy, you just need to paint it and it'll be a great flower vase." I told him.

Tommy glared at me, "It's supposed to be a human head!" He groaned. I laughed, along with Aisha. The White Ranger then looked to Billy in front of us, "You two should see the hologram that Billy made. It's pretty cool."

I wasn't interested in talking with 'Billy', but Aisha went up to him, "Yeah Billy, can I see it? Where is it?" She asked.

Billy raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?"

I smirked, as he was just digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. Kim and Aisha both confronted him, and he said he left it at home. Haha, another lie, as he hasn't been home yet today. I hung back, but I needed someone with me, "Tommy!" I whispered.

He turned around and walked back to me, "What's wrong Kaleb?"

I held a finger out, before pressing on my communicator, "Zordon, come in."

"Yes Kaleb?"

"Did you ask Billy to fix our communicators?"

"There is nothing wrong with them Kaleb."

I looked to Tommy and smirked, "I knew there was something strange going on with Billy." I told him. He nodded, "Let's go talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded. We ran over to Billy, Tommy calling for him. "Hey, Billy, can I see my communicator real quick?" He asked.

Billy kept walking, "Why?"

"I just want to see if Zordon knows anything yet."

Billy shook his head, "No, I haven't finished adjusting them yet." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, whoever you are, give the communicators back." I demanded, getting in front of him, dropping my bag, getting into a fighting stance.

'Billy' smirked, getting into a fighting stance as well. Aisha, Kim, Rocky and Adam looked on in horror. "Kaleb, what are you doing?" Aisha asked.

I glared at her, "Aisha, please, leave this to me."

I then jumped into action, throwing a punch towards 'Billy's' face, but he blocked it, before hitting me in the stomach. I recovered and crouched down, sweeping my foot under him. He jumped, landed in a tree nearby and hung the backpack in a branch. He then jumped down, turning into a jumping kick. I stood still until just the right moment, when I grabbed his leg and spun, throwing him. He landed on his side, glaring at me, "You're a fool Green Ranger." He spat.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, save the dramatics." I ran to him again, but Goldar appeared out of nowhere with an army of Putties. 'Billy' smirked, backing up towards the golden suited monkey. Goldar started laughing, "Isn't this that time that you Power Brats say something about morphing time?" He laughed, so cocky.

I grinned, "You know, Goldar, for once, I agree with you." I reached behind me and pulled my morpher out of my back pocket. "_**It's Morphing Time!**_"

**_Parasaur!_**

I smirked behind my helmet, "Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh Goldar? Trust me, I know my friends, and this," I pointed to the Billy imposter, "Isn't my friend."

The clone smirked, "Yeah, but I still have your friends' morphers."

I just laughed, "Um, hello, I do, incase me being morphed isn't clue enough." I said, sarcastically, before jumping into the tree the backpack was in. Of course, just as I was going to grab it, the clone pulled me out of the tree. I smirked, happy for a challenge, "Okay, we'll play like that."

He punched, but I grabbed his fist and twisted it, before pulling and making him flip. He landed on his back, but he grabbed my hand that held his fist and pulled, making me almost fall on top of him, but he put his feet on my stomach and catapulted me into the others, who were fighting off the Putties. Rocky bent down to me, as I got up. He couldn't see it, but I was grinning. This was one challenge I was having fun with. "Kaleb, you okay?"

I laughed, "Never been better." I got up quickly, but saw that the imposter was just about to grab the backpack. Oh no he doesn't.

I ran over to him, only to have the real Billy teleport in front of me. "Kaleb, what's going on?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, pointing behind him.

Billy turned and saw his clone fall out of the tree and land on his side. I smirked, running over. Billy did the same and we both grabbed a couple of morphers, tossing them to our friends. The clone sweep kicked me, before tackling Billy to the ground. They struggled for a bit, but then Billy shouted out the magical words. "_**It's Morphing Time!**_"

_**Triceratops!**_

_**Triceratops!**_

Okay, now this was confusing. There were two identical looking Blue Rangers, circling around each other. I went over to the others, "Which one is real?"

One of them looked over, "I'm Billy, can't you tell?"

The other shook his head, "No, I'm Billy, he's lying!"

I held my head, "Ugh, this is hurting my head!" I shouted. I heard Zordon tell Tommy that we had to figure out the real Billy before it was too late, whatever that meant. Kim picked up some disc that looked like a mirror. "Hey, what is this?" She asked the two Billys.

The closest one crossed his arms, looking smug, "A mirror." He said. Yep, I thought that too.

Kim laughed, "Nope, it's a hologram, he's the fake." She pointed out. Okay, well now I know that if Billy agrees with a guess of mine, it isn't really him.

Tommy smirked, before holding out their morphers. They quickly morphed and surrounded the fake. I went behind him, getting my blaster all set. The other rangers quickly did the same, "_**Power Blasters, Up!**_" They shouted.

I pointed mine right at the fake's back, smirking. "I'm going to enjoy this." We all open fired on the clone, me getting extra satisfaction that I hit him in his shoulder. He fell down, before bursting into flames, as we celebrated. I de-morphed, and frowned, looking at the ashes, "Too bad he wasn't good. I would've loved sparring with him some more." I told the others, as they de-morphed too.

Tommy walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Kaleb, I just want to tell you how proud of you I am. We could've lost our morphers for good if it wasn't for you." He told me, giving me a smile.

I grinned, almost in tears. Tommy, the team leader, was congratulating me on a job well done. I heard my communicator beep and Zordon came through, "Kaleb, you've shown an great amount of cunning and wit today. You also showed that you are not afraid to take on impossible odds. That is the type of attitude that makes you a true Power Ranger. You belong here, indefinitely." Zordon told me.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I joked, wiping a real tear away. Tommy laughed, before pulling me into a man-hug. The rest of the gang came over to me, hugging me in a group hug. I looked up, "Does this mean I get a promotion? Like do I get to be second in command or something?" I asked.

Rocky glared at me, "No! That's my job! You can be the waterboy!" He joked, before everyone pulled away. Adam and Rocky gave me a sad look, "I guess this means that you don't need anymore lessons from us." Adam pouted, looking very down.

I laughed, "Of course I still need lessons. I don't know everything there is to know. Plus, you two are my favorite teachers." I told them.

They grinned up at me. Alpha's voice came through the communicator. "Aye yi yi! It's so emotional! I think I just spilt an oil tear." He said, all panicked and stuff. Good ole Alpha.

I laughed, "Alpha, try not to make a mess in the Command Center okay? I don't Zordon would be pleased." I told my robot friend.

Aisha looked to her watch, something she's been doing a lot now, and sighed, "Guys, I gotta get home. My parents are going to get worried if I don't come home soon." She said, walking off. We all waved to her, and soon, Billy and Adam were leaving as well.

That left the two couples. Tommy and Kim turned to us, "Well, I don't know about you two, but me and Kim are going to go back to Ernie's to catch up on more studying." Tommy said.

I laughed, whispering to Rocky, "Yeah, up close and personal studying known as making out." I told him. Rocky just chuckled, before the White and Pink couple left.

My Red Ranger boyfriend turned to me, "You wanna come to my place? My parents aren't going to be home from work for a while and my little sister has volleyball practice until six." He offered. I smiled, considering it was only around four.

"Rocky, I'd love to go to your house." I told him.

He grinned his adorable grin, before we started walking towards the school again. He always seemed to leave his car there. As we were walking, he pulled me close by wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I'm really proud of you after today." He told me.

I looked at him, "Shouldn't you be proud of me everyday?" I asked.

He just laughed, "Yeah, but today especially. If it wasn't for you, we would've had no way of knowing that the clone was lying about the communicators and Zordon couldn't contact any of us. You saw through it." He told me.

I shrugged, "Just call me SuperKaleb." I joked.

Rocky rolled his eyes, before holding his head with his free hand, "Great, I'm dating a comedian." He lamented, jokingly.

I pushed him, laughing, "You're not that much better. You make some of the most awful jokes." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You've laughed at every single one I've told."

I pat his chest, "It was just to make you feel better."

Rocky chuckled, pushing me a little before we reached his car. I hopped in my side, buckling up and just watched Rocky get in. He looked to me, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just wondering how I ended up with you."

He laughed, "Is that a good thing or bad?" He asked.

"It's a good thing. You are probably the only person I'd willingly flirt with in the middle of a juice bar." I told him.

Rocky nodded, "Speaking of, you think my arms are fine?" He asked, smirking as he paid more attention to the road, like a good driver.

I rolled my eyes, "Rocky, I think every part of you is fine. More than fine. I think you are just….you. And that's really all I can ask for." I told him, feeling like crap because I just used the most cliche romance novel line ever.

He smiled, "You know, I've dated girls before, and none of them have ever said that. They've always asked me to change a little. You're the first person to actually say that I'm fine just the way I am." He said, grinning from ear to ear. I had to admit, it was both adorable and sexy at the same time. What? I had a thing for smiles. If you didn't have a good smile, then it was just negative points in my book.

I looked to him, "Rocky, I would never tell you to change because if you did, then you wouldn't be you and I like the real you." I told him.

He pulled into a driveway, signifying that we were at his house. He shut his car down, and turned to me, "You know something Kaleb? We've only been dating for about four days, but I can already tell that this is going to be a very strong relationship." He told me.

I nodded, "I have the same feeling."

He opened the door, getting out of the car, "C'mon! I don't want to waste valuable 'Kaleb' time outside!" He complained, impatiently. I chuckled, getting out of the car, and shutting the door.

Rocky grabbed me and went up to his door. He pulled his house key out of his pocket and opened the door, before pulling me inside. I laughed, only because impatient Rocky was a little too adorable for me to even comprehend. He dragged me across his house, going to a door. He opened it and it revealed a flight of stairs going down to a hallway. I raised an eyebrow. "My mom and dad said that since I won the Ninja Tournament when we first came here to Angel Grove that I could have more privacy, so I moved my room into the basement." He explained.

Lucky! I wish my room was in the basement! Instead, I'm stuck in between Rosa and the twins' rooms.

He walked down the hall, to a door on the far right. He opened it and I looked inside. His room wasn't that much different from mine. His was a little smaller than mine, but that's okay. He had a desk against the far wall, with some notebooks and an old computer sitting there. He had his own T.V. set right across from his bed. All over the walls, which were a plain old grey color, were posters of different bands and miscellaneous things. He even had a few photos taped against the walls.

I smiled, looking at Rocky, "I love your room." I told him.

He laughed, pulling me inside, pushing the door back. He led me to his bed, as really, besides the chair by the desk, it was the only place to sit. We sat next to each other, dropping our stuff on the floor, and I don't know how, and I don't know when, but all of a sudden, we were kissing each other. You know how your mind goes blank because either you are so happy or just so emotional? Well, I think that's what happened.

All I know was that our lips were moving together, and it was the best feeling in the world. Of course, I hated the invisible bastard that freed all of the butterflies in my stomach, but other than that, I was on cloud nine.

After what felt like hours, but only was a few minutes, we pulled away from each other, grinning. Well, he was grinning and I was blushing like mad. He had that effect on me, so I can't really get embarrassed by it. He laughed, "Have I ever said that you look adorable when you blush?" He asked.

I shook my head, worried my blush was getting worse. He lifted my face, before placing a kiss on my forehead, "Well then, you are adorable when you blush." Rocky said, pulling me closer to him. Of course, he didn't pull my whole body over, just my front half, as I fell onto his lap, my head on his leg. He looked down on me, and there was a light above his head, giving his whole face just a really weird glowing halo. It was kind of breath taking.

Already, I was falling for this guy, and really, I don't care if I fall hard, because I know Rocky will pick me back up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No One's PoV

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Little did the two teenage boys know that a woman in her late thirties was watching through the crack in the door, as it didn't shut completely when Rocky pushed it back. She had heard her son pull up into the driveway and saw that he brought a new friend. She was out of work sick today, so she was home. She made her way slowly down the stairs to meet this new boy, but saw that they weren't anywhere in the first floor.

So, she goes down to check on her son's room, and what does she find? Her only son kissing this new boy and then flirting and hugging the boy. But, I think the best part about this whole thing dealing with this woman, was that during the whole time she was watching the exchange, she had a big toothy grin on her face.

_'As long as you're happy Rocky, I'm happy.'_ She thought to herself, walking quietly away, as to not alert them of her presence.

* * *

**OMG! Plot twist right? Rocky's mom caught Rocky kissing another guy, but what's this, she approves? Yes, she does! How flipping amazing is that? And didn't I warn you? Rockleb feels are just going all over the place right?**

**Next time: It's Season 3 and we're getting right into the action. Rita's brother appears and causes all sorts of problems for the rangers, including a devastating loss. Also, someone finds out the identity of one of the rangers! Find out who it is in the next episode!**

**Please, review your answers for the questions I asked in the previous chapter, because I would really like to know.**


	36. (Season 3) Ninja Quest Part 1

**So, here it is! The Season 3 premiere! Well, it isn't the first episode of Season 3 but I felt that the storyline with The Masked Rider was pointless. So, I skipped over it, not mentioning it at all, since, after it happened, it was actually never mentioned again! I will warn you all, if you haven't watched the actual episode this chapter's based on, then you're in for a shock at the end.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, just my contribution to the plot.**

* * *

Kaleb's PoV - Saturday -

It was really, the day after I went to Rocky's house. It was fun, being there. His mom came home at about five, coming down and knocking on the door. She was a nice lady, and I think she liked me too. She had this glint in her eye, like she knew something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Rocky's dad and sister came home at the same time, as I'm sure his dad picked up his little sister from her practice. His sister liked me, but I'm not sure about Rocky's dad. He was nice and all, but he had this vibe about him that was just very intimidating.

Anyway, enough about that, because today, it was a new day. A beautiful one in fact. Ernie was hosting a Volleyball tournament in Angel Grove for all of the towns bordering. That meant besides Angel Grove, there was Stone Canyon, Reefside, and Briarwood. I heard that there was some mysterious vibe in Briarwood, but I've never been there. I had a penpal living there from when I was living in Connecticut. I think her name was Vida, but I called her V, as everyone does. She was really into music.

Wait, why am I talking about this? Oh, I mentioned Briarwood and then my mind just took off. See, this is why I can never be a juice, because I just can't concentrate! (Insert the Drums here)

Moving on, Angel Grove and Stone Canyon had beaten both of the other teams, and now, it was the final game. Did I mention that all of my friends were on the Angel Grove team? No? Well they are. I would've joined, but the rules were that only six people can be on a team, so I stuck with Ernie on the sidelines.

"The winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor cafe!" Ernie announced, tossing the ball to Angel Grove's team. I turned to Ernie, as Bulk and Skull appeared out of nowhere. Bulk gave Ernie a smug smile, "Does that include fans of the winners?" He asked.

Ernie laughed, "Not if your name isn't Kaleb." He said, pointing to me. I smiled smugly at the two of them. I knew helping Ernie set up his new cafe this morning would pay off. Sure, I only helped bring in some chairs and place them by the tables, but I wasn't going to question it.

Watching the game, I just found myself moving my head from left to right constantly. It was a really good game, as all of the players weren't afraid to dive for the ball, especially my friends. I was cheering for my friends, when a low rumble sounded through the air. I looked around, looking at Ernie, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"That rumble sound, just now." I explained.

Bulk laughed, "That may have been my stomach. I'm starved!" He gave Ernie a look, "You sure we can't get that free lunch?" He asked.

Ernie groaned, "Bulk, as soon as you learn to think about others, rather than yourself, then you get a free lunch, along with Skull." He reasoned with the two ex-bullies. Seriously, they are horrible at that title, that I think they are just really weird people. Don't get me wrong, I still owe them for what they did a while back with ScatterBrain wiping our memories, but I still thought they weren't my favorite people.

The game went on as usual. My friends were doing all sorts of tricks in the air to hit the ball, making me roll my eyes. They were so showing off, and it was actually pretty funny how no one was questioning it. They were just jumping and flipping all over the place. It was just sad. At least Stone Canyon was putting up a decent fight, the score being 15-14. If Angel Grove got this next point, they would win the tournament.

Of course, I'd expect Adam, Rocky, Tommy or even Kim to score the final point, but no. It was actually Billy who did a leaping dive, hitting the ball in midair, before falling to the ground hard. He got up, brushing himself off, watching as the ball went speeding towards the ground. A girl from Stone Canyon tried diving for it, but she was too late. The ball already hit the ground by the time she decided to run for it.

I smiled, running over to my friends as they were celebrating. I laughed, jumping in front of them, "Great job you guys!" I said.

Tommy, despite my warnings beforehands, ruffled my hair, smiling, "Well, we couldn't do it without our favorite cheerleader." He winked at me, making me roll my eyes, prying his hand away.

I ran a hand up my hair, trying to get it up again, glaring, "Tommy, it took me twenty minutes to get my hair right this morning." I whined.

Adam laughed, "Twenty minutes? On hair?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Twenty minutes on a good day. Otherwise it takes double the time." I told them, before Ernie approached us with the other team.

"You know, everybody's played so well, what the heck, lunch is on the house. For everybody!" He announced. I don't know who was happier, the losing team or Bulk and Skull.

Everyone at the beach was cheering and having a good time, all walking down the park's path to go to the cafe just behind the Youth Center. I thought it was a really cool idea for Ernie to open an outdoor cafe. It's great business, and means that more people can come and enjoy themselves.

Rocky had his arm around my shoulder, walking with me. He made it look like there wasn't anything behind it, but I knew that it meant something to him, that he could do this in public with no worry of anyone catching on. Everyone in town knew about how me and Rocky were really good friends, so it was normal for Rocky to have this kind of affection towards me, even if it was based more so on our relationship rather than friendship.

Kim, Aisha, Billy and Adam were all around us, chatting with each other, just enjoying each others company. I think today would finally be the day when we all have the perfect day with no monsters attacking, no Rita and Zedd spoiling everyone's fun, and most importantly, no evil to mess with my Saturday with my friends.

I didn't see Tommy anywhere, but I saw him going over to the referee of the volleyball match, so maybe he had something to talk about and he'd catch up later.

The outdoor cafe was already packed with people by the time we got there. There were tables still available, as Aisha and Adam ran over to claim one for us. Ernie placed Bulk and Skull in charge of handing out sandwiches while he got other food ready. That wasn't the best idea on Ernie's part. Knowing those two, they'd eat more than they'd give. There were usually only two things going on in their minds. Either the Power Rangers and their secret identities, or something related to food.

Whatever though, I wasn't that hungry anyway. It was just a nice hangout spot for us, rather than staying cooped up inside. I sat down next to Rocky, leaning slightly on him. It was crowded, so it would just looked like I was forced to be squished against him. Under the table, Rocky had grabbed my hand and placed it on his right leg. I passed it off smoothly, just looking at him and raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and went back to talking with Billy.

Apparently, Tommy was actually returning the net from the game to the athletic department. Adam, holding a couple of sandwiches, walked over, handing them to Kim, Aisha and Billy. "He better hurry if he wants lunch."

I laughed, nodding, "Yeah, or else Bulk and Skull will eat it for him." I pointed over to said duo and they were salivating over the food.

Everyone laughed, watching that for a few seconds, before going back into conversations with each other. Aisha looked to me, "So, Kaleb, Rocky tells me you finally met his family, is that right?" She asked, getting everyone in our group's attention.

I nodded, "Yeah, so? What's the big deal?"

Aisha gave Rocky a look, "So, they know now?"

We both shook our heads, "No, I was introduced as a friend." I explained. Kim smiled, "Rocky, I don't know why you're so scared. I mean, they're your family. They should respect it." She said.

I gave her a look, "It isn't that simple. Trust me. I found out I was gay four years before I told my parents. It took me that long to get the courage to even attempt to tell them. I understand exactly what Rocky is going through." I explained.

Before we could continue our conversation, I heard Bulk, "Excuse me, uh, can I have your attention, please?" He announced.

I looked over, with an unamused look on my face. What were these two dimwits up to now? Another guess as to who the Power Rangers are? I think I was the only one who heard them as Skull had to whistle, getting everyone's attention, "Hey! Bulky here has something to say." He said, like he was angry.

Bulk nodded to his friend, before addressing all of us. "Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Angel Grove Jr. Police Patrol." he announced, with a smile. You could hear all of the jaws hitting the ground, as mostly everyone gave incredulous looks at the duo.

I say mostly because I was too busy on the floor, laughing. "Oh my god! That is too rich!" I got up, pointing at them, "You two? Police officers?" I couldn't help it as I cracked up laughing again.

It took me about two more minutes of constant laughing that I was finally able to calm myself down, enough so I could sit back down in my seat. The initial shock went by everyone, before everyone started talking about what just happened. Bulk and Skull left, no doubt because they were the center of some negative attention.

Rocky rubbed my back, as I coughed, trying to catch my breath. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just can't believe those two are seriously joining the police force." I said, still snickering about.

Aisha shrugged, "Hey, you gotta give them credit." She said, just before our communicators went off.

Rats! And today was just going way too perfect! Aw well, I guess beggars can't be choosers. I didn't pick being a ranger, whatever controls everything did. Destiny, fate, that stupid magic 8-ball, one of those things.

Kim pulled her sleeve back, before we all leaned in to listen. "Alpha, we read you." She answered.

"Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove!" He said, all panicked. If he kept getting this worked up over everything, he's going to get more than a few wires crossed. He's going to end up overheating his circuit board.

"Alpha, Tommy's not here yet." Kim mentioned.

The robot answered, "I will contact him immediately and have him meet you."

We looked to each other and nodded, making Kim respond, "Okay, we're on our way."

We got up from our seats, and quickly made our way to the edge of town, where there was a dense area of trees and plant life. It was like a forest, but it was way too small. We looked around the area, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"This is really weird." Billy commented. I looked to him, "Do you think Alpha went evil again?" I asked.

Rocky shook his head, before Tommy spoke up, "Everyone stay alert."

I nodded, before looking around. We all walked together, before we heard someone laugh and land behind us. I turned around, expecting to see Goldar, but instead, it was this skeleton that had an army helmet. His body was split in half with colors. One half was the normal grey and white of bones, while the other was army camouflage. The guy laughed, "So, the Power Dweebs, nice to meet ya." He pulled out a boney sword pointing it at us.

Tommy stood up straight, grabbing behind him. We all did the same, as he called out the famous phrase, "_**It's Morphing Time!**_"

This time however, we all did something different. Instead of just holding our morphers in front of us, we each moved our arms around, like the morpher was some sort of sparkler on the Fourth of July and moved them in different patterns.

_**TigerZord!**_

_**Mastodon!**_

_**Pterodactyl!**_

_**Triceratops!**_

_**Saber Tooth Tiger!**_

_**Parasaur!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus!**_

We all stood morphed and ready for action. The skeleton laughed, pointing at us, "I gotta admit, that's a cool trick. Now let me do one for you!"

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning hit him from a random black cloud that appeared out of nowhere. The guy grew to giant size and looked down at us, "Hey, you still want to dance?" He asked, stomping his foot towards us. We all backed up quickly.

"We need to call in the Zords!" Aisha cried.

We all agreed, looking off to the sky, "_**We need ThunderZord Power Now!**_" We all shouted.

_**Mastodon/Lion ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Pterodactyl/FireBird ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Triceratops/Unicorn ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Parasaurus/Basilisk ThunderZord Power!**_

_**SaberTooth Tiger/Griffin ThunderZord Power!**_

_**Tyrannosaurus/Red Dragon ThunderZord Power!**_

_**White Tiger ThunderZord Power!**_

All of our Zords came rushing in. As if it knew what I wanted, my snake changed into it's Vampire Warrior Mode on it's own. I smirked, jumping into the cockpit, ready to get this show on the road. This bonehead was going down!

Speaking of, he slashed his sword, not meaning to hit any of us, "You guys are finished, uh, as soon as my pals get here." He said, looking around.

I heard Tommy laugh through our communicators in our Helmets, "Looks like Zedd left you hanging."

The evil bag of bones growled, "Then I guess I'll have to take care of you myself!" He then swung his sword hard at me, but I blocked it with my Zord's arm. However, it still caused a big burst of sparks to appear, making me worried. That was a strong swing, even with me blocking I still took damage.

The TigerZord knocked him down on the ground, and he got up quickly, before pointing at us, "Hey, no fair! Three against one, that's not right!" He complained.

The ThunderMegaZord walked up to the skeleton, but didn't get a hit, as the guy swung his sword hard against the chest of the giant attack robot. He then did the same with me and Tommy's warrior Zords. I held my hand up to protect my vision from the brightness of the sparks. This wasn't looking good.

The skeleton laughed, "You don't stand a chance against Rito Revolto!"

Hmm, that must've been that guys name. Why does it resemble Rita's name?

I was starting to move in to attack, when all of a sudden, four other monsters grew and appeared out of nowhere. I looked around, seeing that we were outnumbered suddenly, five to three. I was terrified as we were already falling behind, with us not even getting a dent in Rito. He already scored some major hits on us, and I don't know if my Zord could take much more.

All five of the monsters attacked us at the same time. Two of them attacked Tommy, two attacked the ThunderMegaZord and that left Rito to me. I growled out to him, pressing a button, "**_ThunderWhip Activated!_**" I yelled out.

My faithful weapon materialized in my zord's hand, and I smirked, "It's over Rito." I told him.

The skeleton nodded, "You are right, it is over!" He lifted his sword up into the air and a red bolt of electricity crashed down onto it. He then pointed it to me, sending a beam of dark energy out. I quickly reacted and cracked the whip, sending lightning back at it, but it did no good, as the beam hit me. It then bounced off and hit the other two Zords, surrounding us in flames.

Rito grinned, "I love when a plan comes together." He said, cackling.

I tried gaining control, but my control pad started giving off random discharges. It wouldn't respond to anything I told it to do. The other monsters each fired a blast at us, making my Zord completely dysfunctional.

"Kaleb, get out of there!" I heard Rocky exclaim. I looked around, and sighed, "Goodbye." I whispered, suddenly realizing that there was no saving my Zord. I quickly ejected myself, landing on my stomach, de-morphed. I groaned, getting up.

Rito and his monsters were having a celebration, while we got up. Nobody seemed hurt, but everyone was confused. Billy looked at his body, "We demorphed. What does that mean?" He asked.

I was about to answer, when our Zords, which were still standing, turned around to face us, and they exploded. I watched in horror as I saw the last moments of my zord. Before the explosion really destroyed it, I saw it raise an arm and wave at me, before being consumed in the flames. I crumpled to my knees, looking just distraught. The zords all just started to fall apart, with their pieces flying everywhere.

I didn't even notice I was in danger until I felt someone tackle me and roll me out of the way. When I was able to see again, I saw that Rocky dived to tackle me, and where I was just seconds before, there was a large shard of green metal, sticking out of the ground. I stood up, tears welling in my eyes, and walked over to it. I placed a hand on the surface of it, not caring that it was searing hot. I let the tears fall out of my eyes, just feeling hopeless. Rita and Zedd finally beat us.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I immediately knew it was Rocky, so I just buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I've never been so scared in my life. I heard Kimberly scream, "NO!" Before there was a huge explosion.

The flames nearly reached us, and Rocky twisted us, so that he, if they hit us, would take the blow. I, however, didn't react much to the explosion, as I did to the fact that we had lost the battle, and now, we had no chance of beating Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito.

The Power Rangers lost, and now, the world may be destroyed.

* * *

**Poor Power Rangers! They may have lost their Zords, but they may have also lost something else. I'm not going to reveal anything else, as you have to read on to find out.**

**Please, review! I haven't been getting many lately, and I'd love to hear any kind of opinion! If you don't like the story, tell me! If you love it, tell me! If you don't care at all, TELL ME! I want some sort of opinion on this story!**


	37. Ninja Quest Part 2

**Hey! I'm alive! I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I was way too busy trying to write out the plotline for the rest of the story. Which means, it's from now, to whenever Kaleb either decides to give up his powers/gets forced into retirement/critically injured making him unable to be a ranger/or killed. (The last one is def not what happens, so don't worry about that.)**

**Also, I was thinking, and I realized that there are more good looking rangers that don't get appreciated enough here on . There are only like four that really deserve to be recognized. They are Nick Russell (Mystic Force), Xander Bly (Also from Mystic Force), Lucas (Time Force), and finally, Zhane (Space)**

**So, sorry about my ranting, but it just got me thinking watching the other seasons. Also, I have decided that once I'm done with this story, I'll try to work on more PR fics for your enjoyment.**

**Now, sorry t keep you waiting, but here we go! Part 2 of Ninja Quest! I don't own anything!**

* * *

We all just stood there, still in shock at the event that just occurred. Our Zords all lay in a fiery heap, broken apart and melted. It was just a horrible sight, especially looking at the green shard that nearly killed me. That green piece of metal was just a way of saying that my Basilisk was no more, and that it would never be fixed.

I felt Rocky push me lightly forward, "Come on Kaleb, let's go." He said, trying to keep his cool. I could tell he was getting emotional as well, but he was stronger than me, so he didn't break down. Kim however, I heard her sniffling, like she was crying. Aisha was hugging Adam, while Tommy and Billy were just looking at the metal beings that were formerly known as the MegaZords.

We started walking, going through the piles of metal, just observing the damage. I lifted my head up, looking at what was once my zord's head. It just made me feel even more hopeless. Rita and Zedd finally beat us. Without the Zords, we had no chance of beating any of their monsters.

Aisha gasped as a few sparks shot out near her, "Their completely destroyed." She said, in complete shock. It was a big shock to all of us. How could this happen? I mean, the Zords were always a surefire way that we won fights. I get that every fight has a winner and a loser, but the loser hasn't ever been us.

Kimberly sniffed, probably recovering from her crying. I wasn't a sniffler, I just stayed quiet whenever I cried. Anyway, Kim looked around, "We gotta get back to the Command Center. Maybe Alpha can figure out a way to fix them." She said, sounding extremely panicked.

Everyone gave her a sad look, knowing that the Zords were never going to be fixed. Billy shook his head, "I don't think it would be that simple."

We still tried. Tommy pressed his teleporter down, but nothing happened. Not even a spark. I couldn't feel any type of power going through me, but I thought that was just the complete sorrow coursing through my body.

He turned to us, "Looks like we lost more than our Zords, we lost our powers, completely." He said, setting the tone for the day. It was just so shocking to know that our powers were suddenly gone, just like that. It was such a beautiful day, and then something like this happens.

Looking at the rubble, Billy sighed, "It's going to be a long walk back to the Command Center." The head of the ThunderMegaZord gave off a bunch of sparks, before Billy started walking, "Let's get going."

We all agreed, and deciding to just buck up and deal with it, I stood up straight and walked on my own. Of course, Rocky and Adam were right there beside me. It was funny, out of the six people I first met here, half of them became closer to me than I thought. One ended up being a cousin I never knew about, and as he's said before, he didn't know about me either. Another was possibly going to be a sister, and the third was my first real boyfriend. How did I have such good luck to have met them first in this town?

Rocky leaned down to me, "You okay?" He asked, like he was worried that I'd break into little pieces.

I shook my head, "No, but I will be. It's just a heavy blow to my confidence." I told him, honestly. Why lie and say I was okay when I obviously wasn't when I was crying into his chest?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Half an Hour Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The whole walk was silent, except for the crunching of the rocks under our feet. No one dared to say anything, and no one tried to give us some type of hopeful speech. Even Tommy, who I've come to learn has never backed down from a challenge without a fight, was looking down and out.

We reached the Command Center within the next couple of minutes. I was the first to walk in, and when I saw that the lights were out and the control panels were all blown to pieces, I looked shocked. The battle destroyed the Command Center too?

"Rangers?" A pained and staticky version of a voice we've come to know and love sounded from somewhere. I looked around, and saw that Alpha was standing there, walking slowly over to us. I didn't let him get too far as I ran over and hugged the robot, glad that he was safe. "Alpha!" I cried, not literally.

The other rangers surrounded me and the robot, joining in the hug. Alpha moved away from us, "I'm fine, but our systems have suffered a terrible explosion. Rito's attack has left the Command Center with barely any power!"

Zordon's face appeared in his chamber, making me sigh in relief, along with everyone else. "Rangers, I'm glad to see that you are all safe." He said, looking very sad. Of course he was. His home was destroyed and his power was almost gone.

Billy looked around the area, scanning the busted control panels. Tommy stepped forward to address his friend, "Come on Billy, give us some good news." He pleaded.

It was almost sad for all of us, to see Tommy almost breaking down. The guy was our leader, and now, he seemed so distressed and just broken down. I guess he relied on his powers as a sort of confidence boost. The Blue Ranger sighed, turning to Tommy, "I wish I could, but we're talking about the Command Center's power core. I don't even know how to begin to repair it." He said, leaning back against a panel, holding a hand to the bridge of his nose.

Alpha walked forward, "Aye yi yi! I don't know Billy, that could take centuries!" He informed the brainiac.

Kim sniffed, looking at our robotic friend, "Alpha, we don't have centuries." She sighed.

Adam looked up to Zordon, "What about our Zords? Can you bring them back Zordon?" He asked. We all knew the answer, but there was no harm in asking for clarification.

"I'm afraid not. Since the Command Center's power is nearly depleted, there is no way to revitalize your lost Zords." He replied, grimly. Aisha shook her head, "There's gotta be something we can do."

I stepped forward, speaking really confident for some reason, "We find where our powers came from in the first place." I said, looking up to Zordon. "Right?"

He smiled, "Legend has it that there is a lost temple, hidden beneath the Desert of Despair. The keeper of the temple is named Ninjor. He forged the original Power Coins to be used by those battling the evil forces of the universe. This may only be a myth." He explained.

We all dropped our heads in disappointment, before Alpha spoke up, "What about the map we found along with the Power Coins?" He asked.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at the robot, "Map?"

A really old and crumbly piece of paper teleported into Alpha's grasp, making Rocky's eyes widen. "Hey, maybe it does exist. Maybe we could find the temple." He suggested, sounding hopeful. It was cute the way he was trying to give everyone some happiness.

Aisha turned to Zordon, "And maybe find the power."

Our mentor shook his head, "I'm sorry Rangers. The Desert of Despair is much too dangerous."

I looked up to him with a glare, "And fighting Lord Zedd's monsters and risking our lives everyday isn't? I'm sorry Zordon, but whether you like it or not I'm going after the power." I told him, giving him some attitude.

Tommy rested his hand on my shoulder, "Kaleb, he said…"

I turned on him, "I don't care if it's dangerous!" I snapped. Everyone backed away from me a step. I sighed, "Sorry. I just really want to gain that power. Before I became a ranger, I never felt like I really belonged in the world, like I was just going to live the boring life and not do anything. Now that I have been teammates with you guys, I don't want that to go away." I turned back to Zordon, "Please Zordon, we need to go find that temple." I pleaded.

Zordon sighed, "Very well. Although it is against my better judgement, I will let Alpha give you the map. But I must warn you, once Lord Zedd learns of your destination, he will try to thwart your every move. Without your powers, you will be at his mercy." He explained, while Alpha handed Billy the map.

Adam looked to Zordon, "Powers or not, we don't have a choice." He said, sternly. I liked the confidence everyone was showing today, except Tommy, but he was still shaken up by the Zords being destroyed, so I couldn't blame him.

Billy looked up to Zordon, "But, how are you going to get us there? The power is gone."

Alpha nodded, "Yes Billy, we're going to do this the old fashioned way." He told us.

I groaned, "More walking?"

The robot shook his head, "No, just hold your arms up and form a circle around me. Make sure that both of your hands are placed against the two people next to you."

We did as we were told, and we stood in formation, our arms above our head, pressing flat against whoever was next to us. I just so happened to be between Adam and Tommy. Zordon looked down at us, "Remember, stay alert and be prepared for the unexpected."

We all nodded looking back at him. He turned to Alpha, "Are you ready for the teleportation Alpha?" He asked.

He just pressed a few buttons on a portable system he was holding, "Aye yi yi! Talk about your crude methods!" He cried.

Zordon replied, "Keep trying Alpha. There should be enough residual power to teleport the rangers safely to the desert." He calmly told the robot.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Either that or we're toast."

There was suddenly a big burst of electricity that surged through the Command Center and hit the system Alpha was holding. It send mini sparks of our respective colors into our bodies. It was like a little tingle in your stomach, like you were nervous or scared. This wasn't a real feeling, but an artificial one. Zordon wished us luck and told us to come back safely, before the flash of green hit me and my feet left the ground.

It was only a few short seconds later that I felt my feet land on something soft. Oh great, again, I land on top of Rocky. Why does this always happen when we are suddenly teleported? I looked down, to see that it wasn't Rocky or anyone. It was yellow sand. I looked around, as did the rest of us. It was a desert, but it didn't look too bad. It was just a regular old desert, with sand, heat and rocks.

Luckily for me, I was wearing a light t-shirt and running shorts, so the heat wouldn't affect me that badly.

Billy spoke up from his place, looking at the map, "According to the map that Alpha gave us, we should start heading in that direction." He pointed forward, starting to walk, "The entrance to the temple is marked by a very mysterious rock formation."

I'm sure he would've said more, but as we were walking with him, a loud moan was heard from behind us. Actually, I'm not sure where it came from. It sounded like it was everywhere. It was very bone chilling. "What is that?" I asked. It sounded like a woman in pain. Maybe this wasn't a normal desert after all.

Adam looked to us, "Remember, Zordon called this the Desert of Despair." He reminded us. Hmm, good point.

"Well, it sure lives up to its name." Kimberly commented, sounding freaked out. Aisha looked a lot like Kimberly at the moment, holding her arms to the side, "Despair or not, this place is giving me a major case of the heebie jeebies."

We all walked away, heading in the direction the Billy told us to. The loud moan kept sounding off at random times, making all of us a little bit jumpy. It was really creepy. I didn't like it at all. Also, with the rocks being all around us, the sound echoed all over the place, making our blood go cold.

I shivered, hearing the sound come extra close. Rocky turned to me, grabbing my hand, "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just wish that sound would stop." I told him.

Tommy and Kim separated from us, so they were a little farther away from us. They were still going the right way, just they were a little bit away from us. I heard Kim say something about teleporting and how she'll never take it for granted.

Billy pointed out the next way we should go, and we went past this rock that had some sort of cave in it. It didn't look too promising, as the cave only went like two feet and then it was just wall. Kim stopped, "Hey, look at this rock!" She picked up the rock, but dropped it and screamed. "Hot!"

The rock landed on the sand and a stream of fire surrounded us. Rocky, Tommy and Aisha all rolled out of the way of the fire, while Billy, Adam and Kim were on the other side. Me, I was in the path of the fire and it hit my leg, burning it. I cried out in pain, before rolling out towards Tommy seconds after the flames touched my leg. Aisha helped me up, and I leaned on her, wincing.

I looked to my leg and saw it was really red. Rocky grabbed me and sat me down, nearby. I watched as Adam and Kim both jumped over the fire and to us. When Billy jumped however, he dropped something into the flames.

He tried going after it but it was too late. The paper had already burnt down to a crisp. Great, now that's two things that have burnt today.

Once the initial shock of the fire was over with, the attention was brought onto me. Aisha bent down, taking a good look at my leg. She touched it gently, but it still sent searing pain throughout my body. She smiled, "It isn't bad. It's a minor burn. Like if you place a hand over a hot stove. You'll be fine." She told me, pulling me up.

I winced a bit, stepping on my right leg, but it wasn't so bad. I could bear with the pain for a while. At least, I hope I could.

Adam looked around, "What do we do now? We lost the map so we have no idea where we're going." He complained.

Billy looked at the rocks, "Well, I did read that the entrance was at the base of some rock formation, but I forget what it was supposed to look like." He told us.

"GUYS!" I heard Kim scream. We looked over to see she was waist deep in the sand and she was sinking fast. I quickly ran over, ignoring any type of pain I was in and grabbed her hand, only to start sinking myself. Adam grabbed my arm, Tommy grabbed Adam's, Aisha grabbed Tommy's, Billy grabbed Aisha's and Rocky grabbed on Billy's with one arm and a rock with his other. We all pulled as hard as we could. Kim's screaming in my ear didn't help my hearing, but I still held on.

Eventually, after about three more seconds of pulling, I was able to pull Kim and myself out of the sinkhole. I fell onto my butt, but I didn't care. I grabbed Kim and hugged her, "Are you okay?" I asked, very scared for her. Hey, her dad's dating my mom and knowing her personality along with what I saw when I met the guy, a ring couldn't be far.

She just nodded, "Thanks Kaleb." She said, breathlessly. I looked to Tommy, and nudged my head. He nodded and picked her up onto her feet, and she grabbed him like he was going to vanish into thin air. He held her close, while I rubbed my burnt leg. It was weird. The sand that went over my leg seemed to numb the pain. It wasn't hurting at all, and I could move my leg without any type of pain. Hmm, maybe it wasn't that full of despair after all.

And then, mother nature proved me wrong, again, by releasing that loud and creepy moan right into my ears. Well, at least I know I could still hear.

I stood up, brushed my clothes off, and looked to the rocks. "We better hurry. Who knows what else will happen if we stay here in the open." I suggested.

Everyone agreed, and we started off towards the rocks. Adam came up to me, "I know Kim's okay, but are you?" He asked. I laughed at my cousin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shook up, but fine." I told him.

He gave me a skeptical look, making me laugh again, "Adam, just because you're my cousin, doesn't mean that you get to play the older protective type, okay? It's not a good look on you." I told him, hitting his shoulder.

The Black Ranger just sighed, before shaking his head, smiling. "You're something else, you know that K?"

I smiled back at him, "What's new?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fifteen Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, to catch you all up to speed on what happened in the past fifteen minutes, here's a list. We walked, we walked, we walked, and just for a change of pace, we walked some more. Now what we saw was rather interesting. We saw rocks, dry bushes, more rocks, sand, cacti, did I mention rocks?

Yeah, I was bored, but you can't blame me! We've been walking in this damn desert for the past hour okay? It is hot outside, and I can't do heat! I can't do cold, I can't do heat, I'm a mess!

Okay, sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, but after the day I've had today, I deserve a break.

"Guys, I think that's the formation!" Billy called to us from the front of the group. I looked up to what he was pointing at and smirked. It looked a lot like Pride Rock from the Lion King. "The entrance to the temple should be somewhere around the base." The blue wearing brainiac told us, as we walked over towards it.

As we climbed over some rocks that lead up to the formation, Billy told us to look for any caves. I couldn't really see anything, and even if I did, I'm sure someone else would've spotted it first, as I was one of the last ones in the group. Tommy stopped to tie his shoe, which was completely random. We all stopped as well, and looked around. Adam looked very confused, "I don't understand. Are you sure this is the right formation?" He asked Billy.

Our Blue Ranger friend sighed, "Well, it's the only thing that I can see that even slightly resembles the formation on the map." He told us.

Rocky sighed, pressing on the rocks, probably checking to see if there wasn't any secret passage or something. "Maybe Zordon was right." He said, after nothing happened, "Maybe the temple doesn't exist." He said, sadly.

We all looked down, upset. It was very quiet in the desert, with no moaning sounds or no wind blowing. It was just quiet and peaceful.

"Hello Rangers!" A bird-voice squawked. I looked up and saw a humanoid bird thing standing on a ledge. It didn't look friendly either. Suddenly, a whole flock of these birdbrains were around and they were just cawing and shrieking, making my ears almost bleed. Tommy turned to us, "Looks like Zedd found us."

The bird laughed, "Good guess!"

I groaned, "These things talk? Great!" I cheered sarcastically.

Rocky moved in front of me, "Can this get any worse?" He asked.

I hit him in the back, "Don't ask that or else it will!" I scolded him. One of the birds jumped in the air and flew at us, leaning back, extending a foot. I jumped out of the way, but Billy didn't have time to. The bird's foot was slammed into Billy's chest and he was sent flying back into a small patch of grass. He turned to Rocky, "It just got worse." He groaned.

Tommy lifted him up, as we ran over, "Stay close together guys." He gave the army of birds a look. "We've never seen these guys before. There's no telling what they can do." He warned us.

One of the birds jumped down, and flew towards me. I fell onto my back and pushed my foot up just as the bird flew over me. I sent it flying forward, but it pulled up before it did any damage. He then flew back to me and tackled me. I tried pushing it off, but I couldn't. It was way too strong. I felt the weight being lifted off of me and I saw Rocky throw the bird into a group of them.

"Those featherheads are way too strong!" I commented, as the birds backed us into the face of the rock. Tommy looked to his right and noticed something. "Guys, over here!" He called, jumping into an opening to the rock.

We all jumped after him, looking back at the birds. They tried getting in, but they were just too big and they were fighting each other to get through. Kim smiled, in relief no doubt, "They're too big for the opening."

Adam leaned against a rock, "Now what?" He asked, as the rock shifted. It caused an earthquake, that made me almost lose my sense of balance. In front of us, as the earth was shifting, so was a giant rock. It moved out of the way and revealed a pathway. I smiled, walking along it. "Guys, come on!" I called back.

They didn't need to be told twice. All of them quickly followed. "This will put some distance between us and the giant feather dusters." I said, walking into a cavern.

The cave quickly got dark and foggy. It was hard to see, so everyone grabbed onto one person, so that if one got lost, we'd all get lost. Billy looked ahead, "We should follow this tunnel until the end. Maybe it'll lead to safety."

Adam nodded, "And if we're lucky, the temple." He said, hopeful.

Continuing ahead, the cave got smokier and strangely enough, lighter. We could see better. And it wasn't a really good sight to see. We were stuck in a big circular area of the cave with no hole at the top or some kind of a way out. Rocky, from behind me, growled, "Perfect, a dead end, just perfect."

I shook my head, "No, there has to be some other way. This can't be the end of the line." I said, in disbelief. Tommy hit his fist in anger, "Man!" He growled in anger. It made me jump a bit, as he looked like he was going to hit someone.

He walked over to the nearest wall and punched, "I don't believe th-!" He shouted, as the wall absorbed him in a white light. Kim ran forward to the wall, but stayed away, "Tommy!?" She cried in shock.

"Billy, where'd he go?" Kim asked.

Said Blue Ranger threw a rock to the wall and like Tommy, it went right through. He turned to us, "It appears to be some kind of power vortex there." He noted.

Adam turned to us, "We've got to go after him." He said, seriously.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah."

Billy walked forward, "Let's do it." He exclaimed, before walking over to the wall. It absorbed him into the wall with a flash of blue light. Man, why does everything revolve around our Power Ranger colors?

I looked back at the group, before walking forward, as no one was going through. Of course, if I was going, you best believe Rocky was going. I grabbed him and pulled him along. I heard Kim, Aisha and Adam follow us. It was weird, like walking through water, except you could breath. It was very thick in the tunnel and you couldn't see anything.

I just hoped this led to what I thought it led to. If not, we're in big trouble.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? Sorry again for the lack of updating. But, don't worry, I'm not ever giving up on this story. Hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	38. Ninja Quest Part 3

**Yay! New chapter! So, I have this story planned out almost to the end! I just need to watch the last half of Zeo and Turbo to finish it up. So anyway, here is my next chapter. It's a doozy.**

**I don't own Power Rangers, but I wish I did. Seriously, that would be freaking awesome. I'd be like, getting a veteran season going on right now with Vida (Mystic Force), Kira (Dino Thunder), Dax (Operation OverDrive), Adam (Zeo-Turbo A.K.A. Green) and finally, my favorite red ranger of all time, Bridge (S.P.D.) Well he was red ranger in the Operation Overdrive episode Once a Ranger!**

* * *

It took us maybe only two more minutes of walking straight forward that we were able to see something other than complete darkness. Tommy wasn't anywhere in sight, and it was getting all of us worried. He did cross through the portal a lot earlier than we did, so there is no telling where he could be in this place. When the world did come back into view, we were no longer in a cave. It was much more than that. It was a paradise.

There was waterfalls, rivers, trees, plants of all kinds and just the most beautiful sights ever. Also, the rock path we were on turned into bridges and arches and it was just so amazing. However, the point of this wasn't to look at the scenery, but to find our leader and friend. "Tommy!" Kim called out, as we walked across the bridge that was above one of the many rivers that flowed through this place.

Her voice echoed throughout the canyon, making her voice bounce all over the place. There was no answer, as we kept walking down the path and headed up an incline. Something was off about this place. There were old chinese lanterns just placed at the top of the hill. It was like someone lived here, but that wasn't possible. It was the Desert of Despair. Who would live here?

"Tommy where are you?" Billy asked out loud, stepping up to the top of the hill and past the lanterns.

Rocky turned his head to the left and ran over, "Hey guys, over here." He told us, as he ran over. We followed suit, me wincing a bit as the pain was coming back to my leg after that burn from the fire. Guess that sand didn't help the pain for long. What Rocky found was a staircase that we couldn't see where they led. I sighed, starting going up them, "Alright, let's get this over with." I muttered, bracing myself for the pain.

With every step, I felt it. The sting of my leg. It seemed like with every press, I got worse. By the time I reached the top, I was full on limping. Rocky came up to me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the burning is just coming back." I told him, gesturing to my leg. He nodded and then proceeded to wrap my arm around his shoulder as he had me lean on him for balance. I smiled at him, before pecking his cheek. Hey, we were with people who knew about us, so shut up. Aisha rolled her eyes, "We're in the middle of some mysterious cave oasis, trying to find Tommy and this temple, and you two just have to be adorable now?" She asked, incredulously.

Adam nudged her, "Hey, we should feel honored. At least they're not making out in front of us." He said.

I turned away, looking down on the ground, "No, but that could be arranged." I muttered. Rocky nudged me, "Be nice." He warned.

I smiled at him with my innocent eyes, and he gave me a stern look. I sighed, looking away, "You always ruin my fun." I pouted.

At the top of the stairs there was a mysterious door that just so happened to open as we approached it. Inside the door, there was more smoke, and a figure wearing white. Kim ran over, "Tommy!" She cried.

We all hurried over, and our leader laughed, "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

Aisha pointed to me and Rocky, "Blame Romeo and Julio over there." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean Juliet?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, unless you really are a girl and you've been lying to us the whole time." She replied.

I gave her a glare, "Knock it off you two." Billy scolded. I stuck my tongue out at my Yellow Ranger best friend. She ignored me and walked up to the metal gate that blocked our path. "Is this the temple?" She asked Tommy.

Said White Ranger nodded, "I believe so, but it's locked down tight." He mentioned.

Just as he said that however, the doors flung open, making us give Tommy a suspicious look. He shrugged, "Okay, it was locked down tight." He corrected as we slowly walked into the temple. There were so many treasures in here. It was all really shiny and cool. They could use a fan or something to blow away all of this smoke. The whole room was shrouded with a blue light coming from everywhere. There were candles in the corners and it just gave the whole temple a creepy vibe. Creepier than outside in the desert with that crazy moaning sound.

Of course, to add to the creepiness, the gates close as soon as we get to the center of the chamber. I rolled my eyes, "Classic sign that this is not going to end well." I muttered. It was like a really corny set up to a horror movie plot. Next thing we know, some crazy psycho is going to ask if we want to play a game and it usually involves torture and death.

Kim looked around, "Now what?"

We all didn't know how to answer, but apparently a random voice did. "_Who's out there? I want answers!_" The voice cried out, very flamboyantly. It kind of freaked me out. Some flamboyant whatever was living in a secret chamber away from civilization? Yep, this is definitely a very cheap horror movie with so many cliche stereotypes that it wasn't funny.

Of course, I'm the only one who thought of this. Adam was the smart one to actually respond to the voice, "We're looking for Ninjor. Keeper of the temple."

"_Never heard of him. Go away please!_" He cried out again in a very flamboyant way. Okay, now I may be gay, but seriously, I have never ever heard someone that was gay, talk like that. It was just pushing the envelope too far.

"It's really important!" Aisha pleaded, unsure of herself. I was unsure as well. In fact, I'm pretty sure we all were just a tad freaked out about where this voice was coming from. "Only the great and wise Ninjor could help us." She added. Ah, sucking up, good idea Aisha. Way to unintentionally sign up to be the first one to die when this creepy voice decides to do away with us. Thank you for dissolving that fear.

Billy walked around, placing his ear on a tall blue vase. Hmm, maybe that's where the voice was coming from. "_Great and wise, eh? Maybe I do know him._" The voice answered. Billy pointed to the vase and gestured for us all to gather around.

Billy grabbed the jar and tipped it over so that we could see what was inside. It was a tiny blue and gold man. He looked like a bulkier version of a Power Ranger. He pointed out at us, "Get out I say! Leave me be at once!" He commanded. I rolled my eyes, "Just tell us where Ninjor is and we'll leave you in peace, you half pint." I told him. I didn't like this guy's attitude.

"Why you sniveling outburst! You happen to be looking at him! I am the great Ninjor!" he announced with great pride. Although, to me, that pride sounded a whole lot like smugness.

Kim raised her eyebrows, "That little twerp is the great Ninjor?" She asked, not believing it. I didn't believe it either.

"Ooh, what a rude little girl you are?!" 'Ninjor' retaliated in a voice that made me snort. It was kind of funny, how he said it. "I guess there'll be no getting rid of you till I come out." He then put his hands together, "Stand clear!" He warned.

There was a burst of red energy and it shot through the whole chamber. It flew around for a bit, before all of the energy centered in front of us, forming the shape of a person. We all stepped back from the vase, and watched as Ninjor appeared in a bigger size. Okay, now I can believe that this is actually Ninjor.

He crossed his arms, "Now, what do you want?" He asked, rudely. "Make it quick, you have five seconds." He held out a hand.

Tommy stepped forward, speaking, "Our leader, Zordon, sent us on a quest for new powers and Zords. Lord Zedd destroyed our old ones." He explained, quickly.

Ninjor held his hand up again, "Time's up! That's a lovely story. Don't let the door hit you on the way out! GOODBYE!" He raised his voice as each word left his mouth. Rocky glared at him, "We're the Power Rangers." He explained.

Ninjor shrugged, "And that means…what?"

I was starting to get really angry with this guy. Adam beat me to speaking though, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?!" He shouted at Ninjor. I backed away from my cousin, not knowing he could get that angry. We all looked at him in shock, before he continued, "The world's in terrible danger!"

Ninjor turned away from us, "Not my problem. Go away please!" he started humming a tune.

I scoffed, "So much for almighty. This guy is obviously a fraud." I muttered. Kim sighed, "The world's going to be destroyed and we can't do anything to stop it because we don't have any powers." She said, losing hope quicker than when Rito destroyed the Zords.

Tommy thought for a minute, before smiling, "But we do." He said.

I held my hand out, stopping him, "Are you going to say that we have the power lying inside of us and that we know what's right from wrong and that Lord Zedd can't take that away?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me like I had two heads. "Yeah, and I know it's cliche, but…" He sounded like he was trying to persuade me.

I laughed, "Tommy, I agree with you. We each became Power Rangers because we knew what was wrong and was good. No type of coin, or some dumb fraud of a mythical creature can decide that." I told them.

I heard Ninjor groan, "Oh boy, wait a minute!" He called to us. We turned around to face him. He spoke, "Your hearts speak with truth. You have convinced me that you do not seek this power out of greed. If the power of Ninjor lives within your souls, we really got something here!" He said, adding a little fun into his voice at the end.

I smiled, happy that we finally got through to this guy. I guess it was just a test to see if we were being honest or something like that.

He stepped forward, "Form a circle around me and join hands. Your journey is about to begin."

We did as asked and Ninjor nodded at us. Apparently, he liked what he saw. "Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you on your quest for knowledge and power."

I closed my eyes and just let my mind go blank, just focusing on my energy. Suddenly, I felt a constant surge go through me. It was like some kind of battery recharge happening to my body. Ninjor started speaking some mantra, "Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of we. I am ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the power of the ninja." A big wave of what felt like goosebumps crawled across my body. "Your journey is now complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny!"

I opened my eyes, and immediately noticed that my arms were no longer showing and I was wearing a dark forest green gi. My hair was flattened and for some reason it didn't bother me. On my head was a green head band with a silver gem in the center. I was wearing gloves and there was a white belt around my waist, and on my chest was a gold symbol with some kind of animal on it. I didn't really get a chance to see it well enough.

Ninjor spoke up again, "You now possess the power of ninja, deep within your souls." he started walking out of the gate, "Come and learn of your new gifts." He told us. We followed without any arguments and without any talking.

Ninjor all had us separate from each other and stand at different parts of the cliffside. Ninjor stood below us, with his arm glowing, "Behold the power of grace and beauty of your new NinjaZords." He shot a white laser out towards an empty abyss of sand. It hit seven different things and suddenly, there were seven pairs of eyes looking back at us. They started moving and the closer they got, the easier it was to see them. They were all animal Zords!

Ninjor spoke again, "These Zords are driven by the force of the ninja and infused with the power of light and strength. They are far superior to your zords of the past." He told us, as he posed with his arms glowed blue, "Where your old power came from the brute strength of the dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift and intelligent cunning of the ninja. This is more than a restoration of your ranger powers, your new power coins have much more advanced powers!" He told us, excited. "However, as before, it is important that you work together as a team, because then, all the zords have the ability to unite as one to become the NinjaMegaFalconZord!" He said.

We were all just struck with awe as we watched them run/fly over to us. Tommy shook his head, "They're amazing!"

Ninjor nodded, "They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evils that jeopardizes your world. You are truly a remarkable group of young people, worthy of the ninja powers."

He then pointed to Rocky, "Step forward Rocky and claim the power of your brand new NinjaZord."

We all watched as Rocky lifted his arms up to his face, before bring them back down, bowing slightly, and a red aura surrounded him. Ninja turned to the zords, "You shall control the mighty red Ape NinjaZord. Learn from it's wisdom and strength." Ninjor told him.

We watched as his zord swung it's swords around and cried out a loud shriek. Yep, it definitely fit Rocky.

The red aura around Rocky vanished and he nodded to Ninjor. Our new friend pointed out his next participant, "Aisha, you shall be in control of the fierce Bear NinjaZord. Its might and cunning are also a part of you." He said, as the yellow aura appeared around her.

"Now Billy, the silent Wolf NinjaZord will answer to your call. Its stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combination." Ninjor continued.

"Kaleb, resourceful and quick minded, you shall control the green Fox NinjaZord. Use it's many tactics to your advantage, and you can't go wrong." Ninjor told me, as the light shined down. I felt a surge go through my mind and I heard a voice in my head, "_Hello my new friend. I'm eager to be working along side you._" It sounded male, and it was a calm voice.

I looked to my zord and it nodded it me. I nodded back, as Ninjor continued. "Kimberly, behold the shining Crane NinjaZord. May the beauty, grace and speed it it possess shine forth into your own being." She nodded, giving the ninja master a smile, before he continued again.

"Adam, you shall become one with the wise Frog NinjaZord. Learn from its silent courage." Ninjor told him, proud that his NinjaZords were accepting their new masters.

"Observe the skies and behold your zord, the mighty Falcon NinjaZord. Immerse yourself with its quest for justice and strength." Ninjor finished, pointing to Tommy. He nodded, smiling, before looking curious, "How do we call on them?" he asked.

Ninjor shook his head, "You'll know when the time comes, but now there is much to do. Even as we speak, Lord Zedd has begun to attack Angel Grove." Ninjor explained.

Adam looked concerned, "We have to do something!"

Kim nodded, "Can't we just call upon our zords now?" She asked.

Ninjor shook his head again, "We have an even more immediate danger. Tenga Warriors are trying to gain access to the temple." Tengas? Were those the birds that attacked us? They must be.

Billy spoke up, "We have to stop them." He called from his area.

Ninjor nodded, "The Tengas are creatures of evil. Their vile spirits must not be allowed to disturb the inner purity of the Temple of Power." He explained, desperate. "In order to defeat them, you must activate your ninja powers now!"

"But how?" I asked.

"Look into your hearts and become one with your animal ninja." He told us.

Rocky nodded, and he glowed red again, "I am the Ape! Mighty and Strong! We are One!" He called out.

Aisha was next as she glowed yellow, "I am the Bear! Cunning and Fierce!"

Billy spoke up, "I am the Wolf! Silent and Sure!"

I nodded to myself, "I am the Fox! Resourceful and Quick!"

Kim was the one after me, "I am the Crane! Agile and Graceful!"

Adam posed, "I am the Frog! Courageous and Spirited!"

Tommy finished off, "I am the Falcon! Just and Able!"

Our chest coins glowed and suddenly, they gave a burst of energy into each other, spreading it throughout the area. Ninjor nodded, "Congratulations Power Rangers! You passed through the Portal of Power and Light. Go forth in the spirit of ninja!"

We all grouped together and ran together back through the caverns and through the portal again. As we did, our clothing moved over our faces so only our eyes could be seen. It was like we really were ninja. It was so cool. We ran and ran and when we got out, we weren't in the cave anymore, but outside, above where the Tengas were trying to get into the temple.

"Hey Birdbrain! Listen up!" Rocky called out. "Hate to be the one to tell ya, but if you want the temple, you gotta go through us!" He pointed to them.

One of the birds laughed, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

Tommy turned to us, "Let's do it guys!"

We then flipped over the birds and landed in a open space, behind the birds, and they charged us. I smirked, going into battle. I grabbed a wing of a Tenga that was running towards me and flung it so it would keep going and with the momentum, it crashed into a rock and passed out. Two Tengas decided to gang up on me and I was cornered into a rock, when I heard a voice, "_Use the shadows!_"

I looked down, feeling some kind of power coming from the shade. I placed my hands together and suddenly, I melted into the dark and went behind the birds. They looked around, except from behind them. I whistled, "You who!? Over here!" I called, before grabbed them and slamming them together. "You dumb birds." I muttered.

More birds flew over to me, but I just smirked, jumping and walking across them like they were stones in a river. After I stepped on each one, they fell to the ground, landing on their face. I posed, landing. "Haha, who's the sly fox now?" I laughed. Hey, that was a good one.

I charged back into battle, seeing that everyone was doing good against the Tengas now. I rolled under a Tenga and smiled, "Hey there." I waved. He looked confused, before trying to grab me, but I smirked, putting my hands together. I vanished and appeared above him and flipped. His head was in between my feet, so he went with me. I let my feet spread so that when I was upside down, it would keep going, like a catapult. Four Tengas surrounded me making me tsk them. I held my hands together and concentrated. Suddenly, there were two of me. I turned to my clone. "Hey there handsome." I said, smirking. He smirked too, "You're not so bad yourself."

We then nodded to each other as the Tengas jumped to attack. We pressed our backs together and my clone bent forwards, with my legs sticking out. He spun me around, and I hit each Tenga, sending them to the ground. My clone let me go and I high fived him, before he vanished back into me.

My friends and I regrouped with each other and ran after the straggling Tengas that we didn't beat, but they flew off. Tommy laughed, "What's the matter, you a bunch of chickens?"

Rocky shook his head, "Or just a bunch of turkeys?"

I hit the back of their heads lightly, making them look back at me. I smirked, "No need for that foul language." I said, emphasizing 'foul'.

As the Tengas vanished, we cheered. Kim turned to us, "Sure feels good to have our powers back!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've never felt so energized!"

Rocky and Tommy grabbed each other's hand, "The Power Rangers are back!"

Ninjor appeared out of nowhere, "You did a fine job Power Rangers!"

Billy turned to him, "Ninjor, we did it!" He cheered.

Our friend nodded, "You have proven yourselves worthy of possessing the power of ninja. This is a great responsibility. Use your powers wisely. The road you face will not be easy. The fight between good and evil never is, but Zordon chose well when he selected you. I could not have done better myself." He complimented us.

Tommy nodded, "Right now, we've got to save Angel Grove. How do we call upon the NinjaZords?"

Ninjor raised his arms, "Look within yourselves."

We all looked to each other, before nodding to each other, all chanting out the same famous phrase, "_**IT'S MORPHING TIME!"**_

_**White Ranger Power!**_

_**Black Ranger Power!**_

_**Pink Ranger Power!**_

_**Blue Ranger Power!**_

_**Yellow Ranger Power!**_

_**Green Ranger Power!**_

_**Red Ranger Power!**_

We all grinned behind our visors, and I sighed, "Aw yeah, it feels so good to be back in this suit!" I shouted, jumping in the air.

Tommy turned to us, "Next stop, Angel Grove!"

We all nodded and held a hand out above our heads, and it glowed with energy of our respective color. We circled our hand around our body, before raising it again, "Power Rangers! Power Up!" We all shouted.

Ninjor raised a hand to us, "Farewell my friends. Remember, you possess the power of ninja within yourselves. Stay true to it and it will not fail you." He then teleported away from the area.

We teleported as well, and landed in the desert outside of Angel Grove. Get ready Rito, because the rangers are back and better than ever before!

* * *

**They got their powers back! How exciting is that?! I know right?! So, I made Kaleb the Green Ninja of the Fox. There will be a bunch of fox puns so get ready. Don't worry though, the song about the fox will not or ever be included in this story. Anyway, here were go with Season 3 happiness!**

**Review for the next part of the Ninja Quest!**


End file.
